The Dragon Slayer of Ice(Discontinued)
by xNanoxNitex
Summary: This story has been rewritten and is now known as The Ice Slayer.
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail

_A little girl walks alone in the snow. There is nothing; Only snow. She is scared. She is confused. She is alone. Her big blue eyes are glazed over from crying and her feet are tired form walking. She must not stop though; She must keep going. It begins snowing softy, delicate snow flakes fall on her head and become one with the white mess on her head. The once blue sky becomes a dreary gray and very slowly, the sun fades away._

_Now she is shrouded by darkness and alone and yet she keeps marching forward. She will never stop moving forward; She won't allow herself to fall back, she has to keep moving forward._

_Suddenly there is a voice._

_It calls to her._

_The little girl stops and everything seems to freeze in place. That voice, she knows that voice! Could it be? The girls eyes fill with tears and she throws her head to the sky as a massive shadow passes over her. There is only one word to describe the happiness she feels in her heart at that moment._

_Happiness._

_"Aneria!" She yells happily and thrusts her arms towards the heavens in an open embrace. "You've come back to me." something is wrong though. The world around her seems to be getting farther away and soon the heavens seem so far away. "No." she yells, "Come back! Come back! ANERIA!"_

"Aneria!" Noelle yells, her body lunging forward and her breathing rigid. Where is she? Her clear blue orbs spare and look around and she sighs in relief. She's still on the train. It was all just a crazy dream..though she wishes it were real. Noell heaves a heavy sighs and leans back into the seats cusion. It's the third time this week she's had that same dream and it seems to get more and more bizzare each time.

"Excuse me."

Hearing the voice Noell rolls her head to the right and see's a girl. She's small, Noell would have mistaken her for a chil if it weren't for the curves. Her hair was a dark teal color wrapped in pigtails; Her outfit consisted of a blue dress with a denim vest thrown over it an brown boots similair to that of a cowgirls.

Noell really doesn't feel like talking to anyone but it would be rude to ignore her so she chooses to answer. "Can I help you?"

The girl smiles and seems to perk up at Noell's acknowledgment of her, "I was curious as to where you're heading."

Noell blinks back an eye roll - this is what she wanted to know? It seemed rather pointless to Noell, what did it matter ot her. "I am going to Magnolia in search of the Fairy Tail Guild. I wish to join them."

The girls face lights up and she excitedly claps her hands together. Noell resistes the urge to ask the girl whether she is ok or not. "Really? I just happen to be a member!"

"Really?" Noell suddenly found herself interested in the girl. Perhaps she could help her get into the guild? "I've heard from many people that's it's a formidable guild and home to some of the strongest wizards."

"You heard right! My name is Emily Nevada. It's so nice to meet you. I never imagined I'd be running into a new member."

Noell smiled feeling herself loosen up a bit, "I'm Noell Winters. It's a pleasure to meet you as well and what do you mean new member? I haven't even been interviewed yet."

"Trust me you're as good as in! Master Makarov is a pretty nice guy and will give everyone a chance."

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me."

Trust her? Noell had only just met the girl so how could she possibly trust her? Sighing Noell shook the thought from her head and opted to look out the window. _Where are you Aneria? It isn't like you to just leave..not without saying goodbye. Wherever you are I hope you're safe and you haven't forgotten about me. Please don't forget about me.._

"You're really pretty."

"W-what?"

"I said you're pretty! Especially your hair! It looks just like snow."

"T-thank you." Noell choked out "You're quite pretty as well." fiving and recieving compliments wasn't Noell's strong point.

Emily wasn't the first person to compliment her on her looks and wouldn't be the last but it never made her feel any different. Noell looked at her reflection in the window; Her hair was pure white like snow and pulled into a high ponytail that she kept wrapped in a blue ribbon. Her hair was down to the center of her back now, no matter how many times she cut it, it just seemed to grow back faster and even longer than before so she had given up. Noell's were a clear blue, Aneria had said they reminded her of crystals. Noell didn't see anything special about them though. Then there was her skin, white like porcelain and not a blemish to be seen. She also had a very mature face for her age.

Then there was her choice of clothing; Noell prefered to cover up as much as she could. Her choice of clothing currently was a blue and white gothic lotia inspired dress, white thigh highs, and blue flats. There was always someone who pointed out her clothes but Noell ignored them. Aneria has called her something once..

_"My precious Noell. My princess of ice."_

Noell could feel the tears stinging at her eyes but she quickly shook them away. If there was one thing Aneria hated it was seeing her cry so she would be strong.

"That's a very pretty necklace. Where did you get it?"

Noell snapped form her thoughts hearing Emily's gentle voice. She glanced down at the tear shaped crysyal necklace around her neck and smiled. "It was a gift from a dear friend of mine."

Emily smiled, "That's so sweet. It looks good on you."

This girl and her compliments. "Thank you very much. This necklace; It means the world to me."

Emily was about to ask but the question was quickly put aside once she seen where they had arrived. "We've made it Magnolia!" Emily yelled looking lovingly at her home town. "I've missed everyone so much. It's good to finally be back! Do you want me to take you tot he guild Noell?"

"Yes please! That would be fantastic."

* * *

"So this is the famous Fairy Tail Guild?" Noell gazed up at the building with admiration. Honestly it was nothing too grand but there was a certain charm to it she couldn't explain. "It's quite charming. I can't wait to meet the people."

"I'm going to warn you they can be a rowdy bunch."

"What do you...mean?!" Noell's mouth fell open as she entered inside. It was complete chaos! Everyone seemed to be fighting, yelling at each other, or drinking. This isn't how she imagined the guild at all. Two people imediately caught Noell's attention. It was a pinked haired boy and boy with navy blue hair who were fighting. They seemed to be in the center of it all.

"Fight me you hot-headed freak!"

"Not until you put some clothes on!"

Noell's face turned fifty shades of red when she seen the navy haired boy had no clothes on. "D-d-does he know he's naked?!" She practically screamed in Emily's ear. To her surprise the girl laughed, "That's Gray. You'll get used to it."

"I don't think I will." Noell then focused her attention on the other boy. The pink haired one; Something didn't feel right about him. The way he smelled, a very familiar scent. She watched the two duke it out, the whole time her eyes remained on the pink haired boy. She felt..connected to him and she couldn't understand why.

Until..

"That's it! You're going down!" The pink haired boy suddenly exploded; His fists became engulfed in flames as he charged at the boy. The pantsless boy smirked and dodged away from the attack and suddenly the boy was coming straight towards her. "Look out!" Someone yelled and Noell didn't even think, she just reacted. Protectively she crosed her arms in front of her and formed a snowflake shaped ice shield. All eyes seemed to turn on her. Noell steadied her breathing and broke the spell meeting eyes with the boy. It was him, it had to be.

"I know who you are.."

"Heh? What the heck are you talking about lady?" The boy asked giving a half annoyed expression. "I've never met you before."

"You are Natsu Dragneel. Son of Igneel and known commonly as Salamander. You're the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"How did you know all that?" Natsu's face had twisted from annoyance to anger "Just who the heck are you and what are you doing here?" The tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. "My name is Noell Winters."

Natsu's eyes widened, "I've heard that name before and your smell, I didn't notice at first. You're a Dragon Slayer aren't you?" His tone came out accusingly and Noell couldn't help but smirk.

"You're sharp. I am the prodigy of Aneria; I am the Dragon Slayer of Ice."

_"She's a draong slayer too?"_

_"That means we got two now!"_

_"I wonder if she's better than Natsu?"_

Noell ignored the whisperings of the on lookers. She had never met another Dragon Slayer before, she had only heard rumors of the Salamander. "I must say it's an honor to meet you. You're the first Dragon Slayer I've met other than myself." Noell smiled sticking her hand out for him to shake but Natsu denied her offer; She still hadn't answered his question. "Why are you here?"

"It is what my master wanted. Her last wish was for me to seek out the Fairy Tail Guild and become a member. I can see why now. I apologize for not explaning myself earlier. I didn't mean to come off as a threat."

Suddenly Natsu grinned forgetting all about the built up anger he had felt a minute ago. "It's cool! Welcome to the guild. So you use Ice magic huh? I hope you can keep your clothes on unlike some people." He shot a glare towards the navy haired boy.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me you bucket of ice!"

"That was the lamest insult ever!"

"Shut up! Like you coul do better!"

"Yea I could!"

Noell watched the two bicker back and forth with a feint smile on her face. She had never met such a lively group of people before, after spending so much time alone it was nice to be a place filled with so much life.

"Guess I'm not the only new member now huh? Hi I'm Lucy."

"Oh hello. So you're new to then?" Noell asked the blond, Lucy. She seemed familiar too.

"Yep! I just joined yesterday. I know it seems kinda crazy but I promise you'll get used to it eventually."

"I guess I'll have to take you word on it." Noell laughed "It does have a certain charm to it."

"That's the magic of Fairy Tail. It may not look like much but it's one of the warmest places you'll ever come across."

_"Must you fools bicker like children?!"_

Noell's breath hitched in her throat seeing the massive shadowy figure. It was gigantic! "W-who is that?" she whispered to Emily. Everyone seemed to free at the new presence. Noell didn't know if she should be afraid or thankful.

_"It seems we have a new recruit."_

"Y-yes sir!"

"Nice to meet ya!" The figure suddenly shrunk down to a very small elderly man. Noell's face dropped; How could such a tiny man be so terrifying?

"I am the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov. You're Noell Winters correct?"

"Yea. How'd you know?"

"I know everything about you deary. Welcome to our guild. Now you fools." He turned around, "You've gone and done it again! Ya bunch of clods. Just take a look at how much paper work the Magic Council sent me this time! This is even bigger than yesterdays pile of complaints."

"Does this happen a lot?"

"More than we'd like to admit." Emily laughed

"Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher up mads at me! However, " Makarov grinned lighting the paper work on fire and tossing it to the crowd which Natsu then procedded to eat.

"I say to heck with the Magic Council. Now listen up, any power that surpasses reasons still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy inside the natural world are perfect syncronization. To perfom magic one must have a strong sense of mind and the ability to focus, it should take your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following the rules then our magic will never progress! Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!" Makarov finished he speech by throwing up the Fairy Tail sign.

Noell stared at the Master with respect and admiration. She could tell by his speech how passionate he was about magic and his students. It was starting to make sense to her why Aneria would want her to come here.

_"Aneria if you can here me wherever you are...thank you."_

* * *

_I started watching Fairy Tail and I'm in love with it! It's such a good show. Please forgive all the spelling errors and such, I''m not the best writer in the world. _


	2. Letters to Aneria

_Letter 1:_

_Dear Aneria,_

_Does it seem silly that I'm writing you a letter you'll never receive? I guess it just helps me cope with the fact you're gone. I wish you weren't though...I really miss you and you left when I needed you the most. How could you do that to me Aneria? I trusted you. Remember the day you found me? I was sick and near death but you nursed me back to health, you said you'd always be there for me no matter what but...was it just a lie? It's been so long I hardly remember what you look like andi it makes me sad because I never want to forget you. You've been such a big inspiration in my life; I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you Aneria. I'm scared that one day I'll wake and have no memory of you and I don't want to forget you, and I don't want you to forget me._

_But it seems like you already have._

_Where are you Aneria? Please, come home._

_Sincerely, Noell._

Noell sighed folding the letter up and placing it in a binder on her desk. "Now what?" she whispered. Master Makarov has been kind enough to help her find an apartment that didn't costs much until she got settled in. For the last week all she's done is furnished the place and cleaned. She has just finished cleaning when she started to think about Aneria. Noell wondered if Natsu thought about Igneel this much; Most people would think she was crazy for writing letters to a dragon but to Noell it was a coping mechanism.

"I should be heading to the guild before everyone starts picking off the jobs."

Noell stripped her clothes and took a cold shower; Hot water burned her and warm water just didn't feel right to her. She just adored everything about the cold. When she was finished she did her hair in a braid and change into a dark gray jumper with black leggings and black flats. She decided today she woul tone it down after getting quite a few stares yesterday.

* * *

When Noell arrived at the guild she went straight to the job board but didn't find anything too interesting. "Shoot," Noell pouted, "I was hoping for something a little more challenging. I guess I should be grateful though."

"I've got bad news!"

Noell turned her attention to Loki who she had met a couple of days ago. She could barely hold a conversation with him without him throwing in a pick-up line every five minutes. Though she did have to admit, he was exceptionally good looking.

"It's Erza! She's on her way here!" As the words left his mouth everyone started to panic. Noell had heard of Erza before; Supposedly she was the strongest female wizard in all of Fairy Tail.

"Is she really that scary? I've heard the rumors of Erza Scarlet but I never thought they were true."

"She's not so bad, everyone here just exaggerates. I like Erza! She's always so nice to me." Emily chimed in. Noell smiled at her; Emily have gone out of her way to make her feel welcome at the guild, she was glad to have her as a friend. All at once the guild got quiet and the only sound that could be heard was heavy footsteps.

"Sounds like Erza's back."

"Are you sure that's Erza?" Noell's question was answered as an intimidating redhead walked trough the guild doors clad in an armor top and blue skirt. She carried a giants monsters horn that had weird decorations all over it. Despite her intimidating demeanor Noell couldn't help but think how pretty she was, especially her hair.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?"

"Welcome back Erza" Mirajane greeted "The Master is at a conference right now."

"I see."

"So uhh what's that humongous thing you got right there?"

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it for me and it gave it to me souvenir . Do have a problem with it?"

"No not at all!"

_"She is kinda scary..but I wouldn't call her a monster."_

"Now listen up! While I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do. Cana! You need to start controlling your drinking. Vijeeter! Please take the dancing outside. Wakaba! Get rid of that filthy habit. Nab! I suspected I would find you dwdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job! Macao!" she sighed.

"Please just say something!"

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You've caused so much trouble I've almost givne up."

Noell gulped, "No she's scary."

"Erza's just really passionate about the guild. She only gets on our cases because she cares. I really look up to her."

"Emily you're so kind."

"You think so?" she grinned "Thank you!"

"Are Natsu and Gray here?"

Everyone turned to Natsu and Gray who were locked in a hal strangle half handshake pose. They looked terrified out of their wits; Natsu was scared? As far as Noell knew Natsu wasn't scared of anything. It made her laugh a little to think; Natsu was Fire Dragon Slayer was scared of a girl.

"Oh hey there Erza! We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do!"

"Aye!"

_"Gray too? This is pretty comical."_

"That's great I'm so pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for the best of friends to locks horns every now and again."

"Well I don't know if we're the best of friends.."

"Aye."

_"Natsu has to be scared if he's quoting happy, or he's just lost it." _Noell chuckled softly "Hey Emily how come Natsu is so afraid of Erza?"

"He challenged her to a fight a couple years ago and she beat him up pretty badly."

"S-she beat him up? Impressive."

Emily nodded, "And Gray's scared of her because every time he and Natsu would fight she'd knock some sense into them. Then one time she found him walking around naked so she beat him up again."

"What is with him and losing his clothes?"

"No one really knows. Gray may seem odd but he's really a good guy! I look up to him too."

"Is he you brother?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No silly!" Emily laughed, "He's my friend. Gray and I have known each other for a very long time and we both look after him."

Noell blushed, she should have known better than to assume such a thing, "I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't. You aren't the first person to ask, though you have to admit he is really cute! Would you agree, Noell?" Emily smiled seeing Noell's white cheek dust over with pink. Noell hadn't really thought about it before; Sure she liked his hair, his eyes, and he didn't have a bad boy either and he did smell good. _**Too far Noell! **_

"Well I uh I mean I-I guess."

"You know something?"

"Huh?"

"You two would make the cutest couple!"

"E-Emily please!"

* * *

"I can't believe Emily would suggest such a thing! I find it hard to believe that, that nudist and I would ever be compatible. Although he does have a rather dashing smile and he is pretty easy on the eyes...no, no, no! That's the last thing I need to be thinking about. Oh Aneria..what's wrong with me?"

_"It would seem that someone has a case of the love bug!"_

"Aneria?"

_"Aneria? Who's that?"_

Noelle quickly sat up arming herself with an ice sword, "Show yourself!"

"Whoa! Clam down it's just me!"

"Oh," Noell sighed in relief "Lucy. Wait, how'd you get in my house?"

"The front door was unlocked so I kinda let myself in. Anyway who's this guy you're crushing on?"

"W-what? I'm not crushing on anyone! Y-you must have heard wrong."

"No you said something about not being able to like a nudist and- OH MY GOD!" Lucy yelled getting a devious smile on her face, one that scared the hell out of Noell. "You like Gray." she whispered.

"N-no I don't! Don't be ridiculous Lucy I barely even know him."

"Your secrets safe with me." She winked, "Anyway I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come with us on the job tomorrow?"

"Job? What job?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet."

"Who's all going?"

"Natsu, Me, Erza, and Graaaayy."

Noell blushed ignoring Lucy's teasing, "Do you think they'll mind? I haven't gone on a real job yet. I wouldn't want to slow you guys down.."

"They'll be happy to have you! I bet Gray will be too. You guys would make an adorable couple!"

"L-Lucy please!"

_Letter 2: _

_Dear Aneria,_

_Tomorrow I'll be leaving on my first real job. I'm nervous but I know I'll be ok because I'll have my friends. My friends...that sounds weird to say. Are they really my friends? I never had any friends before, besides you of course. What if I mess up? Do you think they'd be mad at me? I really want to be friends with them. Oh! My friend Emily and this girl Lucy keep teasing me about this boy named Gray; They think I like him and that we're destined to be together. It's crazy. I barely even know the guy and they're planning the rest of my life with him._

_He is pretty cute though! _

_II wish you were here Aneria; You're the only person I could talk to about these things! but you abandoned me! How could you just leave me Aneria?! Can't you see I need you? You were the closest thing to a mother I ever had._

_Come home Aneria. Please, I'm begging you._

_Love, Noell_

* * *

_A much shorter chapter than I intended. This chapter was pretty much a filler and starting a base towards Noell and Gray's relationship. I can't wait until we get to the chapters with Juvia! That will be fun, poor Noell won't know what's in store for her._


	3. The Wizard in Armor

Noell could hardly sleep last night because she was so excited about the job they were going on. She was mostly excited about seeing the great Erza in battle. Slipping from her snowflake printed jammies Noell showered and changed into a long sleeved blue shirt and a white skirt with black leggings and blue boots. She gathered her hair up in a messy bun and clipped a white ribbon in her hair. It was probably get messed up without doubt but Noell liked to look nice. Noell smiled at herself in the mirror and admired the light blue Faity Tail mark that she bared proudly on her neck; She was a member of Fairy Tail, it was still a little bizzare to her.

"I shouldn't keep the others waiting." Noell smiled stepping outside of her apartment and locking the door "Wish me luck Aneria!"

* * *

"I hate this! Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!"

"Yea tell me about it! Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to tag along!"

"Fine then why don't you just take care of it yourself I don't want to go anyway!"

"Sounds like a plan to me, then I'll get to watch her beat you senseless!"

Noelle was baffled by Natsu and Gray's constant fighting "Are they always like this?"

"Let's just sit here and pretend like we don't know them."

"Sounds good to me."

"What made you decide to come with us?" Happy asked while muching on fish. Noell was first stunne by the blue cat with wings and now she just finds him adorable, even if he can be quite vulgar.

"Mira asked me to tag along so those two wouldn't kill each other and I asked Noell to come along to keep me sane."

"You aren't doing a very good job."

"Their hopeless."

"Agreed."

Lucy turned to Noell with a devious smirk on her face and Noell didn't even have to ask to know where this conversation was going. "Aren't you going to go talk to Gray?"

"W-why would I do that?"

"I don't know." she sang

"Are they in looooove?"

"No! What is wrong with you two?" Noell huffed turning her back to them. She refused to cave into their childish behavior. Even though she did think he looked really handsome today._** Get your act together Noell! You're making a foold of yourself!**_

"Sorry I'm late have you been waiting long?"

_"Amazing just the hearing the sound of Erza's voice makes them act like the best of friends."_

"No not really. Whoa! Look at that luggage! All those belong to you?!"

"All that for one job?!" Noell gasped

"It's time to go good buddy!"

"Aye haha!"

"Listen one happy's enough!"

"Good I really love to see the two of you getting alone. And what is your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday. My names Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira asked me to come along with you guys so I could learn a thing or two. I hope that's ok with you."

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza, wait you're the girl I heard about. I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinkie finger. It'll be great to have a wizard like you on board, thanks for your help."

"O-oh no it's my pleasure."

_"Something tells me that's not true..as far as I know Lucy is a Celestial wizard."_

"And who might you be? I believe I saw you at the guild as well."

"This is my friend Noell. I hope you don't mind that I invited her along too. I figured I need as much help with those two as possible."

"Is she skilled?" Erza asked glancing back at Noell who had frozen in the redheads shadow.

"Well she is the Dragon Slayer of Ice."

"Really? It's good to have you on board then."

"T-thank you ma'am."

Natsu then approached the girls "Hey Erza I'll come with you only on one condition."

"Shut up!"

"Oh? Well then let's hear it."

"Kay. I wanna rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail!"

_"He's crazy!"_

"What's wrong with you? You got some kind of death wish?!"

"I'm a lot stronger then I was last time. This time it will be way different because I'm going to beat you!"

"Yes I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me, I supposed you;ll have to see. I accept your challenge."

"Alright! Yea I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled, his body bursting into flames.

_"That fires looks like ti could do some serious damage...I wouldn't mind fighting Natsu either. I've never fought against another dragon slayer before. It could be fun!"_

* * *

"Motion sickness? That's adorable." Noell laughed laughing at every movement Natsu made. "The song of Igneel has motion sickness. That's greatest thing I've ever seen!"

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled nearly throwing up.

Noell smiled; She was sitting between on the right of Lucy and directly across from Gray, she figured Lucy had something to do with that. She just hoped if Natsu were to throw up it wasn't on her, as cruel as that may sound.

"I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu. One minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this."

"It's got to be tough on him getting from place to place."

"Don't worry he'll be fine. Come here and sit with me." Erza beckoned dragging Natsu over and laying his head in her lap rather forcefully. Lucy switched sides now sitting next to Gray.

"Now just relax." Erza said calmly before punching Natsu in the guy and knocking him out cold. "There. That should make the trip a little easier on him."

"Or kill him.." Noell mumbled

"Erza I think it's about time you started filling us in. I mean what kind of mission are we going on here?"

"Of course. I have reason to believe the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" the three asked in unison

"Wait you mean that thing from before?"

"I see. So you've run into them before?"

"Well I'm not sure they were part of Eisenwald but they did mention Lullaby."

"Sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and went into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part in whatever was going to happen."

"So this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards?"

"I'm only hypothesizing but whoever you saw dragging off happy's kidnappers that day must have been from Eisenwald. It's obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out."

"What do you think they're going to try?"

Erza sighed "Let me start form the beginning; Just the other day I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped by a pub in Onibus that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards. I heard some guys who I believe were part of Eisenwald discussing Lullaby."

"Lullaby..that's like a song you use to sing kid to sleep."

_"Aneria used to sing me lullabies. I used to think sometimes she was more human than dragon.."_

"Yes and the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must have been very powerful magic."

"You sure the guys you seen at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked

"Yes..I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recongnize his name; Erigor the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassinations requests which is why he's earned the name Erigor the Reaper."

"He kills for money?"

"That's so cruel." Noell frowned "How can somebody do that?"

"When the Council outlawed assassination requests Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the Councils rules. As a result they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago, but that didn't stop them. They disobeyed orders and remain active to this day."

"Ok I should be heading back home now."

"Lucy's slimey all of a sudden."

"It's sweat!"

Noell smiled at her blond haired friend, she could understand why Lucy would be afraid, these guys didn't seem like people who should be taken lightly. "Everything will fine Lucy."

"Thanks Noell."

"How could I be so reckless? If only I had reckongnized Erigor's name that day I could have pulverized them! I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me."

_"She's scary!"_

"So if I got this Einsenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them? Because after what you heard you're sure it's going to be something bad."

"That's correct and I'm not foolish to believe I can take on an entire magical guild by myself. That's why I asked you and Natsu for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald Guild."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"I shouldn't have come along."

"Eww now you're super slimey!"

"I told you it's sweat!"

Noell laughed as Lucy and Happy argued back and forth; Those two were total opposites and she couldn't see them ever getting along. At that same moment she felt a pair of eyes on her, going against her better judgement she spared a look to see Gray staring at her. Noell's face lit up and she quickly turned away.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Gray Fullbuster and you are?"

"My name is Noell Winters. It's nice too met you." She squeaked, talking to cute boys was never an easy thing to do.

"Is it true that you're the Ice Slayer Dragon?"

Noell smiled shyly, "Yea. It was Aneria's wish that I someday join the Fairy Tail Guild so here I am."

"Aneria?"

"She's the dragon who trained me." Noell proudly smiled "Unfortunately she went missing a couple of years ago."

"Wow! I can't believe you were actually trained by a dragon. What was it like?"

Noell smiled seeing Lucy, Gray and even Erza's interest in Aneria. "Aneria was a very kind hearted dragon. In fact, sometimes I forgot that she was a dragon, she was so much like a human. She was like a second mom to me."

"That so sweet. Natsu eats flames does that mean you eat ice?"

"Ice, snow, anything cold, really."

Lucy grinned deviously, "You and Gray would make a great team. You could get an ultimited supply of ice from him."

"I have to agree." Erza smirked

_"Erza too?!" _Gray just gave a small smirked and turned his direction elsewhere. Noell's heart thumped in her chest and it scared her, she didn't want to fall for Gray, yes he was cute and all but getting stronger and finding Aneria was her main goal. She didn't need to get sidetracked by love.

Love.

Is that what she was feeling?

She couldn't fall in love with someone she just met! That's impossible. Love was something that took time; It doesn't just happen in a day. Does it?

She hoped not because if did she was falling..

And she was fast

* * *

It was later on the train ride that the group ordered lunch; Noell had ordered a slice of strawberry cake and a glass of ice. The man had given her a strange look but didn't question it. Noell was more interested in the ice though, she wanted to make sure she had enough energy to beat these Eisenwald thugs.

"If you don't mind what kind of magic do you practice Erza?"

"That's good question."

"Erza's magic is really pretty. She makes her enemies bleed, a lot." Happy happily repied.

_"Yea that's..real pretty Happy."_

"I wouldn't call that pretty!"

"Personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine."

"Oh you mean like this?" Gray placed a fist in the palm of his hand and a magic circle appeared; A moment later a Fairy Tail logo made of ice appeared.

"I use ice magic."

Noell's eyes lit up "So you use ice make magic? That's amazing."

Gray turned to her "Yea, how'd you know?"

"I can show you!" Noell beamed crossing her arms in front of her and gently uncrossing them. Before her the magic circle appeared and transformed into a small ice dragon. "I can use ice make magic too. It's a trick I picked up years ago."

"Wow! But why would you need to learn ice make magic when you have dragon magic?" Lucy asked quizically.

"I learned that I can't always rely on my ice dragon magic. So with some help I learned ice make magic."

"Impressive." Erza complimented

"Thank you but mine isn't as good as Gray's. There's still a lot I can't do."

"Maybe I coul teach you a thing or to sometime." Gray said causing Noell's face to turn red. "R-really?" Noell asked, she would love to learn more about ice make magic.

"They're in loooooove!"

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

Lucy and Erza laughed at Gray's outburst but Noell was practically dying from embarrassment. She wished Natsu was awake; Between Lucy and Happy she wasn't going to survive long enough to kick Eisenwalds ass.

"Do you think the Eisenwald guys are still going to be in this town?"

"I have no idea. That's what we're here to find out."

"I'm still thinking maybe I should go home."

"There's no way I'm letting you leave me here alone."

_"Why then you could be alone with Gray!" _ Lucy whispered sinisterly

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing Gray."

_"Aneria give me the strength.."_

"Has anyone seen Natsu?"

_"Natsu? Oh no!"_

"Uh-oh there he goes.'

"Poor Natsu.."

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him! I'm such a fool. Natsu hates all forms of transportation! This is all my fault I need one of you to punish me for my penance!"

"That's a little much."

* * *

"Erza! At the rate you're going your going to use up all your magical energy!" Noell yelled at the stubborn redhead. Magic vehicles were very convenient but they also use up a lot the users magical energy, especially if they're going as fast as Erza. As they sped alongside the train Natsu suddenly came flying out and crashed into Gray. Erza imediately slammed the vehicle to a stop, Noell went flying into someone.

"Ow! My head. Is everyone alright?"

"Um Noell.."

"Yea Gray?"

"Can you get off of me please?"

"What?" Noell looked down and noticed that she was in Gray's lap. She lout a high squeak and quickly scrambled off of him as far away from the ice wizard as possible. Noell's who face was glowing; Today just wasn't her day.

* * *

"That hurt you idiot!"

"Shut up you icy freak! How come you guys left me on the train?!"

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured. I apologize Natsu." Erza smiled slamming his head into the metal of her breastplate. "Well I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Are you serious?"

"I think it was the dude that dragged the guys away that were going to eat Happy."

_"Someone was actually going to eat thar furball?"_

"He said he was with Einsewald."

"You fool!" Erza yelled slapping him "That is exactly who we're chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away?!"

"What the? This is the first I've heard about it."

"I explained everything on the train. You should listen when people talk to you!"

"She already forgot that she knocked him out didn't she? This woman is unbelievable."

"Yep."

"Agreed."

"That's Erza for ya!"

"She was on the same train that we were on huh? Let's find him." Erza took the drivers seat of the vehicle and attached the pad to her arm. Noell was worried she was going to over due it; It was a lot of magical energy she was using, after all.

"What was this guy like?"

"He didn't look like somebody from a dark guild but he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull except it had three eyes."

"A three eyes skull?"

"That's creepy."

"Is something wrong Lucy?"

"It's just...I've heard about that flute before."

"I think I have too." Noell's brows knitted together, "I just can't remember where."

"Lullaby, the cursed song. It's death magic."

"What?"

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?"

"I've only read about them in books before but there's some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards."

"That's right. There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person their used on."

"Well if I'm right Lullaby is even worse."

* * *

"Hey slow down Erza! You're using up to much of your power driving this thing!"

"Gray's right Erza! You need to slow down!"

"I have no choice but to press onward. We're running out of time! If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic, trust me lives will be lost."

"Erza let me take over, you need a break." Noell pleaded

"I'll be fine Noell. Don't worry about me."

_"Erza..why do you have to be stubborn? I don't know what's going to happen but there is no way I'm going to let this Erigor jerk hurt innocent people. I won't let that happen, never again."_


	4. My Friend

Later that day Noell and the group had arrived at Kanugi station where the Einsenwald gang had hijacked the train. Noell was sat on top of the car watching the people on the ground, they looked like ants from way up there. She felt so sorry for them; All she could think of was the Eisenwald gang getting hold of that flute. She wouldn't allow them, she wouldn't sit by and allow them to hurt anyone. Not if there was something she could do about it.

"I can understand cars and boats but why'd they want to hijack a train?"

"It doesn't seem like it'd be a very good place for get always since it can only follow the tracks it's on."

"Happy makes a good point."

"Yes that's true but they are quite fast."

Noell sighed, "Even so it's not the type of thing you'd want to get cornered on." Noell peaked in trough the window of the car to check on Natsu. She was starting to find his motion sickness less funny and more sad, it must be hard on him since being a wizard requires a lot of traveling.

"I guess it's up to us to figure out why those Eisenwald guys are in such a big hurry and why."

"Um Gray..."

"You're naked Gray!"

"Am I?"

"Well technically no," Noell blushed, "But you're in your underwear."

"Oh. I didn't notice."

_"How doesn't he notice?!"_

"The military is already been called to action so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them."

"I hope that's the case Lucy."

"I don't think the army will be enough, honestly. The people in Eisenwald are probably a lot craftier then that, they'd probably sneak right by them."

* * *

"Stop Erza! You're going too fast! You're going to overload the SC plug!"

"Erza please! You need to save your energy!" Noell yelled. She was hanging on to the top of the car for dear life; Gray had thrown one of his arms over her but she still didn't feel safe. If Erza kept this up Noell was going to get motion sickness too!

"There's no time! There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullabies song is played. I can't slow down we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!"

"But at this rate you're going to use up all your magic before we even start fighting!"

"Well then I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat. Besides I've got you Natsu and Noell as back up!"

"Me?" Noell gasped "Erza.." Noell smiled at the redhead. Erza was the most stubborn person she had ever met but her heart was in the right place.

"What's that up ahead?"

"That's Oshibana Station! They've got it too?"

Erza pulled the magic car over and everyone hurried out and over to the man with the megaphone. Erza grabbed the man roughly by the shoulders and demanded he tell her what's going on and when he wouldn't tell her, she resorted to headbutting him. This girl was crazy.

"Seems like her questioning methods a little counter productive."

"Don't let her hear you say that or you'll be getting it to."

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done."

"Where are your clothes?!" Lucy and Noell yelled

"The Eisenwald Guilds inside. Let's go!"

"Right."

"So I gotta drag this one around?"

"Sorry.."

* * *

"A small army unit stormed in earlier and yet to return. I'm guessing they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces."

"I think we found them.."

"They've been completely wiped out!"

"They were up against an entire guild of wizards. A small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group."

"I hope it's not the same for us."

"Cheer up Noell! I'm sure they won't hurt you _too_ bad!"

"That's not helping Happy!"

_"Welcome! Step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies." _

_"That must be him; Erigor. There's so many of them."_ Noell glared at the man with gray hair and a scythe. There was no doubt; He was Erigor the Reaper.

"You fiend. I take it your Erigor?"

"Come on Natsu we need your help!"

"Good luck. Between a train, magic mobile, and your shaking it's a motion sickness triple combo!"

"I'm not a vehicle!"

"Hey you! It's your fauly I got in trouble with Erigor. Get up."

Natsu was suddenly awake and he looked angry "I know that voice.."

"We are not threatened by any of you! Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet? Hahaha. What do all train stations have?" Erigor grinned flying into the air.

_"Wind magic."_

"He flew!'

"It's wind magic!"

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song?!"

"That's so heartless!"

_"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. It's been a long time, Noell." _The sickly sweet voice laced with venom trough Noell off guard. She looked past Erigor and seen a girl standing; The one female. She had purple hair bunhed into big, thick pigtails. She wore black eyeliner and purple lipsticks. She wore a tight black cropped tank top and army colored pants with combat boots. Her eyes were red like blood. Noell had never met this girl before in her life..so how does she know her?

"Hahahahaha! Thousands of nosy on lookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows, If I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my lullaby of death!"

"You heartless freak!" Noell yelled "I won't let you!"

"Are you upset, Noell?'

"Who are you?" She glared at the strange girl who chuckled in return.

""What reason do you have to commit such a haneous crime against the innocent people of this town?!"

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who remain willfully ignorant to the the plight of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed a sin of turning a blind eye to the worlds injustice. Therefore, the reaper has come to punish them!"

"But killing them isn't going to help you get your rights back! It's only going to make it worse. That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizards league in the first place!"

"At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power, then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!"

'This guys nuts.."

"You guys are completely insane!"

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness! Course, by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone!"

"He uses Shadow Magic!" Noell yelled as his attack came straight at them. Before it could strike Natsu slid it knocking it away with his flames. "Eisenwald dude! I knew I recognized that voice."

"You're back to normal!'

"Oh wow. Looks like we got ourselves a party here huh?"

"No Natsu these are the guys we have to fight!"

"Heh like I said, it's a party!" Natsu grinned thrusting his fist into his palm. These guys just messed with the wrong Salamander!

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer! You'd better be ready!"

"I leave them to you! Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!"

"Natsu and Gray, go I need you to stop him. If the two of you work together not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands."

"Gray before you go!"

"Yea?"

"Lend me some ice."

"Ice what?..Oh! Yea sure." Noell thanked Gray after he handed her a ball of ice. She watched him go before turning her attention to the purple headed girl.

"Oh what are you going to do with that? Start a snowball fight?" She cackled. Noell glared at her "You have no idea who you are messing with." Noell quickly ate the ice and smiled, she loved the feeling of the coldness running down her throat. "Now I'm cooled down and ready to fight."

"You are a strange as ever Noell dear."

"How do you know my name? Who are you!?" Noell demanded

"I'll tell you if you defeat me." She sang running down a hall.

"Lucy, Erza will you guys be ok?"

"Yea go on ahead."

"We'll be fine Noell. Now go!"

* * *

The strange girl had lead Noell to a room with little to nothing in it. Noell glared at the girl who claimed to know her. She had never met her in her life so how does she know who she is?

"It's been a while hasn't, Noell?"

"How should I know? I've never met you before in my life."

The girl smiled sickly, "What's this? You don't remember? What a pity. This is going to make destroying you less fun."

"All I ask if your name, perhaps that will jog my memory?" Noell bargained. The purple headed broad narrowed her eyes before giving a coy smirk. "Viola."

"Viola? Doesn't ring a bell." For a minute there seemed to be a hint of shock and sadness in her eyes. Sadness? No, that's impossible. This girl -Viola- wa splaying tricks with her.

"Enough talking. It's time to fight."

'I can only agree."

Viola smirked suddenly swiping her fingers to the left. A purple magic circle appeared, "Shadow Snatch!" Viola yelled. Hundreds of shadowed hands shot from the circle. Noell rolled to the side and raised her arms in an X formation, "Ice make! Ice Shield!" A snowflake shield appeared in front of Noell. That hands slashed and clawed at the eyes, with each hit the shield became more and moe cracked until it shattered.

"Uh oh." Viola giggle "I broke your shield. I see you're still using that silly ice magic."

Noell hissed, "Ice make! Ice Battle Axe!" Noell screamed taking hold of the axe and slashing the hands away. She then charged at Viola who stepped to the side and then again and again. "That axe is slowing you down." She purred, "You're still no good under pressure Noel. It's too bad, I thought you would have improved after all these years. I guess not. Shadow Snakes!" Viole yelled drawing another circle, a similair attack came out but instead they were snakes and there were thousands of them.

"You can't dodge this and your little ice shield won't save you. So I guess this is bye-bye." Viole purred; She was so convinced she had one this battle. Noell could only smirk at the girls foolishness, "You claim to know me so well but I have a surprise for you." Noell grinned seeing Viola's sour expression. "Oh yea? Try me!"

"With pleasure." Noell thrusts her fists to the side and closed her eyes. She could hear the snakes getting closer to her but she had to wait for the perfect moment. _"Give me strength Aneria.'_

"You fool!" Viola laughed, "Is this supposed to scare me!? You're going to die! Go forth my snakes!"

_"The key to be able to perfomer the attack is to clear your mind. Think of something that makes you happy, focus on that and turn it into your power. I believe in you Noell."_

"NOW!"

"Ice Dragon's Blizzards FISTS!" Noell screamed; Her fists became gauntlets of pure ice. As the snakes sped towards her Noell could only smirk; One by one she took them down until they were no more. "Surprise." she smirked.

"Y-you're a Dragon Slayer?!"

"I guess you don't know everything about me, huh?"

"Y-you actually did see a dragon.."

"Wha-what?"

* * *

_A young Noell stares out the window; The snow falls to the ground in heavy clumps and the sky is darkned by puffy grey clouds and yet, it's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She stares lovingly at the snow, she desires to hold it in her hands, to roll around in it, to be a kid. It's all she's ever wanted. Sighing the girl looks to the sky and catches sight of something incredible! A dragon; White as snow with beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes widen and her mouth practically touches the floor. A real life dragon! For once second it seems as if the dragon notices her too and then it's gone._

_"Noell! What are you doing? We have to hurry before Jax catches us!"_

_"Viola, Viola! Guess what?! I just seen a dragon!"_

_"A dragon? Noell that's silly. You know dragons don't exist. Quit daydreaming we're going to get punished!"_

_"But..I really did."_

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Noell screams falling to her knee's and clutching her head. "W-what was that?! Who the hell are you!?" Noell glares hatefully at the purple haired girl, her face is in shock; Did she experience it to? Noell didn't care. This girl, Viola, was her enemy and she would put a stop to her and their sinister plans.

"I don't know who you are and I don't really care. All I know is that you're threatening a bunch of innocents peoples live and I won't allow it!"

"Was it the same dragon that trained you?.."

"What?"

"The dragon from that day. Is it the same one?"

"Why do you care!? You're my enemy!"

"But at one point and time...I was your friend..."

"Y-you were?.."

* * *

_A little girl sits in a cell; There is a bed, a toilet, and old toy box. She cuddles a small pink bear who has long since lost one of it's arms, and eye, and most of it's stuffing; But she holds it close to her, like it's the most precious thing in the world to her. As she hears the heavy footsteps approaching she drops the doll and stands at attention. She quickly fixes the white dress she wears and lets her hair down from it's pigtails, the way the Master liked it._

_The footsteps stop in front of the cell and a shadowed figure looms over the girl blocking what little light there was in there. She smiles sweetly up at him, "Master Jax! You've returned. I missed you." Her voice is soft and gentle and her smile is genuine. Her Master was back and she was happy._

_"You've been such a good girl lately Viola that I've brought you back present.."_

_The girls red orbs grew large at his words. The Master never brought her back presents! She must have been extra good. Curiously she cocked her head to the side to see what he was hiding behind his back._

_"Now, now, no peaking. Close your eyes."_

_"OK!" She giggled covering her eyes with her hands. She ehard the cell door opening and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground an groan of pain followed after it. Viola wanted so desperately to look but she didn't want to risk punishment. "You may look." Came her Master's voice, it held an edge to it that made Viola feel scared._

_Viola opened her eyes and gasped! It was a girl. She lay on the ground unconscious; A mess of white hair fell in her face and the only thing that covered her body was a thing blue dress. "I-is she hurt?" She asked wearily. The Master chuckled darkly, "She'll be fine. Next time she won't disobey me. Take note, Viola." He said with edge before walking away. Viola waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before she approached the girl._

_"Hey! Hey wake up! Are you ok? Hey answer me! Please.."_

_The limp figure gave a soft groan and let out a hoarse cough. She must have made the Master very angry to be in such poor shape. "It's dark.." she whispers._

_"Let me help." Viola edges near the girl and moves the hair out of her face. She gasps at the girls face; It's bloodied and bruised, but her eyes, they are so pretty, they reminded Viola of crystal. "Wow.." Viola awes. Hearing the girl let out another moan of pain she hurries and helps the girl over to the bed. "You can take the bed tonight. I don;'t mind! My name is Viola. What's yours?"_

_"N...No...Noell..."_

_'Noell? That's so pretty! I like you Noell."_

_"Where..where are we?'_

_"The Masters castle."_

_"Master?"_

_"Yea! He's the one who brought you here."_

_"I hate him."_

_"Don't say that! You're going to get punished. You must not upset the Master!"_

_"Tell your Master I said to go teo hell! I'm not his pet and I refused to be treated as such!"_

_Viola stared at the girl with shock and admiration. No one had ever dared talk about the Master in such a way. She smiled at the white haired girl; She reminded Viola of a Princess in one of her storybooks, unfortunately her storybooks were all old and worn now. "Guess what!"_

_"What?.."_

_"I like you! I can tell we're going to be best friends!"_

_"But we don't even know each other. All I know is your name."_

_"Well let's get to now each other then. Ok?"_

_Noell looked into the girls red eyes; Red, the color associated with evil were full of nothing but love and happiness and Iight Noell have never seem before._

_"Ok."_

* * *

"Why did you leave me?..."

"W-what?"

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about! I don't remember anything!"

"LIAR!" Viola screamed drawing a large magic circle, "You betrayed me. You left me. You left me to DIE! And now, I'll take my revenge on you. Shadow Dragon!"

Noell's eye widened as a large shadowy dragon crawled from the circle; It had six red eyes and mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The dragon roared and launched it's self at Noell. Quickly she formed her ice shield but the dragon instantly broke trough it. Noell screamed as the dragon rammed into her body and was thrown against the ground.

"Why are you doing this?!" Noell hissed getting up on two shaky legs "I don't understand!"

"You abandoned me." Viola was visibly shaken and her eyes were dark. Noell stared at the person who was once apparently her friend. She was different from the flashbacks. "What happened to you light?"

"What the hell are blabbering on about?!"

"The light in your eyes..what happened to it?"

"It died when you left. You promised we'd always stay together; You promised that no matter what we would always be together and you lied!"

"Viola...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the pain I put you trough and I'm sorry that I can't remember anything but, what you're doing ins't right either!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"This has lasted long enough Viola."

"Kill her! Make her suffer! Make her beg for mercy!"

The dragon roared uncontrollably and lashed out but Noell remained calm. Focusing she cuffed her hands in front of her mouth, the magic circle appeared a second later. "I'm so sorry, friend. Ice Dragon's ROAR!" Noell screamed; A sideways funnel of ice and snow blew towards the dragon and consumed it, turning it into nothing but a blanket of darkness and trough it, it struck Viola who screamed in agony and fell limp to the floor. Not dead, unconscious. Noell released the attack gasping for air. Ice Dragon's Roar was her most powerful spell but it took up most of her energy, that's why she learned ice make magic on the side.

Noell sighed slowly walking towards Viola. Even though she attacked her, even though she's an enemy, she was at one point and time her friend, and she can't forget those visions she saw. Was she responsible for her corruption? What else couldn't she remember?

"Why didn't you kill me?.."

"Should I have?"

"I'm your enemy, remember?"

"You are also my friend."

"Don't you mean was? I can't even remember how many years it's been." Noell sighed sitting next to her fallen friend. "This wasn't how I expected my first mission to go." she chuckled "Far from it. Silly me."

"You were always quick to jump the gun Nelly."

"Nelly?"

"Oh yea," Viola sighed heavily "You don't remember me giving you nickname, right? Shame."

"How did you end up in Eisenwald?"

"You don't care."

"Yea I do."

"Why do you care about some you don't even remember?'

"Because we're friends."

"Friends..year right."

"Forever and always. To to the moon and back. I promise from here on out to always have your back." Viola stared at Noella incredulously and suddenly her eyes welled with tears. She remembered their song. Their stupid little song; She remembered it.

"It's not fair..."

"What?"

"You are so beautiful. I guess that's why Jax called you his Snow Queen."

"Jax...who is Jax?"

"It's better you don't remember."

"But.."

"He wasn't good and it took me may years after you were gone to realize it."

"I hurt you.."

"Yea you did."

"I wish I knew what I did that was wrong. It doesn't feel right for you to have to carry around such a horrible memory that I have no recollection of."

"Stop it!"

"Did I do something wrong?..besides the obvious."

"I'm supposed to be mad at you! I shouldn't...I shouldn't be feeling this."

"Feeling what Viola?"

"Happiness. I don't deserve happiness. I've done so many horrible things to so many innocent people. I never killed anyone though but I put them trough so much pain all because I couldn't face my own. When I saw you today something inside of me just snapped! It was like all that pain and anger I had been feeling came bubbling to the surface. "

"Is that why you joined Einsewald? Because you were angry?"

"No." she shook her head "I joined because they were accepting of me. I knew what they were doing was wrong but it had been so long that I felt welcome anywhere. I'm so jealous of you Noell."

"Why would you be jealous of me?"

"Because you found your real life Fairy Tail."

"You can too."

"Oh yea? How? Miracles just don't happen Nelly."

"You can join Fairy Tail."

Viola gave Noell a shocked look "You're crazy. They've never accept me now after they found out I was part of Eisenwald and all the horrible things I've done."

"Everyone has a skeleton in their closet that they're not proud of. I probably have more than anybody and I don't even know it. Even so, those who are willing to own up to their mistakes and realize the decisions they made and how they affected others were wrong deserve a second chance."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"That makes me so happy." Viola smiled

"It's back."

"What's back?"

"The light in your eyes and this time, it's shining brighter than ever."

"Oh Nelly..I've missed you so much. Can we start over? Please?"

"Of course. Maybe with your help I can regain my memory."

"And you can tell me all about Aberia."

Noell laughed softly "Aneria. That would be nice."

"Hey Noell.."

"Yea?"

"Forever and always."

"To the moon and back."

"I promise from here on out."

"To always have your back."


	5. The Strongest Team

"Are you serious?!"

"Unfortunately. Erigor surrounded the station with a wind barrier so you and your friends couldn't leave. He was never going to play Lullaby over the system. The only reason Erigor took over this station was to block traffic to his final stop."

"His final stop?"

"Clover Station."

"Clover Station? I don't understand. What's there?"

"The Guild Masters Conference."

Noell gasped, "He's targeting the Guild Masters? That means Master Makarov is in danger!"

"Makarov?"

"He's Fairy Tail's Guild Leader. He's a kindly old man. I won't let Erigor and his baboons lay a single finger on him! These fools just don't understand.."

"Understand what?"

"Fairy Tail is much more terrifying than any dark guild. Especially, when you mess with our own."

_"Noell!"_

"Huh? Gray! You're ok!" Noell beamed happily seeing Gray, she was more impressed that he had his clothes on. "Have you seen the others?"

"Not yet." Gray's eyes dirfted from Noell to Viola and he was instantly filled with anger. "Wait!" Noell yelled seeing him prepaing to fire an attack. "I promise she's on our side. We have bigger problems to deal with right now, we're trapped in this place and Erigor is heading to the Guild Masters Conference."

"Yea I know."

"We need to find the others."

"Right!"

* * *

"Erza!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Natsu!"

"We decided to split up. Nevermind that now. Listen! I just found out Eisenwald's real target is Clover, the next town up!"

"What?"

"Erigor's heading towards the conference as we speak! He's planning to use the Lullaby to kill the Guild Masters!"

"And there's nothing we can do with that wind barrier. We need to get past that and save the Guild Masters!" Noell yelled. It scared her the way Erza's face twisted with rage; She had heard from Emily that Erza eeply respected the Master, along with everyone else in the Guild.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Erza screamed at the guy she had pinned down. He was visibly shaken. After a moment Erza calmed down and began to speak "There's a problem. There's a wind barrier."

"Yea I know I saw it earlier. If you try to break trough that thing it will make mince meat out of you."

"I've already tried that."

"Whoa! Is your arm ok?"

"That's not important. What is important is we must stop Erigor before he reaches the Guild Masters conference. Wait a minute..I remember them talking about someone name Kage back at the pub. We have to find that man, he is the one who broke lullabies seal."

"Kageyama..it'll be tough getting him to agree." Viola sighed sadly "This is horrible. What was I thinking.."

"Don't start doubting yourself now Viola. You realized your mistakes, stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine."

"A dispeller huh? A seal breaking wizard! He can take down the wind barrier."

"That's what I'm hoping. Now let's start searching!"

"Right."

"Let's go Viola."

"OK!"

* * *

"Natsu! Do not harm him! We need him alive!"

"Listen to Erza Natsu!"

"Way to go ya firefreak!"

"Huh? I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry!" Natsu yelled as Erza charged froward with her sword drawn. She struck the wall next to Kageyama "You will disspell the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint!"

"Kage please listen to her! This is pointless!" Viola pleaded; Their was a look of worry in her eyes. Even if she didn't agree with Eisenwald's methods she did care about Kageyama, he had saved her life countless times.

"Just do it man! This chicks a real monster!"

"Shut up Natsu."

"Understood?"

"Fine. I'll disspell it." Not even seconds later a magic circle appeared striking Kageyama trough his chest. "Why? Karacka?!"

"Kageyama! Karacka how could you?! He's your a member of your guild! Hwo could you do that to him!?" Viola screamed. She was shaking and tears were pouring from her eyes. Noell watched her friend with a sad smile, it was obvious that Kage was important to her.

"No! He was our only way out of here."

"Kage don't you dare die on us! We need you help do you hear me?!"

"Kage please. You can't die! I need you."

"I think we're losing him Erza."

"You're the only one of us that is able to disspell the wind barrier! Just hang on!"

"Kage..please..don't die. We can make right our wrongs! We can start fresh, please you have to stay strong!"

"How could you do that to one of your friends? He's a member of you guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!" Natsu was on fire - literally. "How coul you?!" Natsu yelled attacking Karacka with his fire fists. "Is that how you dark guild members treat each other?!'

"Please Kage just stay with us!"

"He's unconscious it's just..it's just no use."

"We can't let him die he's our only way out of here!"

"There's no way he can use his magic in this condition."

"If I force him to he will!"

Noell sighed, "Shaking him to death isn't going to work either. Viola, do you know of any other way to break the wind barrier?"

"No." she sobbed "Kage's the only one who knows how and now..he's going to die."

"He's not going to die. Trust me, he'll be fine. We need to find a way out of here."

* * *

"What? Erigor wants to use lullaby on the Guild Masters?!"

"We have to stop him!"

"That's easier said that done. Erigor cut off our only means of reaching Clover and is headed there by air."

"I'm pretty sure that we could catch up to him on the magic mobile but..we can't do anything until we figure out a way to get on the other side of this barrier."

"How are going to do that?!"

Natsu yelled running at the barrier and punching it with his fire fists only to be thrown back. Noell sighed "Natsu that's not going to work."

"You see? That's what happens if you try to bust trough."

"Kage, wake up. You are our only hope right now."

"I've gotta try to break trough!" Natsu attacked the barrier with his Dragon Iron Fire Fists but nothing happened. Noell was counting down the minutes until he realized attacking it wouldn't work. She'd be waiting a while.

"Kageyama..please wake up."

"He's going to be alright Viola. You just gotta believe in him."

"How can you be so sure?.."

"Truthfully? I can't. I just know that thinking negatively won't help you any."

"I guess you're right.."

"Natsu!"

"Cut it out you idiot. Obviously brute force isn't going to do you any good."

"Isn't there anything that you could do? If you try freezing it maybe Natsu can melt it?"

"If I could I would have done that already."

"Gray's right. Ice magic isn't going to work on this and neither will fire, Natsu."

"Natsu!"

"Would you stop trying to be the hero? You're going to get torn to shreds!"

"Damn it! I don't know what to do."

"I said stop it!" Lucy yelled grabbing Natsu from behind. To Noell they looked like a couple having a lovers spat, kinda cute. Even so Natsu turned around with a really creepy look on his face. "We can use your spirits!"

"Back at Everlue's I was pulled trough the spirit world!"

"Well yea but normal people would suffocate to death if they tried that. It's hard to breathe in their world. Besides, the Celestial wizard can only open a gate wherever their let me simplify this for you - even if we could pass trough the spirit world we would need another Celestial wizaard to open a gate outside the train station for us to pass trough."

"You're totally confusing me. Just hurry up and do it!"

"But I told you I can't! Not to mention the very acts of a human entering the spirit world is a serious breach of contract. I didn't care when you did it because it wasn't my key it was Everlou's."

"I don't get your magic at all."

"Everlou's key..hold on..ahhh! I just remembered Lucy."

"Remember what?"

"What's up Happy?"

"What I was trying to tell you on the way here!"

"On the way here? Oh yea! You mean when you kept calling me weird?"

"Look!" Happy proudly said holding up a gold key

"How'd you get your hands on Virgo's key?! Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's wrong to steal things?"

"But I didn't steal it Virgo asked me to give it to you!"

"Come on guys we're wasting too much of our time listening to this nonesense."

"Who's Virgo? Oh wasn't she that big gorilla looking maid?"

"Apparently her contract with Everlou was broken as soon as he was arrested, before we all left that day she came up to me and said she wanted to sign a new contract with you Lucy."

"Great I get a big ugly spirit. And anyway thinks for letting me know but I'll have to deal with her later. If you didn't realize it right now we need to find a way out of here."

"I don't understand how any of that is going to help us." Noell sighed

"But-"

"Shut up! Why can't you just meow like every other cat!"

"She can be pretty scary huh?"

"Must have learned it from Erza."

"I'm sorry...I just thought since Virgo can drill holes maybe she could dig trough the ground and get us trough the other side of the barrier."

"She..can?"

"Seriously?"

"Really?"

"Youre right! She can! You're so smary happy why didn't you mention that sooner silly kitty!"

"Someone was pinching my face."

"My most sincere heartfelt apologies. I promise I'll make it up to you just please let me have the key."

"Give me some fish and all is forgiven!"

* * *

"I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits! And now I beckon you to my side at once; Pass trough the gate!" Lucy swiped her key trough the air and yelled "Open! Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!" Shortly after a magic circled appeared a pink haired girl wearing a maids outfits and chain on her hands.

"You summoned Mistress? What can I do for you?"

"Who are you?"

"What's up burger?. Man you look great! You've lost some weight."

"My name is Virgo. I apologize for any trouble I might have caused you."

"She didn't just lose weight Natsu!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's like a totally different person!"

"I'm a very loyal spirit who will do anything to please her wizard. So I try to take on whatever form my wizard will find most appealing."

"I don't know I kind of liked it when you were all big and tough looking."

"Did you really? Well then, I can switch back if you'd like."

"Dear God what is that?!" Neoll yelled watching Virgo switch from a sweet looking girl to a big fat towering woman whose breasts alone could bring down an army.

"Don't listen to him! I'm you wizard and I like the other form better!"

"As you wish Mistress."

"I'm afraid we don't have much time. Can we work out the contract details later?"

"Of course. Whatever you'd like Mistress."

"Do you really have to call me Mistress?"

"Would you prefer I call you Queen?"

"No."

"What about Princess?"

"Oh yea that's more like it."

_"Really Lucy? I think you may be a little high maitnence.."_

"Someone has an ego.."

"Princess? Yea right."

"Hurry it up ladies."

"Yes sir. Now." Virgo said with a bow and then began to tunnel into the ground.

"Oh wow look at her go!"

"Nicely done Lucy."

"Alright you guys time to bust out of this joint."

"Kage.."

"Hm? Natsu.." Noell smiled when she turned around. Natsu had Kage draped around one of his shoulders, even though they were enemies he still knew it was wrong to be treated that way by a member of your own guild. "I know he's one of our enemies but I'd feel guilty if we just left him here to die."

* * *

"Looks like we made it out!"

"Let's head toward Clover!"

"Whoa! This wind is crazy!"

"Princess! I'll keep your panties from showing."

"You just worry about your own."

"Oh wow.."

"Like what you see Gray?" Noell teased the staring boy

"W-what? Shut up! I wasn't staring."

"Mhm."

"It's no use. You'll never be able to catch up with Erigor. You can't stop us. We've won."

"We haven't won anything Kage! Can't you see how pointless this is? You almost died because of this stupid mission!"

"Viola..I can't believe you joined sides with these flies. You always were the weakest link."

Viola's eyes widened "Y-you don't mean that.."

"Yea I do. I always knew you were weak but this is pathetic."

"Shut up!" Noell yelled "Can't you see how worried she's been you ungrateful bastard?! After all, it wasn't her who tried to kill you."

"Where's Natsu?"

"Happy's not here either."

* * *

"So tell me..why are you taking me with you?'

"Because you obviously need a doctor and since everyone left town you'll have to see one in Clover. Try and show some gratitude."

"Lucy's right Kageyama..you need treatment before your condition gets any worse." Viola sat across from Kage with her head down and her hands folded in her lap. Ever since his little outburst she wasn't able to look at him without crying. Every time Noell would see Viola start tearing up she'd get more and more upset, she couldn't remember her past with Viola but she could feel the connection and she didn't like to see her friends hurt.

"I don't understand, why are you helping me? We're enemies. Oh wait..I get it you're taking me hostage so try to make a deal with Erigor. Well you can forget it. He could care less about me or any of his men."

"Jeez lighten up dude."

"More reason to leave him." Viola whispered

"If you wanna die we can make that happen."

"Come on Gray."

"Chill Gray."

"There's a whole lot more to this world then life and death you know. You should try to look for the positive. You and your Eisenwald pals."

"I do feel like it was fate for me to come today."

"Why is that Viola?"

"Because I ran into you. I thought I'd never see you again Nelly."

"Has it been that long?"

"Years.."

"Oh.."

"Hold up! You two know each other?"

_"You haven't figured that out yet Lucy?_ Noely sighed "It seems I'm suffering from some kin of memory loss. I didn't believe it at first but when Viola and were fighting I had these flashbacks of us as kids. I also feel connected to her in some way."

"Nelly and I got way back."

"Nelly? That's so cute! So how did you guys meet?"

"We met at the Masters castle."

"Master? You mean like a Guild Master?"

"...No...I'd rather not talk about it anymore."

"Ok.."

Suddenly the magic mobile hit a bump on the tracks and everyone in the car went flying; Lucy went flying butt first into Kage's face, Viola laned on the floor, and Noell, of course landed in Gray's lap. Maybe this was fates sick way of trying to pull them together.

"What happened?" Gray yelled out to Erza

"It's ok! Every things under control now."

"I'm so sorry."

"Could you butt be any bigger?"

"Gaah! Sexual harassment! Kill him Gray he said I had a big butt and your not going to let him get away with that are you?!"

"Jeez. So much for trying to have a serious moment."

"Viola are you ok?"

"Yea.. I'm fine." she groaned getting back in her seat. "Just a little dizzy is all."

"What about you Gray?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Yea I'm good. Sorry.." Noell blushed getting off his lap and sitting next to him.

"It's fine. You're pretty light."

Noell blushed and turned around in her seat to peer out the window at Erza; She didn't look good. Noell was afraid of this, she's used up too much of her magical energy. "Erza let me take over. You need to rest."

"I'll be alright Noell. You must not concern yourself with me right now. We have to focus on the mission at hand."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"That's Erza for you. Don't worry to much about her, she'll be fine."

'If you say so.."

* * *

"Natsu!"

"Hey! You guys just missed seeing me beat Erigor!"

"Aye!"

"I'm proud of you."

"Gray where'd your shirt go?"

"You going to be ok Erza?"

"Yes don't worry about me."

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy."

"I never said that! I took care of him didn't I?"

"I was kinda worried for a while there."

"Whatever. You look pretty stupid wearing a scar when you're half naked."

_"Oh Gray.."_

"Like you have room to talk. Hey Lucy give me your clothes."

"In your dreams!"

Erza laighed lightly "Anyway well done Natsu. Thanks to you all the Guild Masters will be safe now."

"Way to go Salamander." Noell smirked "Maybe you aren't just some hot-head."

"While we are here I think we should make sure to check by the Guild Masters conference to tell them what happened and ask them how we should properly dispose of the Lullaby flute."

"Might as well since we are so close to Clover." Just when things started looking up the magic mobile suddenly sped off with Kageyama inside of it.

"Kageyama no!"

"Kage!"

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Lullabies mine now! Shouldn't have let your guard down flies! Hahahaha!"

"That jerk!"

"This is how he pats us back for saving his life!?"

"After him!"

* * *

"There he is!"

"Gramps!"

"Master!"

"Oh no!"

"We're just about to get to the good part."

"OH DEAR LORD WHAT IS THAT!?" Noell yelled seeing the fat balding man with make up, pink clothes, jewlery, and wings. It looked like a childs nightmare come to life. "Guys..it's scaring me.."

"Well aren't you boys yummy. So adorable~"

"Who the heck is that guy?"

"That's a guy?"

"Master Bob."

"Erza honey you have really filled out."

"You're telling me that werido is the Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild?"

"Well? I can't wait all night young man." Noell listened carefully to Master Makarov's words. She had a feeling he knew what was going on and she was interested in seeing how he woul handle the situation.

"Oh no!"

"Can you guys keep it down over there? We're just about to get to the good part." Said a guy in a spiked hat and collar with sunglasses.

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!"

"That's their Master Goldmine."

"Well?"

Kage seemed to be having some internal battle on whether he should play the flute or not. Noell could only hope that their words has somehow impacted him.

"Nothings going to change. You can not change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reasons that guilds even exist, and there why we have friends. When were surrounded by allies it's easier to stay positive about the of it this way, if we;re clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things but as long as we have faith in our future we can continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on it's own but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

Kageyama dropped the flute "I surrender."

"Master!"

"You stopped him!"

"Good job Gramps!"

"You did it Master Makarov! That was incredible!"

"What? How did you kids end up in Clover?!"

"Master Makarov! You words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears." Erza said crushing him against her breastplate. Noell hoped she never hugged her like that.

"Well it looks like we got here just in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one."

"Kage! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it."

"Viola?...I'm sorry...for what I said."

"I forgive you Kageyama."

_"Muahahaha! I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics." _The flute spoke in multiple voices

"The flutes alive?!"

"Something came out!"

"A magic circle?!" Noell gasped looking to the sky; A huge purple magic circled hovered in the air and lightning crackled around it. It was the biggest magic circle she's ever seen. Even the magic army was baffled by it.

_"I can no longer hold back. I shall come forth and devour you myself! I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!" _Out of the magic circle came a gigantic wood monster with tree purple eyes.

"I-I never seen a monster that big.."

"That's the flute?!"

"It's so big!"

"Way to state the obvious!"

"What is that thing?! Erigor never said anything about a monster!"

"We're in a pickle."

"It must be a demon from the book of Zeref."

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?!"

"That's what lullabies true form looks like in the flesh. It's forbidden black magic. Living magic, Zeref's speciality."

"Living magic?"

"Who's Zeref? What is he some ancient wizard?"

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever was very powerful in his day but in my wildest dreams I would have never have thought his dark legacy would pop up again."

_"Now then which of these delectable souls should I dine on first?"_

"Delectable huh? Do you think souls are really that tasty?!"

"How should I know what they takse like?"

"Natsu that's the creepiest thing I've ever heard from you.."

"Why are you always thinking about eating?!"

"Natsu and Gray get everyone to a safe place!"

"Quit barking orders!"

"Yea your not the boss of us!"

"Just do it!"

"Right!"

"Aye!"

"Another bad happy impression?"

_"No wood giant is going to scare of the Fiore Army! Charge!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_"You doubt my power? I'll prove it to you!" _Lullaby screamed and fired a beam of magic energy at a nearby mountain completely obliterating it.

_"Uh Captain are we scared yet?"_

_"Now men! Retreat! Run for your lives!"_

_"I have no need for those pathetic humans. I prefer the taste of a wizard soul and I will consume all of yours!"_

"Oh yea? I'd like to see you try! Bring it on big guy!"

"Good luck!"

"Can those four defeat Lullaby on their own?.."

"You shoul help them."

"Normally I would but none of my Celestial spirits are available right now and I'd probably just slow them down."

"Good excuse."

"Don't judge me cat!"

"It's prearing to attack."

"It's Lullabies song!"

"Ready?"

"Oh yea!"

Erza, Gray, Natsu and Noell all charged forward. Erza requipped into her The Knight armor and slashed the beast with her swords. Before Gray prepared an Ice attack he gave Noell a chunk she thanked him and quickly ate it. "Ice make lance!" Gray yelled attacking Lullaby with his ice lances.

"Now it's my turn! Iron Dragon Iron Fists!" Natsu jumped into the air wih his fists ablaze and slammed them into Lullaby's face. Lullaby growled swatting at them.

"My turn! I can't take the easy way out and use my ice make magic, I have no choice." Noell breathed in and out "Now! Ice Dragon Blizzard FISTS!" Noell screamed; Her fists became solid ice gauntlets and she jumped in the air punching Lullaby straight in the chest.

_"You're making me angry!" _Lullaby screamed lashing out Again everyone attacked, this time Natsu used his Fire Dragon Wing Attack. "Ice Dragon Blizzard Blast!" Noell faced her palms towards Lullaby and they began to glow with a light blue aura, thousands of ice sickles then began to shoot over coveirng most of Lullaby's body.

"That's incredible! Their combination attacks are so powerful!"

"And their in sync!"

"Aye!"

Lullaby roared devouring the magic circle above it; It began to absorb all the forest life around it.

"Look! All the plants are dying!"

"It looks like he sucking the life out of them!"

_"Just one note and your souls will be mine!" _As Lullaby tried to play it's song it came out whistley and low pitched, like a broken flute.

_"I dont understand. Why can't I play my melody of death?!"_

"It must be because of all those attacks!"

"Those guys punched so many holes in that thing it totally messed up their sound! All the build up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper"

"Yea flutes are pretty lame to begin with."

_"You dare mock me!? Gah!"_ Lullaby went bazerk smashing everything in it's way and sending a fire towards the towns people.

"Ice make..shield!"

Noell admired the brilliant ice shield, "Gray..you're amazing! Your ice make magic is perfect!"

_"That boys maker magic is spectacular!"_

"What's maker magic?"

"It's users can give magic energy a tangible form. However, there's another type of magic the can destroy it."

_"I will kill you all!"_

"Oh yea? Now I got a fire in my belly!" Natsu yelled devouring the flames

_"You're not human! You're a monster!"_

"Oh like you can talk!"

Noell smirked running over to Gray "Mind if I have a bite?"

"Go for it."

"Thanks!" Noell grinned biting off a large chunk fo the ice. She smiled enjoying the cool feeling running down her throat "Now I'm all cooled down. I can't let Natsu have all of the fun."

_"Did she just eat a chunk of that shield?!"_

_"Forget that! Did you see that kid eat those flames?!"_

"Requip!"

_"Oh her armor is lovely."_

_"It's called BlackWing armor and it amplifies the power of her attack!"_

"Ice make Gungier!" Gray launched his attack straight trough Lullabies middle and then Erza attakced it's face.

"Natsu! Noell!"

"Now!"

"I've got this! The flames of my right hand! The flames of my left! Put the two together and get...this is what you get! Fire Dragon Brillian Flame!" Natsu formed a giant fireball and hurled it at Lullaby.

"It's my turn! Ice Dragon Ice Prism!" Noell yelled. She held her palms together in front of her and a ice prism appeared, from the ice prism show a ice beam. Natsu and Noell's attack fused together and hit Lullaby turning it into nothing more than magical dust.

"Well done."

"You're amazing."

"You kids made defeating Zeref's emon look easy."

"You did awesome Nelly! Ice slayer magic is so cool!"

"I can't believe how strong they are! Wow, are all the Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these four?"

"There's no doubt about it! This is the strongest team!"

"Aye!"

"We're an awesome Guild aren't we?!"

"Great work out there guys!"

"Thanks but it wasn't a big deal."

"Yea piece of cake."

"They may be a bunch of fools but their stronger than I am."

"The same goes for me. I can't believe how strong Noell has gotten."

"Young man? We gotta get you to a doctor precious thing!"

"No let him go you creep!"

"I can feel your stubble!"

"I can't exactly say I know what just happened but it's obvious we owe a big round of thanks to the Fairy Tail Guild."

"We do?"

"Even so I must say .."

_"They went overboard!"_

"The conference halls been destroyed!"

"Aye! There's also a couple of mountain tops missing."

"Haha! We really made a mess of the place huh?"

"Please forgive us Master!"

"Well I guess kids do take after their parents."

"They remind me of us when we were young wizards."

"Back in ancient times?"

"You know when I younger I looked just like you Kage."

"No! Kage's so good looking!" Viola yelled in horror

"We had so much fun back in the old days. We were mischievious kids but the council was always angry at us for one reason or another. You see that stud in the suite? That's me."

"You gotta be kiding me!"

"I wasn't lying when I said I looke just like you!"

"I'm going to be bal and fat?!"

"And dress like a fairy?!"

"So what do you think now that you've seen what it's like to e part fo a legitimate magical guild."

"There much more fun then the dark guilds."

"You guys trying to catch someone? I'll do it for ya!"

"You're the one we're after!"

"Oh yea that's right!"

* * *

_Letter 3:_

_Dear Aneria_

_I never expected my first ever mission to be so crazy! Everything that could have gone wrong seemed to. I guess one good thing came out of it though; I was reunited with an old friend. She say's her name is Viola and that we used to be best friend but I can't remember her. I can't remember anything, actually. All I can seem to remember is the time I spent with you. Oh man I'm beat - I think I'm going to end this letter earlier Aneria. I wish you were her, you gave the best cuddles! Oh! One more thing; I think tomorrow I'm going to ask Gray to teach me how to improve my ice maker magic. You should seen him Aneria! He's amazing and so cute! I didn't write that! Oh boy, I must be going crazy. I really wish you were here in times like these..  
_

_When are you coming home Aneria?_

_I miss you so much.  
_

_Yours Truly, Noell_


	6. A Day With Gray

"I can't believe you have a date with Gray! This is so exciting!"

"Lucy I told you it's not a date. He's going to teach me how to improve my Ice maker magic."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"No one asked you Viola." Noell shot the purpled haired girl a smirk. Viola was wearing a gray black tank top with a pink bra underneath, pink shorts, and black boots. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail an her Fairy Tail mark was on the palm of her left hand. Everyone was really accepting of her.

"Why you getting all dressed up then?"

"I'm not!" Noell blushed looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a blue tunic tank top with a white cropped jacket over it, black kapri leggings and white ballet flats. Her hair was twisted in a side braid with a blue bow in it. "I always dress nice! You guys know that."

"It's so a date! You guys are going to be all alone together! Oh this is so exciting you have to tell us everything when you get home!"

"It's not a date! We're just going to be training."

"I know what kind of training you'd like to be doing. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

"VIOLA! T-that's far from it."

"Oh come on Noell! I see the way you look at him everytime he loses his shirt." Lucy winked

"GET OUT!"

* * *

"Those two are going to be the death of me." Noell sighed. Thanks to Viola and Lucy she was late to meet Gray. She just hoped he wouldn't be angry with her and call of the date.

_"It's not a date! Stupid Lucy and Viola..I'm so nervous."_

"Hey. It's about time you show up."

"Sorry. Lucy and Viola decided to invade my house."

Gray chuckled, "Those two huh? That's gotta be pretty rough."

"You don't even know! Their so childish." Noell blushed

"You look nice."

"W-what?"

"I said you look nice. Something wrong with that?"

"No it's just you've never complimented me before..that's all."

"Oh. Anways let's get started. What all can you make?"

"I can make a shield and battle axe and that's pretty much it. I can't maintain either for very long."

"We'll work on that. I guess that means you use static ice make magic."

"Static?"

"There are two types of ice make magic; Static and Dynamic. Static is used to create inanimate objects like weapons and such. It can also be used to affect the environment around them. Dynamic ice make focuses on creating animated sculptures like animals. It's also a lot quicker to cast Dynamic ice make magic."

"I didn't know there were different kinds."

"It's not a big deal. Alright, show me what you can do."

"O-ok!" Noell blushed closing her eyes. Slowly she crossed her arms in front of her and cleared her mind. A second later the blue magic circle appeared before her. "Ice make! Ice Shield!" Noell yelled casting the spell. The snowflake shield appeared before her; Her was nowhere near the size of Gray nor was it that thick.

"How long can you hold it?"

"Not very long." As Noell said the words the shield burst. "The longest I've ever been able to hold it was three minutes and nearly took all of my magical energy."

"Three minutes? That's not too bad but it's not good either. I also noticed that your shield was pretty weak in size and durability. I think the way you cast it has a lot to do with it to."

"You think?"

"Watch me."

"Yes Master!"

"Master?"

"I uh I-I can explain!"

Gray smirked, "It's fine. I kinda like it."

"Don't get cocky."

Gray gave a small chuckle before slipping his shirt off and Noell did her best not to stare at him. Did he have to do that?! Gray stood with his back straight and his legs apart in a slight crouch. He closed his eyes and brought his arms out in front of him slamming his fist in the palm of his hand. Magic energy began to swirl around him and minute later a blue magic circle appeared; Gray then opened his eyes, "Ice make shield!"

Noell gasped at the huge ice shield. Gray's shield was double the size of her and had more thickness to it and not a single crack or scratch. It didn't have a single flaw!

"That's incredible! There not a single scratch of crack or even a dent! It's perfect. You've been using Ice maker magic for a while huh?"

"Yea. It's easy once you get the hang of it."

"I wanna try again!" Noell copied Gray's stance to the best of her ability. Closing her eyes she brought her arms out in front of her and smacked her fists into her palm and the magic circle appeared. Noell then opened her eyes "Ice make shield!"

Noell's shield this time was even worse than before! There was a big crack in the middle of it and a chunk missing from the side. She stared at her shield with a look of horror and shame. "Nooo! That's the worst shield I've ever made! I'm a hopeless case."

"Don't go getting down on yourself. Here let me help."

"What do you-" Noell's face became red as a apple when she felt his hands on her waste. "G-Gray?"

"Straighten you back."

"Like this?" Noell straightened her back and turned pink she felt his chest.

"Yea. Now spread your legs apart."

_"Gray do you know how dirty that sounds?!"_

Noell sighed spreading her legs apart and bending them slightly. "OK!" She grinned. "Now what?"

"Close you eyes and focus. Picture the shield in your mind."

Noell pictured the shield in her head; She imagined it just like Gray's. "Now." Noell nodded and closed her eyes focusing on the shield and only the shield. She could feel the magic energy start to swirl around her and the magic circle appear. _"I can do this! I know I can."_

"Ice make..SHIELD!" Noell yelled commencing the spell. "I-I did it!" She beamed proudly. Before her stood a massive ice shield with not a single scratch, dent, or crack in it. The shield had a good layer of thickness to it and every edge was smooth; In the light it shined just like a diamond.

"You did it. Congratulations."

"I did!"

"Now try to hold it for as long as you can."

"OK." Noell focused her mind and relaxed her boy. Soon she had reached the three minute mark and then four followed by five and six and seven but when she reached eight she was forced to ket it go. "Damn that takes a lot out of me." She panted.

"You bumped up five minutes though. I'm impressed."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"What's next?"

"Nothing. You know how to do it now."

"What?! You gotta be kidding me!"

Gray grinned "The key is patience. Don't try to rush it, just let it happen."

"Man I was hoping to learn a new spell or something."

"There's always tomorrow."

Noell blushed and smile "Yea I guess. Thanks for doing this Gray. I don't think I'd ever been able to do that without your help."

"I doubt that; You're pretty strong."

"You think so?"

"Yea. I'm getting kinda hungry. You wanna get something to eat?"

"How about you come back to my place? I can make us dinner. It's the least I can do since you did just help me and all."

"Sounds good."

"Let's go."

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! AND WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" Noell yelled seeing Lucy and Viola were still in her house and now so were Natsu and Happy.

"We wanted to see how your date went!' Lucy squealed

"Date?"

"Lucy and Viola think we went on a stupid date." Noell grumbled "I told you he was helping me with my ice make magic." The white headed girl huffed crossing her arms. "You guys need to leave."

"Aw come on we just got here!" Natsu yelled "Why are you kicking us out?"

"Because."

"Because what?" Viola tempted

"I'm making Gray and I dinner since he was so kind as to help me today and you four aren't invited!"

"Oooh it's part two of the date!"

"You can cook?" Viola giggled

"OUT!"

'OK sheesh! We'll leave you love birds alone."

"Lucy I swear.."

"Gray and Noell sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"If you don't get out of my house I'm going to kick you A-S-S now get out!"

"Fine, fine we're going. Come on Viola you can come back to my place."

"I want all the details tomorrow Nelly!"

"Out!"

Noell could only sigh in relief as Lucy and Viola left. She loved those two dearly but they were driving her completely insane! Can't a guy and a girl be friends without everyone thinking they're dating?

"Man I'm sure glad those two left."

"Aye sir."

"Natsu.."

"Yea?"

"You need to leave to!"

"B-but why?!"

"Because I never invited you here. Now go, please. I already have a big enough headache from those two and I don't you and sir furball contributing to it so please go."

"OK sheesh. How was I supposed to know you and Frosty had a date."

"Their in loooooove!"

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"What did you say coal for brains?!"

"You heard me!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Yea!"

"GET OUT!' Noell screamed; Her eye was twitching and her fists were balled so tight the veins were starting to pop out."

"Noell's scary."

"It's like a second Erza."

"Go!"

"AYE!" They both yelled leaving. Noell gave a bi sigh of relief and droppe to her knees throwing her head in her hands. "Those four are going to be the death of me."

"Why'd they think we were on a date?" Gray gave Noell an accusing look

"No it's not like that! You know how Lucy is and Viola is ever worse. I accidentally let it slip that you were going to help me better my ice maker magic and they've been like that all day."

"Oh I see. I can go if you want me to."

"No. I still owe you." Noell smiled heading into the kitchen "Ramen sound good? I haven't been to the store yet and it's pretty much all I can make right now."

"Yea sounds good."

"Make yourself at home!"

Gray nodded giving Noell's apartment a one up. It didn't look any different form Lucy's aside from a few personal items here an there such as books and clothes and panties?! Not wanting to humiliate her Gray kicked them under her bed with a blush and focused on her desk instead where a freshly written letter set. curiosity got the best of Gray as he picked it up.

_Letter 4:_

_Dear Aneria,_

_I'm really nervous for today. Gray is going to help me with my ice maker magic and I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I don't know why though - Gray's a really nice guy and my friend(At least I think he's my friend) he can kinda be reserved except when he's fighting with Natsu. Those two are practically like brothers! It's pretty cute. You should see him Aneria! He's such a talented ice wizard; I've never met one like him before! He can do things with ice I've never seen. I can't even make a shield without feeling like I'm going to pass out - pretty pathetic._

_I'm going to go insane! Ever since Lucy and Viola found out that Gray and I were going to train together they have not stopped going on about how it's a "date". Can't a guy and a girl be friends without everyone think their dating? Gray and I hardly know each other and those two are already planning our future. Though I have to admit he is really, really cute! There's one thing I can't deny. It's weird because every time I 'm around him I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach - butterflies? Maybe._

_I'm such a little kid. _

_So far my life in Fairy Tail has been pretty crazy, every day something interesting seems to happen. It's really starting to feel like home here! I haven't felt that in so long...I barely know these people and I already think of them as my family. I can see why you wanted me to come here Aneria, it's incredible. Words can't describe the happiness I feel here. There's only one thing that could make this even better.._

_If you came home._

_To this day I still think about you and where you could be and how you are doing. I miss you more and more ever day. I bet Natsu thinks about Igneel just as much as I think about you. I can't decide if I'm mad at you or disappointed. Probably both. I hate having negative feelings towards you since all you ever showed me was kindness, a kindness I miss._

_It's time to come home Aneria. I'm going insane wondering if you're safe or not. I need to know you are ok._

_Signed, Noell_

Gray gently set the paper back down. _"This must be how she copes with Aneria's absence."_

"It's weird isn't it? I probably look really crazy writing to a dragon. It's just that Aneria was such a big part of my life and for her to suddenly disappear really tore me up."

"It's not weird." Gray smiled "Everyone had their way of dealing with stress."

"I'm glad you think so." Noell smiled thinking about the letter. She had written it just before Lucy and Viola showed up and before she had to meet with Gray. It was then that something struck Noell - she wrote about Gray in the letter and how she felt around him. Gray studied Noell; Her hands were clutched in front of her face and she become extremely red, he had a theory as to why.

"OH MY GOD!" Noell yelled "I'm so sorry Gray! I You probably think I'm some creepy stalker now and I promise I'm not! I just tend to write down what I feel not that's how I feel or anything!"

"Noell."

"I-it's just I really admire your strength, and I think you're pretty cool, and Viola and Lucy wouln't shut up about it being a stupid date even though I told them it wasn't!"

"Noell."

"Man! You probably think I'm the biggest loser ever! Ugh! I'm so stupid!"

"NOELL!"

"Yes?.."

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me. You don't have to apologize for feeling a certain way."

"You aren't creeped out?"

"I'm actually kind of flattered."

"Yea? That's good." Noell sighed deeply and relief flooded over her. "Dinner is almost done by the way."

"So am I really that good looking?"

"Gray?"

"No seriously, what would you rate me?"

"Dont make me kick you out too!"

"OK! Ok! I yeild. Lighten up will ya?"

"Between you, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Viola there's no time for relaxing. I feel like I have to babysit you guys Are you even listening to me?" Noell turned with an annoyed expression. Gray was standing with his back to her and had something in his hands "What do you have now?"

"Gotta say I did take you as the frilly underwear type."

"PUT THAT DOWN!"

"What's with you girls with lace and bows? It seems a little excessive."

"What did I say?!" Noell shrieked snatching the lacy pink and white bra from his hands. In the middle was a pink glittery bow, she didn't normally wear pink but it was on sale and not to mention cute. "Haven't I been humiliated enough today?"

"Sorry. I'm used to fighting with Natsu."

"Are you comparing me to Natsu?.."

"No I-"

"That's hurtful Gray." Noell pouted going back into the kitchen and in a moments time she returned with two bowls full of ramen. "Alright eat an get out."

"Rude."

"You compare me to Natsu!"

"I did not!"

Noell giggled watching Gray grumpily slurp his soup and mumbled some things here and there. Even when she wasn't on a mission it seemed her life was full of adventure and every day she found herself smiling more and more. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy.

This was a happiness she never wanted to end.

But nothing lasts forever.


	7. Natsu Devours A Village

After the battle with Lullaby the Fairy Tail Guild set off for home. Unbeknownst to them they would end up hopefully lost in the middle of nowhere all thanks to a certain blue cat.

"We are lost aren't we? Tell me why we let Happy lead again?" Noell sighed. Her feet were killing her and her stomach was ready to eat it's self. She could just ask Gray for some of his ice but it wouldn't be right to eat in front of the others. She may be hungry but she still has manners.

"Ugh jeez! Come on Happy don't tell me that you got us lost again! We've been walking for forever and a half and we still haven't found Magnolia yet! Why are we following a cat anyway?!"

"What do you mean again?! How rude! I wasn't lost last time so this is the first time I've gotten us lost!"

"First time or not let's just try to make is our last OK?"

Noell sighed "Man," she frowned, "This is terrible."

"Stay positive Nelly. We'll find Magnolia eventually." Viola also sighed "If worst comes to worse we can always eat the cat."

"Say what?!"

"Man I want some food."

"We all do. Talking about it just makes us hungrier."

"I can't help it if I'm hungry jerk!"

"No but you could stop running your mouth can't you?!"

"Listen up!" Makarov yelled "We need some food.."

"Yea we know!"

"Enough." Erza said sternly though her stomach betrayed her.

"Your stomachs trying to tell ya something isn't it?"

"No it's not you're hearing things."

"Sounded loud and clear to me."

"Uh yea, real convincing Erza."

"Kyah!"

"What are you all excited about?"

"Down there Natsu look!"

Everyone ran over to where Happy was standing. Noell gasped looking down into the ravine "Are those fish flying?"

"_I can fly!"_

"_He can fly!"_

"_Can't you fly?"_

"Those fish are horrible singers.."

"Those are wing fish! They are a legendary delicacy and they're super yummy from what I hear! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!"

"A legendary delicacy?"

"Wing fish huh."

"I don't now how good fish with wings will taste.."

"Sounds good to me."

"Well done Happy! You've made this old man very proud."

"Guys enough with the growling stomachs." Lucy said but her stomach also betrayed her.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up."

"I'm willing to give anything a try. It can't be much different from salmon can it?" Viola asked licking her lips.

"Now, time to fish!"

* * *

"Come on you stupid fish just let me eat you!"

"Patience Viola. Fishing takes time."

"Tell that to my stomach Nelly.."

"You gotta fish harder guys!"

"I don't know are you sure these things really taste that good?"

"Be quiet and fish. Anything edible will do."

"I didn't know you were that hungry!"

"Get down in my belly right now you hear?! Happy's going to eat you fish!"

"Whatever I give up."

"That was fast!"

"Well I couldn't catch a single fish.."

"You really want to eat one don't ya? You shouldn't give up so easily. You can do it little guy."

"I can't help that I'm little!"

"What I thought I was cheering you up!"

* * *

"That was harder than you think."

"All that trouble for one fish."

"One tiny fish at that." Noell frowned; One small fish big enough for a cat.

"Go ahead and eat it happy." Natsu said bitterly while cooking the fish with his fire.

"But that wouldn't be fair to you guys would it?"

"It's way too small to split up. If we had a bite we'd just want more."

"Hurry up and eat it before we change our minds!"

"OK! Don't mind if I do!"

Erza and Noel turned there back to Happy while everyone else watched on with envious bellies. Gray's ice was sounding better every passing second. There was something about his ice; It was sweeter and much colder than other ice she had eaten. She almost drooled at the thought of it.

"Gross!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

Noell scoffed, "You mean to tell me we did all that work for one lousy fish and it wasn't even good? What luck we have."

"Hey Noell.."

"Yea Lucy?"

"I don't get it. Why aren't you eating? You eat ice right? Why haven't you asked Gray for some of his?"

"Yea you normally don't have a problem asking."

"It wouldn't be fair to you guys." Noell smiled, "I'm hungry too but I still have my manners."

"Let's keep moving." Erza said with an annoyed tone, Erza was even scarier on an empty stomach. As the group moved forward Gray and Noell dragged behind. As the group was out of ears range Gray nudged Noell. "What's up Gray?"

"Here."

Noell stared at the chunk of ice thoughtfully "That's sweet Gray but I can't. It's not fair to all of you."

"There's no point in continuing on an empty stomach if you don't have to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"OK." Noell took the chunk of ice and ate it quickly, she smiled at the cold feeling in her belly. She was still hungry but not as much as she was before. "Your ice is really sweet! I've never tasted ice like before."

"Oh yea?" At first Noell thought she was seeing things when she seen the small blush on Gray's face. _"It's not because of you dummy it's just hot."_

"We should catch up."

"Right!"

* * *

"I hate to say it but.."

'All that fishing.."

"Made me hungrier."

"A village!"

"Houses!"

"And that means there must be-"

"FOOD!'

"They're like animals!" Noell yelled watching them charge into the village.

"Everyone is just really hungry." Viola giggled, "So," she smirked, "How's it feels knowing lover boy doesn't want you to go hungry?"

"W-what?!"

"I saw that cute little exchange."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Whatever you say Nelly."

* * *

"There's no one here."

"It does seem awfully quiet doesn't it?"

"Maybe they're taking an after noon nap or something?"

"The whole town Natsu? It seems a little far fetched."

"Hey! Anybody here!?"

"We're starving like crazy out here! Somebody cook us some dinner!"

Noell chuckled, "Way to be persuasive Happy."

"Wow Happy ever hear of the word please?"

"You really think the whole towns taking a nap?"

"Well it seems either that or they all got drunk and passed out."

"I think that only happens back the guild."

"We do love our spirits don't we?"

"Does everyone really drink that much?"

"You'll see if we ever get back to the guild."

"You guys can hang out here all day if you want but I'm going to find a kitchen to raid!"

"Shame on you for ever thinking about robbing this place Natsu!"

"You're just mad I thought about it first!"

"We better follow those two."

"Yea you're probably right."

Noell and Viola sighed following the rambunctious boys to a village house. They had somehow gotten inside and manged to find food; A table fool of fresh bread. This didn't sit right with Noell, "Why would there be food if there's no one here?.."

"Who cares? There's food! Good it still smells fresh! Open wiiide."

"Not so fast."

"What is it now?"

"There's something strange here."

"She's right. Who would leave a table full of food just sitting there? And if somebody cooked this, then where the heck are they now?"

"How should I know? Anyway ready to dig in Happy?"

"Aye."

"Natsu!"

"Yes ma'am?!"

"We need to investigate the village first. We've held out this long we can-" Erza's stomach suddenly grumbled.

"I think your stomach might have different plans."

"Yes but which one do we listen to?"

"Search the area for mushrooms or anything that looks edible! Don't eat the food in the village OK? While you all are doing that Master and I will try to figure out what's going on!"

"Yea, yea I hear ya. Let's go Happy."

"Aye."

"Wait why mushrooms?"

* * *

"Stupid Erza how am I supposed to get full on a bunch of mushrooms? That food back there looked really good too."

"Hey look mushrooms."

"I take it back these look tasty!"

"There's so many mushrooms!" Viola yelled with stars in her eyes

"Yea but which ones can we eat and which ones will kill us?"

"You're so negative Nelly. I'm going to have to start calling you Negative Nelly."

"Please don't."

"But why mushrooms?"

"It's so obvious Lucy."

"Oh yea?"

"Natsu is going to eat a poisonous mushroom and then something weird will happen to him! You know the cliche right?"

"Give me some credit Happy do you really think I'd fall for some lame gag like that? No way." Natsu said with a mouthful of different colored mushrooms. Noell had a feeling Happy was spot on with this one. "These mushrooms aren't very big but if I keep eating a tone of then I'm bound to get full sooner or later."

"Or die."

"Negative Nelly."

"Shut up!"

"And here comes the set up."

"Better start picking faster."

"Gray not you too!" It was like Happy was right on the money; Natsu started grabbing his throat like he was choking. "What did I say? No one ever listens to me."

"Negative Nelly~"

"Will you knock that off?!"

"Hey Natsu are you alright?"

"And here's the gag!"

"That was scary." Natsu said unaware of the big pink and yellow mushroom that had sprouted from his head.

"Your head is scary!"

"I was hoping they'd turn him purple.."

"Uhh that's what your were helping for?!"

"Hey what are you all worked up about?"

"Oh Gray.." Noell sighed though she was laughing on the inside. He looked so silly with that blue mushroom on his head and completely adorable at the same time. "Just look at each other will ya."

"AHHH!"

"Haha there's a mushroom on your head!"

"Oh yea?! Well I bet yours is bigger than mine!"

"They are still talking about mushrooms right?"

"Viola please!"

"You should see yourself, you look so dumb!"

"Not as dumb as you do!"

"This could be really bad! Who cares how you look?!"

"Hey droopy eyes what the heck you laughing about huh?"

"Me? What are you laughing about shroom head?"

"You can fight later! Worry about the mushrooms first!"

* * *

"Come on guys. Turn off the stupid will ya?"

"Guys look! I found a big one!"

"Holy cow that's big! I don't even want to know what that will do to ya."

"Oh man wow it's huge!"

"Yea it's so big we could eat off it for days."

"_Haven't you guys learned your lesson yet?"_

"How about we hold off on eating anymore of these things today?"

"After all this you still shove one of these things in your mouth likes it's no big deal?! Spit it out right now!"

"But it's yummy." Happy's reaction was the same as Natsu's when he ate his and like Natsu and Gray, a mushroom too sprouted form his head.

"Well I guess that happens to everyone who eats these things' huh?"

"I wonder if the villagers knew some way around this problem?"

"Who knows maybe they like the way it looks?"

"Yea maybe we'll be in style when we get back to town."

"I highly doubt that."

"Nega-"

"VIOLA I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"Uh Natsu is it just me or is your mushroom growing?" Suddenly in the distance there was a noise that sounded like growling and could only mean one thing: Trouble.

"You hear that?"

"What is that?"

"The mushrooms are glowing!" Viola yelled pointing as the mushrooms fell from Natsu and Gray's head though Happy's still remained. Nothing is this village was making sense to Noell and it was bugging her. There was something that just didn't feel right to her.

"Erza! Gramps!"

"Get this thing off of my head it's not funny when the jokes on me!"

* * *

The six of them rushed back to the village only to discover cracks in the ground glowing and the village houses glowing red and warping.

"I knew something was fishy about this place."

"Nom fish!"

"Now's not the time happy."

"Whoa what's with this place?"

"Why is everything moving?!"

"It looks like the houses are having a dance party huh?"

"I think you're missing the point here."

"It can't be..."

"Time to rumble Gramps." Gray said preparing an ice spell

"No wait!"

"What? Why?"

"We need to get to higher ground there's something I need to check!"

"Alright guys let's go! Try to stay close." On Erza's command everyone did just that getting to a cliff's edge that overlooked the village. All at once the village houses began to changed into gray serpent like monsters.

"Oh man looks like we got out just in time."

"Now I see, it was a magic circle."

"That's right, those lines we seen in the village were carved into the ground to form a massive magic circle. A circle used for a type of magic that was banned many years ago. It's a form of sealing magic that is known as Alive."

"What does it do?"

"See for yourself, it's exactly what it looks like. It has the ability to turn inanimate objects into living creatures. It seems the villagers cast the spell only to be eaten by the monsters they brought to life."

"But why would they use magic that's been banned?"

"This village was home to a dark guild."

"No way."

"While investigating I came across a collection of magic tools tucked away in a shed. Upon closer inspection I realize they were tools used to practice black magic."

"Knowing how reckless dark guilds can be they probably thought up some kind of plan and wound up getting burned in the process but, there's one thing we should be grateful for."

"Oh yea and what would that be?"

"The dark guilds' mischief brought these creatures to life and most living creatures can be turned into..food!"

"What!?"

Noell face turned green at the thought "You want us to eat those things?!"

"I'm always up for trying something new." Viola licked her lips, "Who knows? They might be yummy tasting."

"That smirk makes your nakedness creepier Gray!"

"Now time to chow!"

"Yea I'm right behind you Natsu!"

"At this point I don't even care what they taste like!"

"Even Erza's going to eat those things?!"

"Time to get my grub on!"

"Well," Noell sighed, "Might as well join them. I am pretty hungry."

"Come on Nelly! Let's go chow down."

"Wait you're crazy!"

"Save some for me you five!"

Noell and Viola faced off against one of the serpents; It was drooling green goo and had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It was the last thing Noell would ever picture herself eating but if she didn't get some food soon she was going to wither away into nothing.

"I'll go first Nelly! Get a load of my Shadow Death Claw!" Viola's hands crackled with blackish purple energy shaped like claws. A little too eagerly she jumped in the air and slashed the monster across its face, "I'm going to enjoy eating you!"

"A little creepy Viola."

"Are you going to help or what?!"

"Ice make," Noel straightened her back and spread her legs apart, bending them at the knee's, she then spread her arms out in front of her and slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. "Ice Sword!" With her blade equipped Noell ran at the beast and sliced right trough it. "Shadow Fire!" Viola yelled shooting shadowy flames at the monster and turning it a ash black color.

"I've never had barbequed snake before."

"I can't believe I'm going to do this."

"So who eats first?"

"Please, do help yourself."

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn ya if I end up eating it all! This is going to be sweet!" Viola snickered breaking a charred piece of monster meat off. "Here we go!" She cheered biting into the monster flesh. Viola didn't even get to swallow before horrified look crossed her face and she spat it out, "Dear God that's the worst thing I've ever tasted in my entire life!"

"You just ate a monster what did you expect it was going to taste like?"

"Not like that!"

* * *

"What were you thinking Gramps?! There's no way we can eat this nasty stuff!"

"You trying to kill us you old geezer?!"

"True, I would hardly call this edible."

"If you knew it was hardly edible why'd you force me to eat it?!"

"Is Happy alright?.." Noell asked watching the cat duke it out with a chair and then proceed to slam into a cliff. She sometimes wondered if Happy suffered from some kind of mental illness.

"Hey your mushroom fell of."

"I don't care about the stupid mushroom I wanna know why you guys didn't help me?! How can you be so mean I thought we were friends!"

"We are!'

"You were just goofing off right?"

"What are we going to do now? I would rather starve than eat more of that stuff."

"I second that."

"I tried to warn you guys."

"Guess that's what we get for trying to cook up a bunch of monsters."

"Man this sucks, all this barbequing made me even hungrier than before."

"AHHH!"

"Look out!"

"Natsu!"

"Oh great there's even more this time. I blame you guys, they're probably upset that you ate their friends." Neoll scoffed looking around; They were completely surrounded.

"Man these things are nasty."

"In more ways than one."

"I'm going to blow you to pieces! Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Ice Floor!"

"I wanna help! Open, Gate of The Golden Bull: Tauros!"

"Moooooo! You're looking smooth as usual Miss Lucy."

"Less passion more bashing!"

"She loves my moooves."

"Shadow Death Claw!"

"Ice Dragon Ice Prism!"

Everyone attacked with there fullest strength but the serpents just kept coming and growing larger in numbers. "They just keep coming!"

"Great! What's happening now?"

"A magic circle!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Oh wow it's so pretty!"

"You're missing the point again! What's going on in that messed up little head of yours?!"

"It's so big!" Noell yelled looking down below her. A massive red magic circled glowed and all the serpents wiggled around bathing in a purple hue. "Something big is happening.."

"This is bad.."

"Run for it!" Erza yelled as the cliff started to give away but it was too late as they all began to fall into the magic circle below, the last thing Noell remembered was grabbing onto someone before blacking out.

* * *

"Uhh I'm starving like for real."

"I can't walk another step you guys."

"Well good thing you have wings unlike the rest of us you show off."

"I still don't get what happened."

"Um Master?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not satisfied with your explanation, sir."

"That so?"

"Now spill it. What were you trying to pull?"

"We were using the magic circle to cast forbidden spells but those monsters appeared and took over everyone in town."

"So those monster we fought..you were all trapped inside of them?"

"You made me taste one of those things!"

"When you stepped into the circle it activated the spell and we no longer had any control of ourselves."

"Well you won't have to worry bout that happening again."

"What do you mean by that Gramps?"

"There's no need to sweat the details my boy. Now for all you villagers you should be grateful that someone came along to free you from your possession. I assume you've learned your lesson from this gross misuse of magic and as long as it doesn't happen again I won't report you to the council. Is that a deal?"

"Yes of course! We never want to go trough that again. Thank you so much."

"You have our word."

"When we finally defeated the monsters it seemed to activate some kind of self destruction spell in the magic circle. That's when you came in. In a blink of an eye you saved us, freed the dark guild from the take over spell, and destroyed the magic circle before it flattened the village and everyone in it. How did you do it?"

"I'll tell you someday but what matters now is.."

"WE'RE STILL HUNGRY!"


	8. Natsu Vs Erza

_Letter 5:_

_Dear Aneria,_

_I'm finally home! I missed this place so much, I was really happy to see everyone at Fairy Tail again too. Nothing had really changed though. I was so glad to see Emily again! I had almost forgotten about her. Viola loves it here too! She's even caught the eye of some of the guys and she's just bathing in the attention. It's funny, she's a completely different person then when I fought her - I just wish I could remember more about her and about my past. It's been bugging me lately; It's like I don't even know who I really am, and that's a scary thing._

_Aneria, Aneria, Aneria, where are you Aneria? I'm still waiting for you to come home, where you belong. Oh! Bring Igneel with you. I'm sure Natsu would love to see him again too._

_Best Regards, Noell_

* * *

"I wonder what's going on in the guild?" Noell stood up from her desk chair and spun around. Today she was wearing a white dress with a sweet hear neckline and a black shrug shrug top over it and a pair of white flip flops. Today she left her hair down but had decided on wearing a black headband.

"I wonder what the others are up to?"

"Hey this place is starting to look good."

"G-Gray!? What are you doing here? And where the heck are your clothes?!"

"Relax I was naked when I got here."

"That doesn't make it any better.." Noell blushed, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I just thought I'd stop by to remind you about Natsu and Erza's fight."

Noell's mouth dropped "He's really going to fight her? Erza's going to demolish him!"

"Yea I know. We better not miss it."

"You're sick you know that?"

"Are you coming or what?"

"Oh yea!"

"Now whose sick?"

"Shut up and put some clothes on!"

* * *

"All these people are here to watch them fight?" She asked noting the large circle of people. She could hear people whispering an betting on who would win. Noell couldn't really pick a side; Erza was strong and scary but Natsu is a Dragon Slayer, and there's no telling how much power that hot head has.

"They're about to fight there rematch."

"I think Erza's going to win. She's so strong and her Requip magic is so pretty!"

"Oh hey Emily." Noell smiled "I agree with you that Erza is strong but from what I seen so it Natsu. I think it's going to be a very close fight."

"Who are you betting on?"

"Neither of them. I don't feel right betting on my friends."

"Well I bet Erza's going to beat his face in." Gray said with a smirk

"I think you're enjoying this too much."

"Aren't you guys worried this fight could tear our strongest team apart?"

"What are you talking about Lucy? Our strongest team?"

"You, Natsu, Erza, and Noell you dummy! Your the four strongest wizards in the guild!"

"You think I'm on of the strongest members in the guild? Lucy, I think you're giving me way to much credit than what I deerve."

"We are? Yea, right. What idiot fed you that line?"

_"Boohooho!"_

"Oh no your not an idot Mira!'

"Smooth move Gray."

"Yea way to go dude."

"That's Gray! Oblivious to other peoples feelings."

"What do you mean by that Emily?!"

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray they're tough and I haven't seen Noell in battle yet but neither of them are even close to being the strongest. There are guys in Fairy Tail stronger than the three of them combined. Like this guy!"

"But calling Erza the strongest woman in the guild is a pretty safe bet."

"As far as the guys it's a pretty tough call but I'd put my money on Laxus or Mystogan."

"All I mean was the three of them worked well together and they had the best history in all of Fairy Tail."

"This is coming from the same person who sent me on a mission to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other when Erza wasn't around?"

"I gotta say I'm pretty psyched to see how this fight turns out."

"Oh yea? I'm sure she'll end up mopping the floor with him."

"You think?" Noell asked "I think Natsu has a good chance."

"You have way to much faith in him."

"And you underestimate the power of a Dragon Slayer." Noell said more bitterly then she intended to. She sighed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm not offended, I get it."

"Thank goodness. That last thing I want to do is just that."

"Yea? Why's that?"

"W-what?1 It's nothing really!"

"She loooooves you!"

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM YOU STUPID CAT?!"

"Sssh!" Emily hushed "It's starting!"

"It's been quite a while since we squared off like this hasn't it Natsu?"

"I was just a little kid back then. Todays going to be different cause I'm taking you down Erza."

"Well I'm not going to go easy on you. In fact I have the perfect armor for this occassion." Erza said requipping into a set of armor that looked like flames.

"That's Erza's Flame Empress amor! Isn't she beautiful?"

"Good choice against Fire magic."

"So now Natsu's flames will only be half as effective."

"Come on Erza at least give the kid a fightin chance."

_"Is Erza really that strong? It seems like no one wants to put there money on Natsu. I haven't know him for to long and I can even see just how powerful he is. In fact, I think Natsu may be stronger than myself."_

"Why are you guys picking sides? I don't want either of them to lose!"

"Get into the spirit Lucy."

Noell grinned, "Well If we're picking sides then I choose Natsu."

"Really?"

"Yeah I believe in the hot-head."

"Flame Empress armor huh? Good news for me. That means I can turn up the heat as high as I want to!" Natsu grinned, his fists becoming a blaze.

"Round 1 start!"

Before Noell could even blink punches and kicks were being exchanged between the two; Noell has never seen a battle like it before! Her blood was pumping just from watching the two, maybe she'd have to challenge Erza one day and Natsu too. "Whoa." Noell gasped avoiding Natsu's fire. "This is incredible!"

"See? It's a good fight huh."

"This fight sucks."

'Oh Gray.."

As Erza was going to strike Natsu with her sword and Natsu attack Erza with his Fire Dragon Iron Fists a weird toad lady appeared declaring that the fight was over. What a downer, things were just starting to get good.

"May I hve your attention please! I have come here on behalf of the Magic Council."

"No way!"

"Seriously?"

"Why would the council send her here?"

"This isn't good is it Emily?"

"No I don't think so."

"Am I the only one who noticed she's a frog?!"

"As a result of the Eisenwald inciddent a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts of propery damage. Erza Scarlet! You are under arrest."

"No way!" Noell yelled "They can't arrest Erza! That's crazy!"

"Oh no, poor Erza."

"Huh? Your putting her under a what?!"

* * *

"It doesn't feel right without Erza here..everyone's so bummed. She's really important to the guild, huh?"

"Erza's a member of our family just like you and Lucy. It's always upsetting when something happens to one of our own. Here at Fairy Tail we all look after each other like family and when where put in a situation like this where's there's nothing we can we can't help but feel sorry for ourselves."

"Family huh? I don't know what that feels like. The only thing I can seem to remember is Aneria; I can't remember anything before I met her."

"Not even your parents?"

"No..I don't even know if I have a family out there. If I did you'd think they'd come looking for me by now."

"Well here at Fairy Tail we're you family!"

"Thanks Emily."

_"This isn't fair you guys let me out of here already!"_

"Natsu! Try to calm down." Mirajane sighed. After Erza was arrested Natsu had to be turned into a little lizard and put under a cup to stop from doing anything stupid, which everyone knew he would.

"Let me out! Pretty, pretty please!"

"You'll go on a rampage!"

"I'll be good I swear! Please just turn me to the way I was before!"

"The second we turn you back you'll run off to save Erza!"

"Give me a break I couldn't care less what happens to her!'

"Even if you wanted to help her it's not like we can face off with the Council."

"Gray's right Natsu. You'd either be killed or sent to jail for life. It's not worth it." Noell said though her heart felt differently. She missed Erza just as much as everyone else did.

"But don't those jerks at the Council realize that Erza did what she had to do to save the Guild Masters form those bad guys and there evil death flute?!"

"If the Magic Council says your guilty then your guilty. End of story. They don't care what we have to say."

"I just don't get it. We've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past and they've never made a big deal about it."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense."

"It's like...there's some other reason for this."

* * *

"This is wrong! We should be there to testify"

"But Lucy.."

"Calm down Lucy." Noell sighed, "Don't get yourself all worked up. I'm sure things will straighten out sooner or later."

"We're not going to court."

"Why not Master?! We all know she's innocent! We can't just sit here and let them lock her away!"

"Even if we left this very second there's no way we'd make it in time."

"But-"

"I've been stuck under this stupid cup all day yous guys it getting hard to breath! Come on you guys have to let me out of here!"

"You sure you want out?"

",,,"

"What's the matter? It seems you lost the fire in you belly. HAH!" The master yelled blasting the cup into pieces. As the cloud of dust settled the salamander who everyone thought to be Natsu really turned out to be Macao.

"It's Macao!"

"That was you?!"

"Yea sorry guys but I owed Natsu a favor. I turned myself into a salamander so everyone would think I was him."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He went after Erza didn't he?"

Noell chuckled, "Knowing Natsu? It's most certain that's where he is."

"Yea afraid so."

'You gotta be kidding me! That idiot will probably try to fight the whole Council!"

"Who everyone just calm down. We have no choice but to wait and see what happens."

* * *

"Who would have though fresh air would smell so sweet?! I'm going to breathe it in all day! It's the sweet smell of freedom!"

"Shut up."

"I'll never take it for granted again!"

"Put a sock in it man."

"Isn't he precious when he gets all excited?"

"Mirajane you're too nice." Noell laughed

"I can't believe that stupid arrest and trial were just for show. All that worrying for nothing."

"So she wasn't a sacrificial lamb but a escape goat."

"You must be one heck of an ice wizard because even your jokes leave me cold."

"Hey Natsu! You gonna finish going man to man with Erza?"

"Oh yea I forgot bout that! So what do you say wanna pick up where we left off?"

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"I'm not letting you off the hook that easy!" Natsu yelled firing up a fists.

"I swear." One punch to the gut from Erza was all it took to put Natsu down.

"S-she one shoted him!"

"How's that? Are you satisfied?"

"And he's out!"

"Hahahaha! Way to go champ!"

"Hahahaha! Guess we know who the real man is!"

"Sir is something wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just sleepy..he's coming."

"Not again.."

"So tired.."

"What's..going on?" Noell's body suddenly went numb as she found herself on the ground unable to move a muscle in her body. _"Is this some kind of sleep spell? Wait, are those footsteps I hear?"_

"Mystogan."

_"Mystogan?..I've heard that name somewhere before...I just know it."_

"I shall return."

"No wait lift your sleeping spell before you leave."

"5"

_"That voice..there's some familiar about it.."_

"4"

_"And his smell.."_

"3"

_"Msystogan...who are you?"_

"2"

_"If I can just see his face.."_

"1"

_"Don't go."_

By the time Noell was able to regain her senses Mystogan was already gone. Grungily she got to her feet and rubbed her aching head, there was definitely some connection to him that she couldn't explain.

"Oh man..was Mystogan here?"

"What a jerk."

'Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?"

"Who's this Mystogan guy?"

"For one he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard."

"Really?"

"Yea and for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like. So whenever he comes here to take a job he casts a sleeping spell."

"That's kinda creepy."

"Master Makarov's the only person here who's ever gotten a good look at his face."

"That's not true. I've seen him before."

"Laxus!"

"Talk about rare."

"You're never here."

"And here's another contender"

Noell looked up at Laxus with a disgusted face; He reeked of a bad attitude and ego way to big for his head. "Mystogan's just a little shy. You should all respect his privacy."

"Alright Laxus you and me right now!"

"You mean getting you butt kicked once today wasn't enough?"

"Yea pal, if you can't even win against the redhead why bother with me?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"No need to get worked up Erza."

"I'm saying I'm the guilds strongest wizard."

"Then come down here and prove it."

"You come to me little man."

"With pleasure!" Natsu raced towards the stairs but he was quickly knocked down by Master's giant fists. Noell still couldn't understand how a tiny man could be so terrifying let alone powerful.

"You're not allowed on the second floor Natsu. At least not yet."

"Heh think you made him grumpy."

"Shut up!"

"That's enough out of you Laxus!"

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo. You wanna know what the strongest wizard looks like? You're looking right at him!"

"You wanna know what I think, Laxus was it?"

Everyone turned there attention to Noell who was glaring at Laxus. "I think you're all talk. You talk big game but can you back it up? You claim you're the strongest wizard but to me you are nothing more than an immature child seeking attention."

"You're wanna the newbies aren't you? Ya know I know someone like you. You remind me a lot of him; Weak and pathetic. You don't scare me."

"You're just a coward hiding behind an ego that's grown too big for your head."

"And you think you could take me?! Hah!"

"If power is all you think of then you really don't deserve the title of a wizard let alone the strognest one. You're a bully. A coward who hides behind his words."

"You'll regret talking that way to me. You don't know who you are dealing with sweet cheeks."

"Then show me. I'm standing right here."

"Heh," Laxus smirked, "You aren't worth my time."

"Just as I thought. No backbone."

Laxus smirked but didn't say anything else, instead walked away. Noell's fists were clenched tightly at her sides; It was people like Laxus that got her blood going. She have loved nothing more than to to him into a block of ice and smash it into thousands of little pieces.

_"Ya know I know someone like you. You remind me a lot of him; Weak and pathetic. "_

_"Who was he talking about? Someone in the guild? No, Laxus wouldn't of had problem pointing them out. So who?"_

"Wow Noell! Your the first one who's ever talked to Laxus like that!" Emily's face was a mixture of shock and admiration, "It was so cool!"

"Jerks like him need to put in there place. He did say something that's bugging me though.."

"Yea? What?"

"He said he knows someone like me and I remind him a lot of him but I haven't met anyone in the guild like me yet."

Emily tapped a finger to her chin "Maybe he meant Nicholai?"

"Nicholai?"

"He's one of our strongest wizards but he rarely ever here. In fact, I think I've only seen him once and that was years ago."

"And you remember him?"

"I never forget anyone here at Fairy Tail."

"Nicholai huh? It's weird. I feel like I know him."

Little did Noell know she'd be meeting Nicholai a lot sooner than she'd ever expected.


	9. Nicholai

_Letter 6:_

_Dear Aneria,_

_I have this weird feeling that I can't shake away, like something bad is going to happen today. Ever since yesterday I just haven't felt right - it's bizzare. I feel like I need to be alert and all times. I just can't shake this feeling that I'm being watched. Maybe I'm just paranoid? Then again you always did say I had a sixth sense when it came to these things. I think I'll head to the Guild, being around those guys always seems to make me forget my worries._

_As always I'm waiting for you to come home Aneria._

_Your friend, Noell_

* * *

Noell sighed and slipped the letter into a binder where she had been keeping them and to prevent nosy people from seeing them. She gave a quick stretch and got dressed. Today she was wearing a charcoal gray jumper with a white skirt and black leggings and gray boots and her hair was in a side twist.

"Why do I feel like this?.."

"Like what?"

"How do you people keep getting in my house?" Noell sighed turning to see Gray and Viola. "What's going on?"

"Well I don't know why lover boy is here but I came to see you! Remember I went on a job by myself yesterday?"

"Oh yea how'd it go?"

"The person was a jerk but the pay was nice."

Gray scoffed, "I came here because Emily said you looked freaked out when you left the Guild last night. You wanna fill us in?"

"Emily worries too much. It's nothing really..I just feel off. I just get this feeling that something is going to happen today but it's probably my paranoia kicking in."

"I don't know as long as I've known you, you've always been right when it comes to these things."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"When you say you have a bad feeling what do you mean?"

"I can't say for sure Gray. Last night I felt like I was being watched - I hardly slept."

Viola frowned "You think someone might be stalking you?"

"Possibly."

"Let's go to the Guild. We should tell Gramps."

"Lover boys right."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Come on you two."

* * *

"I see, so you think you're being watched? That's not good."

"Yes sir. Ever since leaving the Guild last night I haven't been able to shake this feeling away. I don't mean to be any trouble but it's really worrying me, even now it's like I can feel their eyes on me.."

"It isn't a trouble at all Noell. This is a very serious matter."

"So what do I do?"

"I think I might know what's going on. The important thing is you must remain calm."

"What are you talking about Master? I don't under-"

Suddenly the air in the room grew cold and Noell's eyes widened; He ber body became to shake violently but not because she was cold but from anger. Her blood was boiling and her heart was racing. The Guild had grown quiet and there was whispers all about. She could sense him. She could feel him. She could smell him.

_"That smell..that's!"_

Noell whipped her head around with a glare so hard it could turn someone to stone. Standing in the entrance of the guild was a man. He was tall and lean with a muscular frame; He wore wore a dark blue cloak with a black scarf, gray sweater and black pants but it was his hair and eyes that stood out to Noell. His hair was pure white, messy and unkept reaching just past his ears, and his eyes, were as blue as ice.

None of that matter though. The only thing that mattered was the necklace around his neck. It was a scale - a scale belonging to a dragon that Noell loved very dearly.

"It's Nicholai!" Emily whispered stunned "He's come back."

_"Who's that?"_

_"That's Nicholai! He hasn't shown up in years. Everyone thought he left the Guild or was dead."_

"Nicholai?" _He's the reason I've been feeling off._

"Nicholai, it's good to see you again." Makarov said with a straight face "I assume you found what you were looking for."

"Yes." The man spoke with a calm, cool voice. Slowly he walked towards the bar and Noell's shoulders tensed. His smell alone was making her inner predator come out.

"It seems it was closer than I expected."

"I see."

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to return but I needed to be sure." He said twirling the scale in his fingers. Noell growled lowly digging her fingernails into the bar counter; It was the only thing she could do to stop from attacking him. Every part of her was shaking with anger and her eyes had become slits and her teeth fangs; It was like a new side of Noell had come out. The more she stared at this Nicholai person the angrier she got. Noell didn't even notice the ice that had formed at her finger tips.

"Noell?..are you ok?" Emily asked, a hint of fear in her voice, she had never seen Noell like this before. By now Noell was very aware of everyone watching her and the whispers, she hadn't been there long but even they could see something was wrong. Noell couldn't take it anymore - she snapped.

_"Where is she?"_

"Excuse me?" Nicholai asked with his attention now on the Ice slayer.

"Where. Is. She?" Noell tried to stay calm but her voice and demeanor betrayed her. "Aneria..where is she?"

There was a collective gasp but Nicholai only smirked, "I see you noticed my necklace. You must have quite the nose if you were able to sense that broad on it."

"What did you just say!?"

How dare he insult her! No one insulted Aneria; No one who valued there life anyway. One of the worst things you could do in a Dragon Slayers presence was insult their dragon.

"You seem upset." He chuckled, "Don't tell me," he smirked, "You're the Dragon Slayer of Ice? I feel sorry for you. Aneria was a pathetic excuse of dragon. I can't believe-"

"Shut. up." Noell hissed with a ice blade at his throat. Formalities were gone. Noell's primal instincts had kicked in. He had crossed the line and was walking on very thing ice. "You have no right to speak of her that way! Now answer my question. Where is Aneria and how do you know her?"

"I'll tell you on one condition." Nicholai said not even fazed by the blade of ice pressed to his throat.

"What?"

"You have to defeat me in battle. If you win I'll tell you everything you want to know about your precious dragon."

"Don't do it Noell. Nicholai's really strong." Emily pleaded

"Well Noell?" Makarov asked "Do you accept?"

"I do Master. I have questions and he has the answers to them and, pounding his sorry face in will be an added bonus."

"Then it looks like we have a fight on our hands."

* * *

"I haven't seen Noell this angry in a while. I'm worried about her." Viola said watching her friend wearily. "She doesn't even look like Noell right now."

"She's even scarier than Erza!" Lucy said

"Yea I say she's pretty mad." Gray to was stunned by Noell's outburst, he didn't think she had it in her.

"She mad and she should be.."

"Why do you say that Natsu?"

"He insulted her dragon. You never insult our dragons."

* * *

_This is probably the shortest chapter I've written but the next one is going to be better! The whole point of this chapter was to introduce Nicholai and show another side of Noell. I really didn't expect it to be this short but oh well, too late now. I'm really excited for the next one, I wonder how many of you can predict what's going to happen?_


	10. Twin Dragons Of Ice

The Fairy Tail Guild gathered round outside to watch the fight between Noell and Nicholai. Noell was still fuming but she had confidence she coul beat this guy, he had gone too far. He didn't have the right to insult Aneria, she wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Aneria. Noell's eyes were slits and her hands were fists at her sides.

"I don't think I liked this side of Noell." Said Lucy

"Yea she can be pretty scary when she gets mad but I guess she had good reasoning. What if you someone insulted someone you loved dearly? Like your parents. Wouldn't you be angry too?"

"Yea I guess.."

"Still I get a bad vibe from that guy."

"Don't worry lover boy your girlfriend will be fine."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"You keep telling yourself that Gray." Viola smirked "But I see the way you look at her when you _think _no ones watching. You _think_ no one sees the way you smile when she looks your way but I do. I used to look at somebody the same way you look at Noell."

"Whatever."

"I hope there's blood!"

"What is wrong with you cat?!"

"Show that guy who's boss Noell."

"Shh! They're starting!" Emily said excitedly

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go trough with this _princess? _I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself trying to hard."

"You remind me of Laxus. You're all bark and no bite. You should never underestimate your opponents; You never know what they're capable of."

"Did that hag teach you that?"

"No," Noell narrowed her eyes, "That's basic knowledge."

"Whenever you two are ready you may begin." Makarov nodded. _"I hope you know what you are dong Nicholai."_

"Ladies first."

"You're such a gentlemen." Noell said with an eye roll. _"I need to concentrate on the fight. I can't let this jerk throw me off."_

"You are using ice maker magic? I thought you were the Dragon Slayer of Ice! Was the old broads teaching methods so bad you had to go out and learn a completely different magic style? Pathetic."

"Shut your trap."

"Why? You know what I'm saying is true!"

"I said shut up! Ice make sword!" Noell gripped the sword in her hands and charged forward, "You made a huge mistake when you disrespected Aneria!"

Nicholai smirked watching as Noell got closer and closer to him, "I'm disappointed. I expected this to be a real fight. Ice Dragon Ice Spiral!"

"W-what?! Noell didn't have time to react. Nicholai held his hand out in front of him and it began to glow blue; A light blue magic circle appeared and a spiral of ice barreled trough slamming straight into Noell who screamed as she was thrown across the ground. "How is that even possible?!" She was angry and annoyed. He could use Ice Slayer magic too?

"You seem surprised Noell. You see, I too was once a child of Aneria's. I was taught slayer magic just as you were but I am much stronger. Why? Because I knew staying with that prude was the worst decision of my life."

"Then you don't deserve to know Slayer Magic. If it wasn't for Aneria you wouldn't know the first thing about it!'

"I could have easily learned it on my own. It's not that hard."

_"Ungrateful bastard! How can he even say that about her?! Aneria had the biggest heart I'd ever seen and she cared about me, she loved me! I never knew what it was like to have a mother or a father and Aneria played both roles for me. She was my family. She IS my family and you don't mess with my family." _

"You bastard." Noell hised, her eyes turned to slit and her fists balled at her sides. "I don't care about you or your ego. I don't care _what _you think of Aneria because I now you are wrong. The only thing I care about is finding Aneria. She's all that matters! She's the only family I have..and you made a mistake when you disrespected her. People like you make me sick and I have no problem putting you in your place."

"Show me your inner dragon!"

_"Fine."_

"If you're to afraid to attack then I will! Ice Dragon Ice Spiral!" Nicholai watched in satisfaction as the attack his Noell straight on. He was dissapointed to say the least. He had heard so many things about the Ice Dragon Slayer on his adventures and how strong she was rumored to be. "I thought you wanted answers about your precious dragon." _Fight me Noell. I need to see how much you've grown._

"This fight is-"

_"Ice Dragon Blizzard Fists!"_

"What?!" Nicholai didn't have to react; He was struck in the face by Noell's gauntlets of ice. Her eyes were slits and she had a sadistic smile on her face. He coul feel it - All of her emotions jam packed into one single hit. _"This is the power of the Ice Queen. I've serverly underestimated her. It won't happen again." _Nicholai groaned getting to his feet. Trough the fust and smoke he looked up and all he coul make out of Noell was two glowing white eyes and a grin of a dragon.

"You truly are the Ice Dragon Slayer. I underestimated you Noell but it won't happen again. Now! Ice Dragon Icicle Birrage!" Nicholai drew a magic circle in the air and snapped his fingers. Thousands of icicles shot out all aimed for Noell. "There's no way you can dodge this attack." or so he thought. Before the icicles got anywhere near her Noell was gone - her speed was incredible! Like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Where'd she go?!"

_"Ice make!"_

"Behind?!"

_"Sword!"_

_"Amazing. This is the power of the Ice Queen. Noell, you trully are something."_ Nicholai waited for the fininshing blow but it never came. It surprised him when he turned around and Noell was just standing there without a sword. _"Why didn't she attack me?"_

"This is fight is pointless. We're doing nothing but wasting our magical energy. All I want is an answer; Do you know where she is or not?"

"Why do you care so much about that beast?"

"Aneria isn't a beast..she's my mother, my friend, she's my family.I owe everything to her including my life."

"Mother? How can a dragon be your mother?"

"Family isn't subjected to blood or species. Aneria not only gave me a chance at life she gave me a mother. She gave me a role model and a friend all in one. She may have be a dragon but she had feelings just like a human does. All I want to know is if she's safe."

"Alright. You win, I'll tell you what you want to know."

* * *

"That was quick. I was thought Noell was going to smash his face in for sure." Lucy said

"Noell knows her limits and she knows how valuable magical energy is. Noell may not like Nicholai but she also respects him as a member of Fairy Tail and that fact he's been in longer than her."

* * *

Back in the Guild Nicholai and Noell had sat down at a table and everyone seemed to gather around them wanting to hear of Nicholai's travels. Noell didn't care about any of that; Aneria was all she wanted to know about. She wanted to beat the crap out of him but it wasn't right, whether she liked it or not Nicholai was a part of Fairy Tail.

"I met Aneria years ago, it was shortly after my family and I were attacked by the Blood Reapers Guild."

"The Blood Reapers? They're one of the most evil dark Guilds out there."

"Yes and back in the day my father was a powerful wizard who unfortunately made even more powerful enemies, The Blood Reapers were one of them. They wanted revenge for a guild member my father killed and they came after our family. They attacked us in the middle of the night. I was able to escape with my sister thanks to my mother and fathers magic. They didn't make it, unfortunately." Nicholai sighed folding his hands under his chin.

"And then it started to storm. It was one of the worst blizzards we've ever head and I ended up getting separated from my sister. I searched for hours for her but with no luck. I was alone, scared, confused, and angry. I blamed myself for my sisters disappearance."

"That's so sad.."

"I was ready to give up and then Aneria showed up.."

* * *

_A young Nicholai trudges trough a field of now that reaches his knees. His messy white hair sticks to his tear stained face. He wraps his arms around him in an attempt to get warm. The snow continues to blow without any sign of letting up. Smalls sobs wreck Nicholai's body and freeze to his face. He calls our desperately for his sister._

_"Sissy! Where are you?! W-where did you go!?" _

_Nothing, the only sound being that of the wind blowing. A noise between a choke and a sob fall from Nicholai's lips; He falls to his knees, burying his face in his hands. It's his fault, he was supposed to protect her, he had sworn he'd never let anything happen to her. His parents were dead and now so was his sister. He was all alone and it was all his fault. Nicholai's eyes sting from his tears and his chest hurts from crying and the loss of his loved ones._

_He was pathetic._

_"Why do you cry child?"_

_"Who's there?" Nicholai sobs looking around him. There's nothing but snow capped hills._

_"Look closer child."_

_"C-closer?" Nicholai wipes his tears and looks closer at the snowy hills, there doesn't seem to be anything there, but then he looks again. Nicholai gasps as two blue eyes stare back at him; The remind his of ice. "W-who are you?"_

_"I am called Aneria. What is your name?"_

_"I'm Nicholai.."_

_"Nicholai, what a precious name. Why do you cry Nicholai?"_

_"I-I-I can't find my sister!" Nicholai sobs "W-we got separated."_

_"I see." The snowy hills begin to move and heavy footsteps come towards Nicholai. Afraid of the monster in front of him Nicholai backs away with his hands up, "Please don't hurt me!"_

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." The monster speaks calmly, her voice reminds his of his mother - sweet and nurturing.  
_

_"You do?"_

_"Climb onto my back Nicholai. We will go look for you sister."_

_Nicholai was apprehensive but he believed the monster wanted to help him. The monster crouched down and Nicholai slowly approached her, gently he stroked her scaly body and slowly, climbed onto her back. He held onto one of the of the ice crystals that sprouted from her back for dear life._

_"What kind of monster are you Aneria?"_

_"I am Aneria; The Dragon of Ice."_

_"A D-dragon? Mommy and daddy said you don't exist."_

_"Many people believe that. What does your sister look like Nicholai?"_

_"Well me I guess. She's my twin."_

_"She is? Very well then. We will look for her by air."_

* * *

"We spent that whole day looking for her but didn't find anything. I became very depressed at the loss of my sister, Aneria took me back to her den and for the following years I trained under Aneria's watch until she felt it was time to for me to leave. It was Aneria who told me to seek Magnolia and join the Fairy Tail Guild. I followed my Masters last wish and sought out Magnolia and joined the guild. It was here I trained until I felt I was strong enough to return to my search."

"Your search?" Noell asked

"To find my sister. Since we were young we always had this strong connection to one another and I could feel she was still alive."

"So all these years you've been searching for your sister?"

"Yea."

"Then why are you here?" Gray asked "Shouldn't you still be out there looking?"

"No, it seems my search is over."

"I don't understand." Lucy commented

Nicholai smiled gently and single tear fell from his eye, "I never thought I'd see you again Noell."

* * *

The world around Noell stopped and everyone seemed to be moving in slow motion. Nicholai..was her brother? Noell's heart beat against he chest and her mouth hung open. All these years she's been alive she's had a brother out there searching for her? Why is it she couldn't remember him? If he really was her brother then she should be able to remember him.

"I don't understand."

"Before I left I asked Aneria if she was to find you first to send you here, that way I could one day see you again. So when I heard the rumors of an Ice Dragon Slayer in Magnolia I rushed back right away. "

"A-are you the one who's been watching me?"

"Heh yea, sorry. I wanted to make sure it was you."

"So why didn't you just tell me instead of causing some big scene?!"

"I admit I got a little carried away I guess but you can't really blame me. It's been over twelve years since we've been together."

"Twelve years?!" Lucy gasped "That's so long."

Nicholai nodded, "We were only five when we got separated."

"I don't remember you."

"Y-you don't?"

"I don't remember anything but Aneria. I can't remember anything about my life."

Nicholai frowned digging around in his pocket and then pulled out an old worn photo. "Here," he handed it to Noell, "That picture was taken a month before the invasion. It might jog your memory.."

Noell stares at the photo with a lost expression; In the background of the photo is a man with dark brown hair and hard blue eyes. His smile is rough and face are rough but there is love in his eyes. He holds a woman firmly around the waste; She has beautiful white curly hair and emerald eyes. There isn't a wrinkle or blemish on her face. A little boy holds onto her hand, he had a grin that stretches from ear to ear. A large hand rests on his messy head of white hair. A over sized black scarf is draped around his neck.

Noell's eyes land on the little girl snuggled in her mothers bossom. She stares at the camera with a cocked head and surprised expression, a small blush rests on her cheeks. Her hair is white as snow and falls gently past her ears. In the picture she wears a powder blue dress and matching bow in her hair.

"Is that..me?"

"Yea. It's funny, you never like your hair long and now look at it." Nicholai stared lovingly at Noell, "Look at you. You're all grown up." He then spots the necklace she is wearing. "Where'd did you get that?"

"Aneria made it for me."

Nicholai's eyes narrowed, "May I see it?"

"I guess..." Noell is hesistant in taking the necklace off; She's never taken it off. "Be careful with it."

"When did your memory loss start?"

"How am I supposed to know that? Why are you asking?"

"This crystal..it's a memory loss lacrima."

"A memory loss lacrima?" Emily asks

"The longer the person is subjected to it the more they lose their memory."

"T-that's a lie. Aneria wouldn't do that to me!"

Nicholai sighed, "Not intentionally no. She most likely wanted you to forget her."

_"S-she wanted me to forget her?...Why would she want me to forget her?"_ Noell felt as though her heart had frozen and shattered into millions of little pieces that could never be put back together. The one she cared about most in this world didn't even want her to remember her? That couldn't be true! Aneria loved Noell and Noell love her to.

"Then why..why was it I forgot everything but Aneria?"

"My guess? Your bond was too strong."

Noell slumped in her seat, she didn't know what to think of all this; First she finds out her parents are dead, she has a twin brother, and her foster mother didn't want her to remember her. It was like all of Aneria's worst fears suddenly coming to life. "Will my memory ever come back?"

"Only time will tell. Odds are you might continue to lose your memory; There's no way to be sure. I recommend if you want a change of regaining your memory you stops wearing this." Nicholai said swinging Noell's necklace around before handing it back to her.

"Aneria.."

* * *

_"Aneria look what I made! It's a snow dragon! Looks just like you huh?" Noell beamed proudly towards the lump of snow. She had spent hours on it "Do you like it?"_

_"It's beautiful. You're a very talented child."_

_"I'm so happy you like it!"_

_"Come over here Noell. I have a surprise for you."_

_Noell cocked her head in curiosity and ran to her foster mother. The massive white dragon held something in her mouth that twinkled in the light. Noell's eyes widened and she made a "oooh" noise. "What is it?"_

_"It's a necklace made from my own crystal tears."_

_"It's pretty."_

_"I made it for you."_

_"Really?!" Noell squeeled snatching the necklace and slipping it around her neck "How do I look?"_

_'Like a princess."_

_"A princess? Yea! I'll be the Ice Princess like you!"_

* * *

Noell shook the memory from her head and the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "I see." she choked out. Noell closed her eyes as she encased the necklace with ice. _"I'm sorry Aneria." _She though to herself as the necklace shattered. _"But forgetting you isn't an option."_

_"Nicholai! There you are! I've been looking all over this city for you! How could you forget me?!"_

"I did? Sorry buddy."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Why did you...you found her..."

"Are you talking to me?" Noell stared blankly at the cat. It was a brownish orange color with tan stripes, a tan belly, and tan paws and a pair of white wings. The cat stared at Noell with big brown eyes and a lost expression. "We finally found you." tears began to fill his eyes "It's been so long. I missed you Noell!"

"Do..I know you?"

"Y-you don't remember me?..How could you forget your best friend!? You have to remember me!" He yelled with pain in his voice, Noell felt a stab of pain at her chest. "I'm sorry.."

"Y-you have to remember me! Friends don't forget about each other!" He cried diving into Noell's arms. "Why did we even bother looking for you if you don't even remember us?!"

* * *

_A little Noell ran trough the forest with her brother not to far behind. She was wearing a simple white dress and matching sandalls. Her shorts hair bobbed as she tore trough the trees. She and Nicholai were playing tag and Nicholai was it. "You'll never catch me Nickel!" she giggled running farther ahead._

_"I told you not to call me that Nelly!"_

_Noell giggled an turned around with her tongue out a careless move on her part. Noell didn't even see the egg as she fell right over it. "Owie! Who put this rock here?!" she huffed._

_'"It's not a rock dummy it's an egg." _

_"An egg?" Noell asked cocking her hed at the brown egg with tan spots. _

_"What do you think is in it?"_

_"A dragon!"_

_"Don't be stupid Noell! You know dragons don't exist."_

_"What else could lay an egg that big?"_

_"I don't know! An ogre?!"_

_"Ogre's don't lay eggs!"_

_"How do you know!?"_

_"Because I do! So nyah!"_

_"You're such a baby!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_**Crack**_

_"W-what was that?" Noell asked looking around. She hopes it wasn't a monster.._

_"I think it's coming from the egg!"_

_"Look what you did! You broke it!"_

_"Me? Your the one who tripped over it!"_

_"Well your ugly!"_

_"Your my twin so that means your ugly too!"_

_"I AM NOT!"_

_"ARE TO!"_

_The twins bickered back and forth unaware of the fact the egg was hatching. It was until they head a small 'meow' that they stopped there pointless arguement._

_"What was that?"_

_"Nicholai look!" Noell squeeled pointing to the egg "It hatched!"_

_"Into what though?" Timidly the twins peaked into the egg shell and gasped. "That was in the egg? Lame."_

_"Kitty!" Noell squeeled delightedly "It's so cute!" she cooed nabbing the kitten up and rocking it in her arms. _

_"Is it a boy or girl?"_

_Noell lifted the kitten up in the air and grinned, "A boy! He's so cute!"_

_"I guess this mean he's ours now? I don't see any other eggs around. What do we name him?"_

_"Mmmm..Marlow!"_

_"Marlow? That's dumb!"_

_"What do you think little guy? You like the name Marlow?"_

_"It can't talk dummy!"_

_"Happy!"_

_"Hah! You can talk! See Nicholai?"_

_"Whatever..."_

_"You like the name Marlow?"_

_"Mar..low? Marlow!" Marlow purred nuzzling Noell's face, "Friend!"_

_"Friend? Yea, we're friends! I love you Marlow!"_

_"Come on Noell we have to go home before we get in trouble."_

_"Mommy and daddy are going to love you! Welcome to the family Marlow!"_

* * *

Noell groaned rubbing her head, "Marlow?"

Marlow's eyes widened, "You remember me?"

"It's hard to forget a friend."

Marlow's lips puckered as his eyes filled with tears "I missed you Noell! We've looking for you for forever!"

"So I've heard."

* * *

"Great just what we need another Happy." Lucy sighed

"No way that cats nothing like Happy."

"Yea he's brown and I'm blue!"

"That's not what he meant idiot."

* * *

After an eventful day at the guild Noell couldn't way to go home. There were so many things swirling around in her mind that she doubted she'd get a wink of sleep, so she pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen and started to write.

_Letter 7:_

_Dear Aneria,_

_I don't even know where to begin. I know why you wanted me to come to Fairy Tail now..to meet my brother, my twin brother. I should be happy but I just don't know what to feel. I have all these emotions inside of me that I can't even begin to understand. I guess the one I'm feeling the most is sadness. I'm sad Aneria. This whole time you've been the reason behind the my memory loss - you wanted me to forget you. You wanted me to forget you and all the memories I had with you. Why would you want me to forget the happiest time of my life? Your plan failed though._

_I forgot. I forgot everything but you. I guess you didn't take our bond into account, did you? When you share a bond like the one you and I do a simple memory loss lacrima isn't enough to make you forget. I believe the reason i forgot everything else is because I wanted to but you were something I couldn't forget. I owe everything to you Aneria and I refuse to let you go down as just a memory. What happened to me before I met you doesn't matter anymore and if I never remember that's fine by me._

_But I won't forget you._

_Always by your side, Noell_

* * *

_This chapter was A LOT better in my head. The whole point was to introduce Nicholai and Marlow into the story. I have a lot of plans with Nicholai such as playing a certain someones love interest and everyone knows every Dragon Slayer needs a cat companion. _


	11. A Date With Gray!

Morning came faster than Noell woul have liked; She went to bed extremely late and even in her sleep she couldn't find the peace she desired.

"Oh God...sun go away!"

"I don't think the sun is listening."

Sleepily Noell opened her eyes and was met with a pair of dark blue eyes. "Gray? What are you doing here?.." she mumbled still tired. It was then that something registered in her brain; Gray was in her bed. "And what are you doing in my bed?!"

"I followed you home lsat night after you left the Guild. I was worried about you, you looked pretty down. I wanted to make sure you were ok. When I got here you were asleep at your desk so I put you in your bed, I must have fallen asleep to."

"You were worried about me?.."

"We all were."

Noell smiled gently, "I never wanted to make anyone worry. I was just a little overwhelmed I guess. After all that happened yesterday who could you really blame me?"

"No I guess not."

"Hey Gray?.."

"Yea?"

"Please tell me you aren't naked." Noell laughed

"What kind of guy do you think I am? I have my underwear on."

"Oh my God Gray get out!"

"Why? I'm comfortable." He smirked

"If you don't I'm going to make you." Noell warned, two could play that way.

"Try me."

_"You asked for it." _Noell smirked quickly getting on her knees and grabbing a pillow "Gray Fullbuster I hereby challenge thy to a pillow fight. Do you choose to accept?"

"Bring it on!"

"You asked for it Gray! Don't think just because you have a pretty face I'm going to go easy on you." Noell aimed her pillow at Gray's head but he was quick to block with his own.

"So you think I have a pretty face huh?"

"Shut up!" Noell laughed swinging her pillow "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You'll never know."

"You just told me you goof!" Gray smirked whacking Noell upside the head with his pillow. She giggled falling onto her back and throwing her hands over her face to stop Gray's birrage, "I yeild! I yeild! You win."

"Man," he chuckled, "Who knew pillow fighting could be so draining."

Noell sighed contently, leave it to Gray to make her forget her problems. He really was amazing. Every time she was around Gray she couldn't help but feel happy and so full of life. _**"You're falling for him Noell." **_Noell shook the thought from her head and realized just how close Gray was, if she leaned forward just a little..

"Hey you feeling alright? Your face is red."

"W-what? Oh, yea I'm fine."

"I was thinking..you wanna do something tonight? It's been pretty boring around here lately."

"A-are you asking me out?"

"I guess so."

"Yea sure."

"Does eight sound good to you?"

"Sounds great. What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise. I'm going to head out now, I promised to help Emily out at the Guild."

"OK well see you later."

"Yea."

As soon as Gray left Noell threw a pillow over her face and screamed. Gray actually asked her out on a date? This had to be a dream. She felt like she was floating on a cloud, no longer falling.

"Someones excited about her date."

"I'd say so."

Noell squeaked quickly sitting up and giving an annoyed glare to Lucy and Viola. "How did you get in my house?"

"We've been here since last night. Gray wasn't the only one worried about you." Lucy smiled softly

"We camped out in your closet."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Viola laughed, "We got here before love boy but we heard someone coming in so we hid, the closet just happened to be the closest. You should have seen him Noell! It was sooo cute! He looked so concerned carrying you to bed and then he actually got in bed and waited for you to fall asleep!"

"He did?.."

"Yep!" Lucy winked "So what are you going to wear for your date? You have to look super cute tonight."

"Are you saying I don't look cute any other time?"

"Lucy's right. It's different when it's a date. I think we should go shopping!"

"Oh good idea!"

"Do I have any say in this?"

"NO!"

* * *

"I don't know about this guys..it just feel weird."

"You're just nervous is all. Come on we want to see!"

"Come on Nelly please!"

"Well ok."

As Noell stepped out of the changing room Viola and Lucy's mouths dropped. Noell was wearing a sweet hear dress; It was a seafoam blue dress, the top was bedazzled with white beads and was tight fitting while the bottom was loose fitting. A white bow wa wrapped around the middle od the dress.

"Well?."

"You look incredible Nelly."

"Gray's going to be speechless when he sees you."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. Now part two!"

"Part two?"

"Hair." Lucy grinned devilishly.

* * *

"I was thinking we could do as braided chignon. What do you think Viola?"

"Of yea that will look amazing!"

Noell sighed, "I think I'm starting to get nervous. What if I'm over dressed? He never really said what we were going to do. I'll probably end up making a fool of myself.."

"You're going to be fine Nelly. After yesterday you deserve a night of fun and besides, Lucy and I will be watching from a distance!"

"That..doesn't make me feel better."

"Hey Viola I've been meaning to ask you about Kage. You two seemed pretty close."

"Kageyama is a very good friend of mine but there's no chemistry between us although he is cute. We're still in touch trough letters, I can't wait until he gets out of jail.'

"So have you ever been in love before?"

"Somewhat.." Viola's face straightened "What about you?"

"Me? I've never had a boyfriend before. I still haven't found the right guy yet."

Noell giggled, "I think you and Natsu would make a cute couple."

"W-what?! You're crazy."

"No! She's right. I mean aside from the pink hair he is pretty cute."

"Yea I guess..OK done!"

Noell studied herself in the mirror and smiled, "Looks good. Now what?"

"Make up!"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Definitely."

"And after that?"

"Accessorizing."

"Yay.."

"Cheer up Nelly. Who knows? After your date you and Gray may end up doing more than pillow fighting."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Oh wow...you look incredible Nelly."

"Yea she's right, you look amazing!"

"Yea I guess I do." Noell smiled looking at herself in the mirror; Viola and Lucy had given a blue smokey eye shadow look and red glossy lips. At first she thought they were over doing it and she going to look like a clown but to her surprise, she looked really pretty.

"Gray's going to be blown away! And he should be, you're a very special girl Nelly. Anyone would be lucky to have you on there arm."

"That's sweet but I think you guys are praising me a little too much."

"Stop doubting yourself will you? It's ok to love yourself ya know!"

_"Guess I never thought of it that way."_

* * *

Six came sooner than Noell expected; She was freaking out, her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. She really did like Gray and was terrified of doing something wrong. It is her first date, nervousness was to be expected but Noell to it to a new level.

_Knock knock_

"He's here." Noell whispered taking a deep breath, "Come in!"

"Hey are you-" Gray's mouth dropped along with Noell's. He looked so handsome! He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt adn black slacks, it was so simple and yet it had Noell drooling at the mouth. "You look incredible." Gray said with a slight blush.

"Yea..you too." Noell also blushed

"So about tonight I was thinking we could picnic is South Gate Park. It's pretty late so now a lot of people will be out so we'll have some privacy."

"That sounds amazing! You thought of that all yourself?"

"Well, Emily helped me. I'm not really good with these things."

"I'll have to think Emily later."

"Ready?"

"Yea."

* * *

When Gray had asked Emily for help setting up he didn't expect her to go so overboard. Underneath the shade of the tree was a reed and white checkered blanket with a wicker basket neatly filled with snacks and sweets and a bottle of apple cider and two glasses. Emily had also taken bottles with candles in them and scattered them around giving the picnic a romantic setting, she had even managed to string the tree with white lights.

"I told her to keep it simple. That's the last time I ask her to do anything."

"I think it's perfect." Noell said with a twinkle in her eyes "It's like something out of a dream."

"You really like it?"

"Of course I do. Emily did an incredible job!"

Gray chuckled holding out a hand, "Better not let it go to waste then."

"OK."

* * *

"They're so cute!" Emily squealed watching from a distance, "Noell's so lucky."

"You did a great job Emily! It's like a scene straight out of a romance novel."

"Would you two shut up before we get busted!"

* * *

Noel giggled at the story Gray just told her all the while munching on one of the sandwiches Emily had made. "You think Natsu would learn by now not to mess with Erza. One day she's going to end up killing him."

"Yea he's an idiot."

"Oh yea? I heard about her kicking you butt for walking around naked."

"I wasn't naked!"

"You had your underwear on, right? What's with you and losing your clothes?"

"It's a bad habit."

Noell laughed, "And a weird one at that."

"It's good to hear you laughing. You've been really down lately."

Noell sighed setting her empty plate aside. She leaned against the bark of the tree and folded her arms across her belly, "I don't like feeling this way but it's like I don't know what to feel anymore. So much had happened to me since I joined Fairy Tail."

"Do you regret it?.."

"Not at all! I mean sure some bad things have happened but so many good things have happened to! I think joining Fairy Tail was the best decision I've ever made; I have so many people I care about now. Aneria was the only family I ever knew and when she left I was devastated and I felt so alone but now, I'm surrounded by so many people I love and care about that I don't ever want to go away. I admit there are ones I especially hold close to my heart; Emily, Viola, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and you. I hold everyone of you close to my heart. " Noell looked at Gray who was watching her intently "I've found another place to call home and people to call family. Whenever I feel down I just have to think of you all and it makes everything seem better."

"We all mean that much to you?"

"Yea. Everyone in Fairy Tail is important to me, even jerks like Laxus. We may not get along but if he ever needed it I'd have his back."

"What about me?"

"You?"

* * *

"W-we love you too Nelly!" Viola sobbed

"Pull yourself together Viola." Lucy also sobbed

"Guys be quiet." Emily laughed "It's starting to get good!"

* * *

"Where do I even begin with you Gray? There's something about you that makes me smile, even though you're a bit of a stalker," she smirked, "I can't help but smile whenever you are around."

"You smile at everyone."

"It's different." she sighed, "I just get this weird feeling in my stomach like butterflies and I get really nervous and worry about saying something stupid." Noell smiled softly, in a sudden burst of confidence she stretched out in Gray's lap and admired the stars above. "The stars look beautiful tonight."

"They don't look any different to me." Gray said tilting his head back

"Maybe it's just me..but they seem to be shining brighter than ever."

* * *

"S-she laid in his lap! It's too cute! I can't take it!"

"My Nelly is growing up too fast!"

"You guys are weird..."

* * *

"Aneria told me a story once..the more I think about it the more silly it sounds."

"Feel like sharing?"

"Aneria said that the stars were really the souls of wizards gazing down upon their children; Watching them from beyond. I wonder if my parents are up there? It's a shame I don't remember them but I know they loved me and I think they'd be proud of me."

"I know they would be. You're a talented wizard, no doubt. One of the most power ice wizards I've met other than myself." he grinned.

"Well aren't you full of yourself." Noell grinned looking up at him. The way the moonlight was positioned made his face glow; When he smiled down at her Noell's heart throbbed.

"Gray.."

* * *

"Are they going to kiss?!"

"Come on Gray be a man and kiss her!"

"You guys really need a boyfriend.."

"Don't remind us.."

* * *

"Yea?"

"I had so much fun tonight. Thank you, it really means a lot to me."

"Well we really didn't do much but as long as you're happy."

"Everything was perfect."

_"Go on Noell! Make your move, it's now or never!"_

Noell took a deep breath before getting to her knees. Gray and her eyes met and it felt as time had frozen. 'I um..well I uhh...THANK YOU!" She blurted throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much."

"Y-your welcome." Gray blushed with wide eyes slowing returning the hug.

* * *

Viola and Lucy slumped against one another, "All that build up for a hug!?" Lucy whined

"I expected a kiss and maybe a little tongue!"

"You guys need help." Emily giggled, "I think it's cute they aren't rushing into things."

"Yea but.."

"With time those two will be inseparable."

* * *

_Letter 8:_

_Dear Aneria,_

_Words can't begin to explain the amazing day I had. Gray asked me out on a date and it was amazing! I was really nervous since it was my first ever date but everything went well. I'm really tired so I'm going to end this letter here._

_I think I won't have any trouble sleeping tonight._

_Missing you, Noell_

* * *

_I needed more Grell fluff in my life(That the official ship name for now). I've become very attached to Noell and every time I put her trough something I feel bad. Guys, I've become emotionally attached to my character. Pls help. Also, Lucy and Viola are the biggest Grell shippers._


	12. The Cursed Island

Noell woke up with a smile on her face and a burst of energy in her body. She had gotten the best sleep of her life last night and felt like she could do anything. With a spring in her step she showered and changed into a long gray cardigan with a white camilsole, denim shorts and a pair of brown and white wedges; Her hair was in a loose bun. She half expected to wake up to Viola or Lucy in her house or even Gray but no one was around.

With nothing holding her back Noell headed straight for the Guild.

* * *

"Why is everyone starting at me?.." Noell asked taking note of the wondering eyes and gossiping lips.

"They are heard about your date with the ice boy!"

"Marlow!" Noell smiled "Wait," she narrowed her eyes, "How did you know that?"

"Viola and Lucy told everyone."

'Why those...do you know where they are?"

"Viola left on a mission a while ago and no one has seen Lucy around." Marlow flew over to Noell and landed on her head. "I was worried about you and so was Nicholai. He feels really bad."

"He shouldn't have said those things about Aneria.."

"Aww he didn't mean any of it Noell. He just wanted to get you fired up! He was really excited to see you."

"He was?..well now I feel kinda bad. Where is he?"

"He went with Viola on her job. He told me to stay here and watch after you."

"I'm not a baby." she huffed

_"Master! I don't know what's happened but one of these S class quests is missing!"_

Noell listened to Mirajane with a straight face, "Bet I knew who took it."

"Say what? One of the jobs from the second floor is missing?"

"But the jobs are S class quests. Anyone know who took off with it?"

"Well it's some either strong or really stupid."

_"Or both."_

"I know.."

"Laxus.." Noell glared

"A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board."

"It was Happy?!"

"That's a serious breach of the rules. Hey Gramps! Stunt like that will get you kicked out of the Guild am I right? Not that it matters. It's not like those three losers are going to make it back alive from an S class quest."

Noel''s fists balled at her sides, "Come on Marlow." she whispered sneaking out of the Guild. "We have to find them! I don't think they realize what they're doing!"

"Onward to adventure!"

* * *

"Don't know why you would wanna go there but no sailor with his souls going to take you to Galuna Island. Not even pirates will go near that place."

"Are you serious?"

"It looks like we're going to be swimming after all!"

"We're not swimming Natsu!"

"There you two are! What the hell are you thinking?! Don't you know you can get kicked out of the Guild for this?!"

"Uh oh you've gone and made her mad."

"Oh uhh hey Noell.."

"What's it look like we're doing?"

_"I found yoouu."_

"Gray!" Noell smiled

"It's Gray!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Gramps found out about your hair brained scheme and sent me to bring you back."

"Why? We're not in danger yet!"

"You too Noell?"

"No I came here on my own. Are you guys insane? You aren't ready for a S class quest."

"If you come back now you might avoid being kicked out of the guild. Maybe."

"Kicked out?!"

"I don't care! I'm going on this S class quest!"

"Man you're way out of you league here, just come home! When Erza finds out about this she is going to ao angry."

_"Uh oh."_

"Please Gray you gotta save me! I told them this was a bad idea but they forced me to come along!"

"You are such a liar!"

"And here I thought I was the only kitty cat." Mawlow pouted

"I've gotta prove my power to Erza so like it or not I'm doing this!"

"Master ordered me to bring you home! I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if I have too! Don't make me hurt you buddy!" Gray yelled forming an ice attack in his hand. "I'd like to see you try!" Natsu yelled also preparing an attack.

"Those two are like children." Noell sighed _"Though it is cute when Gray gets all worked up."_

"Noell are you daydreaming about the ice boy?"

"Shut up Marlow!"

"They're in looooove!"

"Indeed."

"Stupid cats."

"Magic? Excuse me but are you wizards? Have you come to life the curse on the island?"

"Yea!"

"Well maybe."

"Not gonna happen!'

"Get in."

'What?"

"Seriously?"

"No way!"

"Hehe.." Natus chuckled and then kicked Gray so hard in the stomach it knocked him out. "There we go. We're ready when you are sir."

"N-Natsu!" Noell yelled furiously "You can't make someone go against their will!"

"Are you sure we should bring him with us?"

"We can't let him go back and tell the guild because then the next person they'll send is Erza."

"Unless you want the same thing to happen to you I suggest you get in the boat."

"How Can I argue with that logic?.." Noell pouted getting in the boat and hanging her head down in shame and carefully placed Gray's unconscious head in her lap, soothingly stroaking his hair. "I can't believe I got roped into this."

"I think you wanted to come too."

"No one asked you Marlow!"

* * *

"OK now I'm starting to get scared.."

Noell could only agree staring out at the dark see and clouds the loomed above in the sky. She gently rubbed Natsu's bck who was slumped over board. "Poor Natsu. This motion sickness is going to be the death of him one day."

"It's so creepy.."

"Well look on the bright side at least your not tied up! This is your fault too buddy. Why'd you decide to let us on?"

"The name is Bobo and if you must know I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island but I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you, tradgedy befalls anyone who steps foot on the island. There's no avoiding it, that is unless you're able to life the curse." Bobo disgarded his crobe to reveal a purple demons arm "This vile demons curse."

"Whoa your arm..what happened to it?"

"You poor guy.."

"Is that...the curse?"

"We're almost there. That's Galuna Island." Bobo pointed forward to an island illuminated by it's glowing mountain top.

"That's weird why is the mountain top glowing like that?"

"Wait..where'd he go?!" Noell gasped looking around for the man. "He just..vanished.."

"You didn't say there would be ghost Noell!"

"Did he fall out?"

"It's like he disappeared into thin air!"

"What's that sound?"

"Uhh Lucy, Noell!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Noell yelled seeing the massive wave behind them

"Now don't panic just hold on!"

The last thing Noell remembered before blacking out was grabbing Natsu and throwing him to the floor of the boat and struggling to untie Gray.

* * *

"What happened?.." Noell asked choking up water.

"We got shipwrecked." Marlow said shaking out his fur "The others are over here."

"Looks like we made it you guys!"

"We're lucky that wave washed us ashore."

"Well I don't know if I would call it lucky."

"I can't help but wonder what happened to the guy who brought us here, right after he told us about the curse he vanished."

'I'm sure he's fine Lucy." Noell said as she tied her hair back into a ponytail. Her cardigan was missing so now all she had on was her tank top and shorts.

"Hey Noell, where'd you get all those scars?"

"Huh?" Noell asked examining the scars on her arms. "Truthfully," she mumbled, "I don't know."

"Forget about that stuff for now and let's go exploring!"

"Aye!"

"We've been here for like thirty seconds and you guys are already forgotten about the mission?"

* * *

"Apparently there's only one village on the entire island. The village chief is the one who originally put in the quest. So I guess we need to try and find him?"

"Not so fast."

"Give it up Gray you can't take us back to the guild now that our boats been destroyed."

"You're right. I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm going to let the two of you clowns make S class before I do and if you were kicked out the guild would be pretty boring. Gramps will be upset but if we pull this off he won't be mad at us for long."

"What about you Noell?" Lucy asked with a cocky smirk, she already knew her answer.

"Well there's no way I'm going to be left behind why you three make S class. So, I guess I'll just have to come along and make sure you guys don't get yourself killed." Noell smirked folding her arms across her chest "Plus," she grinned "I'm itching for a real fight."

"That's the spirit Noell!" Marlow yelled pumping a paw "And I'll go too, to back you up!"

"Let's go."

"Yea!"

* * *

It was night time when the group found the village; It was surrounded by wooden pillars and a large gate with a "Keep Out' sign prevented them from entering.

"Well, we found the village. Now what?"

"Check out that gate. When they say keep out they mean it."

"Anyone home?! We came here to help you!"

"..."

"Let's bust in."

"No way!"

_"Who goes there?!"_

"We're wizard form Fairy Tail responding to your request!"

_"Why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?!"_

"Uh well.."

"Sorry it was probably just a mix up with the paper work!"

_"Then let's see your emblems right now!"_

Natsu turned his shoulder to them, Lucy raised her hands, Gray lifted his shirt and Noell pointed to her neck.

_"They're here! They're really here!"_

Not even a second later the fate opened, "It's like we're walking into a giant monsters mouth!"

"Are you trying to freak me out?"

"That's one weird cat."

"You're one to talk, Marlow."

"Just what are you trying to say?!"

"I'm Moka the village Chief. On behalf of everyone here I welcome you. Pleasantries aside there's something you need to see." the short man spoke he and all the villagers wore a tan cloak concealing most of there body. "Now my people!" he yelled and the villagers began to shed their cloaks revealing parts of there body that have become over taken with demons limbs, like Bobo.

"It's just like what happened to the boat guy."

"Yea.."

Noell frowned, "These poor people."

"Oh wow your sideburns!" Natsu fawned over the Chief's massive long sideburns.

"Not that! I was trying to show you whats happened to my arm. Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse. Not even the animals have been spared."

"Please excuse me for asking, but what makes you think it's a curse sir? It could be some kind of infectious disease."

"I have to agree with my friend. To assume it's a curse seem a little far fetched, don't you think?"

"We've consulted with thousands of doctors young man and woman but they all agree that no such disease exists. You see, our sypmtoms began the same time the moon fell under an evil spell."

"What kind of spell?"

"Since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon, causing it glow almost as beautifully as the moon it's self. However several years ago the moons color began to change and an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island."

"So the moon turned purple?"

"It's coming from behind the clouds!.."

"Wow." Noell gasped watching the moon slip away fromt he clouds and bask the village in a purple glow. "It's kinda pretty and scary at the same time."

"Oh wow it really is purple."

"Man that's creepy looking."

"It's the curse. Stand back the change is about to begin.."

"W-what's happening? Noell hiding behind Gray and peaking over his shoulder. Her eyes widened as the villagers began to change from humans to terrifying demons.

"There changing!"

"Yea I see that!"

"Why is this happening to them?"

* * *

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you."

Noell frowned, "You don't have to apologize."

"It's ok. I'm just completely confused."

"You poor people."

"Oh man..you guys look so cool!'

"Huh?"

"It's awesome! You've got horns and stuff! I'm so jealous!"

_"He thinks we look cool?"_

_"No ones ever said that to us before."_

"Natsu! You're being insensitive. They don't want to look like this."

"Seriously? My bad. Then I guess we should help them out."

"That is why were here.."

"Get a clue man."

"Natsu's not very smart is he Noell?"

"That's not a nice thing to say Marlow. He's just a little challenged."

"Hey I heard that!"

"Anyway as you've witnessed whenever the purple moon shows it's face in the sky everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form. If it isn't a curse then what else could it possibly be?"

_"They're crying...these poor people need our help."_

"We'll return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen. However, there are some poor souls who can no longer switch back to there human forms, for they have lost their minds."

"How sad."

"The fate for them, these unfortunate souls in the grip of madness..we have no choice but to put them to death."

"But they might change back to normal someday!"

"If we wait for that to happen the monsters will surely kill us all. We've tried capturing them but they always broke free. It's no use, once it takes hold there is no way to save them. I should know...I was forced to kill my very own son..."

"T-that's the guy from the boat! But we just saw him yesterday he-"

"Ssshh now I understand why he disappeared on us like that. He's dead, but his soul can't rest in peace."

"I told you it was a ghost!"

"Now isn't the time Marlow.."

"Please life the evil curse from our island. If this goes on any longer we may all fall victim to it..we'll die."

"Were not gonna let that happen! We can fix this I promise you."

"There's only one way this wretched curse can be lifted...the moon. The moon must be wiped from the sky!"

_"This guy is crazy! Does he really expect us to destroy the moon?!"_

* * *

When all was said and done the Chief showed the group to a hut they could sleep in for the time being. Noell plopped down on the ground and Mrwlow floated down into her lap.

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy. "

"Hurry and close the window! You heard what the Chief said, we gotta stay out of the moonlight! You may not care but I don't want to risk turning into some freaky monster."

"I'm not so sure about this job guys."

"Do these people really think we can destroy the moon?"

"I think the moons seeped into their brain. These people are crazy, but we still need to help them." Noell sighed.

"I wonder how many punches it'll take? You think I can handle it?"

"Are you kidding me!? Don't be stupid man."

"Natsu there's not a wizard alive who's strong enough to do that."

"But that's the job we were hired to do isn't it? We can't take a job then back out, cause' that would make Fairy Tail look bad."

"What there asking can't be done. How do you think you're going to get to the moon anyway?"

"With Happy."

"I would think so."

Noell giggled, "That's some plan Natsu."

"OK we can't destroy the moon but if we do some investigating we might be able to find a different way to lift the curse form the island." Lucy said and then was smacked in the face by Gray's shirt. Noell looked over at him with an quirked brow; He really was strange sometimes.

"You kids can do whatever you want but after the day I've had I need some shut eye." Gray said while taking off his socks, Noell hoped he wouldn't go any further.

"Please don't take off anymore.."

"OK! Our investigations start tomorrow morning! I'm hitting the sack."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Kay then, I'm pretty sleep too. Goodnight."

Noell watched Gray take the bed on the far left and Lucy the one in the middle while Natsu was on the other side. There were only three beds but she didn't mind sleeping on the floor. Noell sighed grabbing a spare pillow and slid it behind her back. "Night Marlow." she whispered to the sleeping cat who had made himself cozy by Happy.

_"I'm going to be so sore in the morning."_

"What are you doing?" She heard Gray's voice

"Trying to sleep. Isn't that obvious?"

"You can't sleep like that. You'll be stiff as a board in the morning."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

Gray smirked motioning next to him, "Plenty of room."

"I-isn't that crossing the line?" Noell blushed

"All we're going to be doing is sleeping. Don't be so weird." Gray smirked, "Besides," she could hear the smirk in his voice "It isn't like we haven't slept together before."

"I had no idea though!"

"Are you coming or what?"

"Yea, alright." Noell blushed crawling over by his side. She laid down on her side facing Gray's back, a moment later the cover was draped over them and Gray rolled over to face her. "Isn't this better?"

"Yea I guess." She said though her face was very red

"Night."

"Night."

Gray laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes; Noell watched him, she watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took, and slowly he fell asleep and soft snores emitted from him. She smiled warmly, "Dobe," she whispered. It was then that she noticed Lucy peaking over with a sassy smirk that needed no words. "Shut up and go to bed." Noell hissed laying her head down and falling asleep completely unaware of Gray and Natsu's horrendous snoring.

* * *

The morning suns rays bled into the hut bathing the group in it's warm. Noell stirred in her sleep and her eyes gently fluttered open. Last night was vague to her but she remembered falling asleep next to Gray. "Morning already?.." she whispered.

"Huh?" It was then that Noell noticed her face was pressed against Gray's neck and his face was buried in her hair. She should have been freaking out - but she wasn't it. It was the calming sound of his heartbeat, it was in sync with hers. She smiled snuggling closer into Gray's chest.

Five more minutes wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"It's so early.."

"Yea I'm never up at this time.."

"You two kept me up all night and I'm not complaining so stop whining and let's go!"

"I slept like a baby." Noell grinned

"I wonder why." Lucy smirked

"Girls are weird.."

"Yea.."

"Open! Gate of the clock constellation! Horologium!"

"Mhhm the time is 7:38."

* * *

"You really think we'll be able to find another way to lift the curse?"

"Well we don't have much of a choice. The village may think the moons cursed but everyone else likes it and destroying it might really mess things up."

"Your right! If we didn't have the moon the tides would get all crazy and at night the sky would be pitch black!"

"Without the moon salmon could go extinct and there my favorite fish!"

"At least there'd be no more werewolves!"

"Really Marlow?.."

"What! They exist, I know they do!"

"Would you guys keep it down? We don't know what's lurking out here, so we shouldn't drawn any attention The Lady demands impatiently."

Noell stared at the clock, "That's going to get real old real fast."

"You should walk on your own."

"He's right. You just summon your spirits because you're lazy?"

"Listen this curse is freaking me out. We have no idea of what we're up against and I'm scared."

"She says nervously.'

"Are you kidding?! This is awesome! S class quests rule!"

"Yea I bet I could probably freeze that stupid curse."

"Really Gray? You're going to just freeze a curse?" Noell laughed, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard."

"You got a better plan?"

"...No.."

"You guys are idiots! She retorts disparagingly."

"Aye."

_**Thumo Thump Thump Thump**_

"What's that?"

"What the heck is that?!" Noell yells pointing to the giant rat monster

"Whoa what the?!"

"It's huge!"

"What are you waiting for? Beat it up you guys! She yells frantically."

"Ice make shield!" Gray's shield was only temporary as the rat spit a corrosive acid melting it away. Noell's face paled at the smell and the sight of the giant blue rat. "I let you guys handle this one.."

"Oh no! What's wrong?"

"Did you seriously just sneak in here?"

"Aye! Answers the little blue cat."

"STINKY!"

_"Hehehe hahaha!"_

"It's a rat!"

"Come on Natus get up man!"

"That smell knocked him out."

"Let's go!"

_"I never expected my first S rank quest would be running away from a giant freaking rat!"_

"Ice make floor!"

"Nice one!" Noell yelled watching the rat fall to the ground

"You should have done that in the first place!"

"Shut up Natsu!"

"Look! There's some kin of building over there. We should go hide while we have the chance."

"We should kick it's butt while we have the chance!"

"Give me a break.."

"Hard to believe you are in love with huh?"

"SHUT UP MARLOW!"

* * *

"This place is massive!"

"Yea and it's falling apart."

"I wonder how old is."

"We really have no way of telling."

"Huh what are those?" Natsu asked looking at the strange red markings on the wall

"There moons. It makes sense, Galuna used to be called the island of the moons."

"The moon island, the moon curse and weird moon symbols..you really gotta wonder what all of it means."

"I think I'd rather not know." Noell said truthfully "It just spells trouble."

"Man this place is a wreck. This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on."

"And you think stomping on it is smart?" Natsu sometimes baffled Noell with the things he did. She wasn't surprised a bit when the floor gave way.

"Natu you idiot look what you did!"

_**Boom**_

* * *

Noell groaned "I saw that coming."

"And you couldn't warn the rest of us?" Happy and Marlow chimed

"Hey is everyone ok?!"

"I'm fine."

"I'd be better if you hadn't knocked out the floor!"

"Here's a thought; If you think before you act maybe you wouldn't cause so much destruction!"

Groaning Noell managed to strand up straight though her head was killing her and having a rock crush you didn't feel too good either. "Oh man I've got a killer headache.."

"You alright?"

"She smiled at the worry in Gray's voice, "Yes I'm fine. The headache should go away soon."

"Not with Natsu around."

"Cut him a break Gray. He can't help it, it's just his personality."

"Yea well his personality is going to get us all killed one day."

"So you fly us out of here Happy or Marlow?"

"No, sorry."

"Happy's right, we aren't strong enough."

"It's ok Marlow." Noel smiled gesturing for him to rest on her head, "Take it easy."

"Wow! It's a secret cave! This is so cool!" Natsu yelled running off

"Would you quit running around like a crazy person?!"

* * *

"Whoa!"

"What? Something wrong?"

"Hey guys what's that?"

"Is that...a giant block of ice?"

"That's impossible..it's Deliora! But how?..how could this happen?! Why is it here?! What the hell is it doing on Galuna island?!"

"Gray?.." _I've never seen him so angry or shaken up before..Deliora? I've heard that name before.._

"You seen this thing before?"

"There's no..no way!"

"Gray please..try to calm down." Lucy grabbed his arm reassuringly, after a minute Gray calmed down. "Now..can you tell us about it?"

"It's Deliora..the demon of destruction."

"Demon of construction?"

"Demon of DEstruction."

"But why is it..here? It doesn't make any sense!"

_"Footsteps."_

_"The voices seem to be coming form down from down here."_

_"Grrr."_

The group quickly hid behind rocks waiting for the mysterious footsteps to reveal themselves.

"I hate being awake during the day."

"So Toby where you exposed to the moon drip? You've got those pointy ears."

"I've already told you there a fashion statement you jerk!"

"Calm down I was just teasing you."

"You don't have to be so mean about it."

"So some guy and a weird dog man thing? Seems easy enough."

"Huh..the moon drip? Could that be the name of the curse?"

"Yuka, Toby, something terrible had happened." A pink haire girl said

"What is it now Sherry?"

"It's Angelica. She's been attacked and I'm sad."

"You're moping around because someone beat up your stupid pet rat?!"

"She's not a rat! She's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is _love_."

_"Now, now Toby that wasn't very nice. Apologize to Sherry immediately."_

Noell looked in the direction of the new comer; It was a woman was green hair fashioned in a boy style, she purple eyes and wore and eye patch over the left one. She wore a burgundy colored suite that had a patched bunny attached to the hip. A total nutcase by the looks of it.

"Oh great Breeze is here."

"Toby." She said with a warning tone

"I'm sorry Sherry."

"Good boy." she smirked, "I swear do I always have to look after you children?"

"I don't know who these people are but talk about a bunch of weirdo's. Especially the chick with the pet rat."

"Agreed."

"Judging by the scent I picked up off them there not from the island."

"I noticed that too."

"And they don't look like they have the demon curse."

"Intruders you say?"

"And it's almost time to begin collecting moonlight again. Oh this make me so sad. This news will displease the cult emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moons first light."

"Agreed."

"Rarrwwrr."

"Then it's settled."

"Since they've seen Deliora we can't allow them to live. We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them _love_."

"You're talking about death right?"

"What was that?"

"Over there!"

The group watched as the four ran off after the stone Happy had thrown.

"Nice job cat."

"Aye."

"I could have done that too.."

"Don't be jealous Marlow."

"I'm not." he huffed

"Come on we should have grabbed them and beat some answers out of them."

"Not yet. We've gotta do some investigating."

"Man this job keeps getting more and more complicated."

"Right like who is this cult emperor guy?"

"Deliora..I still don't understand what anyone would want with it..and how the hell were they even able to find it?"

"Was it hidden somewhere?"

"It was sealed away inside a glacier on the Northern Continent. A decade ago this immortal demon ravaged Isvan, countless people lost there lives. The woman who taught me how to use my magic, my Master Ur sacrificed everything to seal it away. I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island but I do know it doesn't belong here." Gray's fists started to swirl with ice magic "This cold emperor we have to find out who it is. If they tarnish my Master's legacy there gonna regret the day they were born!"

_"Ur...there's a name I haven't heard in a long time."_


	13. Moon Drip

"Deliora.."

"You sure this is the demon your Master sealed away?"

"There's no doubt about it."

"I wonder why is was transported all the way from the Northern Continent to Galuna Island."

Noell frowned cross her arms over her chest, "Somebody obviously has some use for it, but what? I don't understand."

"You don't think this demon could have something to do with the islands curse do you?

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did. It may be enclosed in ice but that things still alive."

"Sweet! Give me a go at it! I ain't afraid of no stinking demon!"

"You know brute force isn't the only way to save a problem Natsu."

"A little fire oughta do the trick!"

_"I don't like that look on Gray's face.."_ Noell's eyes widened when Gray punched Natsu in the face. "Gray..calm down, please."

"Gray just punched Natsu!"

"Well this wouldn't be the first time he's done that."

"What's the deal?! What did you hit me for Gray?!"

"I don't want you and your flames anywhere near it! If that ice melts and Deliora is revived..there's no way we'd be able to stop it."

"Come on, do you think a huge chunk of ice would be that easy to melt?"

"..No.."

_"Something happened with Deliora and Gray...he's not telling us something."_

"Hey Gray are you okay?"

"I'm the one who got hit for no good reason! Watch your temper man!"

"Please, you're one to talk."

"Many years ago my Master Ur cast a spell called Ice Shell on this demon, enclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted. It's so strong that even the most powerful flame spells have no effect on it. If they knew that the ice couldn't be melted then why did they bring it here?"

"Well maybe they didn't know. They might have brought it here to try to melt it somehow."

"But why would they do that?!"

"Um I have no idea.."

"I just don't get it. Who would want to bring Deliora here and more importantly why?"

"We need answers. Let's go find those guys."

"Yea, ok."

"No. We're going to stay here and wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For the moon to come out."

"The moon?! But it's the middle of the afternoon! Forget that. If I have to hang out here I'll die of boredom."

"But Gray why does the moon matter?"

"I have a feeling that the curse on this island and Deliora are somehow connected to it and I heard those guys we saw earlier say something about collecting moonlight."

_"Collecting moonlight...is that how they plan on reviving Deliora?.."_

"I heart that too. I guess waiting until nightfall is going to be the only way we're going to figure out what's going on."

"I'M NOT WAITING! WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!"

_"Zzzzz"_

"That was scary fast." Noell barely blinked and eye and Natsu was asleep, "I never thought the Fire Dragon Slayer would be so weird."

"You aren't exactly normal Noell."

"Jeez thanks Marlow."

* * *

"It must be nice. He doesn't have to worry about anything but eating, fighting, and sleeping."

"Aye! That's Natsu for you."

"I gotta admit I'm a little bit jealous.."

"I'm worried about Gray..ever since he's seen Deliora he's just..been different."

"Maybe you should go talk to him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think he just wants to be alone right now..and I don't want punched in the face." Noell only half joking.

"Yea but you seem to be a able to calm him down. Besides, Gray would never hurt you."

"Yea..maybe you're right. There's been something I need to tell him anyway."

"That you love him?"

"No!"

* * *

"I know I agreed to wait but this is so boring!"

Lucy didn't even notice Noell get up; Very slowly she made her way over to Gray and put a good bit of distance between the two of them. She didn't say anything, she just wanted him to know she was there for him.

"Open! Gate of the harp constellation! Lyra!"

"Oh wow! I haven't seen you in forever Lucy!"

"Hey Lyra!"

"Say how come you never call me anymore? It's not fair! I would love to help you out but you ignore me meanie."

"Meanie huh? Your the one who told me you were only available three days a month."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Great another weirdo.."

"So what would you like to hear me sing? Any requests?"

"Nope, whatever you want."

"Do you know any songs about fish?!"

"I'd like to hear a song about fish.."

"Kay! I got a song I think you're going to love Lucy!"

"Lyra has the most beautiful singing voice."

"Well Mira's a singer to you know and she sings song about fish for me."

* * *

_Words are born into air_

_And quickly fade out in the wind_

_But they find there way inside you_

_Where they live on forever more_

_When the skies are dark and full of rain_

_Look inside your heart_

_Light, so warm and all the glow_

_Shinining just like the sun_

_You can see just how much you've grown_

_How strong you are_

_Love will open up to you_

_And it starts from the day from the day you first heard those words_

_Ooooooooh_

* * *

_"That song...Aneria used to sing me that song...stupid Lucy and her spirits." _Noell bit her lip burying her face in her hands_ "It's just a stupid song Noell! Pull yourself together. You're acting like a baby."_

"Gray? What's wrong?"

Noell whipped her head towards Gray _"He's crying.."_

"N-nothing I'm fine."

"You seem upset."

"Well one of Lyra's talents is singing songs that relate to what her audience is feeling."

_"This is how Gray is feeling?.."_

"Did her song make you cry?"

"I..wasn't crying."

"Maybe you should sing something a little more upbeat?"

"You should have just said that in the first place."

"I think we should skip the song. We need to stay quiet, we don't want to be found out."

_"Gray.."_

* * *

Noell had waited until Lucy and the others fell asleep before she would talk to Gray let alone speak to him but now the silence was bugging her. There was things she needed to get off her chest. Noell forced her head up and looked at Gray who was focused on the ice cystal.

"Lucy..she didn't mean to upset you.."

"I know..why did you get upset?"

"Oh, you saw that." Noell pushed a strand of her out of her face and looked down at her feet, "Aneria used to sing that to me all the time. She used to sing it to me to make me happy but whenever I hear it now..she's all I can think about."

"Oh."

Noell bit her lip not sure where to begin "You know..Ur was an amazing person."

Gray's head snapped in her direction and she didn't need to look at him to know he was angry. "And how the hell would you know that?!" Noell winced hugging herself. She didn't like this side of Gray. "I.."

"Answer me damn it!"

He was in front of her, his face twisted in a rage she's never seen before, but she understood why. She got the same way when it came to Aneria.

"Who do you think taught me ice maker magic?.."

* * *

_A young girls walks amongst a snow storm, she is only equipped with a thing jacket and a blue dress an a pair of run down shoes. Her face is red and her toes are numb; She wouldn't last much longer unless she found shelter. In the distance she see's a cabin with it's lights on. A new found hope fills her as she marches towards it, towards the light that seems so welcoming._

_She gets to the door and with all her strength musters a knock, it's all she can do before she loses consciousness. She falls face first into the snow and seizes movement._

_"Who's there?" A boy answers with white hair "Holy crap! Hey Ur!"_

_"What is it Lyon? Oh my God! Quick Lyon help me get her inside!"_

_"Is she dead?"_

_"She's alive but barely. Lyon go start the fire!"_

_"On it."_

_"Don't you dare die on me kid." Ur whispers rushing her inside. Gently Ur lowers her down by the fire, careful not to get her too close. "She doesn't have a fever but she's freezing cold. What the hell was she doing out in a blizzard?"_

_"I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up to find out._

* * *

_It was hours later when the girl -Noell- had woken up. She looked around confused by this new setting, where was she? Why was she here? Everything felt fuzzy to her._

_"I see you're finally awake."_

_"W-where am I?.."_

_"You're in my house. My name is Ur."_

_"Ur? That's a funny name. I'm Noell."_

_"Noell? It fits you. What the hell were you doing out in the middle of a blizzard kid?"_

_"I was looking for my mama! Her name is Aneria, have you seen her?"_

_"Can't say I have. What does she look like?"_

_"She's a dragon!" Noell said proudly_

_"A dragon? I think the cold fried your brain."_

_Noell glared at the boy "You're just jealous!" she pouted "She's missing and I've been trying to find her. I miss her so much."_

_"Aneria, right? The Ice Dragon?"_

_"Yea! You know her?"_

_"I've heard of her."_

_"She's been teaching me magic but she suddenly disappeared. It's not like her to leave without telling me.."_

_"I'm sure she'll be back. Until then you can stay with us. Right, Lyon?"_

_"Yea I guess.."_

_Suddenly Noell's stomach growled and her face turned red. She hid her face behind her hands, "I'm sorry!" she yelled "I haven't eaten in a while."_

_Ur laughed, "I can tell. What do you like to eat?"_

_"Ice."_

_"Ice? You have to eat more than ice." Lyon said with an eye roll_

_"Umm I also like snow too. I like anything cold but ice especially!"_

_"Ice is it then. Lyon can you get Noell some ice?"_

_"You can't be serious Ur!"_

_"Lyon."_

_"Fine."_

_Noell hummed twisting a strand of her white hair that had grown longer than she had liked. She'd just have to chop it all of again; Long hair was for sissies._

_"Here's you ice." Lyon smirked, "Freak."_

_"Lyon."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Wow! There's so much!" Noell grinned at the bowl of ice. Without thinking twice she brought the bowl to her mouth and began to chug the ice. Ur and Lyon watched with shocked faces. When Noell finished she smiled setting the bowl aside and patted her belly, "Now I'm all cooled down." she grinned cocking her head to the side, "Thank you Ur! You too Lyon!"_

_"Whatever.."_

_"You've have a long day so why don't you get some rest? I have an idea of what we're all going to do tomorrow."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Ur what are we doing? You can't be buying this dragon crap."_

_Noell was just as confused as Lyon was, so she focused on the strings of her new coat Ur had gave her. It was big on her but it was also cozy. She looked across the field at Ur who didn't even have a coat on. "Ur?.."_

_"Noell I want you to attack me."_

_"W-what?! I can't.."_

_"Don't be afraid, you wont't hurt me."_

_"This is pointless."_

_"Well if you say so." Noell fumbled with the buttons of her coat and tossed is aside leaving her in just her dress. Shrugging she grabbed a handful of snow and stuffed it into her mouth._

_"She really does eat snow? This girl is nuts."_

_"Now I'm all cooled down on the inside and outside!" Noell giggled, "Ready Ur?"_

_"Show me what you can do Noell!"_

_"Ice Dragon." Noell spread her arms our an began to suck in the cold air._

_"No way.."_

_"ROAR!" She yelled, a sideways funnel of ice and snow clumped together creating a powerful twister._

_"Impressive! So I was right, you're the Dragon Slayer of Ice."_

_"You mean that pipsqueak was really trained by a dragon!?"_

_"I...told...you!" Noell yelled with her hands on her knees and panting like a dog_

_"I see you don't have that much control over it yet. How do you expect to not get killed in battle if you get winded after one move?"_

_"That's why I need to find Aneria!"_

_"Well I have an offer for you."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"Let me take you ice maker magic, that way you have sort of back up to reply on in battle. It's fairly simple to learn and can be kinda fun." Ur smiled._

_"Ice maker magic?...OK."_

_"Great, the weirdo is staying."_

_"Lyon!"_

_"Sorry! Sheesh."_

* * *

"I trained under Ur for almost a year before I set off to find Aneria. Ur didn't stop me, she knew that I wasn't planning on staying forever, but I still thought about her regularly. So when you mentioned her today Ur's all I've been thinking about but I didn't know how to tell you without upsetting you." Noell looked up at Gray, he was crouched in front of her and his head was down, "I know about Deliora too.."

"..."

"That ice..it's Ur isn't it? She used Ice Shell to seal Deliora away. She sacrificed her life to save you, didn't she?"

"..."

"That was Ur for you." Noell smiled, "Her students meant everything to her."

"It's my fault...if I hadn't challenged Deliora..."

_"He's crying again.." _Noell felt her heart break, he looked so miserable, "It wasn't your fault Gray." she said slowly wrapping him in an embrace, "Ur did what she knew she had to. She had to protect you and Lyon."

_"Lyon.."_

"Yea I know Lyon too. He was a jerk." she chuckled running her fingers trough his navy hair, "Stop beating yourself up over this Gray. It won't bring Ur back and it's not doing you any good either. Ur would hate to see you this way. I hate seeing you this, I don't like seeing you so miserable. I want the Gray who picks fights with Natsu and runs around naked back."

Noell felt a small vibration from Gray and smiled, "Nice to know I can still make you laugh in a situation like this. Save those tears for when Erza's beating the crap out of us OK? We're going to need all our strength then, if any of us survive her beating that is."

"Get some rest Noell." Gray chuckled and when he looked up the smile that Noell adored was back. "Kay." and her blush was back in full bloom.

* * *

"What's the weird noise?"

"Is it night yet?!"

"Earthquake?" Noell whispered rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Marlow?"

"I'm right here." The cat yawned flying onto Noell's head "I was having a nice cat nap before the shaking started. Hey what's that Noell?"

"A magic circle.." Her eyes widened at the pink magic circle appearing over Deliora

"It's a beam of light!"

"Shining down from the ceiling!"

"But why is it purple? It must be moonlight."

"What's going on? I'm getting scared Gray."

"It's shining on Deliora!"

"I don't think that's a coincidence."

"Let's go! We have to figure out where the lights coming from."

"Aye!"

* * *

"Why would someone cast a magic circle inside this old temple?"

"There up to something that much is obvious but what? I just don't understand."

"Think harder Noell."

"You can rush these things Marlow."

"Let's find out!"

* * *

As the group exited the temple they came across group of people in robes and masks standing around a magic circle and chanting somethin strange. The group quickly ducked behind a wall watching the occurrence from afar.

"The moon.."

"It looks like those robed freaks are chanting some spell to collect the moonlight."

"And shine it on Deliora, but what for?"

"It's a spell called The Moon Drip."

"What are you still doing here?"

"I see, that's what they're trying to do."

"OK tease fill us in."

"They're using the Moon Drip spell to melt the ice surrounding the demon underground so they can resurrect it."

"What?"

"They can't! The ice used in an Ice Shell can't be melted."

"I hate to say it but that's not entirely true. While the Ice shell is strong it can be melted using Moon Drip, focused moon energy can break any magical spell."

"Oh no.."

"Idiots! They've never witnessed the wrath of Deliora!"

"I think was the islanders believe is a curse against them may actually be side effects of the Moon Drip. Cencentrated moon energy can contaminate there body. I'm afraid the poor islanders have been expose to way too much of it."

"I'll make them pay."

"Hold it." Lucy said punching Natsu, "Someone's coming this way."

_"That guys smells familiar."_ Noell glared at the man in armor, the four they had seen earlier in the cave were behind him.

* * *

"What a waste. I lost so much precious sleep for nothing. We searched all day for the intruders but never found a trace of them."

"Maybe there wasn't any!"

"Would you two shut the hell up? You're giving me a headache."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Cult Emperor. We thought we had intruders during the day but it seems they got away somehow. I can not speak of love in this situation."

"Intruders?"

* * *

"So that guys there leader?"

"He's trying to act all high and mighty wearing that stupid looking mask."

"I don't know I think it looks kinda cool."

* * *

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?"

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow, sir."

"Which one girl?!"

"Shut up Toby."

"The time has almost come. If you see those intruders again kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way."

"They must have been villagers. They are the only other people on this island."

"Then destroy the village."

"Yes sir!"

"Understood."

"Grraawr!"

"This should be fun."

* * *

"What?!"

"But the villagers didn't have anything thing to do with it."

"Yea we gotta stop him."

* * *

"It's a shame there has to be bloodshed."

"That voice...not it can't be."

_"Exactly what I was afraid of.."_

"I've had enough of this sneaking around business! It's not the villagers we're the intruders your after!" Natsu yelled unleashing a massive fireball in the air.

"Natsu you bonehead!" Noell sighed, "Guess we've got no choice now."

"Jeez guess there's no turning back huh?"

"I want to help out too! Want me to sing?"

"No. I want you to go back."

"Aww your no fun."

"I know that mark..there from Fairy Tail."

"Interesting, those villagers must have gone to the magical guilds for help."

"Don't worry about them, go eradicate the village."

"What?"

"But why?"

"Anyone who stands in my way whether deliberately or not is my enemy."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Why you!"

_"Gray please be careful..you too Natsu."_ Noell watched as they ran at the Cult Emperor; She could smell his power.

"Stop this crazy ceremony right!" Gray screamed slamming his fists on the ground and creating jagged pillars of ice. The Cult Emperor retorted with his own; Both the ice came together and shattered in shards.

"He's an ice wizard too?!"

"Lyon!"

"Lyon?"

"How could you? Do you have any idea of what you're doing?!"

"Oh Gray. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Why would you revive Deliora?!"

"To think that you were one of the wizards called to this island to help those poor villagers. Did you come knowing you would find me? Or is this just mere coincidence? Not that is matters any to me."

"You've always been a jerk Lyon but this takes it to a new extreme. What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Noell, it's been even longer since I seen you. This must be destiny."

"Acquaintances of yours Cult Emperor?"

"Do as you were ordered! I can handle the intruders on my own."

"Yes sir!"

"Hey wait come back here!"

"Natsu no wait don't go near him!"

"You fool!"

Lyon held up one hand and a wind cold wind blew wrapping around Natsu's body, wrapping him in a giant ice ball. Noell couldn't be but sigh at how stupid he look; A big round belly of ice with only his head, hands, and legs sticking out.

"Happy! Get Lucy out of here!"

"Wait!"

"Gray..I'm going to the village. Can you handle Lyon by yourself?"

"Yea just go."

"OK but be careful damn it. If something happened to you.."

"I'll be fine. Go! The villagers need you."

"Right! Marlow!"

"Yes ma'am!" Marlow flew over to Noell and grabbed her by her tank top straps and took off to the sky. She watched down as Lyon and Gray started to fight. "You think he'll be OK?"

"The ice boy will be fine."

"His name is Gray. I don't understand why Lyon would do this? Ur was his Master too."

"I hate to say this Noell but that doesn't matter right now. The only thing that matters is protecting the villagers."

"You're right!"

_"Gray I swear yo God you better take him down or else I will! And if I get my hands on him...Aneria help me."_


	14. Noell VS Breeze

"We should have found the village by now. It suck you can't fly for long."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's not your fault Marlow. You did a good a job. We'll just have to find the village by foot."

_"Are you really concerned about them? You should be more concerned about your own miserable life."_

"Be on guard Marlow, I recognize that voice. She's one of Lyon's flunkies."

"Oh such bitter words."

"Noell watch out!"

"Shoot!" Noell yelled barely managing to dodge out of the way of a feather that cut trough the air like a knife. "I see, you use Wind magic."

"Very good." The woman chuckled appearing out of thin air, "I am Breeze and the strongest one of those fools."

"That so? You don't look so tough to me."

Breeze cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Killing you will be a breeze."

"How cheesy. I hate to break it to you but I'm finishing this mission and your little friends aren't going to stop me or my friends. I don't know what you plan to do with Deliora but it isn't going to happen."

"Our leaders wishes to complete the dream that was robbed form him."

"Dream? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Long ago the Cult Emperor had a dream of surpassing his Master but that dreamed was robbed from him. All he wishes to do is complete his dream. Is that so bad?"

"Of course it is! You're putting the villagers and your own lives in danger! Deliora is a monster, not even your Cult Emperor will be able to defeat him."

"We'll see."

"So that's Lyon's big plan on? He never got the chance to beat Ur and now he's going to take it out on Deliora? Ridiculous. I hate to break it to you but Gray will never let that happen."

"Ice ice user? He is no match for out leader. Your friend will only end up dying by the Cult Emperor's hands."

Noell's face twisted with rage, "That's no true! Ice make sword!" Noell gripped the sword in her hand and charged forward, "I won't let that happen!"

"You're an ice wizard to? What a plesant surprise, but there's nothing you can do. You friends and the villagers will all perish."

"She's behind me now? How did she?..what the hell are you?!"

"I am Breeze." She smiled a sickly sweet smile, "My turn now? Well then," Breeze drew a green magic circle with her finger and gently blew into it, "Dancing Feathers! Dance my feathers!"

Noell gasped at the storm of feathers coming her way; They were sharp as knives. She had to act quick, "Ice make shield!"

"That won't be enough to save you."

Noell winced as her shield started to crack, how was that even possible? So much power. Was this the power of Wind magic?

"Noell don't give up! The villagers and everyone are counting on you! You have to beat her!"

"I'm...trying!" she screamed as her shiled broke and the feathers came full force at her, slicing away at her body. Noell grunted wiping some blood away from her mouth. "I admit you're stronger than I expected but I won't lose to you. If you haven't realized by now I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and we never give up."

"Your fighting is futile. Why can't you understand the Cult Emperor's dream? You must not know what it's like to have a dream robbed of you."

"Look lady just because one dream doesn't work out means you go out and put peoples lives in danger. You go out and you find a new dream! And if that doesn't work out you keep searching for the dream that will! Dreams don't die, peoples will do."

Breeze's eyes narroed, "When everything you love is taken away from you dreams don't matter anymore."

"So why do you care about Lyon's?!"

"Because," she smiled, "With his dream my sister will finally be able to rest."

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago Deliora attacked my home. I watched everything I love die, including my baby sister. Deliora robbed her from me but the Cult Emperor will avenge her death and Sora will finally be able to rest."

"This is about revenge..but that still isn't right! I know how it feels to have someone robbed from you but two wrongs don't make a right! The villagers haven't done anything to you! They don't deserve this. You of all people shoud know how it feels to have someone invade your land! You're doing exactly to them what Deliora did to you!"

"I've had enough of you! Deliora will be revived and there isn't anything you can do to stop it!" Breeze once again disappeared into thin air. Noell hissed looking for any signs of the green haired woman. "Behind you! Wind Cutter!"

Noell screamed as a blast of air sliced at her chest and threw her across the ground. She hissed in pain, barely managing to get to her feet. "How is she doing that?.."

"I knew I recognized that magic! It's called Air Cloak and it allows her body to become one with the wind. That's why you can't see her Noell."

"Great, how the hell do I beat someone I can't see?"

"I don't know."

Noell growled biting down on her lips. Her breathing was heavy and her body felt numb; If she didn't end this soon there was no telling what would happen to her or the village or worse, her friends. "_If I could somehow pinpoint her location I could use some of my Ice slayer magic to finish her, but how? How do you stop someone you can't even see?"_

"Kyah! I got it Noell!"

"You do Marlow? Fill me in!"

Breeze watched with narrowed eyes as the girl and her pet cat tried to come up with some kind of plan. It was useless, with her Air Cloak nobody could stop her. They were all going to die. "I belt the Cult Emperor has turned your friend into a popsicle by now. Such a shame, he was rather cute. How someone like you could get someone like him baffles me."

"Got it!" Noell smirked, "Gray's smarter than you give him credit for." Noell grinned getting into position, "I've wasted enough time on you. I'm going to end this and go save the villagers an put an end to Lyon's plans. Kay?"

"You're a foolish child."

"Ice make boulder!"

"A rock of ice? I'm so scared."

Noell smirked and with all the strength she coul muster she threw her fist into the boulder and shattered it into millions of little pieces on the floor. "Now for the real fun." she smirked grabbing a chunk of ice off the ground and eating it.

"That was your finishing move? How pathetic. Air Cloak!" Breeze smirked disappearing into thin air just like Noell hoped she would. Noell focused, she closed her eyes and focuse don the environment around her. It wasn't a minute later that she heard the satisfying crunching of ice. "Now! Ice Dragon ROAR!" Noell yelled. Breeze's Air Cloak faded and she was hit full on by the storm of ice and snow falling ot the ground.

"H-how?!" She screamed furiously "How were you able to find me!?"

"How can you call yourself a Wind wizard if you can't even fly?"

"You bitch!"

"The only purpose of my ice boulder was to destroy it, then I coul hear when you were coming and you fell right into it. How can you call yourself the strongest when you fall for something so simple?" Noell grinned. "I guess I forgot to mention I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer. I don't go down easy."

"A Dragon Slayer?! I should have known."

"But you didn't. You underestimated me and that was a big, big mistake. However not as big as messing with my friends and innocent lives. You say you want revenge for you sister right? Well how do you think she would feel is she saw you now? A monster with no heart or conscious. Do you really think she'd be proud of you? You're trying to revive the demon who killed her! Do you honestly think what you are doing is right?!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"And what about the villagers? They all have family too! Some might even have a little sister."

"Why won't you shut up!?"

"Because you know what you are doing is wrong don't you Breeze?!" Two magic circles appeared besides Noell's hands and they were shortly encased with ice. "You're a coward! Ice Dragon Blizzard FISTS!" Noell ran forward and uppercut Breeze followed by a left jab and then a kick to the stomach. "What would Sora say Breeze?!"

"I-I don't know!"

"Yes," A hit to the face "You do! What would she say Breeze?!"

"Please stop!"

"Answer me Breeze! WHAT WOULD SORA SAY?!"

"That she was disappointed in me! That this wasn't her sister. Sora always said I was her idol and that no matter what she'd always be proud of me but.."

"But what?"

"This isn't who she'd want me to be. Sora always looked for the beauty in everything and looked at everything with an optimistic view. Even as she died in my arms she didn't blame Deliora." Tears poured from Breeze's eyes and she dug her nails into the dirt. "It isn't fair! She didn't deserve to die!"

"And neither do the villagers. The deserve to live just as your sister did."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Do you wanna know when Sora will really be able to rest?"

"Tell me."

"When you can finally let go of the past and move on to your future."

* * *

Noell had long gone but Breeze remained on the ground. It was not she realized how much of a fool she had been. Breeze slowly reached for her hip and pulled the patched bunny off. "Sora," she whispered "I'm sorry I was a fool. I promise you from now on I'll live for the future and not the past." Breeze laughed lightly and looked to the sky, "I'll make you proud little sister."


	15. Just Do Whatever!

After her fight with Breeze Noell with the help of Marlow rushed to the village and she was relieved to find Lucy there, she was safe, one less person she had to worry about.

"Listen up! The people who caused the curse that transformed you are planning an attack on the village!"

"There going to come down here to fight us?"

"Yea but I've got a plan. We'll capture them and lock them up until they tell us how to change you back?"

"That's here plan? She's gotta be insane. How does she expect us to take all three of them down?"

"I don't think Lucy thought of that."

"The only thing is I'm pretty sure those three are wizards. There going to be hard to catch."

"You're right and Noell and Marlow are in no shape to fight right now so you're all we've got. Well, good luck."

"Last time I checked your a wizard too!"

"I just had a brilliant idea!"

"Nothing good can come of this."

Noell chuckled never seeing the day she'd agree with Happy. She loved Lucy dearly but sometimes the girls plans could be a little ambitious and almost always failed. "Oh boy."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Chief!"

"We don't have much time Sir! The enemies going to attack any second now."

"Enemy?"

"The ones responsible for the curse that's transformed your people. They've been hiding in an old temple in the jungle!"

"I don't care whose in the temple! Why haven't you destroyed the moon?!"

Noell's eye twitched, "He still wants us to destroy the moon? How did this guy ever become Chief?"

"You see it wasn't the moon that did this to you exactly but now we know who did."

"You lie! Do what I ask of you!"

"Chief please you have to calm down."

"Calm on let's go."

Lucy and Noell watched with a sweat drop as he villagers dragged the crazy Chief away. Noell had never met such a crazy old man other than Master Makarov when he was drunk. "I think the curse fried his brain."

"He doesn't mean any of that. He's just upset, he's been like this since Bobo died."

"Poor old man. I know ow to trap the enemy."

"We'll be happy to help if you need us."

"Hehe I'm the greatest Celestial wizard Fairy Tail's got! So why don't you just leave it to me? You don't have to worry it will be a piece of cake."

"Lucy I think you're getting a little carried away."

"Oh shut up Noell! Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

_"She's cute."_

_"I want one!"_

_"Oh wow she's so pretty!"_

"She's not that cute."

* * *

"Princess I've completed the task."

"Good work Virgo. My plan is going to work perfectly."

"I'm not so sure.."

"What did you just say?!"

"Hey Lucy.."

"I really hate to break it to you but I think you might be stupid."

"Wow thank a lot for the encouragement."

"I just don't think anyone's going to fall for your trap because it's the oldest trick in the book."

"Now don't be silly. A pitfall trap will get them every time."

"But you can tell what it is by looking at it."

Noell was laughing so hard so she had to hold her stomach, "A pitfall trap!? Really Lucy? This is your worst plan yet!" She howled.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter because there's only one way to get in the village. So the enemies going to have to go over it if they want in."

"Yea or they could ya know step around it."

"Well I still don't think there's anyway there going to fall for it."

"Um me either."

"I'm sorry but I agree with them."

"Me either Princess. I have to concur."

"Not you to! Go ahead and doubt me. You'll see."

_"Miss Lucy it looks like there's somebody heading this way!"_

"That's gotta be them! Open the gate!"

"Right!"

Noell chuckled as the gate opened and Natsu came running towards them still trapped in a ball of ice but her laughing stopped when she seen Gray slung over his back. "Oh no Gray!"

"Natsu!"

"Stay right there don't come any closer!"

"What?"

"Natsuuu! Stop please!"

"What's with the grass?"

Noell forgot all about her pain and sprinted at Natsu, grabbing Gray from his back before he plummeted into the pitfall. He was out cooled and he looked pretty beat up. "Lyon did this to you?..Oh Gray, I should have stayed with you. This is my fault."

"It's not you fault Noell it's Lyon's. I don't think Gray wanted you to get hurt."

"But he got hurt."

"He actually fell for it.."

"Yea I'm sorry we ever doubted you."

"It's ruined.."

"Very funny but we don't have time to play practical jokes on each other."

"Don't talk to us it was Lucy's dumb idea."

"I should have known!"

"It wasn't supposed to be a joke it's a trap!"

"I'm glad your OK! I was worried about you."

"Yea I'm fine but Gray's down for the count."

"The guy in the mask beat him up that badly?"

_"Lyon...you bastard! How could you do this? He was you friend."_

"Hey the ice is gone! It must have cracked when I fell!"

"See? Told you the pitfall would work."

"Excuse me Princess but I believe the spell was actually broken when he left the casters range of magic."

"I'm free!"

* * *

"Gray.."

"So how come Lyon's lackeys haven't made it here yet?"

"You know that's a good question. They left for the village before you but you got here first. Noell defeated one of them but I wonder what's taking the others so long?"

"Hey yea..and with Gray an that giant ice cube I was pretty slow."

"OK guys! Hurry and cover up that hole."

"There not gonna fall for that."

"Huh? Over there!" One villager pointed to the sky

"It's a flying rat!"

"And it's carrying a bucket!"

"What?! But not my pitfall trap is totally pointless!"

"Jelly?.."

"Lucy move!" Noell yelled recognizing the green jelly like substance, "This is bad!"

"Watch out! That smell..I knew the stuff was deadly."

_"That big flying rat has a whole bucket full of it!"_

_"No! There going to dump it right on us!"_

"How are we going to protect ourselves?!"

"I want everyone to get in the center of the village!" Natsu yelled "Ready to fly Happy?"

"Aye Sir!"

"Come on Marlow!" She grabbed Gray and slung him onto her back, he was heavy but it didn't matter. "Move it Chief!"

"I'm not leaving! I won't leave Bobo's grave."

"But Chief that jelly is going to get you!"

"Flames of my right hand! Flames of my left hand! You put them together!" Natsu slammed his hands together "You get Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" The fireball soared trough the air dispersing the jelly. "The Chief!" Noell yelled a gob of jelly hit him.

"Oh no Chief!"

As the smoke cleared Virgo was shown standing with he Chief tucked under her arms, "Do you wish to punish him for disobeying you?"

"Virgo!"

* * *

_"Good job Natsu."_ Noell sighed in relief. Every part of the village except the center had been destroyed because of that stupid jelly, but everyone was ok so it didn't matter. She just wished Gray would wake up so she knew he was going to be okay.

"The village has been completely dissolved."

"This is terrible."

"Anybody hurt?"

"Bobo's graves still standing.." Chief said with surprise that was quickly turned to shock as Yuka kicked over his grave.

"The Cult Emperor(Is is cult or cold? Because I feel like I've been writing it wrong) ordered us to eradicate the village and it's people. We were trying to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless but since that didn't work we'll have to resort to bloodshed."

"Fifty villagers, Three wizards, shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes."

"You ready?"

"Yea."

"I can fight too."

"No,"Lucy shook her head, "Stay with Gray. We'll be fine."

"Count again because there's four wizards!"

"Make that five!"

"Six including Gray." Noell said bitterly

"How dare they? Such disrespect! They kicked over Bobo's grave!.."

"Just calm down Chief!"

"We have to get out of here Sir!"

"Yea we don't want to get caught in the middle of a magic battle!"

"Hurry and get him to safety!"

"Let me help you.."

"Gray!" Noell smiled "You're awake and you're ok." A worried gasp left her mouth as he stood up. He wasn't going to fight in his condition was he? He couldn't.

"Not gonna happen. We don't need your help."

"Natsu..don't do this to me-"

"Just lie down and get some rest." Natsu suckered punched Gray in the stomach and it made Noell's heart break, but he had good reason for doing it.

"But why?"

"He's giving Gray some tough love. Natsu knows he in no condition to fight so he had to stop him."

"That means...deep down they really do care."

* * *

"Can you look after him for us?"

"No problem miss Lucy. Alright, let's go."

"Noell... go with them."

"What? But you guys need me here!"

"You won't be very useful in a fight if you're constantly worrying about Gray. Besides, you need looked at to. Now go."

"Natsu..okay but you guys be careful."

"We'll be fine."

"I know you will.

* * *

"Are you sure he's going to be alright? Lyon really roughed him up." Noell asked one of the villagers looking over Gray. She hadn't stopped worrying since they got there and seeing him wrapped in all those bandages wasn't helping either.

"He's be going to be just fine. You must really care about his boy."

"You don't even know.."

"It always makes me smile seeing young couples so devoted to each other. Tell me, how long have you two been dating?"

"Umm we aren't.." Noell's cheeks turned pink "He's just a friend."

"There's more there I can tell just by way you look at him. He's someone precious to you."

"All the members of Fairy Tail are precious to me but with Gray..."

"It's different? I understand. Why don't you get some rest? You're safe here."

"But-"

"No butts! You're exhausted. Now get some rest."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Where am I?"

"You're awake! You've made a speedy recovery. I wouldn't go rushing into any battles though." The villager smiled, "I must say you've had everyone worried. Especially your girlfriend over there! She hasn't left your side for a second."

"Girlfriend?" Gray looked over to Noell who was slumped against a wall with her head in her arms. She looked so peaceful, had he really caused her so much grief?"

"Hey you're alive! You've had Noell worried sick!"

"Marlow?"

The cat frowned crossing his arms "She thinks it's her fault that you got hurt."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because she went to help the villagers instead of staying with you and Lyon. She hasn't stopped beating herself up since. Now that you're up I think you should go talk to her."

"She needs the rest."

"She needs to know you're OK."

Gray looked back over at Noell; Looking past her peaceful face he could see the dark bags under her eyes and the cuts and bruises on her body. She looked almost as bad as he did but she was worried about him? She was something for sure.

* * *

"Five more minutes Aneria..." Noell mumbled feeling someone shake her. "Hello?.." Gently her light blue eyes flutter open to meet cool dark blue ones. "Gray?" she whispered, her heart beating against her chest. "You're OK."

"Yea I'm fine. Marlow's told me how worried you've been. Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Noell sobbed throwing her arms around him "I'm just glad you're ok you idiot! I can't believe Lyon did this to you! I swear on Aneria when I get my hands on him."

"Calm down." Gray chuckled "I'm alive aren't I?"

Noell whimpered pulling back "I should have stayed with you."

"Why? So you could end up like this to? Our mission is to protect the villagers not worry about me."

"If I don't worry about you who will?" she laughed softly

"Guess you gotta point there."

"Of course I do."

"Hey why'd that villager call you my girlfriend?"

"S-she did?! Oh God I told her that we weren't like that! I think the Moon Drip has fried everyone's brain on this stupid island." Noell frantically replied; Her face bathed in a pink glow.

"Heh" Gray leaned forward, his nose touching Noell's "You look cute when you're flustered."

"S-shut up! Seems like your back to your old self."

_"Thank goodness."_

* * *

'Oh thank goodness I'm glad you're awake."

"What is this place?"

"It's a storage area that's not too far from the village. Everything was destroyed in the attack last night so we decided to come here for shelter."

"The whole village? That's horrible."

"You ok?" Noell asked noticing his grip his chest

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little sore is all."

"It's a miracle that Natsu and Lucy were here. Thanks to there bravery everyone was able to make it our alive."

Noell sighed, "I should have helped them but.."

"You've been a big help to Noell." Marlow said patting her on the back "You defeated Breeze all by yourself."

"Yea but still.."

"Please don't beat yourself up. We're thankful for your help." Lulu smiled "You were doing what a good friend would."

"So are they still around here somewhere?"

"Yes, they actually wanted to me to show you to there tent when you had finally woken up."

"Which tent?"

"There waiting for you in that big one right over there."

_"Something smells off.."_

* * *

"You made me wait. Not smart.'

"Oh so that's what I was smelling.."

"What Noell?"

"Fear..." She gulped slowly hiding behind Gray "Erza looks really mad."

"Erza! Why are they tied up?"

"Lucy's got me up to speed with everything that's happened. I thought you were sent here to stop Natsu and these two fools. Noell, I see you decided to take part in this too. Needless to say I'm disappointed."

"Not by choice!"

"Where is he anyway?"

"That's something we'd all like to know."

"The last time I seen him he was fighting against the Cult Emperor's lackies..but when we went back to where the village was there wasn't any sight of him. Where ever he is I hope he's okay. Anyways, since we couldn't find him Erza demanded that we take her to you guys but I had no idea where you two ended up."

"So I did some scouting from the air and from up there I could see that the villagers moved into this storage area."

"OK we are going to search for Natsu and then we're going back to the guild."

"You're kidding me! Erza these people need our help! We can't just back out on them now." Noell couldn't believe what she was hearing. Abandon people in need? Never.

"But we can't leave the island just yet. If Lucy filled you in then you know exactly what these villagers are going trough right now."

"And what would be your point? I came here soley to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules of the guild. I'm not interested in anything other than that."

"What a load of crap."

"Are you crazy Noell?! Do you want to her to kill you?!"

"Rules? Have you even seen what's happened to the people on this island?!"

"I have."

"And you're still just going to turn your back on them?"

"There requests is posted on the board of every guild hall. The villagers would be better served by wizards who are cleared for S class. Your not qualified."

"How can you be so heartless?!"

"What did you say?"

"That's no way to speak to the great Erza!"

"You suck up."

"Have you chosen to defy the guilds rules as well?" Erza asked summoning her sword and holing it to Gray's throat

"Do what you must." Gray said grabbing her sword "For me there's no other choice to be made. I can't walk away from what I know is right. I'm see this trough to the end, and you can't stop me."

Noell eyes narrowed and a smirk cross his face. "So am I. As a member of the Fairy Tail Guild I won't abandon the villagers. They need us more now more than ever and as a Fairy Tail Wizard you should feel the same way and try to understand why we have to help them." Noell finished following Gray out of the tent.

_"She's going to kill us all."_

* * *

"Even back when were kids Lyon's always dreamed of passing Ur's magic ability but since she's gone and he can't challenge her directly he decided that i's up to him to kill Deliora because it's the one thing that she couldn't do."

"Well yea I guess that would be the only way to challenge someone who's dead."

"Aye."

"Even when I was training under Ur Lyon always talked about surpassing her. It's all he ever talked about."

"Listen there's something..something I never got to tell him. I kept it secret, Ur made me promise to never let him know but I have to. Ur may not be with us, but she's still alive."

_"Ur..she lives on in the ice."_


	16. Bye Bye Galuna Island

"Uh guys..is it just me or does that temple look a little..crooked right now?"

"What happened to it?"

"I'm guessing Natsu."

"Me too."

"Oh yea this has Natsu written all over it."

"I don't know how he managed to pull it off but he's the only one who would do something that crazy. It's a pretty great idea if he did it on purpose. Since the temples tilted like that moonlight won't hit Deliora."

"You mean his habit of destroying stuff actually came in useful for once?"

"My heads stuck! Looking sideways at that stupid temple hurt my neck!"

"Watch out!"

Noell hissed avoiding the moon shaped blade but one was still able to slice her arm. "Damn..that hurt." She mumbled wiping the blood away. "Who are these people?"

'Whose there?!"

"We've tracked you down Fairy Tail!"

"We won't allow you to interfere!"

"Not these guys."

"Lyon's minions."

"There all around us!"

"I can handle this myself."

"You sure?"

"I'll take care of them." Erza said equipping her sword "You go and settle things with Lyon."

"We'll fight with her! You just go and do what you gotta do!"

"Noell are you coming?"

"I should probably stay here with Lucy and Erza.."

"No you go. I'll help."

"Breeze? How did you find us?"

"I heard the commotion. I will fight with your friends, you go."

"Are you sure?"

"Consider this my way of apologizing."

_"It's Breeze!'"_

_"Trader!"_

_"How dare you go against the Cold Emperor!(Still don't know if it's cold or cult)."_

_"You will pay Breeze!"_

"If that's how you feel then so be it, but I do not regret my actions."

* * *

After separating from the others Gray and Noell searched the temple for Lyon; When they came across a room iced over Gray smashed trough it.

"You found him!" Noell smirked, "Now kick his butt!"

"Will do."

"Oh it's Gray."

"Leave him to me. It's time we settle this once and for all."

"No way man! You already lost to him once!"

"And it's not going to happen again. I'm ready to end this now."

"You seem awfully confident."

"You were right Lyon. I'm the one to blame for out Masters death but you're know better. You threatened my comrades, brought harm to the villagers, made Noell worry(;D), and now you're trying to destroy what Ur gave her life to create. It's time we accept our punishment, together."

"That stance." Noell's eyes widened "No..Gray what the hell are you thinking?!"

"I'm going to end this. Sorry, Noell."

"You can't be serious! You know what the Ice Shell does!"

"Are you insane? You wouldn't dare!"

"If you want to live change the villagers back to there human forms and then leave this island and never return! If you agree to that I'll stop otherwise this is the end."

"Is that so? Well I don't believe a word of it. You're bluffing."

"No I'm not."

"Gray don't!" Noell screamed over the swirling ice, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. There was now way she would let Gray go trough with this.

"You'll die!"

"Don't do it!.."

"All these years I've lied to myself. I didn't want to admit that Ur died because of me but she did and it's time I took responsibility. So I will here and now. I'm not afraid to die if that's what it takes!"

"Stop this now!"

"What's it going to be Lyon? Are we going to die or are we going to live? It's up to you!"

"Gray stop!" Noell yelled shielding her eyes from the storm of ice swirling around them "This is insane! You can't do this!"

"You wouldn't! Your not brave enough to give your life! You're nothing but a coward!"

"Just watch me"

"DON'T DO IT!"

"ICE SHEELL-"

_"Shut up!"_

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

Natsu and Noell yelled and they both landed punches on him. "Natsu! Noell!" he yelled angrily.

"You can't just bust in and steal the scene with a bunch of fancy talk! Get to the back of the line pal!"

"Back of what line?!"

"I was here first! So it's my fight!"

"What?! When I got here the first words out of my mouth were leave him to me!"

"Ok obviously we hit him for two totally different reasons!" Noell yelled frustrated "Am I the only one with a brain here?!"

"Sometimes I wonder.."

"No one asked you Marlow!"

"Yea and I said no way man like a second after that!"

"Why you!"

"What? You want some?"

"I don't care who said what I've got a score to settle with him you understand?! And I'm ready to die if that's what I gotta do!" Gray yelled grabbing Natsu by his shirt.

"Yea? And how's dying going to settle it? Huh? Cause' it sounds like your running away to me."

_**Rumble Rumble **_

_"That's temple is back in position. How?.."_

"This is bad. Now the moons going to shine on Deliora."

"Pardon the interruption." A short green haired man with a mas smirked running up to Lyon

"I should have known. I take it you did this?"

"Indeed I did sir. The moon will be out soon so I thought I'd take the liberty of straightening the temple for you."

"That weirdo fixed it all by himself?"

"And after I went trough all that trouble to mess it up too. Hey so what did you do to fix it huh?!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Tell me how you did it you jerk!"

"Now that everything else is in order I suppose I should commence the Moon Drip ceremony."

"Would you quit ignoring me you demon head freak?! Come back here!"

"Natsu!"

"I'm gonna pound him a million! No a billion times! I'll let you handle that ice guy. It will look bad if you lose again."

"Yea."

"And not just for you."

"Know what you mean."

"But for all of Fairy Tail!"

_"Those two fight like cats and dogs but they have each others back, kinda like brothers."_ Noell smiled at the two with crossed arms.

* * *

"My, my what a boisterous pair you are."

"Tell me something..a second ago when I was going to freeze us both for good you were counting on Natsu to stop me before I could finish right?"

_"Hey! I punched him too."_

"No, the opposite in fact. I never though he would be foolish enough to come near a spell like that."

"So you were just going to stand there and take the hit?"

"Exactly, because someone would come to rescue me. You on the other hand would be finished for good."

Noell smirked, "That's where your wrong."

"And how is that, Noell?"

She grinned, "Because then you'd have to deal with me." She said jabbing a thumb to her chest, "And you don't want to make me made because when I get mad my inner dragon comes out." She smirked showing off her pearly whites.

"You honestly believe you could defeat me? You could never before, what makes you think you could now?"

"I'm a hell of a lot stronger now then I was. Besides, even if you did manage to beat me you wouldn't get very far."

"And why is that?"

Her eyes narrowed and her smiled widen as she pointed at the symbol on her neck, "Because everyone one in Fairy Tail would rip you to shreds! I don't know if you realize this but when you mess with one of us you're messing with us all and we get very protective over our family."

"I'm trembling."

"I should have known.."

"Certainly would be inconvenient to be sealed in ice but my allies are as devoted to my cause as I am and as long as we're on this island they could use Moon Drip to melt the ice whenever they saw fit."

"I didn't think of that. Guess the Ice Shell is completely useless here.."

"Even so you still want to fight? After what happened last time? Don't fool yourself you could never-"

"That's enough. Just forget about Deliora."

"What kind of nonsense is this?! You threats don't work so you turn to begging? Does you guild have a dentist that removes your fangs? Or are you just a coward?"

_"Insult Fairy Tail again and I'll show you my fangs."_

"Lyon there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Ur is still alive. The ice you're trying to melt is actually Master Ur. She isn't dead, she lives on in that ice. I'm sorry that I never told you the truth back then. Ur made me promise to keep quiet."

"Of course."

"It's over! There's no reason to go trough with this anymo-" Lyon was suddenly in front of Gray, he placed a hand on his stomach, causing a ice panther to rip trough him. "Gray!" Noell screamed running over to him. "Gray stay with me okay?"

"You idiot. I know how the spell works. I can assure you she's not alive anymore. That's nothing more than a chunk of ice!"

"Y-you knew...all along?..."

"Knowing is one thing believing is another and if you truly believe Ur is alive in there you're a greater fool that I thought."

"You knew the truth...and you still did this?!"

Noell sighed watching Gray get up; He never learns. He was definitely going to be the death of her one of these days but she did find it satisfying watching Gray punch Lyon into a wall. "Make sure to get one in for me!"

"Impossible! How can you move with that wound?"

"I've had enough! I wanted..to save you but I give up now."

"You want the title of star pupil for yourself? Well I'm sorry but I have to fight against Deliora soon and I'd rather not waste my magic energy on you."

"Then we'll just use our fists."

"You want me to fight you without using magic? That's fine by me."

* * *

"Hey Noell why these two are fighting we should go try and stop Deliora somehow."

"You think so? But what about Gray?"

"He'll be fine. You have to stop worrying about him so much."

"I know... let's go!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Oh no Noell did you hear that?!"

"I think we might be too late Marlow! We have to hurry!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"We're too late!" Noell scowled glaring at the towering monster before them. It's roars alone were enough to knock her off her feet, "How the hell are we supposed to beat that?"

"Down there it's Natsu! And Gray!"

_"Gray got here before us? That's the last time I rely on Marlow for directions."_ Noell huffed running down to them "Are you guys alright?"

"Yea! What took you so long?"

"Marlow doesn't have the best sense of direction."

"I tried my best!"

"There's only one thing we can do now! We gotta take that thing down!"

_"Neither one of you...are strong enough...but I am. I will defeat it. I'm going to surpass Ur, finally."_

"You can't even stand let alone fight. Give it up Lyon."

"You can't fight! You can't even get up off the floor!"

_"Raaaaaaaaarrrrrw!"_

"I've waited so long for this moment. She was strong but still not strong enough to kill this demon. I'm going to do the one thing Ur never could." Lyon said getting on shaky feet "Finally! My dream will be fulfilled!"

"You've caused enough trouble." Gray said hitting him the the back of the neck, Lyon went down instantly. Noell focused her attention of Gray, _"Is he?.."_

"I'll clean up the mess you made. I'll seal the demon myself! Ice Shell!"

"Don't do it Gray! Do you have any idea of how long it took me to melt that ice?! Sealing it again isn't going to stop me! I will not rest until I finally defeat Deliora!"

"I can't worry about the future! I have to do this to keep it from killing us all right now!"

_"I won't let you do this."_

With her head towards the ground Noell stepped in front of Gray alongside Natsu, it didn't surprise her that he chose to do the same. "Natsu! Noell!"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you do this?" She said with a low voice

"Why don't you let us handle this?"

"Don't be stupid! Just get out of my way!"

"If we didn't let you do it before why would we let you do it now? Noell and I won't let you go out like that. Go ahead and cast the spell but I'm not moving. What about you Noell?"

"Not a chance. The only way you're going to die is by my hands if you don't stop acting like an idiot!"

"Natsu..Noell.."

_"RAAAWWRRRR!(Scary monsters sounds)."_

_"NATSU! NOELL!"_

Noell held her ground as Deliora raised a massive fist and aimed it an them. _"I won't let Deliora hurt my friends and I won't let Gray sacrifice himself." _Noell had began to prepare her Ice Dragon Blizzard Fists _"Lyon is a fool but I'd be an even bigger fool if I just stood there and watched him throw his life away."_

"I'm not giving up until the bitter end!"

"And neither will I!"

Deliora, Natsu, and Noell's fist all clashed fire and ice swirled together with a mixture of Deliora's green magic. All of a sudden Deliora's body began to crack and break down. Noell's eyes widened, _"There's no way..he was already dead?!"_

"What the? I'm stronger than I thought."

"There's..no way..but that can't be!"

"Deliora...was already dead!"

"For ten years..Ur has gradually depleted the demons life force and what we just saw, was nothing more than it's lasts dying breaths. My dream is dead! There's no hope now. I will never surpass Ur.."

"Man! Your teacher was pretty awesome."

"You saved my life again..thank you Ur..."

"I can't believe he was going to throw his life away on a monster that was already dead!" Noell fumed with fists balled at her side. "All I want to do is punch his lights out!"

"So why don't you?"

"Because he's crying..and all I wanna do is hug him."

"So hug him now and punch him later."

"Good idea."

* * *

_The ice that was once Ur melted and became water that flowed into the open sea. Even though she's not physically with us Gray says she's still alive and I think he's right, from the sea she'll be able to watch over her beloved students forever. It's like I can almost hear her saying;_

_"Please don't fight anymore."_

* * *

"Oh yea! That's right we won!"

"Aye Sir!"

"You know I was kinda worried for a while there..but it all worked out thanks to your amazing teacher."

"I think all I've done this whole time is worry." Noell pouted

"See what you did Gray?! You killed Noell's spirit!"

"We totally finished an S class quest all by ourselves!"

"You think Master Makarov will let us on the second floor now?!"

_"Haven't they forgotten about Erza?!"_ Noell cringed under the redheads stare, "She's really freaking me out man."

"Oh no! Are you still going to punish us?"

"Isn't there something you're all forgetting about? You came to this island to help the villagers. The request for you was to return them to their original forms. You still haven't completed your S class quest yet."

"But I don't understand, the curse should be lifted now because Deliora's dead."

"Wrong. This curse you keep talking about never had anything to do with the demon. The villagers have been affected by the intense magical energy released by the Moon Drip spell. In other words Deliora's death isn't going to change there current situation what so ever."

"What? Oh no."

"Well then we better go and change them back."

"Aye sir!"

"Yea but we don't know how. Lyon, do you know?"

"To be quite honest..I don't have a clue."

"You don't know?"

"What?"

"But they told us the curse started the same time you guys got here."

"When we first arrived three years ago we were aware there was a village somewhere on this island but we had absolutely no reason to communicate with the villagers so we left them alone, and they never came to the temple to see what we were up to."

"In three years you've never once met?"

"I don't understand. The light from the Moon Drip is so bright you can see it from practically anywhere on the island. It's kinda weird that they saw it every night and never went to investigate."

"The villagers weren't transformed by the Moon Drip. It doesn't affect the human body."

"What?"

"Yea right! You're just saying that so you and your lackeys will be off the hook!"

"Just think about it; I've been exposed to it as long as they have and my appearance hasn't changed one bit."

"Oh yea that's true."

"I wouldn't trust them. Those villagers are hiding something but..I'm sure you guild wizards can handle it."

"We're not done with you. You destroyed the village and-"

"That's quite enough Natsu. They were simply doing what they believed to be right. So there's no need to criticize them for it. Let's go."

"But..what are we going to do to life the curse?"

"I have no idea."

"Great."

"Wow that's reassuring Erza." Noell sighed "I just want to be done so I can go home."

"Yea I bet Nicholai's freaking out right now!"

Noell's face paled, "I forgot about him. He's going to kill me."

"Probably!"

"Don't agree with me! You were supposed to watch me and keep me from doing anything stupid!"

"I have been watching you! I can't help it if your stupid!"

"You're asking for it cat!"

* * *

"That's weird where is everybody?"

"You sure they came here?"

"Yea this has been there camp. I wonder where they could have gone?"

"This just screams suspicious."

"Don't be a Negative Nelly."

"Don't you ever say that to me again."

"Hello?!"

"Since we're here I'm going to grab bandages and some medicine."

"You've finally made it back! There's something you need to see. Please follow me to the village."

* * *

"Whoa! Are you kidding me?"

"Yesterday it was a total mess but now it looks perfect."

"What's going on here? Everything back to how it was. It's like the village went back in time."

"Now that it's fixed you probably shouldn't touch anything okay Natsu?"

"Are you saying I destroy everything I touch?!"

"Well kinda."

"That's exactly what she's saying."

"You aren't any better Noell."

"What is you deal cat?!"

* * *

"You and your wizard friends used magic to restore our village didn't you?"

"Uh well sir that's not.."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. However I must know; When are you wizards finally going to destroy the moon for us?! Well!?"

"Destroying the moon is a simple task sir."

"What the..did she just say that with a straight face?"

"Aye, maybe she's gone crazy?"

"Oh great this island had fried Erza's brain too." Noell sighed exasperatedly

"But before I do that I need to ask you all a few questions. Would you be so kind as to call everyone together for a meeting?"

* * *

"Let me make sure I have my facts straight: The first time everyone in the village took on these demonic forms is when when the moon began to turn purple. Is that correct?"

"Yes during the day we're fine but when the moon comes out we turn into what you see now."

"And the moon first turned purple about three years ago, right?"

"Wow has it really been that long?"

"Yea."

"We've learned that the Moon Drip ceremony has been preformed on this island every night for for the last three years, and each night is produced a beam of light so brilliant you couldn't possible have missed."

"Erza watch!" Noell yelled trying to notify the redhead of Lucy's pitfall but she fell in anyway letting out the girliest scream she's ever heard out..

"Whoa! Even Lucy's pitfall trap is back."

"She screamed like a girl!"

"Yea and it was cute."

"Excuse you?!"

"Noell's jealous!"

"Shut up cat!"

"I'm so gonna be dead meat when she gets out!"

"Seriously didn't you ever wonder where that light was coming from?"

"She got up like nothing happened."

"She must be pretty tough."

_"Smoothest recovery ever."_

"I don't understand. Why didn't anyone investigate?"

"Well..we would have looked into it but according to village lore our people must never go near that temple."

"But who cares about village lore when your people are dying? You obviously knew there was a problem because you contacted the magic guilds."

"Oh well.."

"Why don't you tell us what's really going on here."

"To be honest we don't even know that ourselves. Allow me to explain; We've tried to investigate the light many times. We'd take up weapons we never had to use. I'd trim and style my sideburns and then we'd venture into the jungle towards the temple but we could never get near it. We'd get close enough that we could see it near the trees and then suddenly we'd find ourselves back at the village gates."

"But..how is that possible? It doesn't make any sense."

"We got into the temple without any problem at all. How weird."

"We didn't say anything to you earlier because we were afraid you wouldn't believe us."

"We're telling you the truth. We've tried to go back to the temple many times."

"But not a single villager has ever been able to get inside."

"I get it. Yes. " Erza said changing into a yellow armor "Natsu, Noell come with me. I'll need your help to destroy the moon."

"Hahaha!"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"It's the only way we can change the villagers back to there human forms."

"She's lost it!"

"There really gonna do it! We get to watch it happen!"

"That's right and we're all finally going to be human again!"

* * *

"Where do you wanna go? Do you think we should climb up to the top of the temple? It's a lot higher up there!"

"We'll do it from here. The villagers can't go near the temple and they need to witness this."

"Blowing up the moon should have been included in the job description."

"Pump up Noell! This is going to be fun!"

* * *

"I don't know what she's thinking I mean, she can do some amazing things but still.."

"So what do you think she's going to do to it?"

"This is exciting huh?!"

"More like terrifying."

"I always knew Noell would be responsible for blowing up the moon!"

_"What's that supposed to mean!?"_

* * *

"This is Giant Armor. It increases my strength and allows me to throw farther and this," she summoned a giant spear, "Is the spear of Haja, it repells darkness."

"Whoa! I see what you're planning now! You're going to use that spear to knock the moon out of the sky!"

"Gimme a break that's never going to work."

"That's right but I'm afraid I'll need more strength than this armor can give me. So Natsu I'm going to need to use your fire power as a boost."

"Whenever I begin to throw the spear I want you to hit the back of it with your flames. You and I will have to time our attack perfectly but I think you should give me just enough power to do the job."

"So why am I here?"

"To provide extra power. My spear may not be enough so we'll need more power; That's where you come in. I want you to fire an attack at the moon, something long ranged preferably."

"This is crazy but ok."

"Sounds like a killer plan to me!"

"Then let's do it."

* * *

"They don't really think there going to pull this off do they?"

"Well I think they've totally gone off the deep end this time."

* * *

Noell couldn't believe herself; Here she was in a guard tower getting ready to blow up the moon. Maybe this was all one crazy dream? But knowing her luck, it just had to be real.

"Now!" Erza yelled aiming her spear; Natsu punched it with his fists and the spear erupted into flames and most of the guard tower was blown away. "Noell go!"

Noell closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her; The blue magic circle appeared and magical energy began to swirl around her. "Ice Dragon Ice Prism!" she yelled opening her eyes and uncross her arms. A giant crystal prism appeared in the sky and from it shot a large beam of ice, the ice hit the spear and clashed with Natsu's flames turning them a burning blue color.

"Man that took a lot.." Noell huffed collapsing on one knee. She looked into the sky watching as the spear raced towards the moon. "You gotta be kidding me!" Noell yelled as the spear crashed into the moon and it began to crack and break apart. More and more of the sky began to crack before an open hole appeared showing a normal colored moon.

"The sky..shattered? What's going on?"

"What the heck is going on?"

"As a result of the spell a noxious membrane was covering the island."

"A what?"

"The Moon Drip released evil energy into the form of a gas. That gas crystallized, and formed an invisible shell in the sky that covered the island. That's why the moon looked purple here. Now that the shell has been broken everything will go back to the way it was three years ago."

* * *

"What's wrong? There not transforming."

"That's because these are there true features. The Moon Drip never had any effect on there appearance. However, it seems to have altered there memories."

"What do you mean?"

"They think there humans who have been transformed into demons but it's the other way around."

"What..so your saying..there really?.."

"Yep you got it."

"Ahhhh!"

"The villagers have always been demons."

"You gotta be kidding me." Noell whined with slumped shoulders "All this work.."

"Hey is that true?!"

"Well maybe? My memories hazy. We all looked pretty human when you met us didn't we?"

"Yes because you posses the ability to take on human forms. Your false memories lead you to believe that your temporary states were actually your true forms. In reality you were demons who had fallen victim to the moon drips side effects."

"Hold on, how come Lyon and the others weren't affected?"

"I assume it's because there human. As far as I can tell demons were the only ones susceptible to the memory loss. I knew what was going on as soon at the villagers told me they were unable to go to the temple. The moonlight collected there was sacred, therefore creatures of darkness couldn't go near it."

_"You're quite the detective. I knew I could trust you and your friends."_

"Thanks wizards I owe you one."

"G-ghost!"

"Your the guy from the boat!"

"Where did you go and where did you come from?!"

_"Bobo.."_

"But I thought you were.."

"Getting stabbed in the chest hurt pretty bad but you gotta do more than that to kill a demon. Hahah."

"But on the boat..you just disappeared into thin air."

Bobo grinned suddenly flying into the air, "I really hopes you kids can forgive me for not telling me the truth sooner."

"He can fly?"

"I was the only one who didn't have any memory loss! I had to leave because everyone went nuts. I knew I was a demon but suddenly everyone else they thought they were cursed humans. Hahaha!"

"Bobo!' The chief cried, he launched himself into the air and then into the arms of his son. Noell smiled at the affectionate display; Happy ending always made her well, happy.

"I'm so glad you finally snapped out of it pops!"

"They sure are happy demons." Noell laughed watching them all fly into the air

"Yup. They're definitely demons."

'I don't know...if you look at there faces...they kinda look...more like angels to me."

_"Let's a feast to celebrate tonight!"_

_"It will be an all out demon party!"_

"I don't know if I'm rowdy enough to party with demons."

"Me either."

"That goes for me too."

* * *

"Wow when demons party they really go all out." Noell grinned feasting on a bowl of ice before her while Natsu beside her feasted on torches. Even though they were surrounded by demons they probably stuck out the most at that minute.

"Looks like someones getting a lot of attention from the ladies."

"Eh?" Noell turned her attention to Gray who was being swarmed by the demon ladies. If she was a demon her head would have been spinning round and round. "Yea? So what?"

"Don't be jealous Noell. You're the love of his life."

"Yea you two are in loooooove!"

"Jealously isn't a good look on you Noell."

"All of you shut up!"

Erza smirked, "You and Gray huh? Cute."

"Not Erza too!"

"Well I have to admit I was wrong about humans." The Chief said, "All these years we've chosen to hide from the outside world. We were so afraid that others would judge us by our appearance."

"You know the curse? That was really a rumor we spread so no one would come to the island and bother us."

"Well it worked because the sailors at the dock were terrified. Nobody wanted to come here."

"I know, and it's a shame but after meeting you we've changed our minds. You've restored our faith in humans and now we're not afraid. We are ready to go out and befriend people from other lands."

"That's good. Friendship is a beautiful thing. It's an emotional bond that transcends ones physical appearance."

_"Oh not not again."_

_"It's the Cold Emperor's minions!"_

"What do they want?" Noell glared

"How can I help you?"

"You Fairy Tailers are tough. The Cold Emperor's so banged up he couldn't even make it down here."

"That's why we've come to pay you a visit in his place."

"Wait just a minute I thought we were cool. Didn't Lyon tell you guys what happened?"

"Yes but that doesn't matter to us."

"We wanted to settle things with you ourselves."

"Alright why don't you show me what you got!"

"Wait Natsu! Thanks for the help but we can't keep reply on you so let us fight them."

"He's right we got these clowns."

"If we want to keep our village safe we've got to protect it."

"Normally I would agree with you gentlemen but I think it's best that I handle this one."

"Oooh they gonna get it!"

"Don't ever do that again Noell."

"Yea?..okay."

* * *

"We meet again Titania Fairy Tail. You gave dear Angelica quite a beating earlier."

"She seems like a formidable opponent."

"Watch out for that creepy chick! She can control inanimate objects!"

"And don't even try bothering to use your magic against ole mega brows."

"Is that so? In that case I'll do it that old fashioned way!" Erza ran towards Sherry and kicked her in the face she then turned around and punched Yuka in his.

"Erza's so scary." Noell paled "I hope that isn't how she's going to punish us."

"Holy.."

"She didn't even have to use any magic."

"That's the great Erza for ya!"

"Would you cut that out?"

* * *

"You are truly an amazing warrior.."

"No kidding. We're no match for you."

"Wait, so your not here to attack us?"

"I doubt this is going to make up for all the trouble we've caused you but we wanted to apologize in person."

"Oh so you guys cam here to settle things in a good way."

"The Cold Emperor told us everything. Thanks to you we can finally let go of the pain Deliora caused us so many years ago."

"You mean you were victims of Deliora too?"

"When we were children the monster ravaged our village. We watched it murder all of our friends and family."

"The Cold Emperor had a plan to kill the demon once and for all. That's why we joined him."

"You see, we wanted revenge and we were so focused on getting it we never realized we were hurting innocent people."

"We were so blinded by hatred we ended being no better than the demon it's self."

"I realized this after my battle with you Noell."

"Breeze!" Noell smiled as the green haired woman emerged

Breeze smiled softly, "I realize now that it's time to leave the past in the past and focus on my future. It's what Sora would want me to do. So thank you for helping me realize this."

"No problem! I'm sorry I had to beat it into you."

"I deserved it."

"From now on we'll treat everyone with respect and _love_."

"Alright then! You guys should stick around and join in on the feast!"

"But we were enemies a secons ago."

"I don't think it's a good idea because I'm trying to watch my figure and-"

"Enough with the excuses! Live a little would ya?" Natsu dragged Sherry and Yuka over to table full of demons - it was awkward for everyone except Natsu.

"OK! Now I'm ready to party!"

"You're going to stay to, right Breeze?"

"I'll stick around for a while but I think someone else is seeking your attention." She smirked pointing behind Noell. "Who?" she asked looking behind her; Gray stood there awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"How about a dance for all the crap I put you trough?"

"You owe me waaaay more than a dance Gray Fullbuster! I've probably taken ten years away from my life worrying so much."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise, but for now," he held out his hand "How about a dance?"

"But I don't know how to dance..." Noell blushed taking his hand

"It's easy." He smirked taking Noell's arms and wrapping them around his neck and gently placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close to him. Her face turned a dark shade of red and her heart was racing as fast as lightning but this feeling, it was incredible - being so close to him. She didn't even care that Erza and lucy were staring at them or anyone else for that matter.

At that moment everything felt right.

Noell smiled resting her chin on his shoulder, "Make me a promise Gray."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me you'll never use the Ice Shell ever again."

"But-"

Noell pulled back locking eyes with him unaware of the tears that brimmed her eyes "Promise me." Gray's lips tugged upward and he pressed his forehead to hers "I promise."

"Good."

* * *

"So are they going to kiss or what?" Breeze asked watching the couple dance the night away

"Probably not." Lucy chuckled, "Those two are taking things slow. A little too slow if you ask me."

"I think it's cute."

"If Erza thinks it's cute then so do I!"

"Suck up."

* * *

"I think it's going to leave a scar."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter to me. "

"On your face?!"

"I don't mind having a few scars as long as I can see them. It's the ones you can't see that sting."

"Well aren't you the smooth talker."

"He's not a bad dancer either." Noell winked

"So you've gotten visible scars?"

"Shut up Natsu! Every time I say something cool you gotta ruin it!"

"How was that cool?"

* * *

"What? But miss you deserve the reward so take it!"

"Thank you but your gratitude is enough."

"That's nice but you should take the money."

"I can't because your request was never officially accepted by the guild. It fell into the hands of foolish wizards trying to prove themselves."

"Foolish as the may be if it wasn't for them we would have never been saved. What if I give you the money not as a reward but instead as a thank you gift? It's the least I can do after everything you've done for our village."

"When you put it that way you make it hard to say no."

"She's really going to take it!"

"Haha!"

"We're rich!"

"Good, I have rent coming up soon."

"I'm sorry, accepting your reward woudl be contrary to our guilds principles. However we'd be happy to take the gate key you offered along with it."

"The gate key?!"

"Come to mama!"

Noell sighed, "There's goes rent."

"Well at least let me take you back to Hargeon."

"Thank you but I have a boat waiting Sir."

* * *

"This is the boat?!"

"A pirate ship?"

"You kidding me? Did she hijack it?!"

"This is awesome!"

_"Ahoy me beauty!"_

"Me beauty?"

"That's right. They've become quite fond of me."

"That's the great Erza for ya!"

"Jeez your such a suck up."

"Ahoy! Come aboard my ship mateys!"

"Mateys?"

"I don't wanna! I'm not riding that creepy boat!"

"If you wanna swim I'll join ya."

"Are you insane?!"

* * *

Noell leaned over the ship waving goodbye to all the villagers, she couldn't help feel a little sad about leaving, the villagers had been so kind to them the last couple of days. Then again, leaving friends behind was never an easy thing to do.

_"We thank you! Hope you guys will come back someday!"_

"Yea! You betcha!"

_"So long!"_

_"Bye!"_

_"Don't forget to do the demon wiggle waggle Gray!"_

"Demon..wiggle..waggle?" Noell asked between laughs "That's something I have to see."

"Not a chance!"

_"Good luck back the guild!"_

_"Fairy Tail's the best!"_

"You know, it really is." Noell smiled waving goodbye to everyone

* * *

"Ya know, they weren't so bad."

"Guys I'm not crying I got something in my eye!"

"Oh yea? You could have fooled me."

"Are you okay Lyon? You never got the chance to say goodbye to you friends and give them you _love_."

"It's fine. You two were in a guild once, what's it like?"

Breeze smiled watching the ship sail farther and father away until it was nothing but a speck in the ocean. "Take care Noell. I hope our paths cross again someday."

* * *

"Hehe were home!"

"Aye Sir!"

"I'm bummed all that hard work and time for some lousy gate key."

"Yea and that S class reward was big time money."

"Do we have to keep bringing ut up? My landlord is going to be so mad if I don't make rent."

"Cheer up Noell! You just completed an S class quest. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"I guess you're right."

"Well I'm sorry but it wasn't an official job. Just be happy you got something."

"She's got a point, now quit your complaining."

"That's pretty easy for you to say you got a reward. Come on! Can we sell it?"

"How could you even suggest that Happy?! You guys just don't get it, there hard to come by. Sure there are lots of silver keys but there are only twelve gold zodiac keys and I'm lucky enough to have five."

"That's too bad they're all crazy."

"You had better watch your mouth ya punk! Me and my Celestial spirits are going to be stronger then you someday!"

"So, which one of the zodiac key did you end up getting?"

"It's Sagittarius the centaur!"

"It's a horse man?!"

"Gray have ever seen a centaur?" Noell laughed

"You're all so carefree. It's almost as if you forgotten you face punishment when you get back to the guild."

_"No I remember but I was trying really, really hard to forget!"_

"But why?!"

"Everything worked out in the end! Can't we just forget the whole punishment thing?!"

"You're right everything worked out but only because I came here and finished the job none of you were qualified to do. Stealing as S class quest is a serious offense."

"We said were sorry.."

"If you promise that you'll never do it again then I don't think you need to be penalized by the guild. Unfortunately I don't have any say in the matter. Your fate is in Master Makarov's hands. So I'm sure you'll be facing punishment."

"No! I'm scared! You think he's going to make us do that?.."

"Just kill me now! I don't think I can live trough that again!"

"G-Gray you're freaking me out man!"

"He's freaking you out? Wait until Nicholai gets a hold of us! How do you think he's going to feel about his little sister sneaking out to do as S class quest? We're doomed!"

"Oh God I forgot about him again..."

"You guys are freaking me out!"

"Don't let Erza scare ya. I'll talk the old man out of punishing us! That guy loves me."

"I don't know if you should do the talking."

"Natsu you can't talk yourself out of this one. Good luck with that."

"Don't take me! Anything but that Noooo!"

"Would somebody please tell me what _that_ is?! I'm totally freaking ouuut!"

* * *

_"Finally! This chapter took forever to write and it isn't even that good. Oh well! I still have lots of fun writing this story and I just adore Noell and Gray. We're getting closer to Noell meeting Juvia guys! How do you think that's going to blow over?_


	17. Mine

_Letter 9:_

_Dear Aneria,_

_I went of my very first S class quest! It was harder than anything I've had to do so far an everything just seemed to go wrong. Even so, the look on the villagers face made it all worth it. Who knows how much longer they would had to of waited if it weren't for us!_. _It's just too bad we couldn't collect the reward since we kinda broke the rules and went on a quest we had no business doing in the first place. I blame Natsu.._

_Hey Aneria are you any closer to coming home? I've got so much to tell you!_

_Still waiting, Noell_

* * *

Noell sighed leaning back in her chair. She didn't have any clue of what she wanted to do today, and going on another job so soon just wasn't working for her. "I'm so bored!" she moaned.

"Bored? Already? After your big S class quest?"

Noell tensed turning round very slowly, "Oh uh hey..Nicholai..how'd you find out where I live?"

"I asked a few people." Nicholai glared "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how stupid that was?! Not to mention how dangerous S class quests are! You could have gotten killed!"

"I tried to tell her Nicholai but she wouldn't listen!"

"You're in trouble to Marlow."

"Kyah?! What for?!"

"You were supposed to watch her and make sure she didn't do anything stupid!"

"I can't help it she's stupid!"

"Enough you two! Look I'm sorry if I worried you but I really didn't want to go in the first place; My friends dragged me along. Everything worked out fine in the end so will you chill?"

"But what if things hadn't of worked out?!"

"I-I don't know! Gimme a break will ya?"

"As your older brother it's my job to get on you! Just because you're a Dragon Slayer doesn't mean you're invincible!"

"You don't think I know that?! I can't even tell you how many close encounters with death I've had but you know what? It's the price you pay when being a wizard! Like it or not death is always looming over your shoulder just waiting for you to slip up and one day I will."

"How can you ever say that?!"

"Because I'm realistic. Now leave."

Noell watched Nicholai leave with Marlow trailing slowly behind him not sure of which twin to stay with, Noell smiled nodding for him to go with Nicholai. "Finally." she sighed in relief once they were gone. "Nicholai needs to grow up and realize being a wizard comes with a price."

"He's just protective of you is all."

"Yea I know that Gray but I'm a big girl and can handle myself. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a walk? It's been a while since we've got to hang out _alone_."

Noell smirked noting the emphasized 'alone' "Don't like sharing me? But yea that souns fun. I just need to get dressed real quick."

"Go ahead." He smirked

"OUT!"

After forcing Gray out of her house Neoll changed into a ballet pink fringe tank tops, jean Capri, and a pair of brown and white strappy sandals. "You can come back in now!" she yelled brushing her hair out. "Maybe some curls?"

"Jeez I was only kidding."

"Yea right. Curled or straight?"

"What?"

"My hair."

"Oh, curls."

"Kay." Noell quickly curled her hair an checked herself in the mirror, "Ok we can go now."

* * *

Noell and Gray walked side by side matching each others steps trough the streets of Magnolia, not much had been said between the two but each others company was enough. Noell smiled holding her hands behind her back and taking in everything Magnolia had to offer.

"You know this is the most I've explored the city since I moved here."

"Really?"

"Yea, it's weird because everything looks new to me."

"You need to get out more then."

"You think?" Noell laughed, as they rounded a corner a little pink shop caught her eyes. "Gray! Please I need it!" She yelled noticing the little ice cream shop. "I haven't had ice cream in forever!"

Gray laughed, "How can I reject that face? Come on weirdo."

"Yes!" Noell cheered grabbing his hand and dragging him to the ice cream shop. The shop was nice and cool and a familiar face was working behind the counter. "Hey you two!" Emily waved, "Are you on a date?"

"Well-"

"It's none of your business."

"So you are!" Emily squealed

"You work here Emily?"

"Yea, when I'm not working at the guild you can find me here."

"Don't get offended by me asking but do you ever go out on jobs? I always see you at the Guild."

"I'm not offended. I'm just not that much of a fighter anymore. Anyways, see anything you like?"

Noell hummed looking at the menu, "I'll have the...orange sherbert please!"

"OK and what about you Gray?"

"Chocolate."

"OK one second."

They watched Emily go to the back room and shortly after return with there ice cream. Noell stared at hers adoringly all the while digging trough her pockets for money.

"Here Emily, keep the change. I slipped you a little extra."

"Thanks Gray! You two have fun on your date!." she winked

Noell hadn't even heard Emily; She was way to invested in her ice cream."Careful!" She whined as Gray dragged her out of the store. "This is so good! Not as good as freshly fallen snow or a nice chunk of ice but pretty dang close! And it's much better than chocolate."

"What? You don't like chocolate?"

"It's not that I hate it I just think it's too sweet."

"Yea? Give me a taste of yours then."

"W-what? No! Eat your own."

"Yours looks better." he grinned

"Please don't make me kill you over ice cream because I will."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No you weirdo! You have your own." Noell pouted taking another lick "This is mine."

Gray chuckled and dropped his ice cream on the ground, "Oops."

"What is wrong with you?" Noell tried to sound serious but she couldn't help but laugh at him, "God you're such a dork!"

"Now can I have bite of yours?"

"Nope." She said taking another lick "Sooo good! Why do you want mine anyways?"

He smirked and stopped causing Noell to bump into him. He looked down at her with a playful smile on his face, "Because you make it look so good." and it Noell wasn't embarrassed enough he bent down and took a long, slow teasing look. Her face must have turned fifty different shades of red. "S-s-s-shut up!"

"You're blushing." He chuckled wrapping and arm around her waste

"Because you're a perv!" She whined her body subconsciously moving closer to him. "So where to now?"

"Wherever you want."

* * *

"Did you see that?! That was so hot! I didn't know ice boy had it in him!"

"Does that count as a kiss?"

"Not even close."

* * *

"The beach huh? If you wanted to go swimming you should have just asked."

Noell giggled, "I'm not much of a swimmer but I though it would be fun to walk along the beach. It's kinda romantic."

"Romantic huh?"

"Stop smirking! That's..not what I meant."

"Don't be such a Negative Nelly."

Noell's eye twitched and she stopped moving; No he didn't just call her that. Words could not describe how much she hated that stupid nickname. Noell glared at the back of Gray's head as he kept walking forward, no doubt a smirk on his face. With a twisted grin on he face she watered down a ball of sand and tossed it at the back of his head. "Hah! Perfect shot!" She howled.

"You're going to regret that."

"Bring it on lover boy!" Noell giggled running away from him. She could hear his footsteps in the sand behind her, "Come on slowpoke! Can't you keep up?"

Gray smirked picking his speed up and when he was close enough he pounced, tackling her to the ground and pinning her arms above her head. He chuckled watching as her face turned a rosy color; It went well with her pale skin. "Got you."

"You must have cheated." she pouted

"Cheated? No way! I'm just way faster than you."

"Please I could run circles around you."

"And yet here you are pinned underneath me."

Noell shivered turning her head to the side, she watched the waves crashed against the beak and the sun begin to set. A happy sigh left her lips as she turned her attention back to Gray. He was looking down at her with an expression that now even she could seem to read, her focus was one the warm rays of the sun that beat down on his face and how they seemed to highlight his features perfectly. "You're really handsome." she blurted caressing his face. Suddenly Gray leaned closer and it felt as it a million butterflies erupted in Noell's stomach; She wanted to say something but it was like her voice stopped working.

Was he really going to kiss her? Was it to soon? What would it make them? Her head swarmed with thoughts and the hairs stood on end on her arms. The world around them seemed to slow down and Noell couldn't tell if this was all one big dream or reality.

Until she felt a warm soft pair of lips on hers.

This was real. Gray was kissing her. Noell's mind blanked and her heart went into overdrive. Should she kiss him back? She wondered. Gray pulled back a look of hurt and rejection on his face. He went to pull away but Noell stopped him. This was her chance, this was her moment.

She needed to let him know how she felt.

Shakily Noell grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to hers in a clumsy kiss. She felt a rush like never before - was it the kiss making her feel this way? There fingers interlocked and her hand slipped into his hair. It was amazing in how such a short amount of time she had fallen for this boy and far there relationship had come. When she first met him she never imagined herself falling for Gray and here she was now..

Head over heels in love with him.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Lucy and Viola screamed

"They kissed! They really kissed!"

"That's not a kiss Lucy that's a full blow make out session!"

"It's so romantic! I want my first kiss to be on the beach. I'm so happy for them!"

"Yea...man, we really need a boyfriend of our own."

"Yea..."

Noell gasped reluctantly pulling away missing the feeling already. Her face was a deep scarlet shade but it was trumped by the smile she wore. Noell laughed covering her face and letting out a happy squeal. She just had her first kiss and it was with Gray! This day couldn't get any better.

Gray removed Noell's hands from her face and pushed back a strand of hair "Mine." he said with a possessive grin.

"Yours? Yea, yours."

_"OH MY GOD!"_

Noell laughed, "Here come the fan girls."

"Yep."

_"You guys finally did it!"_

_"It took you long enough!"_

Noell laughed flopping down in the sand and throwing a smile to the heavens. _"Aneria..thank you. It was because of you that I found Fairy Tail, I'm the happiest I've ever been."_

* * *

_It is wrong the I love Noell and Gray so much? Is it?! Well, I don't care. I originally didn't plan for Noell and Gray together for a while - but I got sick of waiting. So yes, they're now a couple. If you think Noell is protective over her friends..wait until you mess with her man._

_Juvia be warned._


	18. Phantom Rumble

Noell's morning had started with Gray and Natsu barging in her house and telling her they had misson to go on. She had gotten changed into a long purple tank top with black leggings and purple boots. She had pulled her hair back in a braid. When she finished they all headed out to meet the others.

* * *

"Hey sorry to interrupt you conversation but.."

"What's up?"

"When I took this job I was thinking it would be more of a solo mission ya know? So..why'd you all have to come along?" Lucy asked with Plue in her arms.

"Aww come on isn't it obvious?"

"No I don't think so."

"We're Fairy Tail's strongest team so we gotta stick together."

"Aye Sir!"

"And don't you forget it."

"Yea we are!"

Noell grinned, "Besides who would entertain you if we weren't there?"

"You got a point there Noell."

"No job is to tough. Not for me, Happy, Erza, Noell and old droopy drawers here."

"Don't call me that."

"Well you do have a habit of losing them."

"Oh come on not you too Noell."

"Heh sorry."

"We are quite a capable bunch."

"True dat!"

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!"

* * *

"Lighten up I'm just messing with ya Lupy."

"Well I don't appreciate it and that's not my name."

"Please forgive me. I truly did not mean to upset you I let myself get carried away. It will not happen again, if you like you may strike me now."

"That's ok I really don't think it's in my best interest."

"Smart move."

_"Are those Fairy Tail wizards?"_

_"I guess they don't know."_

Noell's eyes narrowed, "What's that all about?"

"Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Not the good kind of staring."

"Feels like pity.."

Noell suddenly stopped walking and her eyes widened, "Is that?..the guild?" There were iron beams sticking out everywhere. It was hardly recognizable anymore.

"What?..Why does the guild look so bizarre?"

"No way.."

"What's happened to it?"

"No I don't understand.."

"Our guild...someone did this to our guild!"

"It's in such bad shape.." Noell growled, "Someone is going to pay."

"But who would do such a thing?"

"It was Phantom.." Mirajane said sadly

"Are you serious?"

"You mean Phantom did this?"

"We couldn't do anything to stop them..they got us good."

* * *

Mirajane guided everyone down to the basement; It felt so different, the liveliness and warm feeling Noell always got just wasn't there. It was like everyone spirits were taken from them. "This is terrible."

"Yo! What's up kids?"

_"The Master has been drinking..poor guy. Phantom I sweat when I get my hands on you.."_

"Uh hi.."

"Sorry we weren't here sooner."

"Why the heck are you all just sitting around down here?!"

"How'd it go Lucy? You finish the job like a good girl?"

"Yea I guess so.."

"Master do you understand the gravity of this situation?"

"The guild hall has been completely destroyed!"

"There's no need to get yourselves all worked up. It's not the end of the world or anything."

"What?"

"Just goes to show you how cowardly those dunderheads in the Phantom Guild really are. They struck when no one was here, is that anything worth bragging about?"

_"He's wasted.."_

"Nobody was here?"

"It was after everyone had already left for the night."

"I suppose we can be thankful for that. At least no one in our guild was hurt from the attack."

"We shouldn't trouble ourselves with people who don't even have the guts to face us head on. Forget about those fools!"

"Ain't going to happen Gramps!" Natsu said smashing pillar "We can't just let them trash our place and get away with it!"

"I'm not talking about this any longer. We'll handle job request down here until the upstairs are repaired."

"We shouldn't be worrying about jobs right now!"

"Natsu! That's enough out of you!" The Master yelled spanking Lucy and Noell are there behinds

"What the hell!?" Noel and Gray yelled

"And you spanked us because?.."

"Hands to yourself Master!"

"Hehehe!" The Master laughed running off

"Where you going old man?!"

"Keep your dress on I gotta take a leak."

"I don't understand why he's being like this."

"He's drunk." Noell said flatly

"Listen this is just as hard on him as it is you. He's mad but conflicts between the guilds is strictly forbidden by the Council."

"It's not fair those Phantom creeps started it!"

"I know but that doesn't matter."

"If the Masters decision is to not retaliate then we must respect it.

* * *

"Very nice place you have."

"What are you doing here?!"

Noell grinned, "You guys are always barging in my place so I though I'd return the favor. It's looks great Lucy."

"Since the guilds been attacked we can assume there's Phantom Lord members in town."

"They've probably found out where everyone in Fairy Tail lives by now."

"Where we live?!"

"Mira said that it would be safer if we hold up together. You know, strength in numbers."

"I guess she's right."

"That's why everyone in Fairy Tail is having a slumber party tonight!"

"You're an attractive teenage girl after all. I wasn't entirely comfortable with you being here alone with just Natsu and Gray. I thought I could only relax if I stayed here as well."

"It's not time to relax!"

"So it was already decided that these two would stay with me? Why'd they have to come to my place?"

"You know I ask that every time you guys show up at my place."

"Shut up Noell!"

"Whoa! You sure have a lot of dirty clothes!"

"What are you doing?! Get out of my stuff! You better stop that right now or your both dead meat!"

"You haven't even seen Noell's closet! She has these weird stringy underwear!"

"SHUT UP!" Noell whined throwing her face down on the table

"Really?"

"Gray I swear.." She hissed hearing the smirk in his voice

"Hey Plue did you find something to eat?! Don't go hogging it all!"

"Look Erza I found some frilly panties you might like!"

"I can't believe that you'd actually wear something like this Lucy."

"Hey! Noell has a pair just like these!" Marlow yelled holing up a a red and black lacy thong. Everyone turned tot he blushing girl "I-I-I JUST SHUT UP!" She yelled "Marlow say anything else and I'll rip your head off!"

"I need to get some shut eye soon so can you try and keep it down?"

"Well at least here I don't have to worry about waking up to a naked Gray."

"You know you like it."

Noell huffed. "Shut up will ya?"

"You guys are taking this make yourself at home thing a little too far."

"We have a serious problem here, you boys hygiene. I refuse to sleep in a room that wreaks of sweat."

"I don't want to take a bath right now."

"But I already got into bed."

"Come on boys do we have to take a bath together like when we were kids?"

"WHAT?!" Noell yelled; She didn't know if she should be angry or creep-ed out.

"What kinda relationship do you guys have?!"

"There the strongest team!"

"More like the strangest team!"

* * *

"OK Natsu you're up. I'm all done with my bath. Wanna take his spot Gray?"

"Hn."

"You should. It was so relaxing."

"Jeez I'm glad you all are feeling so comfortable here."

"Have you forgotten you and Viola slept in my closet?"

"That was different!"

"I suppose I should get dressed." Erza said requipping into a pair of pajamas

"Is that really how you change your clothes?!"

* * *

"Do you have any idea why Phantom attacked us out of the blue like that?"

"I'm afraid not. We have had our fair share of scuffles with them in the past but never anything on this sort of magnitude before."

"If Gramps wasn't so scare of them we could wipe out those punks once and for all."

"Since when are you awake?"

"Come on you know Master isn't afraid of them Natsu. You seem to be forgetting he's one of the Ten Wizards Saints."

"I never gave you permission to read that! Gimme!" Lucy yelled swiping her story from Gray

"You can't snatch it out of my hands without at least telling me what happens next!"

"Yes I can. I promised Levy she'd be the first to read it so you're just going to have to wait."

"Hn?" Erza stretched her hand out

"Your not getting it either!" Lucy sighed, "So what's with these Ten Wizard Saints anyway?"

"It's an honor bestowed by the Magic Council. It's an extremely coveted titles shared by the ten most powerful wizards on the continent."

"Really?"

"Phantom Lord's Master Jose is one of them too."

"He is afraid! He's scared that Phantom has too many members for us to handle!"

Noell sighed, "I highly doubt that Natsu. You don't think he wants to beat the crap out of them to? Master knows that it's forbidden."

"She's right. That is not true and you know it. It's just like Master and Mira said before, the consequences of us going to war with Phantom are nowhere near worth the fight. The order of the magical world is at stake here."

"But I don't understand why. Are they that strong?"

"They ain't got nothing on us. We can take those clowns."

"No. If we were to engage them in battle neither guild would survive. There strength equals ours. Phantom's Master Jose is also one of the Ten Wizards Saints. Which means he's on par with Makarov. They also have an elite group of wizards similar to our S class known as the Element Four(Dun dun dun). However there biggest threat might be Black Steel Gajeel. I believe he's most likely the one behind the guild halls destruction. He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"He's a Dragon Slayer too?! I thought Natsu and Noell were the only ones."

"There are as many Dragon Slayers as there are dragons."

"So if he's an Iron Dragon Slayer does that mean he eats iron?"

"Yea, just like Natsu eats fire and I eat ice."

"Whoa.."

* * *

/Magnolia South Gate Park/

"Excuse us we're from there guild please let us trough."

"Those bastards!" Noell hissed glaring up at the tree; Levy, Jett and Droy were all strung up on. The Phantom Lords mark on them. "I've had enough..our guild is one thing but when you mess with out family!" Noell's dragon came out as she barred her fangs and her pupils turned to slits.

"Levy!"

"Jett! Droy!"

"Phantom Lord did this.."

"Master.."

"I can take our head quarters being reduced to rubble..but I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge!" Master yelled snapping his cane. "We have no choice but to go to war."

"Phantom Lord did this huh?.."

"Emily..are you ok?"

"The guild can always be repaired but what they did to Levy, Jett, and Droy...is unforgivable!" Emily's face was twisted with range and her knuckles were white. "Phantom is going to pay.."

_"Emily...I've never see her so mad before."_

* * *

Fairy Tail stood outside of Phantom Lord's Guild; Everyone was seething with rage, especially Natsu. He was all to eager to blow there doors down.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!"

All at once Phantom rushed and Natsu was quick to give them a blast of fire. "Alright! Who wants to play with fire?!" Noell smirked focusing on a group coming her way. "You freaks think you get away with hurting my family? Wrong! Ice Dragon Blizzard Blast!" Noell pointed her hands forward and blue energy began to form around them and then two magic circles. Thousands of icicles shot out knocking out several of the members.

_"That chicks crazy!"_

_"She's a Dragon Slayer too?!"_

Noell smirked turning to Emily who hadn't moved at inch, "Emily you have to fight or you'll get hurt!"

"Shouldn't let your guard down skank!"

"Crap!"

_"Ice make lance!"_

"Thanks!" Noell grinned towards Gray, "You caught me of guard but I assure you it won't happen again." Noell smirked at the new challengers, "Ice Dragon Blizzard Fists!" Noell charged knocking out as many members as she could. "This is fun!" she said with a twisted grin. Suddenly Master Makarov grew to the size of a giant and anger was written all over his face.

"It's a monster!"

"And you dare you lat your hands on this monsters children?! Are you foolish enough to believe that human laws will protect you from my rage?!"

_"He's so powerful!"_

_"All the members are strong too!"_

_"They're totally nuts!"_

_"I didn't know Fairy Tail was like this!"_

"Get away from her!" Marlow yelled slapping someone with a fish

"Thanks Marlow! Ice Dragon Claw!" Noell screamed, her right hand became encased in ice claws and she pounced, "Take this!"

"You're not doing to bad for being a snowman!"

"I could say the same for you ya pyro!"

Noell grinned at Natsu and Gray and ran over to Erza's side ready for another onsluaght. Noell was enjoying herself more than she would have liked to admit.

"Erza! I'll leave the rabble to you!"

"Yes Sir! Please be careful.."

"He'll be fine Erza." Noell assured "Gramps is tough. Jose doesn't know who he's dealing with."

Suddenly everything went quiet and new wizard entered the battle. Noell eyes narrowed; Gajeel, The Iron Dragon Slayer, it had to be him. "It's about time."

"It's the Iron Dragon Slayer; Black Steel Gajeel."

"You attacked Levy!"

Nab didn't even get close to Gajeel before he was wiped out with an iron lance of sorts along with members of Phantom Lord. "He attacked his own guild members?"

"Oh man!"

"He just knocked out his own guild mates with that attack!"

"Show me what you got, unless you punks are to scared to face the great Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Too scared?! Real men have no fear!" Elfmen yelled going in with his beast arm and he seemed to be keeping up with Gajeel for a little while.

"Not bad big guy."

"Well that's because I'm a real man."

"Yea? Then let's see how a real man handles this!" Suddenly from Gajeel's iron leg exploded multiple smaller iron beams but instead of hitting Elfman they hit his own guild members.

"There Phantom! You attacked your own men?!"

"Because I knew it would distract you!" Gajeel yelled hitting Elfman in the face and sending him flying to which Natsu used him as boost to punch Gajeel in the face with his flaming fists.

_"Whoa that kid sent him flying!"_

_"Nobodies ever done that before!"_

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm one of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers!"

"There he goes showing off again."

"Elfman leave him to me."

"Come on first you use me as a spring board and now you want to steal my man to man fight?"

"Iron Dragon-"

"Ice Dragon Blizzard Fists!" Noell yelled smashing her ice gauntlets into Gajeel's face and sending him flying. "Now allow me to introduce myself." she smirked, "I am also one of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers! I am the Ice Dragon Slayer and messing with my friends was the biggest mistake of you life."

_"She actually hit him!"_

_"That chick has got some crazy power!"_

"I still owe you two more; One for Jett and one more Droy."

Gajeel completely ignored Noell and launched one of his steels clubs at Natsu. "Natsu!" Erza and Noel yelled but Natsu ha stopped it. Noell grinned, Gajeel may not want to acknowledge her but he'll have no choice when it comes to Natsu.

"You destroyed our guild hall and you attacked Levy and her team! I'll make you pay!"

"I'm here too.." Noell pouted watching Natsu steal the fight and the spotlight.

"The kids fired up now!"

"Yea I'd hate to be that other guy."

"Hmph."

"He's quite a wizard."

_"I hit him to.."_

"Alright you're manlier that I thought. I'll let you have this one but you gotta promise me that-"

"You bet! I'll beat him to a pulp!"

"Nice try but I'm still standing."

"You won't be for much longer though."

"I can't tell you how much of a pleasure it was beating the crap out of those guild members fo yours!"

Suddenly Emily's face twisted with anger, "You!" she screamed, her knuckles where white and her body was trembling. Her eyes were practically slits and her teeth fangs, "Your the one who did that to Levy and her team?!"

"What about it?"

Tears fell from Emily's face as she grabbed a glass of water from a nearby table. "Fighting..I hate it..I hate it so much..but you crossed the line. MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!" She screamed downing the glass of water.

_"There's no way!"_

"Water Dragon!"

_"How hadn't I noticed before?!"_

"ROOOOOOAAARRRR!"

_"Emily is a Dragon Slayer?!_

Everyone was taken back by Emily; She threw her head back and then forward shooting out a twister of water. Even Gajeel was caught of guard as it slammed into him.

"Emily?! No way!"

"I didn't think that kid had the kind of power in her!"

"Whoa.."

"So there's three of you huh? I ain't interested in you ladies though. The only one I want is Salamader!" Gajeel yelled running and kicking Natsu.

"Seriously?..I was looking forward to this fight."

"Do I look like I give a damn?! You destroyed our guild and attacked my friends! I couldn't give a damn less what you want! Water Dragon Water Whip!"

"I've never seen Emily so angry!"

"Me either." Gray said "This new to all of us."

Emily's face was twisted with hatred and anger as she whipped Gajeel but it didnt seem to do much. The Iron Dragon grunted and rolled his eyes, tossing Emily aside like she was yesterdays news. "Emily!" Noell yelled, her own anger rising, "Bastard! Ice Dragon Blizzard Fists!" Noell screamed catching Gajeel off guard.

"One, Jett!" she yelled hitting him once, "Two, Droy!" she yelled punching him in the gut, "Three! LEVY!" She screamed kicking him in the face. "Four! Our guild!" She yelled punching him straight in the face. "And finally number five! EMILY!" She finished slamming him into a wall. Noell breathed deeply but was grinning.

"Jesus.."

"Remind me not to get on her bad side."

"That's Noell." Gray smirked proudly

"It seems we have another gifted wizard in our ranks."

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yea?" He asked a bit stunned

"Kick this guys ass so we can go home will ya?"

"Haha yea leave it to me!"

Noell gave him a thumbs up before running over to Emily and helping her up, "Gotta say Emily I never expected you to be a Dragon Slayer."

"It's not something I'm proud of..but he messed with out guild."

"What do you mean?"

"Later..let's just go before we get crushed."

"Good call." Noell swung Emily's arms over her shoulder and slowly made her way over to the others. "Hang in there Emily. This all going to be over soon and then we can get you to a doctor."

"I'm fine really..just used up to much energy."

"Jesus have you ever used you dragon powers before?"

"Only when I need to. Aqua isn't going to be happy."

"Aqua?"

"My cat friend; Like Happy and Marlow."

Noell shook her head, "You're full of surprises Emily. How the hell did you keep this a secret for so long?"

"I'll tell you later..I want to watch Natsu beat the crap out of this guy."

_"What the?!"_

_"Something fell trough the raptors!"_

_"Oh no! Master Makarov! He doesn't look good..why is he green? These bastards!"_

"It's Gramps!"

"Is he ok?!"

"Master!"

* * *

"My power is...,my power is..."

"Master calm down."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know but I don't sense any magic energy coming form him at all."

"Gray..are you saying he's just an ordinary old man now?"

"No that can't be!"

"Come on Gramps you can pull trough this!"

"I don't understand! Gramps is so powerful. How'd they beat him?"

"I don't know Gray.." Noell said

"Only way to find out is to go up there."

_"The Masters been defeated!"_

_"For real?"_

_"What he's out?"_

_"That's right!"_

_"You guys we can beat them!"_

_"There not half as strong without there Master."_

_"And we got Gajeel and the Element Four on our side!"_

_"Nows our chance!"_

_"Let's get them!"_

"Don't you start getting cocky!"

"Awe crap what now?!"

"We'll just have to fight harder!"

Noell hissed, "They're getting the upper hand. This isn't good!"

"We must retreat! Everyone back to the guild at once!"

"Erza.."

"No way! We can't just give up!"

"Real men never retreat!"

"I still got fight in me."

"Yea me too. Let's stay."

"We can't! We don't stand a chance again Jose. Now retreat! That's an order!"

"Erza's right." Noell said reluctantly, "Ready Emily?"

"...Yea..."

_"So what happened to that Lucy girl?"_

_"She's been captured. The poor wretch is being held in a gloomy cell at headquarters."_

_"So much for giving her a warm welcome huh."_

Noell's blood boiled, "They have Lucy?"

"Gajeel!"

"We'll finish this someday, Salamander and I you one coming your way Ice dragon."

"You don't scare me you bucket of bolts." She hissed.

"Noell we gotta go."

"Right!" Noell ran after the guild with Emily on her back they were the last ones out. "Noell..put e down for a sec."

"What?"

"Please."

"OK." Noel grunted letting her down "What are you doing?"

"Just go on ahead okay? I'll catch up in a few."

"But-"

"GO!" Noell was worried but she trusted Emily. She gave one look behind her before going to catch up with the others. _"What are you planning Emily?"_

Emily waited until the group was far ahead, she now stood alone against the Phantom Guild; They all looked so cocky, thinking they had one the fight. "I'm warning you.." her eyes began to glow red and water danced around her, "If you ever mess with Fairy Tail again...IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO! WATER DRAGON CRUSHING WAVE!" Emily screamed; A large magic circle formed before her and giant wave shot out washing them all away.

"I promise you that."

* * *

Bet you didn't expect that! Turns out sweet little Emily is a complete bad ass, it would be wise not to mess with her guild. I had originally posted a different chapter but I hated it so I deleted it. WE ARE CLOSER TO JUVIA. In the battle of love who will win Gray's heart? Juvia or Noell? Obviously Noell since that's the whole reason i started writing this stinking story.


	19. Fifteen Minutes

Even after taking out most there frustrations out on Phantom Lord everyone and Fairy Tail seemed so on edge. Noell couldn't blame them though. She was angry too; They destroyed there guild, hurt there friends, and even managed to take out the Master. Natsu was able to rescue Lucy though and Noell was thankful for that. Lucy was one of her closest friend If they ever came near her again she'd kill them.

"You were pretty mad back there. I don't think I've seen you that angry."

"Me?" Noell laughed "Did you see Emily? I feel bad for the ones who got the blunt of her attack."

"Yea..I have no idea she was a Dragon Slayer."

"Nobody did. For some reason, she didn't want anybody to know."

"Yea I guess so." Gray grunted sitting down "Damn that hurts."

"Is it your side?" Noell asked concerned, she gently ran her hand over his side and he flinched. "I'll take that as a yes." she sighed making a chunk of ice and putting it on the wound. "It's probably just bruised."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Well I don't take any chances. I'd rather have my boyfriend in one piece if you know what I mean."

"Hey you called me you boyfriend."

"Well you are aren't you?"

"Yea I guess so." he smirked, "You did throw yourself at me on the beach after all."

"Gray Fullbuster if you weren't injured right now I would kick your pretty boy ass."

"OK jeez point taken..but do you really think I'm pretty?"

"Why do I even bother?" Noell sighed and focused on Lucy. Noell left her spot by Gray and went over to sit with Lucy, "It's going to be ok Lucy."

"Don't worry we'll get them back for this." Gray said

"I know...I'm not worried about that. It's just..all my fault."

"Being target by dangerous people if just one of the downsides of being rich .Least you're protected by a real man like me!"

"Hey would you give it a rest already?"

"I gotta say I was shocked when I heard the news. Why did you hide the truth from us Lucy?"

"I wasn't trying to hide anything. I mean there's no way to bring up I'm a runaway in casual conversation. I've been gone for a year and my father hasn't cared. Now all of a sudden he wants to force me to come home? He's done all those horrible things just to get me to go back. I hate his guts! Still if I hadn't run away in the first place none of this would have ever happened.."

"Come on don't be ridiculous, your dads the once to blame."

"Idiot!"

"I mean it's Phantom's fault!"

"No..I'm the one who brough trouble to the guild and it's all because of my selfish choices. I'm so very sorry..I'm just going to go back home and hopefully all this will be over with."

"I don't know about that. I can't see you playing the party of pretty princess and sitting around in your mansion. Laughing with us in this filthy guild hall, going on adventures even though you freak out all the time, that's who you really are. You said you wanted to stay with us right? Why would you ever go back to the place you ran away from? Come on, who are you trying to kid? You're Lucy of Fairy Tail. No more running because you belong here with us."

Noell smiled, "Natsu's right Lucy. We may not get to choose the families we're born into but the path we decide to take in life is our decision and our decision alone. You're a member of Fairy Tail! Your father can't change that. You don't belong is some dumb mansion, knowing you, you'd probably get lost anyway. You belong right here in the guild with us. Could you imagine our team without you? It would be so boring!"

"Noell.."

"Why go back to a place that makes you so miserable when you found somewhere you're happy? As far as I'm concerned Fairy Tail is your home. It's all of our homes and we're your family."

"You guys.." Lucy teared

"Aw don't cry. It's just not like ya."

"Yea please real men are weak to womanly tears."

"Sorry..."

* * *

"Master's seriously injured and we can't seem to locate Mystogan. You're the only one left that we can turn to. Help us Laxus. We could really use you about now. Fairy Tail is in terrible danger."

_"Man Makarov is freaking pathetic haha! I don't see how this is remotely my problem. You're big girls, deal with it yourself."_

Noell snarled at the sound of Laxus' voice. With pride in her step she marched over to Mirajane and Cana and leaned against a wall listening to the egotistical jerk.

"So you're not gonna help us?!"

_"Of course not! Why would I? That senile old toad started this. Why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess?"_

Noell glared at the crystal ball; Words could not describe how much she hated him.

"Please Laxus, Phantom's trying to kidnap Lucy."

_"Who? Do I even know her? Oh wait is it that new girl? I'll tell you what if you can talk blondie into being my woman I'll do anything she wants."_

_"_You are such a pig!"

_"Are you sure you wanna talk that way to a guy you're beggin to help ya? Do me a favor; If that geezer manages to pull trough this tell him he's over the hill and he should hand the guild over to me! Hahaha!"_

"It's nice to know you haven't changed Laxus." Noell said between gritted teeth "You're still as cowardly as the day I met you. What's the matter? Not as strong as you think you are?"

_"Oh I remember you. You're new too, a cocky little broad you are. Anytime you wanna fight I'm ready to go."_

"Well it's hard to fight someone who's always hiding in a corner."

_"You gotta a lot of nerve kid. Good luck! Hope you all don't die hahaha!"_

Noell hissed as the ball shattered but not because of Laxus' words hurt her but because he made Mirajane cry. Mira was one of the sweetest people she's ever met; She didn't deserve to be treated in such a way.

"Mira.."

"I don't understand...how can some in Fairy Tail be so heartless and cruel?..I can't just sit here and watch! I have to join the others and fight."

"Wait don't be ridiculous!"

"I feel totally useless being stuck here at the guild hall. I wanna help!"

"I understand but you'll only get in the way as you are now. Even if you were once an S class wizard.."

"Please don't cry Mira..I like seeing you happy." Noell frowned, "And right now everyone could use one of your smiles." Mirajane sniffled and gave Noell a small smile. "You can do better than that! Come on! Like this!" Noell took her fingers and pulled her mouth into a big grin.

"Noell..you're so sweet." she smiled brightly

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Cana smiled to_ "Noell hasn't been here that long and she already knows everyone so well. If you didn't know any better you'd think she's known us for years."_

* * *

"Did you feel that?!" Noell asked over the shaking

"Hey what's going on?!"

"Outside!"

* * *

"What is that thing?!"

"Is that..Phantom!?" Noell could only watched as the building got closer to guild. It was a guild that walked on mechanical legs "What is going on?!"

"It's a guild hall with legs!"

"Is it Phantom?"

"How do we fight that thing?!"

"I never anticipated this! I'd never thought they'd go to such extremes to attack us!"

_"Is that a canon?!"_

"Run! Get out of here now!"

"Erza!"

"Don't be stupid!"

"No way!" Noell hissed chasing after her "There's no way I'm letting you do that alone!"

"Noell!" Gray screamed "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Noell go back to safety! This is not the time to argue with me!" Erza yelled changing into her Adamantine armor, "Noell go back! That's an order!"

"Absolutely not! I've let you do a lot stupid things Erza but this is one thing I won't let you do alone!"

"There's no way her armors going to hold up against something that strong!"

"You two are just risking your life this is ridiculous!"

"STAY BACK!"

"Erza! Noell!"

"You're not going to be able to stop them! You're just going to have to have faith in them!"

"Noell please I'm begging you; Go back with the others!"

"No way in hell! You can't do this by yourself Erza because I wont let you! I'm going to help you whether you like it or not!"

"You don't even have any armor! Noell please!"

_"That's where you're wrong."_ Noell took a deep breath, "Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Ice Dragon Armor!" Similar to Erza's requip a suite of armor appeared on Noell made entirely of ice. "This is my ice armor. It's forged from the strongest ice." Noell gulped as Jupiter was fired, the dark purple magic was coming at them fast. Erza quickly equipped her shield and a giant magic circle appeared before it.

"I'm going to take as much of the blow as I can! Your chances of survival will be increased then."

"What are you thinking of doing Noell?!"

"Dragon Slayer Secrets Arts: Ice Dragon Crystal Barrier!" She shouted slamming the palms of her hands on the ground. In a matter of a seconds pillars of jagged ice stretching towards the sky appeared. Noell hissed in pain as Jupiter struck it, _"Damn it..I still haven't master secret arts yet! But I have to hold on...just for a little bit longer!"_ All at once the barrier broke and Jupiter hit Noell full blast; She screamed as she was thrown threw the air landing just before the others. Her armor was completely destroyed and her clothes had been torn to shreds but she did what she intended to do.

It pained Noell to watch Erza get thrown back so hard but her barrier had taken most of the hit. "Good..it worked." She whispered weakly, she was barely able to move and Erza was no better.

"What the hell was that Noell?" Gray demanded

"My crystal barrier..I used it to lessen the impact. I knew I couldn't stop it so I delayed it as much as I could so when it got to Erza it wouldn't be so bad. I didn't expect it to be so.. powerful though."

"I don't believe this..they actually managed to stop it."

"Once again Erza's the manliest one in the guild. Noell's pretty manly too."

"Yea but look." Cana said pointing towards Erza

"Erza.." Noell groaned and got to her feet. She ignored the protests of her friends and walked over to Erza, collapsing to her knees beside her.

"That was...foolish...of you Noell."

"Yea I know...but I didn't want to see you get killed...what kind of team mate would I be if I just set back and watch that happen?"

"Erza! Noell you okay?!"

"I think I'm okay but Erza's down. She needs medical attention."

_"Makarov has fallen and now Erza can no longer stand. Any chance of victory has slipped trough your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately. You have no choice."_

"That's not going to happen!"

"Like any guild would hand over there own to a monster like you!"

"You hear that? Lucy's staying put!"

_"I won't ask again!"_

"We would never betray her like that! You'd have to kill us first!"

_"Erza,,"_

"You can stop asking now because were not going to give you any other answer! Were taking everyone of you jerks down!"

"Lucy's a member of our guild! Do you really think we'd just hand her over to the likes of you?!" Noell screamed, "That isn't going to happen! She's a member of Fairy Tail!"

_"If this is what you want then I'll give you a second helping of Jupiter! You've got fifteen minutes to ponder the folly of your actions!"_

"No way.."

"What do we do?"

"There going to fire at us again?"

"Erza!" Noell yelled catching her "She's out cold."

"And she's the only reason the rest of us are still standing after that first shot."

"Damn it! I should have held the barricade longer!"

"Don't blame yourself Noell. You did your best."

"But my best wasn't good enough.."

Suddenly thousands of purple ghost like monsters filled the air, all locked onto the Fairy Tail members. _"What the hell are those? Damn it, just give up Phantom! This isn't a battle you're going to win."_

_"Your in quite a quandary aren't ya Fairy Tail? There are only two ways this situation could play out: Either my troops will tear you apart or you'll be blow away by Jupiter."_

"Are you kidding me?! If he fires at us he'll kill his own men!"

"Sure he's bluffing! Who would do something like that?"

"No he's going to do it. Those Phantom soldiers were created by Jose's sage magic. There not human so it won't matter to him if they're destroyed."

"What the heck are Phantom soldiers?!"

"You saying there ghosts?!"

"We gotta do something to take out that Jupiter canon!"

"I'm going to smash that thing to pieces! I only got fifteen minutes to wreck it right? Come on Happy!"

"Aye Sir!"

_"Go with him Noell."_

"Emily! What are you doing out here? You need rest."

"Obviously Phantom didn't take my threat seriously. So now, I'll have to show them how serious I am."

_"Man she's like a mini Erza.."_

"I warned you not to mess with Fairy Tail..SO NOW YOU'LL PAY! WATER DRAGON ROOOOOOAAAARRR!"

"Noell! We gotta catch up to Natsu!'

"Right!"

Marlow flew over to Noell and she grabbed his paw and threw a look back to Emily, "Emily you can do it! Keep the others safe!"

"I intend to."

"She's pretty scary when she's mad.."

"Aye."

"Please don't start doing that."

* * *

"Man ever there guild is creepy! What's with these creeps?"

_"It sounds like you're jealous to me."_

"Why do I always have to fight the weirdos?" Noell glared at the woman. She had short black hair and bright gold eyes and blue lipstick; She wore a tight leather corset and pants that left little to no imagination. "Where do you freaks think you get off attacking Fairy Tail? Do you even realize how bad you've messed up?"

She threw her head back with a laugh, "Am I supposed to be afraid of you little fly?"

"Yea because this little fly is going to kick your sorry ass."

"I'm shaking in my stilettos."

Noell groaned smacking a palm to her face, "Look," she said trough gritted teeth, "The only one I'm interested in fighting is Gajeel but first I need to stop Jupiter from firing."

"Gajeel? Tsk, that guys a joke. Why fight metal face when you have Phantom's strongest member right here? The names Roxi baby and I'm about to rock your world!"

_"Great."_

"Get a taste of my Thunder Fists!"

Roxi shot forward like a bolt of lightning and threw one of her electric charged fists and Noell. Noell hissed jumping backward; She was fast, she'd need to be quick on her feet. Suddenly Roxi appeared from behind and as Noell was turning she gave her a kick to the face. Noell soared trough the air and went crashing into the wall.

"Not bad huh? I told you I was gonna rock your world!"

"Damn it.." Roxi groaned standing up, "Looks like Natsu's going to have to find a way to stop Jupiter himself." Noell grinned getting back on her feet, "You pack a punch but that isn't going to be enough to bring me down!"

"Yea, yea, whatever you say baby doll. You won't be so cocky once i put you out of commission!" Roxi threw her hands forward and two yell magic circles appeared, from then shot chains wrapped in electricity. "Shit!" Noell hissed barely dodging the first one.

"That won't work pretty lady! My Lightning Chains won't stop until they've got you locked in there embrace."

Noell scuffed flipping back and getting into position, "Ice make shield!" as her shield formed the lightning chains smacked into it, instantly turning it to a pile of icy dust. Noell let out a cry as the chains tightened around her; She was starting to find it hard to breathe.

"Listen to her purr! I think it's time for my Storm Drain!" Roxi cackled raising a finger in the air. A yellow magic circle appeared above Noell and an enormous lightning bolt rained down. "Kyaaaaahhh!" Noell screamed feeling weak, it felt like she was losing her strength.

"My Storm Drain will bleed you dry of your magic energy." Roxi grinned, "I can't tell you how much I love seeing you writhe in pain."

"Y-your sick!"

"Moan for me gorgeous!"

_"Now I'm convinced all Phantom members are creeps. I need to break these chains or else I'm going to be zapped of all my freaking magic energy." _An idea came to Noell's mind. She closed her eyes and focused her ice on the chains, slowly the chains began to turn to ice.

"The hell are you doing? That ain't going to work."

As the chains burst Noell could only grin, "Oh yea?"

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch!"

"We'll see. Ice Dragon Blizzard Blast!" Noell flung her palms forward and they began to glow with magical energy followed by two blue magic circles. "Dodge this!" Noell yelled firing off her icicles. Roxi hissed dodging the first round only to be hit by the second. Her lips twitched with anger, "So you're one of the Dragon Slayers that gave Gajeel such a hard time."

"We would of did a lot worse but he ran away."

"Oh did he? Because if I remember correctly you Fairy Tail pansies fled as soon as your Master was taken down. What a pitiful old man! I hope his death is nice and slow."

The air grew cold around them and Noell's head was lowered and her pupils had shrunk and her teeth switched to fangs. "Master Makarov is going to be fine..but _you _are in for a world of pain." Magic energy began to swirl around Noell and thick ice began forming on the walls and floor. She beyond angry; She was furious.

"You don't have the guts."

"That's where you're wrong!" Noell screamed, "I don't have mercy for people like you! You destroyed out guild, hurt my friends, kidnapped Lucy, and now the Master is suffering because fo you! The biggest mistake of your life was messing with Fairy Tail!"

"Stop it you're getting me all hot! Come on sexy! Let's dance."

_"Noell!"_

As Noell briefly turned to the sound of the person calling her Roxi took the chance to attack with her Thunder Fists, but Noell blocked it with a makeshift ice shield. "I'm a little busy here Gray." She said with narrowed eyes towards Roxi "Go find Natsu."

"You sure?"

"She'll be fine! She's a real man!"

"That your boyfriend? What a shame. I was hoping to have you all to myself."

"You're such a freak."

"I just know beauty when I see it and it pains me to scar that pretty face of yours."

"Another scar or two mean nothing to me. You should be worried about yourself because when I'm done with you...you'll be nothing more than a stain on the ground!" Noell grinned "Ice Dragon Blizzard Fists!" she yelled smashing her fists into Roxi's face. "For the pain you Phantom scum have caused Fairy Tail I'm going to double it!"

"That's what I'm talking about! Seeing you all fired up has made me a hot mess!"

Gray and Elfmans faces turned scarlet at Roxi's comments. Noell seeing they were still there got even angrier, "Didn't I tell you to get lost?! There's no time to be standing around!"

"Maybe your friends want to play too? Ready boys?! STORM ARROWS!" Two magic circles appeared on each side of Roxi; From one she pulled out a bow made from lightning and from the other arrows also made of lightning, "I should let you know I've never missed before. I promise it's going to be _really_ painful!" She cackled firing off a barrage of arrows.

Gray and Elfman weren't fast enough and the arrows struck. Roxi grinned cruelly and rid her bow and arrows. As the smoke cleared her eyes widened and her jaw clenched. "Little bitch.." she growled. Standing before Gray and Elfman was Noell with a shield of ice; Her pupils were once again slits and there venom written all over her face.

"Messing with Fairy Tail is one thing...but when you mess with _my man_ you're on a whole new level of trouble." Noell grinned venomously. In a way Gray didn't know if he should be flattered or scared. "Beat it you two!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Gray you're girlfriend is as manly as they get! She may even be more of a man than you!"

"Shut up!"

Noell waited until Elfman and Gray were gone before returning her attention to Roxi. "This ends now." she hissed. "You Phantom scum don't deserve to be called a guild. You're pathetic."

"Noell's really angry!" Marlow who had been silently watching the battle cried

"Bring it on fairy scum! You don't scare me!"

"Ice Dragon ROOOOOARRRR!"

* * *

Roxi stood still as the twister of ice and snow raced towards her, her brain told her to move but her body wouldn't move. She was trembling; Trembling with dear. She was scared? She never got scared. Her eyes dilated an her body shook. _"Impossible!" _Roxi yelled in her mind. It wasn't Noell who she was afraid of but the monster behind her. The towering dragon with eyes red as blood and rows and rows of teeth sharps as knives. The attack hit her full on and Roci let out a silent scream; This was new level of power, one she hadn't even seen Gajeel posses. She underestimated her.

She wouldn't make that mistake again.

* * *

Noell gripped her knees panting heavily. "Damn it.." she coughed.

"Noell are you ok?" Marlow asked worriedly flying to her "You don't look so good."

"I've used too much magic energy today. Fighting Phantom, taking a blast from Jupiter, and fighting this freaky chick has exhausted me."

"Not to mention you used secret arts. You know you can't control that yet."

"I know but I had to help Erza."

"Now what?"

"We find Gajeel and take him down!"

"But you just said you were exhausted!"

* * *

_Everyone meet Roxi! The Juvia of Noell's life. I really didn't have anything planned for her but as I started progressing in the chapter the idea popped into my head. Every story needs an obsessive lesbian right? GUYS WE'RE SO CLOSE TO JUVIA! I don't think Noell's going to like her very much._

_Fun Fact: If I had to pick anybody else to pair Noell with it would be Laxus. I think there conflicting personalities would make for an interesting relationship. What would there ship name be?  
_


	20. Fairy Law

"Hey Marlow did that sound like a canon being destroyed to you?"

"Yea! Natsu did it!"

"Sweet," she grinned, "Now we can go beat the crap out of Gajeel!"

"You know..you're starting to sound more like Natsu everyday."

"Seriously? That's almost terrif-" Noell's sentence was cut short and everything began to shake. Everything began to shift so much that Noell was thrown to the ground. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Master Jose has activated the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. It's basically a giant freaking robot and Phantom's most powerful weapon. Here, let me help you up angel." Though weird-ed out by her Noell accepted her offer. "Why the change of heart?" she asked.

"Well after you knocked the snot out of me I started thinking about everything we've done. I wouldn't be very happy if someone came in and destroyed our guild either, or harmed any of my friends. The fact I'm crazy for you might have something to do with it to."

"Well, you got the crazy part right. I can't say I forgive you but I'm willing to give any one a second chance. I'd be thinking about what you want to do now."

"Why's that?"

"Because there's no way Fairy Tail is letting Phantom walk out of here in one piece."

"Yea I figured as much. Hey, maybe I'll join Fairy Tail? There's nothing more I'd like then to see your beautiful face everyday."

"Seriously..that's so creepy."

"Get used to it baby girl because I'm a wild card!"

_"Kneel before me you brats or you will fall victim to my wrath. Savior your last moments because soon I will end your pathetic little lives."_

Noell rolled her eyes, "That guy is getting on my nerves."

"Yea in all the years I've been with Phantom I've never liked him."

"So why did you join?"

"I felt like I belonged here."

"Oh..I hate to cut this short but I have to go stop your Master."

"I'm rooting for you babe!"

_" . ! I don't think I'll ever meet someone as creepy as her." _

* * *

Noell had stumbled on Natsu, Elfman, Gray, and Happy. Elfman had blasted one of Phantom's wizards and the sky and it looked like Natsu was getting over motion sickness.

"Thanks you guys."

"You guys are so cool! You showed the Phantom jerk whose boss!"

"What's your deal Natsu? That was just sad."

"If you were a real man you'd make the giant motion sick of you."

"So it this all that's left of the Jupiter canon?"

"Aye!"

"Then you did good."

"Huh this place must have stopped moving because I'm feeling better now."

"I'm going to fly outside and see what's going on."

"I'll come too."

Noell sighed, "Well since Jupiters down that's one less thing to worry about."

"Hey Noell did you beat that crazy chick?"

"Yes!" Noell groaned, "But she's freaking crazy! One minute she wants to beat my face in and then the next she wants to take me on a date."

"Can't blame her. You're attractive."

Noell felt her cheeks heat and crossed her arms, "Shut up.."

"NOELL! We're in serious trouble! That thing is drawing a magic circle in the sky!"

"What?!"

"He's planning to use Abyss Break!"

"That could destroy everything."

"What will we do?! We gotta stop them!"

"I guess we should split up and start looking for this things power source. Right?"

"Man, are we ever going to catch a break?"

"Come on! Let's do this guys."

"Yea."

"OK."

* * *

"Gray! Slow down will ya?!"

"Noell? I thought we agreed to split up."

"Well it's just..you gotta let me come with you man! That psycho chick is back there waiting for me! I can practically feel her staring into my soul."

"Seems like you got yourself a stalker."

"It's not funny! She freaks me out."

"Alright come on."

* * *

Gray and Noell found themselves on the roof of Phantom. Gray helped Noell up trough the skylight and they both imediately took notice of the dark and gloomy sky.

"That's weird..when did it start raining?"

"I don't know."

"Drip, drip, drop. Hello. My name is Juvia and I am the rain woman of the Element Four. Drip, drip, drop."

"Is everyone is this guild out of there minds?" Noell asked taking in the blue haired woman carrying a pink umbrella. She didn't look any older than them.

"So you're one of them to? Then bring it on."

"I must say, I'm impressed your guild ws able to strike down two of the elements. However, you must not underestimate the remaining two."

"Listen lady if you're looking for a fight I'll give you one but let's get something straight, I'm not going to hold back just because you're a chick." Nothing there intense stare off Noell stepped back; She needed to save her strength to fight Gajeel. She was sure Gray could handle this weirdo.

Suddenly a pink blush crossed Juvia's cheeks, "Well then, I give up. Goodbye."

"Where are you going?! Come back and fight me!"

_"The way she looked at him..and the way she started blushing...it's almost like..."_ A light bulb seemed to go off in Noell's head, "You gotta be freaking kidding me!"

"Will you at least tell me how to stop the giant?!"

"I just have the strong urge to make him mine. I just can't help it anymore! Water Lock!"

"Gray!" Noell screamed as Juvia locked him in a bubble of water "He can't breathe in there you freaking psycho!"

"Oh no! What have I done?! He's injured I had no idea he was hurt! I don't know what to do! I guess I should probably release him.." Juvia ramble don but before she could break the spell Gray did himself with the use of his ice.

"He must be an ice wizard! He froze my water lock and broke free. I've never witnessed the power of ice magic. It's beautiful!"

Noell's eyes twitched and her fingers twitched at her sides, her brain was screaming at her to knock this chicks lights out but she resisted them, even though she really, really, really wanted to. "You alright Gray?"

"Yea I'm fine. This chicks crazy."

"Seems like she quite fond of you.."

"Don't be getting all jealous."

"I'm not!"

"You almost got me with that sneak attack you pulled. You're playing dirty. Ow." Gray hissed taking off his shirt. Normally Noell wouldn't care but in the current situation she would have preferred him to keep it on. She could practically see Juvia's head turning and hear the thoughts going trough her thick head.

"I don't want to fight a girl but I will if I have to. So you better surrender, otherwise I'm going to have to hurt you. Ice make lance!" Gray's lances shot forward and went right trough her.

"My body is made entirely of water. Surprised? Drip, drip, drop. Yes, I mustn't forget, my love is also my enemy. We're on opposites sides of this war. I have no choice but to attack. It seems this is fair well my prince. Water Slicer!"

_"I'm going to drip, drip, drop her if she doesn't shut up.."_ Noell watched as Gray dodged the attack that swept behind him and sliced a pillar in half.

"When given the proper amount of force water is strong enough to rip trough steel. Underestimate it's powers and you'll find yourself in a world of pain."

"Ice make battle axe!"

"Can't you see that you're just wasting your time? Your attacks have no affect on my body made of water. None at all. Drip, drip, drop."

"Now what will I do?"

"No matter what you do you cannot beat me but there is one way you and your guild may be spared; All we ask is that you hand over Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Do that and I will ask our Master to call out his attack on Fairy Tail."

"No way!"

"Aw come on don't give me that crap! You and I both know we're past the point of no return. Besides, Lucy's one of us. I'd rather give my life then give her over to one of you."

Juvia's umbrella fell to the ground and a look of hurt and devastation crossed her face, it was a pleasing sight to Noell."Oh the pain! How can fate be so cruel!? My heart feels like it's been shred to bits! It hurts! Oh it hurts!"

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick or something?"

"She's not worthy of my prince. Lucy Heartfilia cannot be allowed to live!" Seeing Juvia prepare to attack Gray Noell rushed in front of him and performed her ice shield but it melted under Juiva's scolding hot water. "Oh man.."

"Ow that burns! What's your deal?!"

Again Juvia attacked but Noell once again prevented it, "Alright listen here you psycho! Lucy isn't his girlfriend and she never will be." she said. Juvia's head cocked and she gave Noell a crazy look "She isn't?"

"Nope." she grinned, "Because that position has been taken."

"By who?!"

"Me." she grinned pointing at herself and quickly dodging a torrent of water, "And I don't appreciate you drooling all over him like a dog in heat!" Another torrent came at her faster than the one before, she almost toppled off the room. "I got you!" Gray said grabbing her. She gave him a smile, "That was close. Thanks."

"Ever since I was born I have been followed by the rain. It gives me strength, it makes me invincible. Prepare to be scolded by my jealous rain!" she yelled pointing a finger in the air; More torrent of water shot out locked on Gray and Noell.

"What are you jealous of?!"

"How do you not get this yet?!" Noell yelled avoiding a torrent, quickly she ran over to Gray and hid behind his shield, "She's nuts but she's also strong."

"Man this water is boiling hot..I can't keep this up for long."

"Hang in there Gray!"

"Like I told you I am my most powerful in the rain. You'll never be able to defeat me." Juvia's water broke trough the shield but Gray and Noell were no lonher there.

"He used the steam as a smokescreen. He's not just handsome, he's actually smart to. I really am in love!"

* * *

"Wanna fill me in?!" Noell yelled as they ran trough the halls "Because I was really into smashing her face!"

"We can't waste anymore time on the crazy water chick! We've gotta figure out how to stop the giant!"

As Noell and Gray were running a pillar of water shot up form the ground and took them back to the roof; It was extremely hot, Noell felt like her skin was going to melt off. "Kyaah! Dear God that burns! Oh man.." Noell hissed _"This chicks a nutbag!"_

"It's all over now!" Juvia yelled casting a pillar of water towards Gray

"Oh yea?!"

"He jumped into the scalding water!"

"Freeze up!" Gray yelled freezing the water and Juvia along with him

"Hey you froze her!...Gray. What the hell are you doing?!"

"It's not what you think I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't mean to get your hand frozen on her boob?!"

"It isn't like that!"

"Really? Because it looks like you've got a cup full of that crazy chicks boob to me!"

"You know me better! Sorry!" Gray yelled removing his hand, the ice shattered and Juvia collapsed to her knees looking even more love struck than before.

"Great! You've given her hope now."

"Hey let's just start over ok?"

"Let's not. Honestly I don't want to hurt you so there's no point in us fighting anymore."

_"Bet she stills wants to kill me though."_

"Is this your weird way of admitting you can't beat me?"

"You know I'm much stronger than Lucy..or this girl here...it you let me I'd be happy to protect you."

Noell's body twitched, "Gray you better think twice about your answer.."

"Protect me? Like, form what?"

_"Oh my God Gray you're such an idiot!"_

"Wel..anything that might hurt you..because I think that your so..so.."

"Is it just me or is this rain getting worse?"

"Oh this is so frustrating!"

"It won't let up. Man, this rain is so gloomy."

"You think so? I kinda like it."

"You do?"

"Yea, actually."

"How could you be so cruel!?" Juvia yelled; Water whipping all around her. "I'm trough with love and I'm trough with you!" Juvia screamed blasting Gray with a huge jet of scolding water.

"That's enough!"

"I've lived my entire life as a gloomy rain woman but Phantom Lord looked past that! They welcomed me with open arms! I am one of the Element Four! A proud Phantom Lord wizard!"

"How can you be proud to be with them?! You and you guild are going down!"

_"Hey sugar lips!"_

_"Noell!"_

"Oh great..what do you want Roxie?"

"You're ok! I was worried about you."

"I'm fine Marlow. Sorry, didn't realize I left you behind."

"You still looking for Gajeel?"

Noell gasped, "Of course I am! You know where he is?"

"Follow me!"

"Gray!"

"Go on! I'll be fine."

"OK! Keep your hands to yourself will ya?"

"Shut up and go!"

* * *

"There is he!"

"Looks like Natsy got here first." Noell pouted seeing the Dragon Slayer of Fire all riled up. "Hey Natsu!"

"What?!"

"I want a piece of him to!"

"No way!"

"You don't have a choice!" She yelled jumping down beside him, "I owe this jerk a beating for what he did to Levy and her team and Emily. So deal with it!"

"Fine!"

"Lucy!" Noell gasped noticing her the blond "Are you ok? Did these creeps hurt you?"

"I'm ok. thank to you guys."

"Hahaha guess it ain't too hard to catch a salamander if you use the right bait."

"Unlike you Phantom creeps I watch out for my friends. I won't let you lay a hand on her!"

"Natsu.."

"That's goes for me to."

"Who are you?"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

At once Gajeel and both Natsu charges at each and started there onslaught of attacks. Noell huffed running into the fray; She didn't care if Gajeel acknowledged her or not. She was still going to make him and his guild suffer for what they did to Fair Tail. Seeing an opening Noell went in for the kill, "Ice Dragon Claw!" Noell's hand became encased in his like claws and she slashed at Gajeel's face. The Iron Dragon grunted falling back.

"What is your problem chick?"

"Seriously?! You attack my guild and my friends and I'm angry!"

"That may be so but you hit like a girl."

"I am a girl!"

"Look the only one I'm interested in is salamander, so back off!" Gajeel yelled ramming an iron club into her gut. Noell screamed, her body crushing into the wall and collapsing by Lucy.

"Noell! Hey are you alright? Answer me!"

"I've...used up...to much...magical energy. Damn it, I really wanted to kick his butt. I guess i have no choice now but to leave it up to Natsu."

_"Baby! What happened? I thought you were going to kick his ass? You look hotrrible!_"

"Why..must I suffer?!"

"Baby? What's that all about?"

"Please don't ask. Man..I feel so weak.."

"Noell? Noell! Hey! Noell!"

* * *

_"Man...I'm so pathetic. Some Dragon Slayer I've turned out to be.."_

_"Why do you say such things Noell?"_

_"Aneria?! Is that you?! Please answer me!"_

_"Answer my question Noell."_

_"It just...I don't feel like I'm living up to my full potential as a wizard let alone a Dragon Salyer. Even when I'm at full strength I struggle.."_

_"You're still learning child. Have patience, with time you will blossom into a wondrous wizard."_

_"But I'm not just a wizard! I'm a Dragon Slayer too! Natsu and Gajeel make it look so easy! Even Emily's better at it than me."_

_" Ice magic is delicate; You have to be patient and slow with it."_

_"I see your point Aneria but I just don't think i'm cut out for this.."_

_"And you never will be with that attitude. I raised you to be strong Noell. Where is your passion? Your flame?"_

_"How can I be strong when your not here with me!?"_

_"You don't need me to be strong Noell. You have you friends; Think of them."_

_"My friends.."_

_"There bonds is what will make you the strongest you've ever been."_

_"Yea..I guess you're right Aneria..it's too bad..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"That none of this is real."_

_"We will meet again one day my Princess."_

_"That day can't come soon enough."_

* * *

"Noell! You're ok. You had me so worried."

"Marlow? How long have I been out?"

"A while actually.."

"What happened?"

"See for yourself.."

Noell got onto shaky feet and followed Marlow to a hole in the wall. "N-no way!" she yelled watching a purple blob like monster attacked the guild. "There going to destroy it!" Down below she could see her friends desperately trying to save the guild, and she could feel how frustrated and angry they were and she was to.

"We have to go help."

"But what about Gajeel?"

"Natsu can handle him. Come on Marlow the guild is going to be destroyed!"

"Right!"

Marlow grabbed ontot he back of Noell's shirt and flew her towards the purple blolb monster. "Oh no!" Noell yelled as the guild came crashing down. Anger bubbled inside of her and tears filled her eyes. "The guild..it's gone..just like that.."

"D-don't cry Noell.."

"Phantom is going to pay!"

* * *

"Natsu..don't do this. Let's just give them what they want. Maybe if I just let them take me they'll leave you alone.."

"Lucy you know there's no way he'd let that happen.."

"Save those tears Lucy.."

"Noell?"

"There going to pay for what they did to you and the guild. I promise you that." Noell's pupils were slits and her teeth fangs; Magic energy swirled around and ice crunched beneath her feet. "Gajeel.." she hissed "I'm done playing games. You've crossed the line this time."

"I'm shaking. I ain't afraid of you."

"You should be. Ice Dragon Blizza-"

"If you wanna play with the big boys you're going to have to be faster than that!" Gajeel yelled kicking Noell in the gut. "ROAR!" she yelled as she crashed tot he floor. Gajeel not expecting the attack took the blunt of it but still remained on his feet. "Using you roar like that was pretty smart but not enough to bring me down."

"Heh..my intention was never to bring you down. I just needed to stall you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucy! Sagittarius! Now!" Noell yelled. While fighting Gajeel she had noticed Lucy summon the horse spirit; If there plan worked this fight would be over in no time. Noell kicked Gajeel away and ran over to Lucy and the others, "You got this Natsu! That's a pretty smart idea blow up those machines Sagittarius!" Noell complimented watching the machinery explode into fiery bits. "Natsu should have all the fire power he needs now."

"Just what I needed. Thanks a million Lucy!"

"Eat all the fire you want but your still not going to beat me!"

"Nice one!" Noell yelled as Natsu landed a fiery punch on Gajeel

"Alright!"

"Oh yea! Natsu's fired up!"

"That hothead is going to end up hurting himself one of these days."

"Chill out Marlow."

_"Love! You're awake!"_

"Noooooo!" Noell moaned "Go away you psycho!"

"Come on! Just let me love you."

"Levy, Droy, Jet, Gramps, Lucy, all my friends, my guild, Fairy Tail."

"Iron Dragon Roar!"

Noell watched the silvery blue blast of breath soar towards the Dragon Slayer of Fire. Natsu held out his hands completely stopping the attack in it's tracks. "H-he stoppe it? With only his hands?!"

"He deflected my breath attack! And he did it with just his bare hands!"

_"Natsu...that was incredible."_

"I don't know how many more people you need to hurt before your satisfied but it ends now." Natsu's eyes were glowing red and energy was whipping around him. "Gajeel is in for a world of pain."

"You said it."

"Aye!"

"There's no way..I can't lose to him. He's nothing but fairy scum."

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my friends. Messing with Fairy Tail's the biggest mistake you've ever made!"

_"Natsu's going to annihilate him."_

"The only mistake I made was not killing you sooner! Iron Dragon Hard Fist!"

Gajeel's iron scale covered fist and Natsu's flame covered fists collided together but Natsu proved stronger. Gajeel's arms began to crack rapidly. "You're trough Black Steel! Fire Dragon Flame Lotsus Fist!" Natsu was throwing punches so fast as Gajeel you could hardly see them. "Jet, Droy, Nab, Macao, Gramps, Erza! AND LUCY!" Natsu yelled delivering a uppercut."This for attacking them and destroying our guild hall!" Natsu hit Gajeel so hard that he went soaring. Happy grabbed Lucy and Marlow Noell as they flew out to see where the two had gone.

"Where is he?"

"I can't see him."

"Natsu! Hey!"

"There is he!"

"It looks like he won!"

Noell smiled, _"Good job Natsu. You really are the better Dragon Slayer.." _ A small sighed fell from her lips as Natsu fell backwards onto the ground. "You over did it idiot."

"Yea..it was fun but I think I'm going to rest a bit."

"Aw man what a mess, talk about over doing it."

"That's Natsu for you."

"He's like a walking tornado!"

"Come on Marlow he isn't that bad."

_"Yo what's up with the sky?!"_

Even at the sound of Roxi's voice Noell fond herself cringing but she to took a look at the sky and gasped at the swirling dark clouds that loomed above. "What is that?" A sudden blast of magical energy sent Noell and Marlow crashing to the ground. "So strong!"

"I think it's Master Makarov!"

"Really? He's ok?"

"Seems like Gramps is settling the score."

"Wow." Neoll awed at the sky turned as the sky turned a golden color and a massive golden magic circle appeared in the sky followed by a brillaint beam of golden that light that spread over Magnolia. "What is that?!"

"It is the Master! This is Fairy Law; It's a spell the vanquishes darkness with sacred light! And it only affects those the caster see's as there enemy. It's one of the most legendary spells in existence!"

"Beautiful.."

_"ALRIGHT! WE BEAT PHANTOM!"_

"So we really won? I don't even feel like I did anything but get my butt kicked."

"You nailed me pretty hard."

"Why do you have to say it like that!?"

"We are victorious! But I have very little to do with it. This victory, is yours my children!"

_"Everyone sounds so happy..there laughter, there cheers, there happiness. I missed it. Fairy Tail, it truly is an amazing guild. I'm proud to be a member. I'm proud to be Fairy Scum!"_

* * *

_I hate this chapter. I just don't think it's very good and I blame it on the fact I can't write fight scenes to save my life! I'm going to try something new next chapter: I'm talking about first person. I just want to see if I'm more comtorable writing it that way. OMG GUYS NOELL MET JUVIA! God, I honestly don't know how I feel about Juvia; There are moments where I like her, where I'm creeped out by her, and where I just find her completely annoying. I also want to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It really means a lot to me and gets me motivated to write. _

_Fun Fact: When I'm writing this story for every chapter I write I use a different font color. It's weird, but it somehow keeps me focused._


	21. Where's Lucy?

_Dear Aneria,_

_It's been so crazy but the war with Phantom is finally over and of course, Fairy Tail came out on top. It's amazing the things we can do when we come together! Our enemies better beware of us. I just wish we could have saved the guild..it's so depressing seeing a bunch of rubble where the Fairy Tail building once stood so tall. We're all upset but we know we can build a bigger and better guild. Lucy's pretty upset thought; She won't stop blaming herself. No one here blames her though, we all love her too much to ever be mad at her and besides, her dad was the one responsible. I am angry at him for what he did to Fairy Tail and what he put Lucy trough. I hate seeing my friends suffer. That's why I need to get stronger! I was so useless against Phantom! The only thing I was able to do was beat Roxi and she wasn't even a threat._

_And don't even get me started on her! This chick is totally loco and she's freaking obsessed with me! I've never met someone so annoying before. Strike that; There's Juvia. Juvia is this stupid girl who's fall head over heels in love with Gray even though he's my boyfriend! I saw him first! Every time she looks at him I want to rip her head off. I'm not jealous though, I'm protective. That's all._

_Anyways Aneria I need to be going..everyone pitching in on repairing the guild._

_You can come out of hiding now Aneria, it's okay._

_Going crazy without you, Noell._

* * *

I sigh happily slipping the letter into my binder, even doing something as simple as writing a letter feels so relaxing to me. The whole Phantom drama took a lot of everyone but we're getting back into the spirit of things. With a perk in my step I pick myself out a cute blue fringe dress and white sandals. I leave my hair down and slip in a blue bow. "Maybe it's to much? I will be working after all."

"Keep it on. You look cute."

"Is that so?" I smirked towards Gray, "Are you sure you should be here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Juvia's probably waiting for you back at the guild." I laughed watching him quiver "What? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"You know I don't like that psycho! The only psycho I like is you."

"Aw how sweet..and insulting."

Gray walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waste; It's been a while, I almost forgot what it felt like to be in his arms. I sighed leaning back against his chest. "This feels nice."

"Yea, it does."

"How was Lucy doing?"

"I haven't seen her today but she seemed to be doing fine yesterday."

"I'm worried about her. She thinks this whole thing was her fault."

"But it wasn't! It was Phantom's."

"Well I know that. I can't believe her dad would do something like that to her.."

"Yea.."

"Anyways," I grinned flipping around, "My darling Gray! We must hurry to the guild!"

"Sure thing love doll."

Hearing those words made me shiver, "I would like to forget she exists."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"I know! It's horrible!"

"Come on hot lips."

"Gray I swear!"

"Sugar buns?"

"Oh my God!"

"Sexy mama?"

"OH JUUUUVI-"

I could only smirk triumphantly as Gray threw his hands over my mouth. It pleased me seeing how much the "J" word scared him, I'd have to remember that from now on. "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

When Gray and I arrived at the yet to be guild I immediately started to work. I felt really useless in that fight against Phantom and I wanted to make it up to everyone in Fairy Tail. Every now and then I'd stop to see what the others were doing but would immediately go back to working. I hadn't had a break since I got there - but that didn't bother me. I was happy to help out! It made me feel useful.

"Hey Noell why don't you take a break? You're going to exhaust yourself. I've got a nice big cup of ice here with your name on it!"

"How can I say no to that? Thank Mira." I smile taking the glass and downing a couple cubes, "Refreshing! I feel a lot better."

"I'm glad! Hey listen.."

"Yea?"

"I know you feel like you weren't any help in the fight but you were! We all know just hard you fought and we appreciate it. So please stop beating yourself up."

"You do? I just feel like I could have done better."

"You did great. I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks Mira."

I watched Mirajane walk around giving out refreshments to everyone; She was such a sweet person and her happiness seemed to be contagious, I was already feeling a lot better, so much I decided to ho help Gray and Natsu. "Need any help?" I giggled at Natsu who was squished under a pile of wood.

"That's what he gets for carrying too much. Moron."

"What did you call me!?" Natsu yelled flinging the lumber everywhere

"You got a problem?!"

"Yea I got a problem with your face!"

"Cut it out! Get back to work now! We've got a lot to do so no more lolly gagging." Erza yelled smacking them on the head with a wood pillar. I made sure to make a mental note to not mess with her when she was working.

"Do you need help with anything Erza?"

"No, I'm doing just fine. I appreciate the thought though."

"You're welcome!"

"Suck up.."

"I wouldn't want to work for Erza."

"Did she requip into that outfit?"

I giggled noticing Erza's construction uniform, she really was getting way to into this. My eyes soon drifted to the Master who had used his magic to enlarge himself; He was hard at work hammering down foundation with his fists. "That's not something you see everyday."

"Hey boss! Where do you want me to put this lumber?"

"Ehh over there."

"And now she's calling him boss?"

"I wouldn't let Erza hearing you talking about her." I smirked towards Jett and Droy "She'd probably use you guys as a hammer!"

"GAAH!"

"Owww that really hurt Erza!" Natsu and Gray cried

"You guys playing whack-a-mole?"

"No Happy they're just idiots."

"Hate to say it.."

"But it looks a little too big.."

"We figured we might as well expand the place. Look! I've got the plans right here."

"Oh yea?"

"I wanna see."

"I like it just fine the way it was."

"What's it going to look like now?"

"I want to see to Mira."

I cocked my head at the map an giggled at the crayon drawings. It was really cute but you couldn't tell what was what but I know Mirajane poured her heart into that map. "Wow! Great job Mira!"

"Thanks Noell!"

"Wow..that looks..great."

"Uh so which way is up?"

"Man these are the worst plans ever. What idiot came up with these?"

_"Oh Gray.."_

"Boohoo!"

"Uh Mira! I didn't know it was you!"

"You made her cry." Natsu, Macao, Wakaba and I all say

"That's Gray for ya."

* * *

"Aww man I'm starving."

"Aye."

"Whens our lunch break?"

A water beam suddenly shot into Gray's lap leaving behind a pink lunch box. I felt my body twitch; There was only one psycho I knew other than Emily that used water magic. "Juvia.." I hissed lowly.

"I'm soaked!"

"A lunchbox!"

"Where'd it come from?"

My interest was peaked as I looked in the box but I couldn't help but laugh! On top of meat where vegetables and fruit that spelled out love and there was a stupid picture of Gray in rice that looked nothing like him. "HAHAH! IT LOOKS SO STUPID!" I bust out laughing "It seems like Juvia made you lunch."

"Wow tasty!"

"Wow that's awesome! Your face is totally edible!"

"I can't eat this it's just too weird! And somethings oozing out of the side."

"I'll eat it for you!"

"Don't blame me if you get sick."

"Who said you could take a lunch break?! Hey, is that supposed to be your face made out of veggies?"

"Looks just like him huh?" I giggled

"Ahhh!" Gray yelled as Erza plunged a fork into his food face. I could only imagine Juvia's broken face as she watched Erza eat her precious Gray's lunch.

"Mmm this is good I could eat the whole thing."

"Guess I should try it?"

"Hey could you guys do me a favor? When I was in town I found Lucy's gate keys. Could you give them back to her?"

"Oh hey man. We were wondering where you ran off to."

"You were looking for her keys this whole time?"

"Are you ok? You're even paler than usual."

"I agree Loke you don't look so well."

"Yea I'm fine..just a little beat. You know, being a gentlemen is pretty draining."

"We haven't seen Lucy around lately. She's probably still to sore to help out."

"We should go and check on her."

I nodded, "That's a good idea Natsu. Loke do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks I'll pass. You know I'm no good around Celestial wizards."

"Oh come on! This is Lucy we're talking about."

"Natsu everyone has different strengths and weaknesses. Just leave him alone."

I felt sad watching Loke leave, he looked in bad shape. "I'm worried about him.."

"He'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yea Loke's a tough guy."

* * *

"Lucy!"

"How are you feeling?!"

"Jeez don't come in trough the window."

"You're one to talk! You came trough the chimney!" I laugh

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you boys how to use a door?"

"Since when are you miss manners?"

"For real."

"What's the deal?"

"Normally she'd be all..GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I wonder where she could be?"

"In the bath?"

I watched Gray with a sour face as he strolled into the bathroom only to come back out with a shrug. "I'm starting to worry."

"It seems as though she's not home."

"Way to state the obvious genius."

"Do you really want to smart off to Erza?"

"They aren't very smart."

"Marlow! When did you get here?"

"You left me at home!"

"Sorry..I was excited to get to work."

"But I'm your best friend!"

"I said sorry ya cry baby!"

"It's just not the same without Lucy."

I nodded at that, "Yea you're right Erza."

"Nobody can yell like she can." Happy walked over to one of Lucy's drawers and opened it "Lucy?"

"Is she in there? yah!"

"Yea like she would fit in a drawer. Gah!"

"You guys that is so rude..oh..my.." I blushed at the array of underwear "L-lucy!"

"Where do you even buy underwear like this?!"

"That's underwear?!"

"I've never seen anything like it. Where would you even wear that?"

"Family gatherings?"

"Definitely not!"

Marlow smirked, "If you guys think that's bad you should see what Noell had buried within her closet!" As the words left his mouth I found myself blushing and a look of horror on my friends faces. "H-he's a liar!" I yelled throwing my hands over my face.

"Hey lover boy you dropped you chin!"

"SHUT UP CAT!"

"Just shut the drawer! We need to keep looking for Lucy."

"Lucy! Where you hiding?"

"Would you quite looking in weird places?"

"Wahh ouchie!" Happy pouted knocking over a box of letters

"So many letters."

"And there still sealed."

"Dear mom today was a very special day because I joined the Fairy Tail guild."

"Aw man don't go reading her stuff!"

"Natsu that's so rude!"

"I met the most beautiful wizard named Erza. She's actually really nice and cool even though she's always yelling at Natsu and Gray."

"Are all these letters addressed to her mom?"

"Looks that way."

"How come she never mailed them?"

_"I think I know.."_

"I found a note, evidently Lucy left it for us. It says..she's going home."

"W-what?!" I yelled already feeling the tears pricking my eyes "She can't go back home because then her father will get what he wants! I won't let Lucy throw her dream away we need to find her and bring her back home!"

"Right!"

"Aye!"

"Let's do it!"

"Everyone come!"

* * *

_"LUCY!"_

"Huh?"

"LUCY!"

"You're here!?"

"Lucy!" Happy yelled tackling her in a hug

* * *

"Don't ever leave us like that again!" I yelled but I was so happy to see her "Let's go home."

"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to freak you out."

"You don't need to apologize. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Yea we thought you wre going back for good."

"Happy here was crying like a baby."

"You cried just as much as I did Natsu."

"No I did not."

"Aww is someone embarrassed all of a sudden?"

"I think Noell cried more than the both of you."

"Shut up Marlow!"

"I gotta tell you I'm digging your hometown."

"Me to it's such a peaceful place."

"Yea it's really pretty lucy."

"Oh it's not a town! This is just part of our gardens. The Heartfilia estate goes all the way to the mountain over there. What's the matter you guys?"

"Seriously?.." I said in awe

"Holy crap! She's rich!"

"And acts like it's nothing!"

"Three of our best soldiers are down! Captain Erza what are your orders?!"

"Wow..the sky is so beautiful."

"We need a medic! Captain Erza has a screw loose!"

"Uhh..hahahah!"

:I turned to the laughing blond "I missed hearing your laugh. It's good to see you're back to your old self."

"It's only because I have you guys as my friends."

_So do you guys prefer it this way or the other? I kinda like doing it this way. _

* * *

_So do you guys prefer it this way or the other? I kinda like doing it this way. _

_Fun Fact: I have had no sleep and now all I can think about it Laxell(LaxusxNoell I liked this one the most). I feel like I'm betraying a fictional characters feelings. Please send help._


	22. Faith

Yesterday night I had gone to bed sore all over from working. When I woke up this morning I I took a nice hot, yes hot that's how sore I was, bath. Afterwards I changed into a blue and white polo and white shorts and white sneakers. I quickly threw my hair back in a ponytail and headed out for the guild. Spotting Lucy at the bar talking to Mira I ran over to say hello.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hi Noell."

"Hey."

"Things are coming along pretty smoothly huh?"

"It's so wonderful."

"Yea it's really good to see everyone getting back into the spirit of things."

I nodded glancing over at the job board that was flooded with people. It made me happy to see people excited to get back to work, I couldn't wait to get back myself.

"What's up with them? Most of the time these guys would be just loafing around the guild hall all day."

"Hehe."

"I suppose you haven't seen Loke have you?"

"Oh don't tell me you've fallen head over heels for Fairy Tail's resident playboy."

"It's not like that! It's just that apparently he was the one who found my keys. I just wanted to tell him thanks for his help."

"Oh well I'll let him know if I see him. So where your Celestial spirits mad at you? You know for dropping there keys."

"Yea..you could say that..and there was one spirit in particular who was really pissed off with me."

"I bet I know who." I giggled

"Just thinking about it makes my butt sting.."

"Goodness me!"

"I could cool it for for you."

"That sounds like sexual harassment to me."

"And a very bad idea." I twitched turning around to face the ice mage

"You know it's pretty cute when you get all jealous."

"I would call it jealousy - I'm just protective of what's mine."

"You two are so cute!" Mira cooed

"Lucy can you show me how red your butt is?!"

"And with that comment you've crossed the line!"

"How do you think she'll react if I make her butt sting more?"

"Who are you the devil?!"

A barrel flying trough the air suddenly smacked Natsu in the face and knocked him down. "Why don't you tell the others how you feel!" Erza screamed.

"Uh oh.."

"what's going on?"

"Laxus." I spat

"I have no problem telling them what I think of them. This guilds filled with nothing but losers and weaklings! Especially the two of your morons," he said to Jett and Droy, "You were Phantom's personal punching bags, You know I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names. Which brings me to the worst of them all; The rich little princess wannabe wizard. This was your fault."

"Laxus!" Mirajane yelled sternly "Would you shut up? The Master said no one in the guild was to be held accountable for what happened not even you, despite the fact I begged you to come help and you turned you back on us!"

"Stop your whining! That fight had nothing to do with me but if I had been there you wouldn't be drowning your sorrows in the pile of rubble right now."

"Why you!"

"I've heard enough out of you!" Natsu screamed throwing a fist at Laxus but as quick as lightning he moved out of the way."Come on Laxus fight me like a man! You gutless coward!"

"Hahaha! How do you expect to fight me when you can't even touch me you dimwit! I can't wait to inherit this place and kick all you weaklings ot the curb! Your days in Fairy Tail are numbered kids! Things are going to be a whole lot different around here. So I guess you losers will have to find a new place to hang out."

"Wow big words coming from a coward. It's always the same with you Laxus; All talk and no game."

"And then there's you." Laxus grinned "You're just as pathetic as blondie over there! Like I said sweet cheeks anytime you're read to throw-" A silence filled the air as a fist was thrown in Laxus' face. He skidded back some with a look of shock and anger all over his face. "What the?"

_"Did you see that?!"_

_"Yea something hit him!"_

_"Was it Natsu?"_

_"No someone else!"_

Laxus looked in my direction only to find that where I was once was sitting was nothing but a piece of ice that looked like me. "It's my ice clone." I smirked, "I made it as soon as you opened your mouth. I'm really sick of you bullying everyone around, grow a backbone and back up your words why don't ya? Because your threats are nothing more than child's play."

"It didn't even hurt."

"I never intended to hurt you. Though I find you to be nothing more than an arrogant asshole you're still of part of this guild and I respect that. I have to warn you though; If you ever lay a hand on anyone in this guild I won't hold back. I'm sick of you thinking you own the place, get a clue Laxus. You aren't any better than the rest of us."

"Heh, we'll see about that." he smirked before disappearing.

"Holy hell kid! You got some nerve." Macao grinned

"Yea if that was anyone else they'd be eating dirt." Wakaba said

I blushed ruffing the back of my head, "Come on guys..I just did what everyone else wanted to."

"No fair! How come I couldn't hit him?!"

"Because you rushed at him." I sighed, "He's jerk but he's not dumb. I'm surprised that trick even worked honestly."

"What jerk though! Why would anyone let him take over?"

"We may not have a choice. Laxus could inherit the guild because he's the Masters grandson."

"I can't believe someone like Laxus is related to someone as sweet as Master Makarov."

"Laxus is at the top of a list of few people who could take over if the Master retired."

"No..really? That sucks. It doesn't seem right. Someone who talks like that about his fellow members isn't wory to be Fairy Tail's leader."

"It's been rumored that Master Makarov refuses to retire for that very reason."

"Wow seriously?"

"Man I hate him." Natsu said with a raised fist

"Calm down. It's just a needless waste of energy. Let's try to get your mind of him, what do you say about taking a job? And we can get Gray, Lucy, and Noell to come along with us."

"do what?!"

"I'm in!"

"Noell!"

"Oh no.."

"How do you keep forgetting me!?"

"So sleeping in so late!"

"Hey Gray your clothes."

"Gah!"

"We've all been working together since the Eisenwald incident so I guess we're a team of sorts now."

* * *

"It took her this long to figure it out? We all knew."

"Yea those guys have been joined at the hip for a while now and this is the first time she called them her team?"

"That's Erza for ya."

* * *

"So what do you say about making it official? The five of us working as a team. Well actually seven if we include Happy and Marlow."

"But..you sure you want someone like me on your team?" Lucy asked

"Not someone like you. Lucy's it's gotta be exactly you!"

"Aye!"

"It just wouldn't feel right if we didn't have you out there with us you know?"

"Yea!" I grinned "I need to you to help keep me sane! Otherwise these guys would drive me to insanity." I snicker towards Gray and Natsu

* * *

"Now that they finally realize it I guess there officially our strongest team."

"Yea it's about time."

"Is Lucy really one of our strongest?"

"I know I'd be done for if she if she sicked that psycho Aquarius on me."

"She's got a real sharp tongue too."

"Yea she's one of the best in the guild."

"And let's not forget about Noell!" Emily sang, "She's pretty scary when her dragon comes out! And she punched Laxus in the face."

"Yea she's a real man."

"I'd hate to go one on one with her."

* * *

"Problem boys?"

"No were absolutely thrilled!"

"I already got a job lined up fro us taking down an arcane cult in the castle town of Lupinus. With me?"

"Yea!" we all cheered

* * *

"You're looking a bit down in the dumps there Lucy. What's the matter?"

"It's that job we did in Lupinus. It was nuts! Natsu kept spitting fire everywhere, Gray and Noell froze the stuff he missed, and Erza...ahhh! don't get me started on her!"

"I wasn't that bad!" I pouted

"I could have warned you this would happen."

"We were a bigger menace to that town then the cult ever was and were paying for it out of our reward." Lucy whined "If this keeps up I'm never going to be able to cover my rent!"

"Oh crap I forgot about rent! The land lady is going to kill me."

"Yea she's pretty scary!"

"I know that Marlow!"

"Well I just happen to have a special job I could throw your way. This ones right up your alley and the best part is your team won't be able to destroy anything."

"Yea?"

* * *

"Hey Noell had come you didn't go with everyone on the job?"

"I've never really cared for plays." I sighed, "I get nervous."

'I think you'd be a good actor!"

"You mean actress but thanks, Marlow. It's rare hearing you compliment me."

"I throw a dog a bone every now and then."

"Are you calling me a dog!?"

_"You're home." _

I sighed at the person standing in my room "Hey Nicholai. Welcome back, have you seen the guild yet?"

"Yes i have. Phantom really did a number on you guys huh?"

"Yea the jerks did but we took care of them." I smirked "So how did your mission go? You've been gone a while."

"It went fine."

"Can you tell me more?"

"No."

"Alrighty then..so what brings you here?"

Nicholai sighed plopping down on my bed and gesturing for me to do the same. Marlow and I looked at each other before I took my seat next to him. "So what's up?"

"I heard you picked a fight with Laxus."

"Hardly! All I did was punch him. He deserved it though! You should have heard the nasty things he said about the guild."

"Even so," he said sternly "I don't want you picking fights with him. He may be a jerk but Laxus is one of the guilds strongest members and far stronger than you or I."

"You think so? Because I'm pretty sure I could take him."

"Noell."

"OK! Jeez." I pouted. It was then that I noticed her was looking paler than usual and he had dark ugly bags under his eyes. "Nicholai..are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine."

"Look at me."

Nicholai sighed turning towards me "I'm fine Noell."

"You're lying." I said narrowing my eyes "Tell me what's wrong."

"It isn't something you need to concern yourself with."

"If it had anything to do with you I deserve to know! I'm your sister, you can tell me anything."

"Me too! You look like a ghost."

"You've two have always been so stubborn." he smiled ruffling my hair "I'm just a little stressed out is all."

"From what though?"

"It's nothing.."

"Nicholai you're worrying me."

"Yea Nicholai tell us what's wrong."

Nicholai sighed burrying his his face in his hands. He went silent for a minute befeore speaking again "I've been searching for our parents.."

"But-"

"I know what I said but I strongly believe they're still alive. It's going to sound crazy but this past month I've done nothing but dream about mom and dad. It kinda feels like they're saying there still out there and they're waiting for us to come home."

"..You to?.."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"A while back ago I had a dream about mom and it was like she was actually there."

"Then you believe me right? This can't just be a coincidence."

"Moms not the only one I've been dreaming about.."

"Aneria?"

"Yea.. Aneria disappeared on August 7th of 777. Natsu had told me that's when Igneel went missing too and Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer said the same thing happened with Metalicana. I bet the the same thing happened to Emily too."

"Emily? What does she have to do with it?"

"Oh yea, you don't know. She's a Dragon Slayer."

"Emily? No way."

"Yea and a scary one too! She's the Dragon Slayer of Water."

"Water huh? She was probably trained by Nagisa then."

"Nagisa? Aneria mentioned that name before but anyways, isn't that weird? They all went missing on the same day."

"I guess so."

"So..about our parents..even if they're alive we have no idea where to look for them."

"I might..so far all my research had linked back to Winterfield ."

"Winterfield?"

"It's the town where you and I grew up."

"Oh."

"I'm going there."

"You are?"

"But you don't even know if they still live there Nicholai."

"That's true Marlow, but someone might know where they went. I just want to find them."

"I want to help you."

"No!"

I frowned at him, "Why not? There my parents too!"

"I know that but I just can't let you come along."

"But why not?..you don't think I can handle it?!"

"No it's not that!"

"Then what is it?!"

"The Blood Reapers ok! I don't know why but there connected to our family so how and I refuse to let you get involved. These are the people who attacked us and the reason we go separated in the first place! I won't let that happen again. I need to go report into Master Makarov now..just forget everything I told you." I watched sadly as Nicholai got up and left. A part of me wished he would have stayed a little while longer.

"Nicholai and I are always fighting.."

"But you guys fought a lot as kids too."

"It's different now. After spending so much time apart from one another you'd think we'd be catching up but we're always arguing."

"It's probably just a twin thing."

"Hey Marlow?.."

"Yea?"

"Do you think..my parents are really alive?"

"Of course I do! They're really strong wizards just like you and Nicholai! There's no way The Blood Reapers could have taken them down."

"I would love to see mom again." I smile "I miss her so much."

"What about your dad?"

I sighed folding my hands in my lap "I don't remember anything about him. It's weird, I'm remembering more and more about mom and Nicholai but I can't recall a single thing about him."

"I'm sure it will come to you eventually."

'I hope so."

_"Mom, Dad, if you're still out there please be safe. I have faith that one day we'll all see each other again."_

* * *

_I feel like I need to have Noell and Nicholai interact more with each other. I wonder why Noell can't remember her father? Hm, guess we'll have to wait and see. It's weird but I'm liking the idea of Noell and Laxus as a couple more and more but not as much as I like her with Gray. I just think they'd be the funniest an cutest couple ever(Asides from Grell)_

_Fun Fact: I KEEP FORGETTING ABOUT MARLOW! So that's why Noell keeps "forgetting" him at home._


	23. Vacation

_In the town of Winterfield a new family moves in; A young woman with long brown hair and green eyes stares adoringly at her home. At her side is a young boy, he to has brown hair that covers the left side of his face and his eyes are a dark red color. He's wearing a red jacket and black pants. A look of disgust crosses his face as he takes in the cabin. _

_"I don't like it."_

_The woman sighs, "Can you at least pretend to? Look kid this is hard on me to but it's time for us to move on. Don't you think that's what daddy would want?"_

_"I guess so."_

_"I got an idea! While I get everything unpacked why don't you go explore the town? I seen a park not to far from here. You should try to make some friends."_

_"Whatever.." _

_Not bothering to argue the boy heads in the direction of the park though he has no intention of making any friends. Friends were stupid, he didn't need any friends. When he arrives at the park there are an array of kids frolicking around but none of them seemed that interesting at first glance, until he spotted a girl. She sat on the ground crying as a group of older boys surrounded her, it was obvious they weren't friends fo hers. One of the boy holds something high up in the air, it looks like a doll of sorts._

_"Give it back!"_

_"if you want it back you're going to have to take it back from me!" The boy sneers pushing her to the ground_

_"Stop it!"_

_"Oh man look how red her face is turning!"_

_"I bet she's going to start crying!"_

_"I am not! Give it back!"_

_He didn't know why but he felt the need to go over there. "What do you think you're doing?" He said lowly as he closed in on the bullies. His head was focused on the snow covered ground and yet he spoke directly to them. "Besides being jerks that is."_

_"Who the heck is this kid?"_

_"Hey kid you better back off if you know what's good for you!" One of them grinned throwing a punch towards the boy. "You're so predictable." he scoffed side stepping, a small smirk as the boy face planted into the snow. "Now give her back her doll and get out of here before you make me mad."_

_"Oh yea? Make us!" _

_The leader of the group ran forward and shoved the boy into the snow. He grunted, his hair falling form his face. "Whoa! Look at his face!" one of the boys yelled. "It's all burned! What a freak!"_

_"Hahaha!"_

_"This kids a loser!"_

_The boy slowly got up and glared at the boy with a cruel smirk, "You wanna know how I got these burns? It's because I like to play with fire!" he yelled. The boy eyes eye began to glow red and a fireball formed in the palm of his hand, "Now give the doll back and get lost before I turn you into ashes!"_

_"H-he's a wizard?!"_

_"Just give the stupid doll back man!"_

_"Let's get out of here!"_

_The boy could only watch with a satisfied grin and the wanna be bullies ran awya to there mommies. "Pathetic."_

_"Um...excuse me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Thank for getting back my doll...my name's Noell."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Hey! Aren't you going to tell me your name?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Just..because! Please?"_

_He gave the girl a funny look; She was small with pale skin and hair white as the snow on the ground and her eyes were a pretty shade of blue. She was wearing a white coat and a dark blue dress with black tights and black flats. "I'm..Devin."_

_"Devin? That's a nice name! Thank you for sticking up for me Devin! Those guys are always picking on me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm different."_

_Devin tensed a little, "Yea? What's wrong with being different?"_

_"Do you get picked on?.."_

_"No! Why would I?"_

_"Because of your burns, right?"_

_Devin made a 'tsk' noise and turned his back to her, "People know better than to pick on me."_

_"I think it looks kinda cool.."_

_"What?"_

_"Yea! It's cool looking!"_

_"You're weird." Devin said suddenly finding himself blushing. Noell only laughed throwing ehr arms around the boy, "There's nothing wrong with being weird! It just makes you unique."_

_"W-why are you hugging me?"_

_"Because I like you! Hey, you wanna be friends?"_

_"Friends?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Um..sure I guess."_

_Noell grinned happily, "Welcome to Winterfield Devin! You and I are going to become great friends!" She beamed hugging him again._

_"Stop hugging me!"_

* * *

"What the hell was that?" I whispered to myself as I awoke from my sleep. "And who the heck was that kid? Man, why does my face feel like it's on fire?"

"Noell are you sleep talking again?"

"No I just had a weird dream..and I don't sleep talk."

"You do too. There always about Gray and your always moaning and wiggling around."

I could feel the heat rushing to my face and neck at Marlow's revelation "Can we keep that between the two of us? Please.."

_"What about me?"_

I let out a scream and blushed when I realized it was only Gray but that just made it all the more worse! "So..you didn't here that right?"

"No I did."

"Oh...yay."

"And you call me a pervert."

"Marlow's a liar!"

"Sure whatever you say. I'm too tired to fight back."

"Good." I pout laying back and turning to rest my head on Gray's chest. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's fine. Hey, you feel kinda warm." Gray said placing a hand to my forehead, "Actually you're burning up. You feeling ok?"

"Now that you mention it I do feel a little warm."

"If I where you I'd get away from her Gray. Noell get's really sick when she's exposed to, to much heat."

"I think I can help out." Gray touched his hand to my forehead and a cold aura radiated from it. I sighed happily at the coolness "That feels really good. Thank you."

"No problem, I wouldn't want you melting on me."

"Shut up." I laughed

* * *

"I would kill to wake up next to that angel! I could rock her world a hell of a lot better than that guy!"

"My darling Gray I promise I'll find a way to break you of that witches spell! It's destiny that you and I be together!"

* * *

"Well whatever it was seems to be gone now. Do you feel ok?"

"Mhmm." I sighed snuggling into him. I loved the feeling of being so close to him; It made me feel like we were one. I smiled up at him admiring how peaceful he looked. "I guess it did leave a scar huh?" I say running my thumb over the scar above his eye. In the blink of an eye i find myself leaning forward and gently pressing my lips to his. A feeling like electricity spirals down my spine and goosebumps cover my arms.

"Sorry I just...it's been a while since we've done that..."

"Don't apologize." He chuckled "I enjoyed it."

* * *

"That hussy! How dare she force herself on my beloved?!"

"Maaan he's lucky one lucky guy!"

"Don't you two have anything better to do?"

"AAHHHH!"

"Whoa! A flying cat!"

"Roxi we must leave before we're discovered!"

"Too late." Marlow sighed "Can't a cat get any sleep around here."

* * *

In the morning I showered and dressed in a red and white striped tank top, black shorts, and red flip flops. Afterwards Gray and I headed over to the guild where we met up with Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Loke who had some pretty interesting news.

"You're a Celestial spirit?!"

"No way! Really?!"

"Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Aha! That's why I always felt weird when we switched bodies."

"Yea I guess so."

"Come to think of it Loke you always had different kind of smell to me." I said with my finger on my chin "And now I know why. I'm glad you're ok though."

"I gotta say I'm surprised I never caught onto you."

"How come your not a cow or horse or a crab? You're just a dude."

"Virgo had a human form to. It's not like we're all animals."

"You say that but I've seen her turn into a gorilla!"

"She's not really a gorilla."

"Loke here is actually a lion spirit."

"Seriously!?"

"A lions like a grown up cat right?!"

"Yep you got it."

"Don't lie to him!"

"Oh you're the coolest spirit ever!"

"Shouldn't you be resting up back in the Celestial world right now?"

"I'm doing a lot better than I was. I just wanted to come say hi, well that and I couldn't wait to see Lucy again."

"He looooves you!"

"Shut it cat or you're going to get hurt."

"Excuse us we need to have a little chat about our future together!' Loke grinned sweeping Lucy off her feet but boy did she put up a fight.

"Boy I wish I had a Celestial spirit."

"What kind of thing would it be?"

"A dragon duh! Then I could practice my magic on it!"

"Yahoo!"

"You don't summon spirits just to practice your magic on them!"

"That's right. You summon them when you need some love."

"I think you better go back now. You gotta be careful because your not up to full strength yet."

"I got ya something. Here ya go." Loke said handing Lucy five tickets

"What are those?"

"There tickets to this awesome beach resort. You did so much for me it's the least I could do."

"The beach?!"

"Bring back any memories Noell?"

"Shut your trap Marlow! It does sound like fun though."

"I already gave Erza her ticket. I hope you guys have a good time."

"Come on! Chop, chop. No lolly gagging! Now hurry or I'll leave you behind." Erza said dressed in her beach wear and lugging her mountain of luggage.

"So much stuff!"

"Alright I'm ready to go right now! Bring on the beach!"

"I still need to pack you idiots just hold your horses would ya?!"

I laughed, "I need to pack to."

* * *

"Are you packed yet? We're about ready to leave."

'You know something I was just thinking..if I was ever in his situation and I had accidentally caused somebody here to get hurt or worse, I'd be just as torn up about it as he was but I wouldn't hold on to the guilt cause I know my friends would be there for me. If I ever needed to talk there's always someone here at Fairy Tail. We're really lucky you know?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Come on what's the hold up? Let's get going!"

"I can't wait to get to the beach and soak up some rays."

"Careful Gray you might melt."

"Me too. What an unexpected treat this will be. Now let's have some fun."

"AYE SIR!"

As we were leaving I noticed something about Erza..she looked, so happy. I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much since I've been here! She has a really beautiful smile. It was like no matter what she couldn't stop smiling but little did we all know..that smile would soon vanish.

* * *

_Wonder what's Noell's dream was all about? I'm sure it's nothing. I'm sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer.  
_

_Fun fact: I should not be allowed to have squirtable yogurt. Most of it end up on my clothes rather than in my mouth._


	24. The Tower Of Heaven

_Dear Aneria,_

_I can't tell you how much fun I'm having on this vacation! It's so nice to be able to sit back and relax for once. Akane Resort is like a heaven on Earthland! It's so amazing. We've rode the rides, played volleyball, had fun on the beach; Oh, and Lucy and Natsu buried Gray in the sand and turned him into a mermaid. He flipped out when he seen out big Lucy made his boobs! It was hilarious. The best part though? Erza! She hasn't stopped smiling! She has such a pretty smile. It made me happy so see her happy, I guess it's contagious. I don't want the fun to ever end!"_

_You could be having fun to Aneria if you ever came home!_

_Come back already, Noell_

* * *

"The Casino? But I don't even have a dress to wear."

"I got you covered!" Lucy grinned stuffing a dress in my face "Go put it on!" she barked. Reluctantly I slipped into the bathroom and put the dress on. My face was a pink color as I walked back out, "More like barely covered! It's too short." I whined. It was a long sleeved white dress; It was tight fitting and had an open back. "I don't know.."

'You look super hot! Hurry up and do your hair and put you heels on so we can go get Erza!"

"OK." I pouted. I combed my hair and fashioned it in a side twist and slipped on a pair of black heels. "Alright let's go."

* * *

"Erza! Get out of the room and come have some fun. Natsu and Gray are downstairs. Wanna go find them and play some games?"

"That's right there's a casino here isn't there? In that case.." Erza suddenly requipped into a very sexy purple dress that brought out all of my insecurities. "So how do I look?"

"Uh you look great..maybe a little on the glitzy side but whatever."

"You look stunning Erza."

"Come on! Come on! Let's go!"

"Yea before Lucy's head pops."

* * *

"Seventeen! Come on!"

"Don't be mean seventeen!"

"Wahhha!"

"We got it! Wait no come on!"

"Uh sir please don't hit the machine."

"But it acted like it was going to give me my number! It's no fair!"

"No fair!"

"Crying won't help sir."

* * *

"Man they are such sore losers."

"We'll probably be kicked out before the nights over."

_"Gray my darling. I'm Juvia do you remember me?"_

"You gotta be freaking kiddin' me." I hissed throwing a glare towards the blue haired woman wearing a very low cut blue dress and a gold Fairy Tail necklace. "Great."

"Yea! Your that chick from Phantom!"

"And she's also crazy obsessed with you."

* * *

_"Why did she have to show up?"_

"So I heard Phantom was disbanded. That had to be tough on you."

"Yes but now I'm a free wizard and I can join any guild I want!"

"I see and you're wanting to be a member of Fairy Tail huh?"

"Oh yes! Very much so."

"I don't know after everything that's went down. I personally don't mind but who knows what the Master will say? What do you think Noell?"

Me?"

Gray and Juvia but looked at me and I sighed, "Juvia..what your guild did was wrong."

"I know.."

"But, you seem really sorry and I think Master Makarov will welcome you to the guild with open arms."

"You really think so?"

I smile, "Yea. So I'll just say it now; Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Hey look at you two getting along."

"Yea..I'm going to go to the restroom. Keep your hands to yourself, kay?" I wink walking of but just before I get there and explosion from behind catches my attention. "Gray! Juvia!" I yell running towards them.

"You'd be wise to stop now."

"Yea? Who's going to- no way.."

A male around my age stands in front of me; His hair was brown and hung over one side of his face and his eyes are dark red color. He wore a long red coat with black flames, a black shirt, black pants, and red shoes. "Devin?.."

"Where is Erza?"

"Erza? What do you want with Erza?"

Devin suddenly lifted a finger to his head and nodded, "You found her? Took you long enough." As if I wasn't confused and freaked out enough the lights suddenly switched off. "What's going on?!" I yelled "What do you want with Erza?!" I could hear him walking away from me, no way I was letting him get away.

"Stop!" I yelled grabbing his wrist "Please," I begged "What do you want with Erza?" The lights suddenly flipped back on and Devin was looking down at me with an unreadable expression. "Devin? That's your name right? I had a dream about you."

"Go home Noell. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't! Please, tell me what's going on!"

"I'm sorry Noell."

"Wha-" My words fell short as Devin touched a hand to my head; An intense heat filled my body that made me want to scream and cry at the same time. The heat got too much for me and I felt myself collapsing, "Erza.." I whispered before blacking out.

* * *

_"Noell! Wake up!"_

I found my eyes fluttering open at the sound of Gray's voice. I slowly sat up, I felt very nauseous and my whole body felt like it was on fire, an ice wizards worst nightmare.

"Gray?.."

"She's burning up!"

"I got this." Gray said pressing his palm to my forehead "This seemed to work last night. So what happened?"

"It was the guy from my dream. He was here! And he was looking for Erza. Please, tell me they didn't take Erza.."

"They got her."

"I couldn't stop them..it's my fault."

"Not it's not. It's whoever these creeps are."

"Where's Natsu? Everyone's here but him."

"We should go find him."

"Wait, where's Marlow?"

"Noel..they got Marlow..Happy too.."

"THEY TOOK MARLOW!?" I yelled angrily "What the hell could they want with him?!"

"There was some weird cat chick with them."

* * *

"The nerve of that guy!"

"Natsu!"

"What happened to you?"

"Hey! What kind of jerk shoots people in the mouth huh?! I mean someone could get really hurt!"

"Uh I think that would kill anyone who wasn't a weirdo like you."

"I would have to agree."

"Me too."

"I'll show that block head! He's not getting away with this!" Natsu yelled running off in a random direction.

"Follow him!"

"Wait uh does he even know where he's going?"

"Natsu has a nose that would put wild animals to shame."

* * *

"I'm worried about those people who were stuck in the cards. You think there ok?"

"We let the military know about them before we left so I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Wait a minute..where the heck are we?!"

"On a boat in the middle of nowhere." I answered dryly, I still felt horrible

Gray turned to me, "You still feeling sick?"

"Being under extreme heat makes me really sick. I should be fine soon..don't worry about me, we need to focus on finding Erza, Happy and Marlow."

"Here."

"Huh?" I smiled as Gray handed me a chunk of ice and ignored the envious glares of Juvia. "Thanks." Slowly I munched away on the ice so I wouldn't make myself sick. "Feeling better already."

"Natsu are you sure we're going the right direction?"

"Good luck getting answer out of him right now."

"Man! We're relying on your sense of smell! Pull it together!"

"How dare you disappoint my love with your childish action!"

"He's not _your_ love."

"Jeeze I can't believe how easy they were able to knock us out and kidnap Erza, Happy and Marlow. We're pathetic."

"In our defense they must have been powerful wizards to beat one as strong as Erza."

"What?! They didn't beat her. Quit talking like you know her cause' you don't!"

"Wah! I'm sorry!"

"Calm down Juvia.."

"Those goons who attacked us said they were old friends of Erza's..which makes me wonder if we know her any better than Juvia does."

"What the?.."

"You feel it to Natsu?"

"Yea, I just got a weird feeling."

I sighed, "So it's not just me."

"The birds.."

"What's happening to them?"

"They're al dying."

"Not the fish too."

"I've never seen anything like it."

There were dead animals and wreckage from ships scattered everywhere; Who, or what could have done this? "That's wreckage from a Fiore Navel ship."

"OK now I'm creeped out."

"Hey what's that?"

"It looks like a giant tower."

"It must be The Tower of Heaven."

"I'll protect us!" Juvia raised her hand in the air and a giant water dome formed around us "My water dome will keep us from being seen."

"Nice work Juvia."

* * *

"Happy wake up!"

"Huh? Ahh! We're totally surrounded by kitty cats! Where are we? This place is creepy"

"I don't know..I was with Noell and then someone grabbed me."

"Meow!"

"CREEPY CAT GIRL!"

"So how are you two feeling?"

"Well I've been better."

"Where is Noell?!"

"I got talking kitties!" The cat girl cooed crushing them both in a hug

"You're going to hug me to death!"

"Let me go!"

"Millie, doll, better let go before you knock off those cats."

"Meow."

"It's you!'

"Who's he?"

"Sure a talking cat is dandy but you know what's dandier? A cat that can talk."

"Oh yea!"

"But that's the same thing!"

Marlow hissed, "These people are crazy. I need to get back to Noell before she does something stupid!"

"How'd we end up in this place and what happened to Natsu?"

"Where is Noell?"

"Don't get mouthy or you'll end up six feet under like your pink friend."

"There's no way this guy could have taken down Natsu."

"We've got bad news! Erza Scarlett had escaped her cell!"

"She did? That's Erzy for ya!"

"Well ain't no way the broads busting out of this tower again."

"Please follow us."

Marlow gasped, "Erza's here? Then that must mean Noell must be here."

"They got her too.."

* * *

"They got a ton of look outs.."

"Let's charge them!"

"Don't be stupid even think about it! Remember, they have Erza, Happy and Marlow. If we screw this up we could be putting them in danger."

I sighed "She's right Natsu. This is just one mission we can't go rushing in on."

"Man this is going to be tricky."

"I found an underwater passage way into the tower."

"Seriously?"

"Good work Juvia." I smiled

"Way to go."

"You hear that Lucy, Noell! I was just praised by Gray not you!"

"Yea, yea."

"Doesn't bother me, at the end of the day he's still my boyfriend."

"Until I find a way to break your spell!"

'You're such a weirdo."

"We can swim there in ten minutes."

"We can hold our breath that long right?"

"Probably."

"That's no humanly possible you dotes!"

"In that case I suggest you wear these." Juvia said holding up a water bubble "It's a water shell containing oxygen. This way you can breathe while underwater."

"Wow! You're awesome and who are you again?"

* * *

"So we are beneath the tower now huh?"

"I wonder where there keeping Erza and Happy and Marlow?"

_"I can smell him..Devin. Who are you?"_

"They may look silly but they sure do work."

"I'm impressed you made it here because I purposely made your shell smaller so you'd have trouble breathing."

"Gee thanks.."

I threw a glare at Juvia, "If you have any hopes of joining Fairy Tail you better drop this jealousy act. It's getting real old, real quick."

_"Rwaaaar!"_

_"Intruders!"_

_"Identify yourselves!'_

"Great." I hissed looking around at all the guards that surrounded us "Looks like we got to fight."

"Looks like we don't have a choice. We're going to have to fight them!"

"Yes."

"You losers wanna know who we are? We're the wizards who are going to pound your faces in! Were from Fairy Tail!" All at once everyone went into attack mode. I found myself facing off against a large grouped of guards, "We're here to get our friend back so back off! Ice Dragon Freezing Flames!" I yelled spitting icy blue flames and the guard and freezing them solid.

"That seems to have done the job."

"Good work team."

"I hope were not calling attention to..ah who am I kidding.."

"I'm afraid so Princess."

"Babe where'd your clothes go?"

"Crap!"

"Alright so where's block head buddy?"

I narrowed my eyes as a ladder was out down for us. They were inviting us in? This didn't just scream of trouble. "I got a bad feeling."

"What's that?"

"I think it's there way of saying come on in."

* * *

"HEY BLOCK HEAD!"

"Jeez would you keep it down?!"

"I don't see the point in sneaking around anymore after all that ruckus that went on downstairs." Gray, Natsu, and even Juvia were pigging out on a table spread of food but I didn't feel like eating. I could smell Devin; He's very close. I don't understand why I feel a connection him but I believe only he can answer that.

"The door that welcome us in was controlled by a magic user."

"Then they are well aware of our prescence."

"Why would they let us in?"

"You think there trying to provoke us?"

"I don't know.."

"Not to be rude but your bikini leaves little to the imagination."

"Should I change?!"

"Yes! I'll help you!"

"Wait you mean right here?!"

"Holy!"

"Gray darling please stop looking!"

"That's enough looking!" I yelled slapping a hand over his eyes "You're on thin ice Gray!"

"I brought this over to you from the Celestial world."

"So boys do I look super cute in the outfit or what?"

"Oh yea! You look great!"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?"

"Don't compliment her!"

"He loooooves her!"

"Don't you start doing that you."

"Hey come on you know I'm only messing around."

"Yea?" I pouted "Well, stop it."

"I think it's cute when you get all jealous."

"I think it's irritating."

"My heart! Gray darling why must you do this to me?!"

"Noell I also brought you and outfit."

"Wha- KYAH!" I screamed as Virgo ripped my clothes from my body.

"Oh man!"

"Gray please look away!"

"STOP LOOKING!" I yelled covering myself. Virgo worked fast in getting me dressed again; Replacing my white dress was a dark blue kimono with yellow trimming and a yellow bow, white stockings, and blue and yellow boots. "Hey this is kinda cute! Though, I could have gotten dressed myself..Virgo."

"_Wow _you look amazing."

"You think so?" I ask doing a twirl "It's not to short is it?"

"No way, it looks perfect on you."

"Thanks." I blush

"Gray my love! Why must you do this to me?!"

"I wish you luck Princess."

"Thanks for the help Virgo. Oh, did you guys want me to ask Virgo to bring you a change of clothes?"

"No this works fine." Gray said drying himself on Natsu's flames

"He's not a dryer you know!"

_"The intruders!"_

_"We found them!"_

As the guards charged at us a sudden force cut trough them, "Erza!" We all yelled.

"Thank goodness you're ok!"

"She's so cool."

"It's you! What are you doing inside the tower?!"

"Looking for you."

"We haven't met my name is Juvia-"

"Go home! This place is far to dangerous!"

"You're not going to scare me into leaving. I ain't going anywhere until that block head get's a taste of my fists! I'm going to make him pay for shooting me in the mouth!"

"You have to go."

"But why?"

"Your friends kidnapped Happy! I can't leave here without him!"

"They got him too?"

"And Marlow." I said sadly, "He's probably freaking out right now."

"It must have been Millianna."

"Where can I find him?!"

"Not sure."

"This means war!"

"Who are you declaring war against?"

"The jerks who kidnapped my little buddy!"

"Wait! Natsu!"

"He's gone."

"What a moron."

"Poor Natsu."

"Let's go and help him!"

"No! You don't have to worry about Happy and Marlow; Millianna is a cat lover, she'd never do anything to hurt them. I promise I'll bring them both back to the guild with me but you four need to leave immediately."

"Don't be ridiculous we can help you!"

"I'm not letting you do this alone Erza!"

"I don't want your help. This is my problem, it doesn't involve you."

"How can you say that? You saw Natsu. I say we're plenty involved."

"Erza what's up with this tower? And who is this Jellal guy? I can understand if you don't want to tell us. You said that the creeps that kidnapped you used to be friends of yours right? Well, were you friends now and we're here to help you and no matter what happens were always going to have your back!"

"Yea, she's right."

"Your more than just my friend Erza you're like my family and I refuse to abandon my family."

"Leave!"

"Come on!"

"You're freaking me out because this isn't like you at all. What happened to the woman who'd tell us to shut up and come along whether we wanted to or not? We want to stay here and help you out. Master taught us that even the strongest warriors needs a little back up everyone once in a while." Gray said. When I seen Erza turn towards us I thought she was going to chew us out..I never expected to see her crying.

"Erza.."

"I'm sorry..but you can't help me now. The odds are stacked against me. Win or lose this battle, I'm staring death in the face."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There's no point in fighting what's inevitable. I can't, but what I can do is share my story with you while I'm still here. This building is the Tower of Heaven, It's also called the R-System. Over a decade ago a cult dedicated to black magic began it's construction. It would be used to cast a forbidden spells that brings the dead back to life. The spell required multiple human sacrifices so the cult abducted citizens of the surrounding areas and forced them to build the tower as there slaves.

"The only reason I know this..is because I was one of those people..anyone who dared to resist the cult or tried to escape the tower would msyeriously disappear. We never had any piece of mind, we lived in constant fear, but we bonded and made friends we could trust despite that even though we knew we wouldn't be together long. One of my friends in the tower was boy named Jellal.."

_"Jellal?..I know that name."_

_"Why did you come Noell?"_

"You!" I yelled turning towards the voice "Who the hell are you?!"

"I can't protect you here."

"Protect me?..What are you talking about?"

Devin stared blankly at me before extending a hand, "Come, please." I took a step back eying his wearily. I knew going with him was a bad idea but at the same time, I didn't feel threatened by him; He didn't scare me. "Okay."

"Absolutely not!"

"I'll be fine Gray."

"Noell you can't trust that guy!"

"Calm down Lucy."

"Noell you get back here right now!"

"Sorry Erza.."

"Is she crazy?"

"Alright Devin..what do you want?" I say taking his hand

"To talk. Come, I know where we can speak privately."

"Noell get back here!'

"Please calm down." He spoke calmly "I do not wish to harm her or any of you. I only wish to talk to an old friend."

Erza stepped forward, blade drawn, "If talking is all you truly wish to do than you can do so here."

Devin gave a sigh and closed his eyes, fingers resting on his temples, "I wouldn't expect any of you to understand. As I said before I'm not interested in fighting or harming her. I only wish to talk, I have information that is valuable to her."

"Valuable? What are you saying?"

"Does the name Jaxon ring a bell to you? He prefers to go by the name Jax."

"Jax?" I gasped stepping back, a feeling washed over my body like never before; Fear, I was afraid? Just the mentioning of that putrid name brought a bad feeling to me. Seeing ym friends looking so worried I forced myself to calm down though I was shill shaking eternally. "I know of his name but I can't remember anything about him. Forgive me, I don't have much of a memory anymore."

"It's probably for the best." Devin walked forward taking my hands in his "I only want to talk, that's all." His hand pushed back a lock of my hair and he smiled, "Come on Ellie."

"Ellie?" I gasp

"Hey keep your hands to yourself buddy!"

"Do you see my darling? She traps men with her wicked spells!"

I sigh "Devin, I'll come with you but I'm warning you," My eyes darken and a serious expression crosses my face, "If any harm comes to my friends there _will_ be hell pay. Got it?"

"I understand." He says taking my hand and leading me away. I laugh softly hearing Gray's protests, Juvia's whining and Lucy and Erza's concern, I just hope they'll be ok. I trust Devin though; Every part of me trusts him, it's just like I know he'd never hurt me. I feel something with him - not romantically, but a bond of sorts.

"My rooms just down the hall here."

"You live here?"

"For quite some time now."

Devin stopped in front of a door and twisted the handle, gently dragging me in with him. Once we were in he locked the door and I got a little nervous. It was a red bedroom adorned with black and red furniture. In the corner I spotted a couch that I hesitantly took a seat on joined moments later by Devin.

"Well we're here so talk. You said you had information on Jax."

"Indeed I do but first I must ask; How much of me do you remember exactly?"

"Only your name and that you saved me from some bullies as a kid. I'm guessing that's when we first met?"

"You'd be correct."

"Thanks again I guess.."

"You're welcome. May I ask another question?"

"Go for it."

"Why did you trust me?"

"Should I not?"

"No you should it's just, you didn't put up much of a fight against the idea."

I sighed leaning back in the couch and flded my arms oer my chest, "I didn't feel you were a threat - nothing about you came off and threatning, it was opposite in fact. I felt connected to you; A bond of sorts."

"..."

"We were friends right? You and I?"

"Yes..you were the first friend I had ever made. As children we were inseperable and then that day came.."

"What day?"

"The day I was robbed of my childhood."

"Devin..what are you saying?"

Devin folded his hands over his chin and looked thoughtfully in the distance. Every now and then his mouth would open and close as if he were going to say something but he never did. I gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder and he looked at me with a lost expression but began to speak, "The Blood Reapers had invaded our town. They went around causing chaos, fear, and pain. My mother and I tried to leave but.."

"You don't have to continue.."

"No..it's fine. One of them found us. My mother fought against him long enough for me to get away..but she herself wasn't so lucky. Her blood was spilled in the snow and her screams were muffled by the wind. I was _furious_."

"You had every right to be."

Devin took a deep breath "I went searching for you. I ran directly to your house but they had already found you..I thought I had lost you, but then I heard you scream and I chased after you but I was too late, you were already gone." Devin's knuckles started to turn white and sour look crossed his face. "One of those bastards caught me from behind. I thought they were going to kill me but instead they threw me in the back of one of there vehicles."

"They kidnapped you?"

"I was kidnapped and sold on the black market."

"What?! Why didn't you fight back?"

"I had the lost the two most precious things in the world to me. I didn't cared if I _lived _or _died_."

"Devin.."

"Eventually I found myself here where I was forced into slavery."

"That's horrible."

Devin laughed dryly, "You think? We were worked like dogs and treated like trash. Over the years I ha given up hope and the something strange happened; I had a dream about you. It gave me hope that you were alive and then when we showed up at the casino I could feel you there."

"I had a dream about you too..when we first met."

"Odd, perhaps this is fates way of bringing us back together?"

"Devin.."

"What is it?"

"What does Jellal want with Erza?.."

"He plans on using Erza as his sacrifice to resurrect Zeref."

"The dark wizard?! Why would he want to do that?!" I scream standing up "There's no way I'm going to let Erza become someones sacrifice!"

"Calm down Noell."

"I'm going to save her."

"What? That's suicide! Jellal is a very powerful man and will do whatever it takes to make his dram come true."

"I don't give a _damn_ about what he wants! Erza's coming home alive with us and I'll crush anyone who tries to stand in our way!"

"You really care for this Erza..don't you?"

"I look up to Erza..she's everything I wish I could be. She's strong, smart, and everyone looks up to her. The best part about Erza though is that she never gives up, and neither will I. I won't give up on saving her even if it means I die in the process."

"You would die for her?" Devin's voice was full of shock "Why?"

"Because she's our family! Everyone at Fairy Tail is connected in one way or another; We all love each other like family, there isn't anything we wouldn't do to protect our own. It's our bonds that makes us strong and help us grow - even if I haven't been at Fairy Tail that long it doesn't matter to me...there my family. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Marlow, Erza, and even Juvia, are all my family and I'll do anything for them!"

"Noell..."

* * *

"Where did that blue idiot go?!" Marlow yelled running around the halls like a cat with it's head cut off. "When I get my paws on him!...huh? I know this smell! Noell's close by! Hang on Noell I'm coming for you!"


	25. Heavens Game

"Do you feel this strongly about all your companions?"

"Of course I do!" I smiled proudly "And I know they feel the same way about me. Look, Devin, I need your help. I need you to take me to Jellal."

"What? Are you out of your mind?!"

"If I beat the crap out of this guy Erza will be safe and we can all go home!"

"Home? This is my home."

"No _this_ is a prison."

Devin sighed, "Call it what you want Ellie but this is home to me. It's been that way for many years now."

"I don't have time for this! Where the hell is Jellal?!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

I could feel myself becoming angrier and angrier with each passing minute. "Why not?!"

"..."

"Don't want to tell me huh? Fine! I'll find him my damn self!" I turned to leave but in a blink of the eye Devin was in front of me. His face was devoid of emotion and he stood with his arms out. "I can't let you do that Noell. If you leave I will have no way of keeping you safe."

"Oh great this is again. Look, it's not really your choice."

"I'm sorry, you may not care about your life but I do."

"Who said I don't care about my life?" I glared

"You made it quite obvious when you were speaking of your friends."

"And your point? That doesn't mean I don't care about my life. I appreciate the life I've been given but without my friends my life is meaningless."

"I don't understand."

"Sure I'd be alive but what would I be living for? Everyone I care about would be gone, I'd be alone and miserable. What kind of person wants to live a life like that?"

"I've grown used to it."

"Oh yea? Then let me go."

"I already told you I can't. As long as you're here I can protect you."

"Bullshit! You're keeping me here because you don't want to be alone anymore."

"W-what?"

"You're lonely, and that's nothing to be ashamed of. You were robbed of everything and forced into slavery! And from what I can piece together about you, you were never a social person, so you probably didn't make any friends. Do you honestly expect me to believe that didn't drive you insane?"

"..."

"There's no point in arguing with me because you know I'm right."

_"I welcome you to the Tower of Heaven. My name is Jellal, and I'm the ruler of this tower. I see the players have been arranged."_

"Players? What the hell is he talking about?"

_"I'm delighted you've come all this way to see me. Shall we play a round of heavens game?"_

"So this is one big game to him huh? More reason for me to knock his block off."

_"The rules are really quite simple. I wish to Erza in my ceremony as a sacrifice to resurrect Lord Zeref."_

"I won't let them happen..Erza's coming home!"

_"If I succeed the gates of Heaven will open, crowning my victory. However if you can manage to find a way to stop me you will be the winners of the game. To make things a little more interesting I've enlisted four knights to battle on my behalf ."_

"Knights huh? Like that's going to stop me."

_"The only way you'll be able to get to me is if you can defeat them. In other words a four on ten battle royal. and there's one more surprise."_

"This guy.."

_"The Magic Council has the sattle light square focused directly on this tower and it's highly likely they will attack. At this very moment there in the midst of voting on whether or not they should fire an Etherion blast."_

"E-Etherion?! Is he crazy? That will kill every one!"

_"There's no telling how much time is left. Should the Etherion strike; Complete annihilation is eminent. No players left to win. Game over."_

"Bastard!"

_"Now then, let the game begin."_

"I'll kill him!"

"He lied to us.."

"What?"

"Jellal said he was going to get us into heaven, it was there that we'd find the freedom we desired."

I scoffed, "And you believed that crap? He used you. You guys were nothing more than pawns in this sick little game of his."

"It would seem could I be so foolish?"

"Don't get discouraged on me, we still haven't lost the game yet."

"What do you suppose we do?"

"We fight back! It's time you guys take a stand and take back what you lost! It's time Jellal gets a reality check."

"We don't have a have a chance against someone like Jellal."

"So you're giving up before you even try?!"

"What's the point of fighting Noell? We will all fall to Etherion in the end."

"That's not true! We're are all going to walk out of here alive."

Devin stared at the white headed girl incredulously "You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Yea, I am. Now are you going to let me out of here?"

* * *

Devin and I raced trough the halls in search of anyone from Fairy Tail and Jellal. I was seething at the thought of Jellal using Erza as his sacrifice. I would never let that happen; Not to Erza or anyone else for that matter.

"These knights Jellal was talking about, there probably going to be really strong and chances are, we'll run into one."

"I'm not even a tiny bit scared!"

_"Big talk coming from such a little girl. Do you really think you have a chance against me?"_

"Heh," I smirked taking in the man; He was a burly man who wore an open dark green vest with brown fur, dark brown pants, and black boots. He was tan skinned and had lazy looking black eyes and tattoo's made up a large percentage of his body. "You don't scare me one bit buddy. You're just a typical brute."

"Is that so?"

"Yea."

"Then I'll just show you how powerful i can be."

"Bring it on!"

* * *

Devin sighed watching Noell rush in and clashed fists with the burly man. The nameless man smirked catching Noell's wrist and throwing a punch to her gut. The snowette let out a struggled gasped as she staggered backward; Devin fists tightened and his teeth grinded against each other. Why did she have to be so stubborn? She's always been this way.

"I'll admit.. you know how to pack a punch...but I'm still going to walk away the winner!"

"We'll see about that. Earth Hammer!"

Devin's eyes widened as a dark green magic circle appeared beside the man, from it he pulled out a heavy duty stone hammer. He charged forward at pace that alarmed Devin, for being such a big guy he was quick on his feet "Noell move!"

"I'll be fine! Ice-make Hammer!" Seemingly from thin air Noell created a hammer of ice and charged forward. As there weapons clashed the nameless man could only grin seeing a narrow crack appear in Noell's weapon. She grunted pushing against him, as there weapons raised and clashed once more Noell's shattered and she was hit with the full blast. Noell screamed and staggered to her feet, blood trickled from her mouth but even so, she maintained a cocky grin on her face and a look of victory in her eyes.

"You're pretty tough."

"I am Gage the great! My power is unmatchable."

"Gage the great? How lame."

"Enough talking!"

"Right, right, silly me." Noell grinned wiping the blood from her face "It seem like my ice-make magic isn't going to be enough here. Guess I better bring out the big guns."

_"Big guns? What is she talking about?"_

"Give me everything you've got little girl."

Noell grinned wickedly, "You wanna know why it's a bad idea to mess with my friends?"

"Enlighten me."

"It's because my inner dragon comes out!" She grinned, "Ice Dragon Blizzard Fists!"

_"She's a Dragon Slayer?!"_

* * *

"I'm getting closer! I can smell her. Don't worry Noell I'm coming to save you!"

* * *

"So, you're a Dragon Slayer? Interesting. I'm no fool to underestimate the power your kind possesses, so I to will be stepping up my game, it would be wise to give up now."

"Like hell!" Noell yelled running forward; her fists had become gauntlets of ice and she had a look to kill in her eyes.

"Mud Gauntlets!" Gage yelled, his fits also became gauntlets encased in mud and rock. The two rushed at each other and there fists clashed at blinding speeds. Devin could tell from the look on Noell's face she was struggle and yet, Gage had hardly breaking a sweat. A final blow from Gage crushed Noell's gauntlets into thousands of little pieces. She hissed jumping backward and throwing a glare to the earth wizard.

"Damn it," she panted, "Don't get too cocky! I'm not losing to you!"

"You say that and yet you're a complete mess while I haven't even broken a sweat."

"I'm just getting warmed up." Shakily Noell stood and faced off against Gage, "Ice Dragon-"

"Grand Rockslide!"

"W-what? KYAAAAH!"

Gage slammed his mighty fists into the ground, splitting the terrain in half and shooting chunks of rock and ground into the air. Noell was caught in the attack, jagged rock violently assaulting her. She cried out and fell to her knees. Her clothing was torn, her face and body bloodied and bruised, but her determination never once wavered.

"I'm impressed you're still conscious."

"Shut up."

"Give up. It was clear from the minute we faced off I would come out the winner."

Devin shook with anger, "Noell stay down you can't beat this guy!"

"I have to!" She yelled in frustration "I don't have any other choice! Erza's life depends on it. I'm not going to let her be you freaks sacrificial goat! She's coming back home to Fairy Tail where she belongs! You hear me?!"

"Your barks bigger than your bite little girl."

"Yea? Well-"

_"Noell!"_

"Marlow?"

"You're okay!" The tabby sobbed flying into the snowette's arms. He sniffled looking up at her with watering eyes "This weird cat lady took me hostage! It was horrible! I was trapped in there with the blue idiot and I was worried about you! Did they hurt you?"

"Calm down Marlow, everything's alright now. Though, I'm kinda in the middle of a fight."

"Oh, sorry."

"Rock Assault!"

Noell gasped quickly pushing Marlow out of the way and throwing up her arms in a means to protect herself. Dust kicked up all around her and Marlow watched in fear of his friends safety. As the dust settled and Marlow was able to see he could only stare dumb founded. Devin stood in front of Noell, his clothes ripped and torn, and his body wrecked in cuts and bruises. Noell gasped, "Devin.."

"I couldn't stand by any longer. Forgive me, I'll be taking over this fight."

"But-"

"Erza needs you. She won't be able to defeat Jellal by herself. Now go, I can handle him."

"Be careful.."

Devin nodded to the snowette and sighed in relief when she was gone. He turned his anger to the earth mage, "For hurting my friend I will make you suffer."

"I ain't scared of you either."

"You should be."

* * *

_So I got my first negative review recently. I'm not upset about it, I respect everyone's opinions and I knew when writing this story not everyone was going to like it. They said that Noell was basically a Mary Sue and that all my Oc's were girls. Personally, I don't think Noell is a Mary Sue, but that's just me. I like Noell, she's a fun character to write and I always make my characters so boring and uninteresting, I like that Noell is different. I know the stories kinda cheesy but I like it! When i started writing this story I did it as a sort of stress reliever and never intended for it to be anything too serious but look at it now! It makes me happy knowing so many people enjoy this story that it trumps any negativity._

_Oh and by the way the new story picture is supposed to what Noell looks like, kinda._

_**Special Shout Out: xMisaka is an amazing person whose giving me a lot of positive feedback on the story. Go check her out!** _

_Fun Fact: There is a(pardon my french) fucking squirrel in my attic! All it does all day is roll around acorns and scratch at the floorboards and annoy the ever living crap out of me._


	26. Give Our Prayers To The Sacred Light

"Do you really think she is capable of defeating Jellal? She couldn't even land a hit on me."

"You have no idea of what Noell is capable of. Once she has her mind set on something she's unstoppable."

"Heh," Gage smirked "Your little girlfriend doesn't stand a chance in hell against Jellal."

"She isn't my girlfriend. She's a friend, and I believe you're severely underestimating her." Devin narrowed his eyes "If there's one thing I remember about Noell it's that she never gives up."

* * *

"Where are you going Noell?!"

"I can smell Natsu and Gray! They're close by."

"I hope there ok."

"They're fine! Have a little faith in them will ya?"

"Rock Assault!"

Thousands of rock soared towards Devin but the brunette stood tall; As they were closing in on him Devin sucked in a breath and a red magic circle appeared in front of his mouth. "Fire Bullet Spit!" Thousands of fire bullets collided with the rock turning them into nothing more than dust. Devin kept his attack going, the fire bullets struck Gage and the brute let out a roar of pain.

"So..you hit me huh?" The brute chuckled "Big deal. I'm still kicking your ass."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen."

* * *

"Do you think that guy is ok Noell?"

"Devin? Yea, he's fine. Did you run into Lucy, Juvia, or Erza when you were looking for me Marlow?"

"No, sorry."

"It's fine but we need to hury and find them. If that freak thinks he's getting his hands on Erza he's go another thing coming!"

_"Noell has that look in her eyes.."_

* * *

"Mud Gauntlets!" Gage screamed charging forward. Devin glared "Flame Fists!" He yelled as his fists became wrapped in flames. The two's fists clashed. Gage grunted as Devin matched his strength, countless punches were thrown before Gage's gauntlets were smashed, giving Devin an opportunity to strike. The fire wizard could only smirk as the large man crashed to the ground. "Do you give up yet?"

"Bastard! I won't lose to someone like you!"

"You don't have a choice. Blazing Phoenix!" Above him Devin drew a red magic circle in the air and from it, arose a fiery Phoenix that barreled into Gage. The earth mage cried out in pain as the flames devoured his skin. "Had enough yet?"

"Heh, even if you beat me you aren't walking out of here alive. Etherions going to kill every last one of us."

"Noell isn't going to let that happen."

* * *

"Gray! Natsu! There you two are!" I grinned "Gross, why does Natsu stink!?"

"He was eaten by a bird."

"I..don't want to know. Look, we need to find Erza! We can let her anywhere near that creep Jellal."

"Yea so let's get going!"

* * *

"Do these stairs ever end?" I sighed

"What happened?"

"Look who finally woke up."

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"The last thing I remember is flying around in circles." Natsu said looking like he was going to vomit

"Seriously? Just the memory makes you sick!?"

"Bleh."

"Well after that you were eaten by the owl. Luckily Gray was able to save you."

"Ah great."

"I can't believe you got eaten by an owl!" I laughed "That's hilarious."

"Shut up!"

"He was able to defeat him but he was badly wounded during the fight."

"Poor Gray..I hope he's doing ok."

"You friend was taking him to a safer place."

I frowned btu I trusted Happy and Marlow was with him; Gray would be safe, hopefully.

"No way you gotta be kidding me! I lost to that owl freak but Gray was able to beat him?!"

"I wouldn't say that you lost..it's more that you were swallowed."

"It doesn't matter what happened he's still going to hold this over my head for at least the next month! Man this sucks!"

"You're missing the point.."

"Can you blame him? You were bird chow!"

"I won't stand for this! I demand a rematch! Bring that bird brain back and let me show him what I've got!"

"Being almost digested wasn't enough?" I snorted grabbing his scarf "Come on Natsu."

"We don't have time for that kind of nonsense right now."

"I don't want to be rude but do I know you?"

"Come to think of it...I don't know you either."

"I'm Simon, I was friends with Erza back when we were kids."

"Oh in that cast it's nice to meet ya."

"Hey are you alright?" I ask noticing him clutching his side

"Don't worry about me I'm fine. I just got word from Wally, he and Milianna found Lucy and Juvia but there in bad shape. He said it looked like they took down one of the knights by themselves."

"The two of them?"

"They hadn't heard we weren't enemies anymore so they were confused when I asked them to take the girls to safety. I also received word from Devin and Shou of their victories."

_"Thank God.."_

"I didn't get to do anything!"

"Now that there out of the picture that just leaves Jellal. Erza's gone to find him."

"By herself?"

"Is she crazy?!"

"She's got a score to settle and whether we like it or not she's going to do it on her own. I'm sure you aware that she and Jellal have quite a history. It's as if there destined to fight each other. I'm worried about her because Jellal's stronger than she knows, I beg you, you have to help her fight him."

"Not going to happen."

"What did you say!?"

"Natsu!"

* * *

"Come on you guys turn this boat around right now."

"That ain't happening so close your head!"

"Erza said to get as far away from the tower as we can."

"But now she and Natsu and Noell have no way to leave. There stuck!"

"You don't have to worry they're going to be fine. I know it."

"They can't do it alone. Natsu and Noell need me there to back them up."

"Forget about it. Simon's with them so I'm sure it will work out just dandy."

"Well it's not going to be dandy if they end up dead!"

"Meow! You don't have to yell like that!"

"We shouldn't be fighting you guys."

"Shut your trap and take me back to the shore right now I gotta back for them!"

"I'm with you him! Turn the boat around!"

"I told you that ain't happening!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!? Quit yelling at each other and just try to get along! I wanna go back for them too but we can't because the Etherions going to blast that place any minute now! Natsu's going to save Erza and there going to make it out alive! Simon said that's what would happen. He said once Natsu's true power awakens within him he's going to be unstoppable. Not even Jellal will be able to beat him."

"Happy's right..Noell will be fine too! She never, ever gives up not matter what! It's our job as there friends to have faith in them! I know they'll beat Jellal they have to! Noell promised me that they were going to save Erza and that we were all going to go home and forget this ever happened! She never breaks her promises!"

Devin who had been quiet smiled at Marlow, "Noell always stays true to her word. They'll be fine."

* * *

"What's wrong with you?! You claim to be Erza's friend but you refuse to help her?!"

"Simon calm down! Let him explain himself.."

"This is her fight, she wants to handle it on her own. She'd never forgive me if I butted in on the action like that."

"There's no way that she could ever win against Jellal.."

"What?!"

"That's not true! Erza's one of the strongest wizard we know."

"She's stronger than you give her credit for so watch your mouth!"

"You got it wrong! I'm not saying that I doubt the power of her magic. Despite everything that's happened I know Erza still wants to try to save Jellal. I have no doubt in my mind, in her heart she could never truly hate the boy she remembers from childhood. Jellal is viciously cunning, he knows exactly how to manipulate her feelings to his advantage and that's not the only thing working against her. As you know the Magic Council is preparing to fire an Etherion blast. When that happens the tower and anyone inside it will be wiped out. If what Shou told me is correct then we only have ten minutes."

"What?!"

"Ten minutes? That's impossible!"

"She ordered everyone else to leave the tower and went to face him alone. If you know her as well as you say then you know what she's up to. She's giving up her life, and when the blast comes it will take them both down together.

"You should have said that to begin with!"

I nodded feeling my heart beginning to race and my blood boiled "Where is she?!"

"TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND ERZA!"

* * *

Everyone on the boat could only watch as Etherion began it's assault. Marlow's heard dropped to the bottom of his stomach and his eyes pooled with tears. "You promised Noell..."

"It's heading straight for the tower!"

"Natsu! Noell! Erza!" Gray yelled as powerful beam of light rained down on the tower. A large cloud of smoked blocked there view but only the worst could be assumed.

"What's happening?.."

"Oh no..did we lost it?"

"Noell..."

As the smoke cleared the tower was no more, in it's place was instead a giant crystal. "What is that?.."

"A crystal?"

"No, not a crystal. That's a lacrima."

"So you mean..you think there ok? Maybe they survived the blast and there still inside."

* * *

I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my head and my vision was fuzzy but I was alive. How had we survived a blast form Etherion? We should be dead right now. "Natsu..are you ok?"

"Yea..I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm ok..what happened?"

"No clue. What in the heck just happened to this place?"

_"Is this...a lacrima? What's going on?" _

"Come on, we have to find Erza!"

"Right behind you Natsu!"

* * *

"Oh great and powerful Zeref! I call upon you, to offer you this woman's flesh!"

"Don't do this..please Jellal!" Erza cried as she was slowly sucked into the larima. As she began to sink in Natsu and I appeared and grabbed hold of her.

"We got you!"

"Just hand on Erza!"

"Erza's a very important part of our Fairy Tail family."

"And we won't let you touch her!"

"Natsu...Noell..."

"Jeez what are you doing hanging around this loser? If we don't hurry and get back to work Lucy and Noell aren't going to be able to pay there rent. Tust me, you don't want to make them angry."

"Oh crap! I totally forgot about rent! The land lady's going to kill me!"

"Sorry..but I can't move."

"No way! Heheh! This is what you get!"

"Hahah this is serious so quit goofing off stop it!"

I could only smile watching Natsu assault Erza with a tickle attack; Even in the midst of a battle, one that could kill us he found a way to make her laugh. Natsu really is an incredible wizard. "Natsu.."

"Natsu, Noell, you've got to get out of here as fast as you can."

"I ain't leaving. If you can't do the fighting yourself then I'll just have to do it for ya."

"That goes for me too."

"You can't...he's to powerful...besides you don't know anything about him."

"Who says I need to know the guy to beat him up?"

"Please just this once...do as I ask you."

_"She's crying..please don't cry Erza." _ I frowned wiping the tears from her eye. "Don't cry." I watched Natsu help Erza to her feet with a small frown. She was so weak..I hated to see Erza look so weak. She's strong, stronger than I could ever dream of being.

"Honestly, I don't know you all that well either but I can still..take you down!" Natsu growled punching her in the gut. I gasped running forward and catching her in my arms. "Rest now Erza..everything will be ok."

"You're even fool hardier than the rumors make you out to be. What kind of sick satisfaction do you get for striking a defenseless friend?"

"I had to do it...because she was crying. She looked so weak and fragile, her voice was trembling with fear. I don't want to see Erza like that. I've always looked up to her as a strong warrior and when she wakes up from this nightmare I want her to feel like her old self again. If you want to get to her you'll have to go trough me!" Natsu declared with flames crackling around him.

"Is that a challenge? Consider my interest peaked. I would love to witness the power of a Dragon Slayer. "

"Go get him Natsu."

Nastu charged forward winging a kick at Jellal which he dodged but he wasn't able to dodge Natsu's fists. Relentlessly he barreled his fist into him and then struck with his Iron Dragon Wing Attack followed by his Fire Dragon Talon, he was able to slam Jellal into a chunk of the lacrima and hit him with his Fire Dragon Roar. I could only watch in amazement, Natsu was so strong. I watched as the flames around Jellal died, all that had bee affected was his cloak. "No way.."

"Is that the best you can do? I expected more from you Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel. I was hoping to get a taste of the destructive side of a Dragon Slayer before I started ripping you to shred with my bare hands but if that's all you got, I won't waste my time."

"I'll show you!"

"You must be punished for disrupting my ceremony. Prepare to be destroyed by my Heavenly Body magic! Meteor!" Jellal yelled. A yellow aura wrapped around him and he humped in the air and flew away from Natsu only to turn and strike him in the back. He was fast - landing blow after blow on Natsu.

"Man! This guys fast. I'll have to rely on all my senses to fight him." Natsu got up and started running "Sound, feeling, his scent. If I concentrate I can predict his next move. Stay focused!" Natsu closed his eyes and when Jellal was near him he opened them and tried to hit him but he missed,

_"He's getting faster..he needs help but.."_ I looked down at Erza in my arms and frowned _"I can't leave Erza here. Who knows what that creep would try to do with her. I just need to have faith in Natsu."_

"Be glad you got your hits in because it won't happen again!" Jellal had Natsu pinned and was throwing punches at him faster that lightning. I watched, I was horrified, Natsu sounded like he was in so much pain_. "He needs my help! But I can't just abandon Erza! What do I do?!"_

"And now I'll show you the true destructive power of darkness magic!" Jellal jumped into the sky and form a hand sign, "May the seven stars bring judgement upon you. Seven Star Sword! Grand Chariot!" Seven magic circles lined up in the sky forming a constellation similar to the big dipper, light shot form each of the magic circles onto the ground forming the same constellation that then exploded.

"NATSU!" I screamed watching him crash to the ground

"That spell packs as much of a punch as being hit by a meteor. I'm surprised his bodies still in one piece after being hit with it. Perhaps that was a little much? The R-System can't afford to suffer anymore damage ot it will be rendered useless. I can feel the magic energy beginning to leak out. I'll have to hurry..it's time, Erza."

"You stay away form her!" I yelled as Jellal neared me "To get to her," I narrowed my eyes "You'll have to cross over my dead body!"

"That's fine by me."

Suddenly Jellal stopped as tiny pieces of lacrima bounced at his feet. I turned and watched Natsu, who could barely lift his body up throw them at Jellal. "Nastu..you're hurt badly..you need my help."

"Heh you feel that..? It was my sneak attack. So now that the towers a giant crystal I guess shattering it would screw up your plans?"

I grinned, _"And whose the number one wizard when it comes to destroying things!"_

"This is not your day buddy!" Natsu yelled throwing a fist into the ground, a giant crack appearing in the lacrima. Destroy the tower huh? I could help with that! Whose better at destroying things than a Fairy Tail Wizard? "Ice Dragon ROOOOOOAAAR!" I roared blowing a chunk into the lacrima, "Hey! That was kinda fun."

"What are you doing?!"

"Come on didn't you know that destroying stuff is what we Fairy Tail wizards are best at? Now I'm all fired up! More than I've ever been before!"

"You won't get in my way!"

As I watched Natsu and Jellal square off once more I held Erza closely to me and smiled, "We are going to be ok Erza. Natsu's going to put this jerk in his place and I'm going to keep you safe, no matter what."


	27. Home

"Do you think Natsu, Noell, and Erza are ok in there?"

"They're going to be fine I know it! There three of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards they can handle it."

"He's right. Since we can't help them we're just going to have to have faith that they'll make it out of this."

"Don't you dare break your promise Noell.."

* * *

"Now I'm all fired up! Even more than I've ever been before!"

"I'm not going to let you get in my way! This will be the end of you. I've dream of this day and I won't let a fool like you spoil it for me!"

"Hah, sorry pal but I'm a pretty tough guy. You think you can take me? Then come and get me!"

"Natsu.." I whispered. I watched Jellal thrust the palm of his hand forward, a yellow magic circle appearing before it. Beams of yellow magic short out locked on Natsu. The Fire Dragon ducked and swerved around the attacks, "Too slow! I got you now!" Natsu yelled jumping in the air. Jellal grinned twist-idly and thrust ed two fingers towards him, a yellow magic shot struck Natsu.

"Natsu..be strong." I whispered. I felt something stir in my arms and I looked down to see Erza's eyes fluttering open, "Erza," I whispered happily, "You're awake. I promise this will all be over soon." I turned back to Natsu whose feet were practically imbedded into the ground as the magical beam forced it's self against him.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed

"Haha! You're so worried about wrecking your precious tower full on?! Cause' I get the feeling you're holding back and that ain't going to work against me!"

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you!" Jellal yelled blasting him full on

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled attacking the ground, pieces of crystal flying everywhere in the air.

"He's aiming..for the tower."

"If Natsu damages the tower enough it will be useless." I smiled

"Now I'm angry! I didn't spend years building this tower just to have some punk tear it down! I won't let you!"

"Hehe tough break pal but you can't say I didn't warn you. I told ya destroying stuff...is one of my specialties."

Subconsciously I pulled Erza closer to me with my eyes locked on Natsu, "Don't worry, he's going to be fine." I said as if reading her mind. "He may be injured but that won't stop Natsu."

"I'll make you pay!" Jellal yelled forming a magic circle. Wind and magic energy began to whip around us. I covered my eyes while managing to keep a protective grip on Erza.

"What is this?!"

"Whoa! Something weird is going on with his magic! It's making me feel sick."

"Why is my shadow bending towards the light? That spell! It could kill Natsu!"

"And now I'll plunge you into infinite darkness!"

"Don't do it!"

I gasped as a black ball of magic energy formed above Jellal. Erza suddenly wiggled from ym grip and ran in front of Natsu with her arms out protectively, "Erza!" I yelled out. "Are you crazy?!"

"Unless you want ot kill me to! You don't wan to lose your sacrifice to Zeref do you?"

"That would be a problem, the ceremony requires the body of a wizard comparable in strength to the Ten Wizard Saints. However, I can find a suitable replacement. You're not the only one who fits that bill. I'll worry about that after I kill both of you!"

_"I'll never let that happen."_

"Watch out! What are you doing?!"

"It's my fault you're involved in this mess. The least I can do is protect you!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis!"

When I seen the swirling mass of black energy heading for Erza and Natsu I moved faster than I've ever moved before. My body felt so light as I ran in front of Erza, quickly I performed the spell. I quickly crossed my hands in front of me and a light blue magic circle appeared, "Ice Dragon Crystal Shield!" A moment later a circular shield similar to a magic circle appeared.

_"My shield won't be strong enough to hold up against the blast..but if I take the hit and protect Natsu and Erza it doesn't matter! I won't allow them to die."_ As I prepared to accept my fate a figure appeared in front of me; It was Simon, and he took the full blow of the attack.

* * *

"Holy crap!"

"What happened?"

"The top of it blew up!"

"But..they'll be ok won't they?"

"Shou..what's the matter?"

"I don't know. I gotta bad feeling just now."

Marlow watched the tower with teary eyes and shaky legs, "Noell...NOELL! DON'T BREAK YOUR PROMISE!"

* * *

"Simon.." I whispered breaking the shield

"It's you.."

"Why Simon?..."

"To...save...you..." He whispered weakly, falling back against the ground.

"Simon!" Erza yelled running to him

"I had no idea you were still crawling around the tower you despicable pest."

"What the hell were you thinking?! Why didn't you escape with the others?! Talk to me!"

"Please...don't cry...it's ok. I'm happy to...give my...life for you." Simon said weakly and then began to cough.

"Don't talk anymore just try to stay with me.."

"You were...the only person who...made me smile."

"Don't die on me..Simon!"

As Simon's eyes closed and a tears fell from his eyes I lowered my head in respect. He had done the same thing I was going to; He died for Erza, because he loved her. I was too was willing to die for my friend because I loved them. "Thank you.." I whispered tearfully. I patted Erza's back to try and comfort her as she cried but I knew, it probably wasn't doing anything, but I'd do anything to see her smile again.

"NOOOOOO!"

"Hahahaha! What a perfectly foolish thing to do! He tried to play the valiant hero but his death won't change a thing! Simon gave his own life to save yours but he should know I'm not letting either of you leave this tower alive!"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled punching Jellal in the face, I can't even begin to describe the amount of satisfaction I got watching him soar trough the air and straight into a chunk of crystal. Wait, what is thaat fool doing!? "Natsu don't!" I scream as he bit into a piece of ethernano.

"AHHHHHH!" Nastu screamed and magic from the lacrima began to absorb it's self into his body and his eyes began to glow blue. Natsu struck the ground splitting it. As the ethernano began to take it's effect Nastu spit out a foamy blue substance and grasped his neck, falling and rolling around on the ground.

"Natsu you idiot!"

"How could you be so stupid?! Ethernano is made out of all types of elemental magic! It will poison you!"

"What an idiot! Did he really think he could power up consuming elements other than his own? It will certainly make my job easier if he kills himself!"

My eyes widened as Natsu's eyes suddenly turned red and a brilliant flame consumed him, spreading like a dragon. He stood amongst the flames with his eyes glowing and scales forming on his body. Could it be? My body shook s I watched the scene unfold, "Natsu..you've awaken your Dragon Force!"

"Dragon Force?"

"It's an ability that we Dragon Slayer posess! It's our final and most powerful state, with this we are granted power comparable to that of a dragon! It's the power to destroy anything we please. We basically becoem dragons in a human body! Incredible.." With his body wrapped in fire Natsu glided forward and kneed Jellal in the face.

"You made Erza cry!" He yelled grabbing Jellal by the throat and slamming him into the ground. "And I'm not going to let you get away with that! I made a promise and I'm not going to break it!"

_"Natsu, Noell, promise you'll take care of her."_

"Hurt her again and I'll kill you!"

"Your threats don't scare me! Meteor!"

_"Promise you'll take care of her."_

_"I promised Simon...It's time I join the battle." _

"Noell what are you doing?!" Erza yelled and I stood

"He made you cry Erza..but worst of all..he took your smile away. I won't let him get away with that! I may not be able to use my Dragon Force yet but that doesn't mean I can't fight!" I yelled; Ice began to swirl around me and my eyes turned to slits and my teeth fangs. "Natsu and I promised Simon that we'd take care of you and I'm not going to break that promise!"

Seeing Jellal jump into the air I quickly acted; I made a sign in front of me and a magic circle appeared, "Ice Dragon Frozen Daggers!" From the magic circle thousands of ice daggers shot out. Jellal gasped ducking and weaving trough them but he couldn't dodge them all. "You!" He yelled.

"You took Erza's smile away! Ice Dragon ROAR!" I screamed. The funnel of snow and ice struck him, sending him straight into Natsu who punched him hard in the gut. I panted falling to one knee, "DAMN IT! Natsu activates his Dragon Force and I can barely stand after two freaking attacks! I'm pathetic!"

"Noell.."

"I won't lose!" Jellal yelled and he and Natsu came crashing trough the floor. "Not to you! I'm destined to create a land of freedom! I know it because in my darkest hour I could hear Lord Zeref calling out to me! He told me he could make all my dreams come true and I believe him, there's a reason I'm the only human who can sense Zeref's presence! It's because I am the chosen one! Once he's resurrected we'll work together to create a land that's truly free!"

"And you're going to do that by taking away the right of everyone else in the world?!"

"If that's what has to be done to change this world into a better place than so be it!"

"I couldn't care less what happens to feeble minded fools like you!" Jellal yelled drawing a magic circle in the air; Abyss Break. I gasped moving quickly to protect Erza, "Is he crazy?!"

"But why?! You'll destroy the tower so many died to create!"

"This tower means nothing, you see now that I've done it I could build another in half the time! Lord Zeref! Your hour is near!" Suddenly a look of pain crossed jellal's face and he began plummeting to the ground. Natsu jumped after him, "You'll never know what it means to be free!" He yelled his body ablaze "Not as long as you're possessed by that spirit! Why are you letting him manipulate you?! You can do it Jellal, FREE YOURSELF!" I watched with a look of shock as Natsu punched Jellal and sent him plummeting to the ground. The crystal lacrima began to shatter all around Erza and I.

"Did..he do it?"

* * *

"What in the worlds going on?!"

"Was that another explosion?"

"No way...that's gotta be Natsu!"

"You're right, he must be up there fighting someone."

"Oh no..do you think they're going to be ok?"

"I sure hope so but it looks like it's to soon to tell because he's going on a major rampage."

"What about Noell? Isn't anybody concerned about her?!"

"Marlow calm down." Devin spoke soothingly "She's fine."

"You don't know that! She could be hurt! I have to go save her!" Marlow yelled preparing to take flight

"No you don't!" Lucy yelled grabbing him "Are you crazy? You'll get killed!"

"But Noell needs me!"

"No, you'd only get in her way. I assure you she's fine."

Marlow struggled in the blonds arms, "Let me go! NOELL!"

"He beat him..by his self." I whispered "Natsu!" Erza and I yelled running to him as he collapsed into Erza's arms.

"Natsu..I knew you'd find your inner strength..your amazing."

Our touching moment was suddenly interrupted at the crystal began to glow and everything us began to shake. I gasped looking around, "What's going on?!" The amount of magical energy I was feel was off the charts! This wasn't good.

* * *

"Meow so pretty."

"This is bad news.."

"There's an incredible amount of magic energy resonating from that light."

"That's not a good sign. The ethernano inside the tower must be getting out of control!"

"What?! What is that?!"

"Magic energy from the Etherion."

"It's dangerous for that much of it to be contained in one place for to long because the energy will keep building unitl it becomes unstable."

"With nowhere to go the ethernano will keep going until it bursts, causing a tremendous explosion!"

"What?! We better start making tracks or where dead meat!"

"But what about the others trapped inside?!"

"At this point there's no sense in worrying about who going to make it out of here and whose not, because if that tower explodes it will wipe us all out!"

"No! Noell please!"

* * *

"This place is coming down! We need to get out of here!" I yelled. Erza threw Natsu onto her back and we ran avoiding chunks of crystals that fell and crashed near us. A blast suddenly caught us off guard and we toppled to the ground. The lacrima started to take on a jelly like form, if things kept going the way there were none of us would make it out alive.

"Even if we made it outside the tower we'd still be caught in the explosion..no! It's over."

"We can't give up Erza! We're going to make it back to Fairy Tail!"

"What am i saying..I can't give up! Natsu, Noell, now it's my turn to save you." I watched Erza stare into the lacrima. "Erza don't you dare!" I yelled seeing the look in her eyes. "No stop!" I scream getting to my feet I run to her grabbing her hand pleadingly. "I won't let you do this Erza!"

"Noell please let me go."

"No way! Are you crazy?!"

"Please.."

"No! I won't let you do this Erza!"

"You don't have a choice!"

I gasped as Erza pushed me back, "Erza!" I cried as I fell tto the ground "Please don't!"

"Erza.."

"Natsu!"

"Hey, what are you doing? I don't get it. Are you trying to go back inside that thing?"

"I don't have a choice. It's the only way I'll ever be able to stop it."

"What are you talking about? Stop what?"

Erza smiled as the tower shook, "Now you see, it's the ethernano. If it continues to gain power the lacrima won't be able to constrain it and the whole place will explode, but if I fuse my body with the magic energy I can prevent that from happening."

"Erza please.."

"I'm not gonna let you do that! There's gotta be another way to stop it!"

"AHHHH!"

"Erza!" Natsu yelled running but falling before her

_"He's still weak from the fight."_

"I promise I'll stop it there's no need to worry. I'm determined to save all of you!"

"No!"

"Erza!"

"Don't do it!"

Natsu and I though he struggled both ran to her and ropped to our knees. _"This can't be happening! This wasn't supposed to happen! If we lose Erza..."_

"I have to. I can't even begin to imagine what my life would have been like without Fairy Tail. If it weren't for you and the others I probably wouldn't be here today. I hope you know how important you all are to me, I care for you so much."

"Erza.."

"Noell.."

"Erza!" I perked hearing her say my name. Tears ran down my face and I watched her sink deeper and deeper into the lacrima. "Erza..please..you can't.."

"Stop calling yourself weak. You aren't weak, you're strong, stronger than you know. The compassion and love you carry in your heart for everyone at Fairy Tail is what makes you strong. Real strength comes from the heart."

"E-erza!" I sobbed

"That's why I'm willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. If it means my love ones will be spared I'll gladly give my life." Erza smiled as she sank into the lacrima "So that you may live."

"No way! Come out of that right now!"

"This isn't right Erza! Fairy Tail needs you!"

"You can't leave us!"

"We need you!"

"ERZAAAAA!"

* * *

"Holy crap! It's exploding!"

"No it's not take a closer look! The magic energy is shooting upwards out of the tower into the sky!"

"Where did the tower go?!"

"It was just there a second ago!"

"Natsu! Noell! Where are you?!"

"Noell! You have to be ok! You promised!"

"Noell..please be safe."

* * *

"Where am I?.."

"Erza!"

"But..this doesn't make any sense..does this mean..I'm still alive? Huh." Erza gasped as she looked to her right and seen Natsu and to her right Noell. Each of her arms were swung over there shoulders. The two Dragon Slayers both crashed to there knees exhausted. They had gone in after Erza, neither of them willing to let a friend die.

"I feel the same way you do and I know everyone else does to."

"Promise me you won't do something like that again.."

"I won't."

"Promise!'

"I promise. Thank you, Natsu. This experience has taught me a very important lesson. You don't die for your friends, you live for them because the future wouldn't be as happy without you in it."

I watched Natsu and Erza teary eyed; They were like brother and sister to each other. "Erza.."

"What is it Noell?.."

"Your smiles back..I'm so glad!" I sobbed throwing my arms around her "Please never do anything like that again! I know I haven't been part of Fairy Tail long but I care so much about all of you!"

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you."

"Don't apologize! Just promise me that no matter what you won't lose your smile."

"I won't Noell."

"You have to promise! Not only for me but for Simon too!"

"I promise."

_"Noell!"_

"Mar-"

The wind was knocked from me and I was forced into the water at the tabby barreled into my chest. His tiny body wrecked with sobs and he held onto my dress as if he never wanted to let go. "You kept your promise! You're ok! I was so worried about you! I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you!"

"Marlow," I smiled gently "I made a promise didn't I? And I always keep my promises."

* * *

"You think he's going to be ok?"

"Look at you all concerned."

'Shut up!"

"I can't believe he's been sleeping for the last three days."

"Yea well that's what he gets for eating all that ethernano."

"Say that again and I'll smack ya!"

"You're awake!"

"Zzzzz."

"That punk woke up just to pick a fight with me?!"

"Hahaha!"

I giggled, "That's Natsu for you, always full of surprises."

"I know I already said this but I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Aw you don't have to keep apologizing to us."

"Where's your friend Gray? I wanted to thank her."

"You talking about Juvia? She left awhile ago. She wanted to go to Fairy Tail and talk to Gramps about signing up with the guild."

"I see."

"Quite an adventure this will be." I say rolling my eyes, "Did Devin go with her?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, he's my friend." I smirk, "But it's cute seeing you all jealous." I wink

"I'm not jealous."

"Could you two keep your lovers spat down?"

"Sorry Marlow." I smile stroking him between the ears. The last couple of days he hasn't left me alone, not even for a secon. Lucy told me how worried and upset he was. I was lucky to have such an amazing friend. "Rest up little guy."

* * *

We had taken a couple of days to rest up after everything that happened. I was in Lucy's room with her, she was hard at work writing and Marlow was tucked in my lap.

"Lucy, Noell, do you know where Shou and the others are?!"

"No I haven't seen them."

"I haven't seen them since dinner."

"I can't find them anywhere,"

"You don't think they'd just leave with out saying goodbye do you?"

"I'm sure that's it."

"Why would they do that?"

"Tell Natsu and Gray to get the fireworks ready and meet me on the beach."

"Erza!"

"Come on Lucy."

* * *

"Are you sure we're going to make it on the outside world? We've never been alone before."

"Meow."

"We're going have to try. Erza's got her own problems, she doesn't need us to weigh her down."

"There you are."

"You found us..please don't try to stop us from leaving. We made up our minds, all we've ever known is the inside of that tower. It's where we grew up. Now we're adults and we don't even know anything about the outside world. This is our chance to get out there and see it, for the first time in our lives we're free to do whatever we want. We want to follow out dreams just like everybody else! That's something we're going to have to do on our own. We want to know what it means to be free."

"Well I have complete faith in you and I know you'll do fine out there. I'm not worried." Erza said requipping into farewell Fairy Tail armor and a red banner with the Fairy Tail sign. "However, there are three rules that any member who chooses to leave the Fairy Tail guild must abide by."

"What do you mean leave? We never even officially joined it!"

"Number one: Never share sensitive information about the guild with anyone so long as you live. Number two: Never contact any clients you worked for while in the guild for your own personal gain. Number three: Although our paths must stray, promise to live the rest of you lives to the fullest. That means you must treat every day like it was your last in this world. Never forget your Fairy Tail friends! Treasure them for as long as you live! Let the Fairy Tail farewell begin now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Natsu, Lucy, and I all rushed in; Natsu spitting three fireballs into the air that exploded into fiery blast.

"May all your journeys bring you joy."

"Here goes!" Gray said firing and ice attack in the air

'Watch this!" Lucy yelled swirling her key and shooting a golden light in the air

"Check this out!" I grinned firing an icy blast into the air that exploded into a shower of sparkles

"I wish we could stay together forever but deep down I know I'd only hold you back. I don't want that, after all the years you spent stuck in that tower, you deserve to be free."

"We'd never think you'd hold us back!"

"If we were to stay with ya we would do nothing but remind you of painful memories!"

"But I have so much more than just painful memories with you! Besides, what we went trough made us stronger. It brought us closer. I will always hold onto those memories both the good and the bad. I wish you the best of luck and happiness in your new lives! This isn't goodbye, I know we'll meet again!"

_"We'll miss you sister!"_

_"Hope to see you soon Erzy Werzy!"_

_"Yea we'll meet again someday! I can guarantee you of that!"_

"I'll be waiting.."

* * *

"Wow!"

"Well this is a surprise."

"They finished building it?!"

"There it is! Fairy Tail's new guild hall."

* * *

"Are you kidding me we got a cafe now?"

"Do we really need a gift shop to?"

"Hey there! Glad you guys made it back ok. What's new?"

"They got you working the gift shop Max? It's been a while since we've seen you around the guild."

"Well Master made me go back to school because he wanted me to take some business classes."

"You're Max Alors! I've read all about you in Sorcery Weakly!"

"You're such a fan girl Lucy.."

"Yes ma'am that would be me and you know I've heard a lot about you Lucy."

"I don't wanna think about the crazy things they probably told you."

"So what kind of stuff are you selling here?"

"Hehe, we've got t-shirts, wrist bands, mugs, towels, and of course there's our most popular item.."

"Wow! A Lucy action figure?"

"Nobody ever asked me if I was cool with that!'

"She's pose able and her clothes come off!"

"Gaaah!"

"Haha!" I laughed "That's great!"

"You think? We were working on one for you too Noell!"

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

* * *

"Wow pretty!"

"I could get used to this."

"It's a little big.." I say

"Hey man, what's wrong?"

"I'm not good with change."

"Stop pouting Natsu."

"It's so good to have you back Lu!"

"Oh hi Levy!"

"isn't this awesome? Guess what? Now we've got a swimming pool behind the bar!"

"Is that really necessary?"

"That's kinda weird."

"It's just not the same."

"And we even got a game room downstairs in the basement but the biggest change is upstairs because now everybody's allowed to go up to the second floor."

"Yo!"

"Oh wow!"

"Master actually let's more of us go on S class quest but only if an S class wizard agrees to go along."

"Well I'm glad you dunderheads made it back safely."

"Master."

"I'd like you to meet Fairy Tail's newest member, Juvia!"

I sighed taking note of the blue haired girl, Huvia was wearing a white and blue dress and matching hat, I hate to say it but she looked kinda cute, "Told you so." I smiled.

"Isn't she a cutie?"

"I can't wait to work with you!"

"Haha so you actually made it in huh?"

"Thanks so much for helping us in Akane."

"No I should be thanking you because now I found a new guild!"

"Wow..she's acting pretty normal."

"Hey girl!"

"We will fight for Gray!"

"Spoke to soon."

"We've also added three other new members."

"Three?" I ask

_"Surprise."_

"Devin!" I smile "So you did join? Welcome to the guild!"

"Thank you. I thought it would be nice to get back in touch with one another."

"Yea sure! Ok so who else?"

_"Angel face!"_

"Oh. Dear. God. MASTER WHY!?"

"Cheer up love doll!"

"We also have another member in the guild. Someone you might recongnize."

We all turned in Master's directiona and gasped, "Him? No way!"

"What? Him? Are you kidding me?!"

"Gajeel!"

"Why'd you let him in here Gramps?!"

"Calm down! I asked him to come along with me."

"I don't mind Juvia but he's the one responsible for destroying our guild hall!"

"Now, now remember what I've taught you; Yesterdays enemy can be today's friend, right?"

"Yea..if I'm ok with him here you should be too."

I sighed, "If Levy can accept if than so can I, but it doesn't mean I agree with it."

"There ain't no way! I can't work with someone I can't trust."

"What's the big deal? It's not like I want to be your buddy."

"Man that's cold!"

"The only reason I'm here is to get work. I hate this stupid guild and everyone in it but times are tough so I had no choice but to join."

"Shut up loser!"

"Sorry but Gajeel was having a hard time finding work and I couldn't just turn my back on him, but I don't want you to think I have a crush on him or anything!"

_"Juvia and Roxi under the same roof is going to be the death of me."_

"I know you kids don't like it but as the Master of this guild it's my duty to help those who have gone astray find the right path. Give him a shot, you might find he's a nice guy. At least I hope so.."

"While I may not agree with you I will respect your decision but I'll warn you I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on him."

"Fine."

* * *

"Noell! Glad you made it back in one piece."

"Emily! Long time no see. So, how are you with this whole Gajeel thing?"

"Well if Levy can accept it then I guess I can to. What about you? How do you feel about Juvia joining?"

"I don't really mind..I guess. Though, why did Master have to let that psycho Roxi join?!"

"Aw come on she's not that bad!"

"Emily please you don't know her! She's crazy."

"I'll take you word. So, whose that guy?"

"Oh you mean Devin? He's an old friend of mine from what I gather. My memory is still fuzzy so I don't remember too much about him."

"Oh.."

"Emily.."

"Huh?"

"Do you loooooove him?"

"W-what?! Don't be ridiculous I don't even know him!"

"Oh my gosh you're totally crushing on him!"

"Noell please!"

* * *

"Hey! We made it back Mira!"

"Good to see you! I'd like to dedicate this song to Fairy Tail's strongest team and congratulate them on there safe return."

"Mira sings?" I ask, I was sitting between Natsu and Gray, on the other side of gray was Erza and across from us Lucy and Emily.

"Yea she's really good to." Emily beamed

_"Knock em' dead Mira!"_

_"You rock Mira!"_

_"We love you Mira!"_

_As I walk past your room_

_My shadow falls trough your door_

_One more day your not here_

"Oh wow! Mira's voice is so pretty."

"Told you!"

_Gazing up at the stars up above_

_I pray that they guide your way_

_Just look up and follow the starlight back home to me soon_

_So when you eyes begin to fill with tears look on_

"I feel so at ease..amazing.." I smiled leaning into Gray

"That's Mira for you."

_I will be waiting here _

_Under the stary sky_

_To light your pathway just count on the stars_

_Follow them to your door_

_Follow them home_

As Mira finished her song everyone erupted into cheers including myself, "Whoo! Go Mira!" I applauded loudly

"Awesome! Whose up next?!"

"Oh boy.." Everyone seemed to pale seeing Gajeel on stage dressed in a white suite and hat and a guitar in his hands.

"What the?!"

"Wrote a tune I call best friend. Would you like to hear it? Well here it goes."

_"_I ain't listening to you!"

"Yea get off the stage you bone head!"

_"Sparkle in the colorful, shooby do ba. Ya caught my eye like a shining piece of metal so cold."_

"Oh wow! He's kinda good!" I said shocked

"Whoa.."

"He's not half bad!"

"Show em' what you can do Gajeel!"

"Rock on!"

"Shooby do ba! One bug is never enough! Shooby do ba!"

"Man this is the worst song I've ever heard!" Natsu yelled getting a guitar to the face

"You wanna piece of me?!"

"Shooby do ba!"

"I've had enough she bo de da!"

"Shooby do ba you moron!"

"Natsu! Would you quite screwing around already?!"

"He made me drop..my strawberry cake..ah!"

"Now listen up! If you were real men you'd take this outside!"

"Watch it you oath!"

I could only sit back with a smile as chaos unfolded around me. The fighting, the yelling, the smashing of things, I had missed it all. "It's good to be home!" I grinned.

* * *

_And done! I think this was one of my favorite Arcs so far. I really like Gajeel, especially when he obsesses over finding a cat, and plus I ship him and Levy one hundred and ten percent! Also it seems like Noell has a crush of sorts on Erza but that's not the case, Noell just really admires Erza and her strength. The reason I didn't have Noell do much fighting in this chapter is because I wanted it to focus on how protecting her friends was more important. I decided to add Roxi and Devin in as minor characters for now but they'll have bigger parts later. Oh and please forgive any spelling errors I might have made!  
_

_**Special Shout Out: KnightWriterRLK! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews bud! It's much appreciated.**_

_Fun Fact: I've probably cried more watching Fairy Tail than any other anime. _


	28. Sick

It was the middle of the afternoon and I was curled up on my couch with a wet rag to my head. I had woke up feeling like death, fevers, nausea, stomach pain, and an annoying cough that wouldn't go away. I was sick. I never get sick! When I find out who gave me this cold they're getting one hell of an ear full!

_"Achoo! _Kill me please!"

"Stop being so dramatic Noell it's just a cold."

"But I never get sick!"

"Complaining isn't going to make it go away."

Luckilly for me a certain ice mage had decided to stop by, "My whole body feels like it's on fire.."

"You're burning up." Gray sighed feeling my head

"I don't feel so well."

"I'd get back Gray before she starts spewing chunks!"

"Shut up Marlow!" I moaned throwing myself back against the couch. "This sucks! I should be out doing a job but instead I'm stuck at home because someone couldn't control their germs!"

"Jeez you're whiny today."

"I feel like death!"

Gray chuckled plopping down next to me, he grabbed my arms and hoisted me onto his lap. "Aren't you worried about getting sick?" I blush burying my face into his neck.

"My main concern is getting you back to yourself."

"Aw that's sweet."

"Anything to stop you whining."

"Rude!"

Gray only chuckled slapping a palm to my forhead, "Hole still." He said radiating a coolness from his hand. I sighed happily, leaning in and absorbing the cool feeling into my body. "That feels incredible." I smiled appreciatively. "Thought so." Gray smiked, his other hand rubbing small circles on my lower back. "Oh no.." I giggled as his fingers brushed over a sensitive area.

"Hey it looks like someones ticklish.."

"Gray I'm warning you.."

* * *

"How dare she force herself on my darling!"

"Ice boy better watch where he puts his hands.."

* * *

"N-n-no! S-stop! G-gray please! I'm going to kill you!" I laughed; I was on my back hands clutching my sides as Gray assaulted my body with tickles. "S-seriously! S-stop!"

"Don't stop? Is that what you said?"

"I hate you so much!"

* * *

"What I wouldn't give to have my darling pressed against me!"

"Ice boys going to lose his fingers if he doesn't back off!"

"I won't let you lay on a finger on my Gray!"

"Would you two get out of here!"

"Whoa! It's that flying cat!"

"Don't just stand there! Run!"

"Those two..are bigger idiots than Noell and Natsu combined."

* * *

"Now..I'm..out of breath!" I pouted and folded my arms across my chest but I couldn't help but smile. How does he do it? How does he always manage to make me freaking smile? It never fails with this guy. I hadn't even realized I was staring at him with a goofy smile until I felt his lips against mine. "You're going to get sick." I mumbled against his lips. "Oh well." He mumbled back. I could only shake my head, maybe being sick wasn't so bad?

If this was the kinda treatment I got I'd have to get sick more often.

* * *

_Shortest chapter I have ever written! Consider this an apology for slow updating. I had to go to the emergency room yesterday because every time I took a breath I felt like I was going to hurl. Turns out I have ear infection and bronchitis :( I absolutely hate being sick. I'm going to start writing the next chapter as fast as I can. Again, I apologize for how short this is but I thought it would be better than nothing and it's Grell fluff!_


	29. Battle of Fairy Tail

"Is this just going to be a thing where I wake up to somebody in my house?" I had just woken up and got dressed in a blue mid sleeve turtle neck, white skirts, black stockings, and white ballet flats and my hair was in pigtails. "That was a dumb question. What's up?"

"This!" Viola grinned shoving a flyer in my face

"Harvest Festival? What's this got to do with me?"

"Check the bottom girl!"

Quirking my brow I read the bottom, "Miss Fairy Tail Contest? You're joking right? There's no way I'm taking part in this."

"But the winner gets 500,000 jewel!"

"Yea? Still not interested."

"Oh come on Nelly! Lighten up will ya? Everyone will be doing it."

"Everyone but me."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to! Is that so damn hard to comprehend?!"

"Whoa, sorry..I didn't mean to upset you."

"Just..leave me be ok?"

"Yea..sure. I'll see you later I guess." Viola left without another word. I did feel bad for being so harsh to her but I didn't like the feeling of being pressured into something I had no interest in.

"Why don't you want to enter Noell?"

"Because I don't Marlow."

"Is it the scars? It is isn't it?"

"Enough Marlow.."

"You know nobody cares about those right? You're still beautiful even if you have a few scars.."

"Let's just go to the guild."

* * *

"Must eat..must eat everything in sight."

"Chow time yea!"

"Natsu still hasn't recovered huh?"

"He does seem rather ill doesn't he?"

"He'll be fine once he eats. Trust me."

"Serves him right." I scuff, "The idiot should have known better."

"So Noell is you ate something other than ice like fire, would you get sick to?"

"I don't have any doubt about it. If we eat anything other than our own element it's basically poison to us."

"That's gotta be rough."

"Not really, unless you're Natsu who doesn't think."

_"You haven't changed a bit Gray."_

"Hey Warren! It's been a while."

"Didn't think I'd made it back in time for the festival but here I am."

"This guy takes on so many jobs we hardly ever see him."

"Wow."

"Hello I'm a new recruit, my names Juvia."

"Meet Warren Rocko. He's a master of Telepathy magic."

"It's nice to meet you!" I smile, "I'm Noell Winters and I'm also a new recruit to Fairy Tail."

"I've heard about you. Is it true you managed to melt Gray's heart?"

"Well I.."

"Come on man."

"She may have him but not for long!"

"Oh boy.."

"It's nice to meet you two."

"Thanks."

"Thank you the pleasure is all mine. This festival is quite a sight."

"No kidding! What a crowd."

"It's a pretty big deal, people come from all around to see the Fantasia Parade."

"I can't wait to see it myself!"

"You're in the parade, remember?"

"Wasn't there something else I was supposed to be in? I forgot all about the Miss Fairy Tail Contest! My rent money!"

_"Oh great Juvia has that crazy look on her face.."_

"A contest? I refuse to be outdone by that bimbo."

"Hey watch what you say about Lucy." I glared

"So I guess you'll be entering to?"

Juvia said nothing as she walked off in the direction Lucy went with a look to kill in her eyes. I sighed slapping a palm to my forehead, "I don't see what the big deal is.."

"Aren't you going to enter?"

"Huh? No, I'm not into those kinds of things.."

"You sure? You'd be tough competition."

I gasped, "You think so?"

"Yea you could probably give Mira a run for her money."

"Thanks" I smile and blush "But I'm really not interested. Besides, I'm voting for Lucy and Viola."

"We should head over to the guild then."

"Right."

* * *

"Welcome to the one and only Miss Fairy Tail Contest! Where your favorite fairies fight in the battle of beauty. I'm Max Alors! Sand wizard extraordinaire and I'll be your host for this exciting event!"

"Is he ever going to start the contest?" I mumbled. I was sitting between Gray and Natsu with my elbows on the table and my head slumped between them. Marlow was sat on the table in front of me.

"I expected to see Elfman here but why you?" Gray asked Natsu

"Cause' he's a man!"

"Or just supportive of Lucy?"

"Now let's meet entry number one! The exotic beauty who will drink you under the table any day of the week! Cana Alberona!" I applauded as Cana stepped out on stage, she was really pretty so she had a good chance of winning this too. Come to think of it, every girl at Fairy Tail was incredibly pretty.

"Now bust out some magic and show us your stuff!"

"This guy.." I mumbled

Cana smirked and held a deck of cards up; All at once they started to spin around in a sorts of cloak. When the cards went away Cana was left standing in a seductive pose in a orange and green bikini.

"She changed into a swimsuit!"

"The prize money can cover my tab."

"Wow," I blushed, "Cana's so pretty."

"On to entry number two! She maybe new to the guild but her magic is S class, radiant beauty rain or shine!"

"Rain or shine? Oh God.."

"Juvia Lockser!"

Similar to Cana, Juvia surrounded herself in water and when it went away she was left in a blue and purple polka dot bikini and her eyes were fixed solely on Gray. "Look at me Gray! Do you like what you see!? Are you jealous of my body Noell?!"

"Why would I be jealous?.." I pout "It's not like I'm flat as a bored ya know.."

"You're pretty on the inside Noell!"

"Oh..thanks..Marlow."

"Don't listen to him he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Yea. ok Gray.."

"Number three Fairy Tail's famous center fold! Her beauty has stolen the hearts of men and woman all over the land! Mirajane!"

"Go Mira!" I cheer

"Now show us your stuff!"

"My specialty is transformation magic so I'll show you a new side of me." Everyone expected Mira to strip into a bikini but instead she transformed her head into Happy. "This is my Happy face!"

"Hah!" I laughed "That's amazing!"

"Here's my Gajeel face!"

"Hahahaha!" Happy laughed

"Well I'm glad at least someone enjoying this."

"She's a man?!"

"Are you kidding me Gray? This is priceless!" I laugh

"It's good to see you smiling."

"Smiling?"

"Yea you've been frowning this whole time."

"Oh.."

"Entry number four the Fairy Queen who needs no introduction!" Suddenly Erza flipped onto stage "Erza Scarlet!"

"Erza to huh? Wow, everyone really did sign up.."

"You should have too Noell! You would have been tough to beat."

"I doubt that.."

"Let me show you a requip you don't get to see everyday. Haaaaah!" Erza yelled requpping into a black and white gothic lolita dress "It looks like I win."

"Are you kidding me?! I have that same dress and I don't look that good in it!" I pouted throwing my head down on the table "Leave it to Erza to bring out all my insecurities.."

"You should model it sometime for me. I bet you look good in it."

"Gray I know that was supposed to be a compliment but it was also _really_ creepy."

Levy and Bisca went on next and their performances were just as amazing as the others, Viola was then called. She appeared on stage with a big robe and suddenly whipped it off revealing and tight and form fitting cat suit. "500,000 jewels will make this kitty purr~" She winked doing a twirl. The crowd cheered loudly for her and she left the stage and I clapped along with a small sweat drop.

"Oh boy.."

"Let's move on to entry number eight! Fairy Tail's rising star..she shines as brightly as the spirits that guide her way Lucy He-"

"Please don't say my last name out loud!"

_"Nice save Lu."_

"Now show us what you got!"

"Me and my Celestial Spirits are going to do a cheer for you guys!"

_"Entry number nine."_

"Hey hold on I haven't even started to do my cheer yet!"

_"I smell trouble.."_

"I am the very definition of fairy not to mention the very definition of beauty. I'm the only woman here who embodies everything men desire, therefore the winner is me, the lovely Evergreen! Now, this idiotic contest can end!"

"Whoa she's back?"

"Then Laxus must be here to."

_"Laxus? I knew something smelled wrong.."_

"Can't you go mess up a different contest?! Give me a break here I really need this prize money!"

"Lucy! Don't look her in the eye!"

"I'm sorry what was your name?" Evergreen suddenly lifted her glasses and looked Lucy in the eye, turning Lucy to stone.

"Lucy!" I yelled

"This is bad..everyone get out of here now!"

Everyone began to scream and run out of the guild; I was so confused, who the heck was this crazy chick?

"What do you think you're doing Evergreen?! You're ruining the festival for everyone!"

"Mhmhm on the contrary I think things are just getting interesting." As the words left her lips the curtain behind her lifted revealing all the girls to be turned to stone, including Viola. _"Viola.."_

"No Mira!"

"She got Erza too!?"

"Don't be a fool! Return them to normal this instant!"

A crack of lightning appearing on stage could only mean one thing, "Well looks like all your fans decided to head home. What a pity because the parties about to start!"

"I should have known.."

"Freed? Bickslow too?"

"The Thunder Legion.."

"What the heck are you guys trying to pull?!"

"Come on let's have some fun!"

"I've had about enough of your nonsense. Turn them back or else!"

"You better play nice if you want these ladies to join the parade." A lightning bolt struck beside Lucy and Laxus walked over wrapping his arm around her. I growled lowly tightening my fists, "You bastard!"

"In other words I'm taking all of them hostage. Break the rules and I'll shatter these chicks one by one, or I could just smash them all right now."

"I'm not amused Laxus. Stop fooling around!"

"I'm serious old man."

"I've always wondered who was the strongest in the guild. Now it's time to find out."

"Yea! Let's have some fun!"

"Fun! Fun! Fun!"

"There's only rule; Whoever is left standing in the winner. It's a Fairy Tail Battle Royal!"

"Nice and simple that's just how I like it! I'm fired up now."

"Glad you can see it my way, if nothing else you've got the right attitude."

"Natsu!"

"This is a festival right? Let's party!"

"Have you already forgotten how badly he beat you the last time you guys went at it?"

"I was just a kid back then."

"What do you mean that was last year!"

"Yea but since then I've become a man!" Natsu yelled lunging at Laxus

"On the other hand I think that attitude of yours is going to get you into a world of hurt. Why don't you sit back down!" And out of thin air a lightning bolt struck Natsu.

"Natsu!"

"I told him so."

"He's no man."

"That's enough Laxus! I don't know what kind of sick thrill you get out of this but it needs to end!"

"You," he grinned "I look forward to beating you."

"Anytime you coward!"

"Noell do you want what Natsu got?"

"I'm not afraid of him Gray."

"You should be."

"Naturally if you want me to turn the girls back to normal you're going to have to defeat us first."

"Those odds aren't bad. There's four of us and like a hundred of you guys hahaha!"

"You have three hours and not a second more. After that these pretty statues of yours will be reduced to dust."

"All of Magnolia is your battlefield. The fight will begin when and if you can find us."

"Laxus how could you? I won't stand for this!" Master yelled growing to the size of a giant

"Now, now simmer down old man! It's all part of the festival right? It will be fun!"

"So..bright!" I groaned as a brilliant yellow light filled the guild

"Let the battle of Fairy Tail begin!"

"He disappeared!"

"So it's high stakes hide and go seek huh?"

"Let's go! We gotta man up and save our girls!" Like a stampede everyone rushed out of the guild, all hoping to track and beat down the Thunder Legion.

"You insolent brat! I'll stop you with my own bare hands!" Master yelled running out the door, but instead he hit an invisible barricade. I quickly ran over to see if he was ok.

"Master!"

"What's wrong?!" Gray yelled from the other side

"An invisible wall!"

"Don't be silly Gramps there's nothing here!" Gray said picking him up and trying to pull him trough but to no avail. "Man! What's the deal?! What's that floating above us? Looks like some kind of writing."

"An enchantment?" I mumbled gazing up at the purple writing

"Must be one of Freed's enchantments."

"What do you mean enchantment?"

"It's a barrier formed by magic runes. Anyone who steps inside is bound by it's rules and the only way to escape is to follow them."

"Any idea what it says?"

"Stone statues and anyone over the age of eighty years shall not pass."

"Whoever writes the rules wins the fight huh?"

"Perhaps but enchantments like these take time to write, as such they would be useless in a one on one battle. Still as you can see there quite effective when set us as traps."

"You're really stuck? You can't break trough?"

"I'm afraid the rules of the enchantment are absolute."

"Well I guess that settles it. It looks like we're going to have to go into this battle without you Gramps."

"I'm sorry."

"I won't show mercy even if Laxus is your grandson. He's going to pay for this."

"I'll come with you!" To my surprise as I run towards the barrier I am suddenly thrown back "What the hell?!"

"What's wrong?"

"No!" I yell getting to my feet "This is impossible! I don't get it!" I scream pounding on the invisible wall. "This doesn't make any freaking sense!"

"You can't get trough either? Try harder!" Gray yelled, he took my hands and tried to pull me trough but I couldn't pass trough the damn barrier. "Damn it.." I hiss, "Gray! Go, but be careful alright? Laxus is strong and I'm sure his lackeys are too."

"Yea I know. I'll make him pay, don't worry. Watch over the girls!" He yelled running off

"Master..why can't I get trough? I'm not a statue and I'm only seventeen..this doesn't make any sense!"

"I don't know Noell. We'll just have to have patience and believe in the others."

"It's not that I don't believe in them..I don't trust _him_."

_Laxus you're going to pay! How could you do this to Master and the guild?!_

* * *

_I'm losing my voice now! Joy. Anyways, here's a longer chapter for you :) For the record I ship Noell and Laxus soo hard, not as hard and Noell and Gray but pretty close. _

_**Special Shout Out: I see you see! Where you been? Baby come back, please. God that sounded so creepy.**_

_Not So Fun Fact: Besides losing my voice I am also coughing up blood and burning fevers left and right. Someone send help please._


	30. Defeat Your Friends To Save Your Friends

"Max versus Warren the winner is Warren. Vijeeter versus Nab the winner is Nab. Laki defeats four others. Macao versus Wakkaba in progress."

"He's making them fight each other? That's horrible!"

"Foolish children what do they think there doing?!"

"They really don't have any choice but to fight each other. Those enchantments are hidden all over town so there impossible to avoid. It's just like Laxus said, battle of Fairy Tail."

"But why?! It doesn't make sense!"

"Natsu.."

"I wanna fight to!"

"Is that all?!"

"Let me out! Man you suck! Go away invisible wall!"

"That won't work Natsu. We're stuck in here." Natsu had found out the hard way that he was trapped in here to. It's weird, we aren't violating the rules so we should be able to partake to.

"Typical Natsu." I sighed "I really hope Gray is ok.."

"Why do you want to fight your friends?!" Master yelled smacking him

"Come on there's a tournament to see whose the strongest!"

"This is not a tournament! It's nothing but a trap. Laxus is playing you like a bunch of pawns. If we can't beat the Thunder Legion in time the girls are going to be smashed to pieces. I know that everyone's trying to keep that from happening but they're going about it in the wrong way. If we keep fighting amongst ourselves then the girls are as good as finished, we can't let Laxus win."

"Come on Gramps you don't seriously think he'd hurt them do you? I know he can be a real pain sometimes but he's still one of us. This is obviously a bluff."

"You think so?"

"There's a fighting festival going on out there! Why do I have to be stuck in this dump?!"

"It beats me I can go trough just fine."

"Me to."

"Does this mean I'm over eighty and no one ever told me?! Because I'd know if I was a stone statue right?!"

"And here I thought we knew each other Natsu."

_"Natsu still thinks of Laxus as one of the guild..in his heart he believes that Laxus would never hurt the guild. Natsu..you idiot."_

"Hey Noell does this mean you're really an old lady?"

"What? Of course not Happy!"

"I don't get it Noell why didn't you punch Laxus like last time? That would have shut him up!"

"No it wouldn't have.."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Laxus let me hit him! He wanted me to know how strong he was, and believe me from the magic I felt coming off of him he's powerful."

"So you can't beat him?"

"I never said that!"

"Time remaining: Two hours and eighteen minutes. Participants remaining, forty two."

"That's all?!"

"That can't be all that's left! That means half the guild has wiped it's self out in less than an hour."

"Oh no they took out Reedus!"

"I knew it! He never could have beat Freed. That guy is good."

"I know he's cool and all but you're cheering for the wrong side! Now we aren't going to be able to get porlyusica's help!"

"We don't need it, Laxus is just bluffing about turning the girls to dust."

"I'm just bluffing am I? You sure about that?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"It's a thought projection!"

"Natsu, what are you doing held up in this dump? Are you scared? And look, Snow white too."

"I'm not scared! I'm stuck!"

"Laxus.." I growled

"What do you want?"

"How's it feel huh? You think of the guild members as your children right? Must be tough watching your little kiddies tear each other apart. It's too bad Natsu, Erza, and little Noell can't join the game because you don't have anyone left who's strong enough to take on the Thunder Legion. You ready to throw in the towel?"

"You're forgetting someone.."

"No it's not over yet! Don't forget that Gray's still in the game and he's just as strong of a wizard as Natsu!"

"He's a strong as me?! No way man!"

"Sorry but you're in denial."

"Gray huh? Heh, you're going to put all of your hopes on that loser?"

"Shut up!"

"Calm down Noell.."

"I wouldn't underestimate the boys power if I were you. "

* * *

"No..no way..that's impossible..Gray was beaten? Marlow will you?.."

"I'll go check on him!"

"One more down, only twenty eight contenders remain. Hahahahaha! And that chump was going to save you?!"

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled furiously

"You cheater! I know you and your pals used some dirty trick to beat him!"

"Alright, who's going to beat the Thunder Legion now old man?"

"Gajeel will!"

"I don't think so. He's made it clear that he doesn't want to play, which doesn't surprise me. That guy couldn't care less what happens to the guild."

_"Kinda like you.."_

"What am I invisible?!"

"You might as well be if you can't get past the barrier."

"Enough, it isn't worth it. I surrender alright?"

"Master!"

"Wait a sec!"

"You've had your fun now stop this."

"What's gotten into you? I thought you were the Master of the almighty Fairy Tail Guild? You can't just give up at the drop of a hat! But if you insist on quitting then by all means hand the guild over to me and take an early retirement."

"Why you gotta play dirty?! Why don't you come here and face us huh?!"

"Because he's a coward. He knows he wouldn't stand a chance."

"I should have known. This was your goal all along wasn't it?"

"You've only got an hour and a half until the statues crumble. If you really wanna put an end to this then announce your retirement to the whole town over the guilds loud speaker. I want you to tell everyone you're relinquishing Fairy Tail over to me. What means more to you? Your children or your title? Choose carefully."

"You're asking for it!" Natsu yelled running to punch "Laxus"

"That isn't going to work idiot. It's a thought projection, he's not actually here. He's too scared."

"If he wants to be Master he should have the guts to face me in person! How come he won't fight me?!"

"It was never the title I valued.."

"You're just going to give up?!"

"You can't let him have his way Master!"

"No, he may be strong but he's no trust worthy, I'd never leave him in charge. It takes more than magical strength to run a guild, he has neither the conviction or the heart."

"We gotta hurry and do something before he turns the girls to dust! There must be someone who can beat Laxus and his pals." A sudden crunching noise caught out attention and we all turned to the bar to see Gajeel pop up with a face full of iron.

"No way! You were here this whole time?!"

"He's eating the dishes too!"

"Gajeel will you fight for the guild?"

"Might as well. I got a score to settle with that guy. Don't worry, I'll handle him." With a cocky stride Gajeel strode over to the barrier and walked right into it.

"Don't tell me you're over eighty to!"

"Do I look eighty to you!?"

* * *

"Oh no.."

"Only three left in the guild!?"

"You sure your not faking being stuck in here?! You trying to copy me?!"

"In your dreams!"

"Now I'm hungry and it's all your fault jerk!"

"Quit blaming everything on me!"

"If you're not going to fight then at least give me some food!"

"No way..you're the only ones left?!"

I sighed, "We're so screwed!"

"But what about me Master I'm a member to aren't I?!"

"There's nobody left who could take down Laxus..it's all over."

"I've got no choice..guess I'll bring Erza back."

"Do what?!"

"What the hell are you talking about Natsu?" I ask a bit curious

"Aw this sucks. I thought I was finally going to have a chance to show her up."

"Now hold on a second! What are you about to do?"

"I'm going to use my fire on her, you know to melt the stone off."

"Say what?!"

"Natsu you're such an idiot!"

"She's not covered in stone she is stone so it's not going to melt off of her!"

Curiously I followed Natsu over to Erza and watched as he gently laid her on the ground. This was probably the dumbest idea he's ever had - but it was our best shot and beating Laxus and his goons.

"Won't know until we try, right guys?"

"This is madness! You're going to roast her alive!"

"Haha it's toasty time!" Natsu grinned lighting up his hands

"Please be careful!"

"No joke..watch where you put those fire hands bro."

"I'm pretty sure if you kill her she'll come back from the dead and kick your ass." As the words left my mouth a crack suddenly appeared on Erza's forehead and everyone started yelling "Natsu! What did you do?!"

"I didn't mean to break her somebody get me the glue! Quick, help me, go!"

"We don't have glue!"

"That's not going to do anything you idiot! We gotta use your fire and my iron to weld her back together!"

"Are you insane?!"

More and more of Erza's body began to crack until it completely shattered; Erza though, was completely fine and in one piece. I stared at her incredulously unsure of what just happened. "Erza..you're ok! Thank goodness."

"I feel hot.." Erza's face suddenly turned dark "It was you wasn't it? Were you trying to cook me?!" she yelled punching Natsu and Gajeel.

"Erza's back in business guys!"

"Thank goodness but how was the spell broken?"

"Honestly I'm not quite sure but if I had to guess I'd say it had something to do with my right eye."

_"Erza's artificial eye must have weakened the spell.."_

"Erza do you know what's going on right now?"

"I think so, even though I was stone I was still able to hear most of what was said."

"Alright it's time to strike back!"

"Look there's four now!"

"The runes have already added me to the fray. That's impressive, it updates automatically but there's only four left."

"Actually it's just you. Natsu, Noell, and Gajeel are stuck here because of the enchantment. Wait! Now it says there's five."

"It went up."

"Who could it be?"

"The girls are still stone so it can't be any of them."

"Aren't you guys forgetting about someone? A member who's frequently out of town."

"Hold on you don't mean him?.."

"And he's back just when we need him the most!"

"He's always been one to make a grand entrance. It looks like the real battle is about to begin."

"Someone wanna fill me in over here?"

"We're talking about a man who may very well be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, Mystogan."

_"Mystogan..that name makes me feel funny. Just who is he?"_

* * *

_I still feel like shit but here's another chapter! :)_


	31. Thunder Palace

"Oh my what happened to us?"

"I can't remember.."

"Ha!"

"They're all back to normal!"

"Thank God! I was so worried about you guys." I smiled seeing all the girls freed from stone "Good job Erza.."

"Lucy!" Happy cried flying into her boobs

"Erza versus Evergreen: The winner is Erza! Well Laxus you're all out of hostages boy! Can't continue with your game now can you?"

"I don't know..I have a bad feeling Laxus isn't done yet."

* * *

"He called it the battle of Fairy Tail?"

"Laxus out did himself this time."

"At any rate it's over now. I played along with his foolish game because your lives were in danger but I won't indulge him anymore."

"Master..we can't let him get away with hurting our friends."

"Yea she's right! If we don't teach Laxus a lesson then he'll never learn!"

I nodded, "Bisca and Mirajane are right. Laxus needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oooh don't worry, I'm going to give that boy a punishment he'll never forget. He should know better, you can mess with me but you can't mess with my guild!"

"Hey now hold on a sec, I don't know about taking hostages but I don't see any harm in finding out who's the strongest. I think we should keep the battle going."

Bisca, Lucy, Levy, Mira, Viola, and I all stared at Natsu like he had suddenly grown a third head. "You're joking..right?"

"In the end I bet he was just trying to have a little fun for the festival. Give him a break."

_"Natsu...even after all Laxus has done you still believe he's a good guy? After he's put Lucy and the girls lives in danger, turned our friends against each other, and threatened the Master, you still believe in your heart that he's a good guy. You really are one of a kind Natsu."_

"So in other words..what are we wating for?! We've got enough people here let's start brawling! Come on, round two right now!"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't even think about it you nincompoop!"

"Come on I gotta do something with all this pent up energy I got!"

"Give it a rest, you're always looking for new excuses to start a fight."

"If you need to blow off steam that bad I'm always ready to rumble."

"Same here," Viola grinned

"Don't encourage him girl."

"You know I don't think it's nice to beat up on girls especially when there your friends."

"Eh a girl, a guy, a friend, an enemy, who cares?"

"Hey keep this up and I'm going to fight ya!"

"Come on Lucy let's see what you're made of!"

"Ahh no way!"

"Natsu is such an idiot." I mumble massaging my temples

"Why such a serious expression?"

"It's nothing.."

"This guild is rather fun isn't it?"

"It ain't boring at least."

I smile at Juvia and Gajeel, "You two fit in well here. I admit I was a bit skeptical at first but I've come to accept you as my Fairy Tail family."

"You really mean it?"

"I know you and I have our ups and downs Juvia but I still consider you part of my family. The same goes for metal butt over there."

"Metal butt?.."

"Huh? What's going on?"

I turned from Gajeel and Juvia and narrowed my eyes as the enchantment began to form a skull in the air. If my hunch was right then this has Laxus written all over it.

"That's weird.."

"Don't tell me he's up to something else."

"You're going to have to fight us then."

_"Can you hear me old man? The rest of you better listen up to"_

"What do you want?!"

_"Looks like one of the rules has gone out the window, that's fine, I'll just add a new one. In other words since I would hate to end the battle of Fairy Tail early I've decided to activate the Thunder Palace."_

"Are you out of your mind Laxus?!"

_"You have one hour and ten minutes. If you think you can win you better get moving, unless you're ready to hand the guild over to me now, Master. Hahahahahaha!"_

"Laxus.." I snarled watching the barrier reform

"This game has gone on long enough boy! I won't let you drag innocent people into this! Gwah!" Master Makarov yelled clutching his chest.

"Master!" I yelled

"Master no!"

"Is he hurt?!"

"What's going on?!"

"I got you!" I yelled catching the Master as he fell "This is bad!"

"Oh no! I'll got get his medicine!"

"Master. can you hear us?"

"Hang in there Master it will be ok!"

"What's he mean by Thunder Palace? Come on Gramps.."

"Hey look outside you guys!"

* * *

I gasped seeing the lightning lacrimas in the sky, "He wouldn't.."

"What in the heck are those?"

"They look like lightning Lacrima to me."

"That means Laxus did this."

"They're floating all over the town."

"They may not look that dangerous but they're over flowing with lightning magic. This could get ugly, let's just hope he doesn't set them off."

"Could this be the Thunder Palace he was referring to?"

_"Laxus you've crossed the line!"_

"Yes and it's surrounding Magnolia."

"If those things are full of lightning what will happen if he activates them?"

"Everything within it will be burned to a crisp."

"I won't let that happen!" Bisca yelled "Requip Sniper Rifle!" Bisca got down on one knee and focused her sniper on one of the many lacrima "Target locked on! Stinger Shot!" she fired, shattering the lacrima.

"Nice job!" I praised

"Nice shot!"

"Awesome!"

"Lucky we got a sniper."

"Now all I gotta do is take out the re-" Bisca wasn't able to finish her sentence lightning crackled around her body. Bisca let out a horrible cry as she fell tot he ground unconscious.

"W-what was that?!" I gasped

"Why did she get zapped by that thing?!"

"Come on Bisca wake up!"

"I don't get it..how did that happen?"

"It must be body link magic."

"Body link magic? He'd actually go that far?!" I yelled furiously

"Body link magic? What's that?"

"It's a type of spell that's been cast on the lacrima. If you destroy one of them then the magic energy used in your attack will be reflected back at you. In other words, if we try to get rid of them we'll be risking our lives in the process."

"What do we do? Those things could wipe out the whole town!"

"We gotta take down Laxus fast!"

"OK in the meantime I'll help the citizens evacuate!"

"I'm coming with you!" Happy yelled chasing after Lucy

"Bickslow and Free are still out there, be careful you two!"

Cana glared at the lacrima before running off with Juvia on her heels.

_"Those lacrima hold enough magical energy in them to kill someone...Laxus, how could you do this to your friends? To you grandfather?! How could you do this to Fairy Tail?!"_

* * *

"This was all fun and games at first but now you've crossed the line!" Natsu yelled jumping over the rails roof and charging the barrier with a look of determination on his face.

"Now you see." I scoffed "Laxus is going down hard for this. He's taken things way too far!"

"Natsu.."

"You coward! If you wanna be Master so bad then why don't you come here and fight Gramps for it yourself!"

"Master Makarov isn't in any condition to be fighting, Natsu. We're the only hope Magnolia has but what good is that when where stuck in the stupid barrier!?" I was growing frustrated along with Natsu "I don't get it! We aren't breaking the damn rules so we should be able to freaking leave! This sucks!"

"Calm down Noell."

"Sorry Levy..I'm just upset."

"We all are."

"When I get out of here you're going to pay for this!"

"Stop! Just calm down."

"I can't calm down!"

"We're not going to get out of here that way!"

"This sucks! Stupid invisible walls are everywhere!"

"It's an enchantment."

"Yea, thanks. We already knew that."

"Shut up Gajeel," I roll my eyes "What is that brain of yours thinking Levy?"

"Well since it's a kind of script magic I think I might be able to break the spell."

"Oh yea?"

"Seriously?"

"Can you do that? Really?!"

"Of course! And when I do, you guys will be free to go track down Laxus."

"I cant wait." I smirked throwing a fist in my hand "Laxus," I hissed, "Is going down. I'm going to make him pay for what's he done to everyone."

* * *

I sat at one of the tables in the guild hall patiently waiting as Levy tried to break the enchantment. I wanted nothing more than to punch Laxus in his fat head. What did Fairy Tail ever do to him? Even after all the horrible things he did they still treated him like family. How could someone do that? How could someone be so cruel?..I love Fairy Tail so much and to see my friends hurting and the Master in critical condition, it just kills me. Fairy Tail is home to most wonderful wizards in all of Earthland...I just don't understand it. Someone like Laxus, without a heart, could never run a guild like Fairy Tail, it wouldn't be the same. The Master is so compassionate and loving of his children and Laxus, well is the opposite.

_"Laxus..you're one of the most heartless people I've ever met..and yet, I can't bring my self to hate you."_

* * *

_Good news guys I'm starting to feel a lot better which means more chapters! Yay!_


	32. Clash at Kardia Cathedral!

"Bickslow versus Lucy: Winner is Lucy! Yea go Lucy!"

"Whoa..Lucy kicked his butt!"

"No way! That little princess can actually fight?!"

"Lucy isn't all looks." I wink, "She's the toughest Celestial wizard I've ever met."

"Yea she's tough as nails."

"She's just a cheerleader!"

"Well they can be tough!"

"Yea right! I've never heard that before!"

"..You guys are idiots.."

* * *

"You kidding me!? You never heard the story about the tortoise and the cheerleader?!"

"It was a hare you moron and the dumb bunny lost remember?!"

"Duh the first time! It won the next hundred races hands down!"

"Are they really arguing about this?.."

_"That's it!"_

"What's what?!"

"What's up Levy?"

"I got it!"

"Really?!"

"Yea!"

"Just give me a second I need to rewrite the enchantment."

"You bet!"

"Way to go Levy!" I cheer

"This is it guys..when I trough here, you three will join the battle of Fairy Tail. I hope you're ready."

"Yea I'm all fired up!"

"It's time to take out the trash."

"Get ready Laxus because here I come."

* * *

"Freed versus Juvia: Winner is Freed." I gasped, "Juvia..I hope she's ok.."

* * *

"Freed versus Mirajane: Both wizards forfeit."

"That means only Laxus is left." I narrow my eyes "He's going to regret ever turning his back on Fairy Tail, I can promise that."

"You're really passionate about the guild aren't you?"

I laugh softly, "Yea," I smiled "The guild took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I know I haven't been here long but I think of you guys as my family."

"We feel the same way Noe. Make him pay, for all of Magnolia and Fairy Tail!"

"I intend to!"

I wave to Levy and run outside the guild, with Freed gone the barrier couldn't hold me back any longer! _"I'm putting an end to this once and for all! You ready Laxus? Because you're in for a world of hurt!"_

* * *

"Where the hell is he?! LAXUS!" I scream running trough the streets of Magnolia like a mad woman. My patience was growing thin with each passing moment. I needed to make this jerk pay for what he did!

_**"Laxus..you're one of the most heartless people I've ever met..and yet, I can't bring my self to hate you."**_

I stopped cold in my tracks. What was this feeling? It's like part of me didn't want to hurt Laxus. That's crazy though! He hurt my friends and the Master! I wanted to hate him, to smash his freaking face in, but part of me just couldn't bring myself to it. "What the hell is going on with me? Laxus betrayed the guilds trust! I have to make him pay for what he did."

_**"It didn't even hurt."**_

_**"I never intended to hurt you. Though I find you to be nothing more than an arrogant asshole you're still of part of this guild and I respect that. I have to warn you though; If you ever lay a hand on anyone in this guild I won't hold back. I'm sick of you thinking you own the place, get a clue Laxus. You aren't any better than the rest of us."**_

"ARGH! What is wrong with me?! I told myself that if Laxus ever hurt anyone in the guild I wouldn't hold back! So why am I having second freaking thoughts?!" Suddenly I got a sharp pain in my neck. I hissed moving my hands to where the pain was coming from, "My guild mark?"

_**"Though I find you to be nothing more than an arrogant asshole you're still of part of this guild and I respect that."**_

_**"You're still of part of this guild and I respect that."**_

_**"You're still of part of this guild."**_

"He's still part of the guild..is that it? Maybe under all my anger part of me see's Laxus as family to? He's hurt everyone though..how can I possibly consider him family?"

_**"Everybody deserves a second chance."**_

"Crap! I do say that don't I? But it doesn't matter if Laxus is part of the guild now! He's hurt too many people. I shouldn't give a damn about what happens to him!..but I do..I do care. Damn it!" Quickly I begin my search for the lightning mage once more, "Laxus!..I don't even know anymore!"

* * *

"Natsu! Erza!" I yell slightly out of breath. After what felt like forever of searching I was able to track down their scents at Kardia Cathedral. When they didn't answer me I looked up and gasped, "Jellal?..no, you're Mystogan..aren't you? Ahh!" I yelled as a siring pain ripped trough my head. "Mystogan..Who..who are you?!...where's Wendy?!" I gasped "Wendy?..Wendy.."

"Jellal?.."

"What the?"

"But how..you...you're still alive?"

"Oh so you know this guy?"

"Wait, I don't get it. So Mystogan..is really Jellal?"

"Jellal..I.."

"Erza..please forgive me. I was afraid you'd see this. I'm not your friend Jellal, I do know him but..I'm not him. I'm sorry I must be going."

"Wait!" I yelled as he disappeared "Who's Wendy?.."

* * *

"Well that made my brain hurt. Alright man! It's you against me! I'm going to take care of this clown, that cool with you?"

"Erza.."

"Wake up!"

"ERZA!" I screamed as Laxus fired a beam of electricity at her. I glared at him, "That's enough Laxus!" How could I have any compassion for this man?

"That's quite a fact you're making there girlie! Ugly!" He yelled punching her

"Erza!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I told you you're mine your jerk. Let's go."

"Hey didn't even notice you and look, snowflakes here too! It's one big party."

"Laxus!" I hissed. I took my attention off him and ran over to Erza to make sure she was ok. "Erza..get out of here. Natsu and I can handle this. Go find the others, and destroy the lacrima."

"Oh you're about to notice me pal!" Natsu said charging into battle, Laxus only chuckled removing his coat and headphones.

"Noell-"

I ignored the redheads pleas and joined Natsu's side. He was about to protest but a silenced glare from me shut him up. Even if part of me did still view Laxus as part of the guild, I pushed it away. "This ends now."

"I'm going to burn you to a crisp!"

"Didn't anyone ever tell ya? You gotta think before you act kid! Now get lost you runt!"

"Fire Dragon Talon!"

Natsu and Laxus clashed, Laxus easily over powering Natsu sending him skidding back with a single flick of the wrist. "No more holding back..Ice Dragon Claw!" I yelled running as ice crystallized around my hands. "Laxus!" I yelled humping in the air and preparing to attack.

"So the snow queens got some fight in her?" He smirked. As I was about to attack I suddenly stopped, it was like every part of my body was frozen solid. "What?.." Laxus seemed surprised to but he quickly got over it and gave me an electrified kick to the stomach. I hissed in pain flipping backwards and landing on my feet. _"Why didn't I attack!?"_

"Natsu, Noell, be careful!"

"I'm ok. You don't gotta worry about me."

'Same goes for me..we'll be fine Erza."

A twisted grin crossed Laxus' face as he charged at Natsu grabbing him my the wrist, "Where do you think you're going you little punk?" he grinned cruely, assaulting Natsu with electrified punches, one after the other.

"I'm staying here, this spot is just perfect for me!"

I watched Laxus and Natsu punch senselessly punch each other in the face with an annoyed sigh. "Idiots." I mumble getting on shaky feet, "Ice-make hammer!" I gripped the hammer and charged at Laxus. He grinned taking a thunder fist and shattering my hammer. I gasped stepping back, "Damn it! Ice Dragon Ice Blizzard Bla-"

_**"Though I find you to be nothing more than an arrogant asshole you're still of part of this guild and I respect that."**_

"No.."

"What's the matter? Frozen with fear?!" He laughed throwing a fist full of lightning to my stomach. I screamed flying into a pillar. _"Why?..I don't understand! Now isn't the time to be thinking about that crap! Why the hell can't I attack him?!"_

_**"I shouldn't give a damn about what happens to him!..but I do..I do care."**_

"Damn it.."

"Requip!"

"Erza." I whipser, she had requipped into her Blackwing Amor. "Even Erza's fighting..I should be to..but I can't freaking bring myself to hurt the jerk! This whole situation is screwed up!"

"Careful Erza!"

"Alright Laxus, What have you put in the sky? Tell me now!"

"You haven't heard? That would be my Thunder Palace."

"You're absolutely despicable! To think that you would attack your home town.."

"Hahahaha! Honestly it breaks my heart but that's just the way the game is played doll face."

"Damn you!" Erza yelled aiming a kick that Laxus caught

"There's only two minutes to go."

"Go! Destroy them now you two!"

"I can't ok?!"

"If we attack them we'll be zapped." I sighed

"Seriously? You're using body link magic to protect them?!"

"Yea and they're going to stay up there until I give the order to blow!"

"You coward!"

As the words left Erza's mouth Laxus zapped her with his electricity, "It's a shame you won't be around to see it!" Erza flipped backwards requipping into a new white and yellow armor.

"Heh, Lightning Empress armor. Nice try but it's not going to protect you from my attack!"

_"Erza's fighting him with everything she's got and I know Natsu isn't done with him yet either. I should be able to fight him to, I shouldn't be guilty..Laxus is my enemy now. Anyone who threatens Fairy Tail is automatically my enemy!"_

_**"Maybe under all my anger part of me see's Laxus as family to?"**_

_"No..I could never see a monster like him as my family."_

_**"Everybody deserves a second chance."**_

_"WHAT DO I DO?!"_

* * *

"I see you're still standing, huh?"

"When two wizards do battle using the same type of magic many different factors determine the victor."

"Their level of magic energy, technique, and experience, right?"

"One more, their heart. I know the Master taught you that Laxus."

"Yea he mentioned it but he also taught me power trumps everything else."

"You couldn't be more wrong."

"Erza! Would you just leave it alone already? I told you that I was going to be the one to fight him!"

"Then I'll have to put my faith in you."

"Hey where you going?!"

"Erza are you?.."

"You aren't going to try to take that thing down are you?"

"Hahahaha! I'd like to see you try. Attacking even one of those lacrima can be deadly and who knows how many of them are floating above town right now. Besides, you're out of time!"

"I'll just destroy them all at once."

"Is that so? You must have some kind of major death wish then."

"No..but if that's what it takes." Erza smirked running off "I'm leaving him in your hands you two so don't let me down!"

"Come back! You're breaking the rules Erza!"

"I'm putting my faith in you too! You hear?!"

"The same goes for me Erza! If anybody can do it it's you!"

"Whether you can destroy those things or not..you better make it back alive!"

"She will..I know she will."

"No!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Ice Dragon Roar!"

Natsu and I yelled stopping Laxus' in his tracks. "We're counting on you Erza!"

"Alright jerk prepare yourself for a beat down!"

"You mouthy little brat!"

_"My comrades in Fairy Tail, please lend me your strength as well."_

_"Was that Erza? it was..Erza, you can do it!"_

* * *

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

"Ice Dragon Freezing Flames!"

Natsu's and I's attack collided creating a swirling mass of blue flames but Laxus quickly dispersed it like it was nothing. I growled getting in a fighting stance.

"Don't you see what's happened to our guild Natsu?"

"What?"

"Thanks to the old geezer Fairy Tail's nothing but a joke now!" A ball of lightning formed in Laxus' hands and swirled around him "All I'm trying to do is make things right! When I become Master our name will strike fear into peoples hearts!"

"But that's wrong! A guild isn't supposed to terrify people it's supposed to help them and work to make the world better!"

"Hahaha! Who fed you the crap?!"

"I learned it from the guild!" I screamed coating my fists in ice "Ice Dragon Blizzard Fists! Do you really expect me to believe you don't care about the guild?! You don't care about the people in it?!" My fists clashed with Laxus' and then he grabbed my wrist, "There's no room for weaklings like you in my Fairy Tail!"

"BASTARD!" I brought my fists back ready to attack but once again found myself hesitating.

"What are you waiting for!?" Natsu yelled

"I can't.."

"What?!"

"I can't do it!" I cried irritably freeing myself of Laxus' grips. "Believe me Natsu I'd like nothing more than smash his stupid face in but I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I still see him as part of the guild! I know I should be pissed off about everything he's done and believe me, I am but I can't force myself to freaking attack him! I promised myself that I would never do anything to hurt anyone in Fairy Tail and as long as he bares the Fairy Tail mark I can't attack him!"

"Noel.."

"HAHAHAHA! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled giving him a fiery punch to the face, "I get it Noell. You just sit back and let me handle this jerk."

"Nastu..thank you." I whispered, unaware of the fact I was crying. _"I'm sorry everyone..I can't do it."_

* * *

SO MUCH LAXELL! Joking aside I could totally see Noell not being able to fight Laxus because he's a member of her Fairy Tail family, and also because I ship them so hard.


	33. Quadruple Dragons

"Less then a minute thirty seconds until the Thunder Palace activates. You're to late, Natsu."

"Oh yea? We'll see!"

"You doubt me?!"

Natsu charged with a flaming kick to Laxus' face but her quickly blocked it and flung him across the room with a thunder fist. "Natsu..I want more than anything to help you..but I can't. I just can't find it in myself."

_"Hey Fairy Tailers can you hear me?"_

"Warren?"

_"Things aren't looking so good for us, check out what's floating in the sky."_

Natsu and Laxus didn't seem to hear Warren but I could. While Natsu and Laxus thought I crept outside and examined a lacrima floating in front of the cathedral.

"Warren's using his Telepathy magic to reach out to everyone.."

_"We're going to have to pull together so get of yours butts and lend us a hand! If any of you are still fighting just give it a rest for a second. Now listen carefully, those lacrima up there are part of a spell called the Thunder Palace. Laxus is using it to threaten the entire town so we have to take it out before he can set it off. We don't have much time, so we have to work together."_

_"Man that guys got issues."_

_"But why? Why would he do this?"_

_"Wait a minute..how did you find out about the Thunder Palace Warren?"_

_"I've never been happier to hear your voice. I was worried about ya!"_

_"Gray! I see, so you're the one who told him."_

_"Yea would have happened sooner but I had to track the guy down."_

_"Attention everyone! Where the heck is Noell?!"_

I chuckled hearing Marlow's voice, "I'm here Marlow."

_"Noell? I thought you were fighting Laxus?"_

"Natsu's handling it right now.."

_"I see."_

_"You were fighting Laxus? Are you ok?"_

I smiled at Gray's concern, "He packs a mean punch but I'm fine."

_"Was that Erza?"_

_"You mean she's not petrified anymore?"_

_"Wait..if she's back to normal.."_

_"What about the other girls? How is Levy?"_

_"There's no need to worry boys, all the ladies are fine."_

_"Even Juvia's back on her feet."_

_"Yea and so is Bisca. Here that Alzack?"_

_"That's good to hear..I was worried, I thought she was a goner."_

_"There's one problem; My Telepathy can't reach all the way to the guild hall so we'll have to make do with the people who can hear me. If we work together we can do this."_

_"Hold it right there Warren! Why should I do what you say after what you did to me?!"_

_"Oh..uh Max..hey! I'm sorry about that I swear it wasn't anything personal I was just desperate to save the girls!"_

_"I got a bone to pick with you Alzack! Can you hear me?!"_

_"Yea I can hear you. I'm sorry about before.."_

_"Sorry ain't gonna cut it you little coward! You shot me when I wasn't looking!"_

_"You better watch your back Wakkaba!"_

I couldn't believe it, they all turned on each other, everyone was at each others throat like a pack of wild dogs! "What the hell is wrong with you all? Now isn't the time to be fighting!" but ym words went unheard.

_"WOULD YOU IDIOTS QUIT YELLING AT EACH OTHER?!"_

_"PRACTICE WHAT YOU PREACH GRAY!"_

"Idiots.." I chuckled

_"We don't have time to be goofing off! We got hurry and take down those lacrima!" _but still no one would listen.

_"SHUT UP!"_

"Lucy!"

_"We shouldn't be wasting our time arguing! The citizens of Magnolia are in danger and we're the only ones who can help them, so we're gonna have to work together! Look I know things have been rough with all of us fighting against each other but we can do anything if we pull together. That's what you guys have taught me, I know that I'm still fairly new to Fairy Tail but I promise you, I love being apart of this guild just as much as the rest of you. I always dreamed of joining Fairy Tail someday, it's what I wanted more than anything in this world. and now that I've joined..it..means everything to me..if you feel the same way..let's work as a guild and save our town!"_

_"Lucy.."_

I sighed, "Lucy's right. Laxus is getting cocky over here because he thinks we don't have what it takes to destroy the lacrima. So, let's prove him wrong."

_"If none of you are up to the challenge..then I'll do this alone! I'll destroy those things myself!"_

"Hey I'm here too!"

_"Heh, sorry."_

"I forgive you."

_"What's it gonna be guys? You heard the ladies. You gonna let a couple of newbies show you up like that?"_

"Newbie?! Come on I know I'm not the greatest but that was cold and I'm the Dragon Slayer of freaking ice!" I smirk

_"She may not have been a member for long but she's got more Fairy Tail pride then all of us put together!"_

_"Right, we gotta save the town."_

_"We can work out our other problems later."_

_"Jeez now we gotta agree to help or we're going to look bad, huh."_

_"You done good Lucy, you got everyone to cool there jets."_

"Yea Lucy I'm proud of you!"

_"Alright guys are you ready to do this?"_

_"Thank you."_

_"Thank you, Lucy."_

_"Warren we'll work out our issues after we get the job done."_

_"Careful Macao an old man like you can't handle all this action."_

_"You're calling me old? That's rich haha."_

_"Right! Let's do this."_

_"But they've got that body link magic! If we attack them then we're just going to get attacked right back and it's going to hurt!"_

_"We're just going to have to deal. I've always looked up to Fairy Tail and now, I couldn't even imagine my life without it. We've been trough so much in such a short time and no matter what everyone's always been there for me! I really feel like this is where I'm meant to be. It's my home, after all these years I finally found a place where I belong! So I'll fight, because I don't want to lose it. Fairy Tail's made me who I am today; A stong, capable wizard."_

_"Aye! I'm right with you!"_

_"Let's go!"_

"You'll fight to not lose it huh? Then I'll do the same."

_"I'll take the two hundred to the north! Everyone else can take the rest, we can do this!"_

_"We can't afford to miss any of them! Ice-make lance! Hah!"_

_"Demon Blast!"_

_"Now go forth my swords! Hah!'_

"This is what we can do..when we all come together." I smiled watching as the lacrimas burst in the sky. "My turn," I grin focusing on the lacrima, "Ice Dragon Ice Prism!" I yelled; The prism formed in the sky and the beam of ice shot out shattering the lacrima. "Aw crap.." I muttered as the lightning crackled around me. I screamed the lightning wrecked my body, but I was still standing.

"Good job everyone..now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go beat the crap out of Laxus."

_"Good luck Noell!"_

"Thanks Marlow."

_"Hey, be careful.."_

"I know Gray."

_"You can do it!"_

"I know I can, thanks to you Lucy."

_"Noell..I have faith in you."_

"I know Erza."

_"Kick his butt Noell!"_

"You got it Happy!"

* * *

"You see, told you it wouldn't work."

"Now what are you going to do, Laxus?" I smirk once again joining the fray

"Weren't you saying something about out guild needing a change? That's funny, I don't see anything that needs changing. It looks like everyone's getting along just fine to me. How do you expect to become our Master if you can't get along with the rest of us?" Suddenly Laxus exploded with electricity looking angrier than ever, "I'll take Fairy Tail by force if I have to! Watch me, it's mine!"

"I think it's about time for you to give up the fight! You're not taking over Fairy Tail because I'm never going to let that happen!"

"Oh yea? You don't know who you're messing with. I'm a lot stronger than any of you ever dreamed, I could take the guild by force anytime I want! And your not strong enough to stop me! Your best bet is to just get out of my way!"

"He's seriously pissed off!" I yelled coating my fits in ice

"Sounds like you're just begging someone to knock you down a few notches! I could do that!"

"So can I!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Ice Dragon Blizzard Fists!"

Natsu and I both jumped into the air and threw our fists into Laxus' skull. He didn't flinch, didn't even move. I gasped taking a closer look at him, his eyes were glowing white and his teeth were like fangs. "Come on, that all you got?!" He yelled throwing Natsu back and slapping me away like yesterdays news. "You're going to have to do a whole lot better than that! I've got more power than you in my little finger!"

Natsu surrounded by his flames dived towards Laxus and the latter jumped in the air, fire and lightning met and lightning won. Laxus socked Natsu in the gut and then started to beat the crap out him with his fists and kicks. "Ice Dragon Ro-"

"No you don't!"

Before I could finish my attack Laxus barreled trough throwing a fist to my chin and sending me back into Natsu. I let out a strained moan of pain and staggered to a crouching position. "He's so powerful.."

"Man..I don't understand this..he's so strong."

"Can you feel the electric energy of the lightning I've summoned forth?"

"What the heck? I can't move a muscle."

"Me either.."

"It will plummet from the heavens and turn you into ash!"

"What is that?" I gasped seeing the large ball of blue and yellow lightning magic in the air. Laxus raised a fist shooting a stream of electricity in the ball. "Raging Bolt!"

"No!" I closed my eyes waiting for the impact _"This can't be the end.."_

* * *

"So, who's the most powerful wizard in our guild now?" Laxus laughed staring at the ash stained floor. "Hahahaha! Guess they can't really answer that question since they've been turned to dust!"

"That's no way to treat your comrades."

"Gajeel." I smiled weakly, I was strung over his shoulder and Natsu hung limply form his arms, "You came..thank you."

"Only a nut job like you would be so giddy about taking down his friends. Thankfully, I got to them before you did. I wanna be the one to take this kid out."

"Oh, so you really didn't care if I died, you just want to be the one to beat the crap out of Natsu..that's cool." I pouted realizing the Iron Dragon still had no clue I existed.

"Gajeel..."

"I have another challenger?" Laxus asked cockily as Gajeel jumped down still with Natsu and I in towe before dropping us like flies. "Ow!" I whined. "Can't you see I'm already beat up Gajeel?!"

"Stop whining squirt."

"Hahaha! You'll all end up dead soon anyway. Anybody who dares to stand in my way will be eliminated!"

"I..won't let that happen!"

"Let me take care of Laxus ok? You stay out of this!"

"No deal, I gotta score to settle with that punk. This guys not messing around, he's a real can tell he's got Makarov's blood running trough him. It sucks, but I think we're going to have to fight him as a team. You, me, and the girl."

"My name is Noell!"

"Ain't no way! I'm going to take out Laxus on my own besides I'd never team up with a dude like you so stay out of this!"

"Just look at him..is that the same guy you remember?"

"What's the matter? You scared? You should be."

"As far as I can tell that's an enemy. If we wanna save the guild we gotta stop him right here and now. Everyone else has either been knocked out by another member or zapped by his Thunder Palace. Don't you get it? We're the only ones left who can stop him."

"Since when are you so pro Fairy Tail?"

"I can protect or destroy whatever the hell I want to!"

"You guys argue like babies." I smirked, "Let's focus on smashing Laxus' face ok?"

"I thought you said that the sky's not big enough for two dragons."

"Yea that's true, but there ain't no dragons flying in the sky now, not with all this lightning."

"HEY!" I yelled clunking them over the heads "There's three dragons here! You need to stop forgetting about me before I turn you both into icicles and kick his ass myself! Are we clear?!"

"Yea jeez.."

"What crawled into her panties?"

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing!"

"Just so we're clear this is going to be the only time I team up with you."

"Trust me this ain't fun for me either! We'll fight it out someday."

"Alright you two.."

"Let's do this!"

Natsu and Gajeel charged straight at him and the immediately started throwing kicks and punches, Laxus had no trouble blocking them. I ran around behind him when he wasn't looking, "Ice-make katana!" I yelled quickly forming the weapon. Laxus predicitng this casted the others aside and whirled around, smashing my sword but I was able to jump back before he could hit me.

"You your breath!" I heard Gajeel yelled

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Iron Dragon Club!"

"Ice Dragon Freezing Flames!" I yelled but Laxus dodged all out attacks. "Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel was _almost _able to hit him, I was beginning to wonder if any us could take him down when Natsu hit him with his Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame. I smirked quickly swooping in adn giving Laxus a kick to the jaw followed by my Blizzard Blast attack.

"Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Law!" Gajeel's hand turned into an iron lance and hundreds of lances shot Laxus.

"Fire Dragon!"

"Iron Dragon!"

"Ice Dragon!"

"ROAR!"

Our roars collided into a silvery blue fire and struck Laxus head on. I smirked thinking we had won the fight when really, it was only just beginning. "Had enough yet Laxus?"

"Don't tell me that's the best the three of you can do."

"N-no way..that's impossible!"

"None of you deserve the title of Dragon Slayer."

_"What's he talking about?"_

"What the heck? He doesn't even have a scratch on him!"

"I don't get it, I know he's strong and all but we whipped out a tone of Dragon Slaying magic on him. How's he still standing?"

"I'll let you guys in on a little secret. I haven't told anyone about this because I really hate the old mans lectures but I guess I can trust the three of you." Suddenly Laxus' teeth became fangs and his body began to grow stronger and blue scales lined scales lined his arms. I gasped in disbelief, "That isn't possible!"

"You gotta be kidding me.."

"Oh no way.."

"Lightning Dragon!"

"Laxus is a Dragon Slayer?! How is that even possible?! I've never heard of a lightning dragon before!"

"Laxus is a Dragon Slayer too!?"

"ROAR!"

_"HIs roar! It's the most powerful roar I've ever seen! How can this be? How can Laxus be a Dragon Slayer? I never smelled it on him and I've never heard of a lightning dragon!" _The attack hit us straigh ton and I screamed falling limply to the ground. Pain like never before wrapped my body and I was sure that if Laxus got another hit like that in, I'd be dead.

"You're still alive? Damn, I was sure that would finish you off. Why won't you just kick the bucket already?"

"That's..not..an..option.." I say weakly

"I can't move.."

"Me..either.."

"Don't..give up guys. We can do this." I whisper shakily. I fight the urge to stay down and somehow find myself able to stand, but just barely. "The guild..everyone..they're counting on us!"

"So Queenie's still got some fight in her huh? Hahaha!" Laxus roared with laughed appearing before me in the blink of an eye. He grabbed me up by the neck and stared at me with hate filled eyes, "You," he smirked, "Will die first."

"L-laxus..stop! Y-you're hurting me!"

"I know."

"C-can't breath!..L-Laxus please!" I cried out pitifully. I could feel my vision becoming hazy and my body starting to give out; He was really going to kill me...and I still couldn't force myself to hate him. I really am pathetic. I let out a strangled gasp completely unaware of the tears streaming down my face. "L-Laxus!..".

* * *

Laxus smirked watching her struggle in his grip, completely vulnerable and weak to him. He grinned darkly crushing her throat, a satisfying moan of pain slipping form her throat. He was completely prepared to kill her. She was weak, she had no place in his Fairy Tail.

_**"Do you really expect me to believe you don't care about the guild?! You don't care about the people in it?!"**_

"What the hell?" Why was he remember that all of a sudden? Laxus snarled crushing her throat even more. Tears stained her face and her face was coated in pain and misery and a line of blood dribbles down her chin. She looks pathetic.

_**"Because I still see him as part of the guild! I know I should be pissed off about everything he's done and believe me, I am but I can't force myself to freaking attack him! I promised myself that I would never do anything to hurt anyone in Fairy Tail and as long as he bares the Fairy Tail mark I can't attack him!"**_

"Damn it!" Laxus screamed throwing her trough a pillar "What the hell was that?!"

* * *

I let out a painful gasp as my body crashed into the pillar. My vision was blurry and my body numb, he almost killed me. He was going to kill me - why did he stop? "Na..Nat..Natsu.." I choke out. The fire dragon cranks his head my way and gasps seeing the state I'm in. "End it..please..you have to stop him!" I yell, my voice hoarse.

"You two losers, Erza and Mystogan, the old geezer, those weaklings in Fairy Tail, The pathetic people of Magnolia, and YOU!" Laxus screamed at me, "Your time is over now!" Bright pillars of light surrounded Laxus and an intense amount of magical energy filled the room.

_"Is this?..no..not this."_

"This guys insane! He's trying to cast Makarov's ultimate judgement spell. It will target anyone the caster see's as their enemy. We're as good as dead!"

"You're right metal head!" Laxus exclaimed forming a ball of light in his hands "I've mastered the Fairy Law spell!"

"That's the same spell that defeated Master Jose. No!"

"Laxus what are you thinking!?"

"Lax..us..you..you..can't do this!"

"Don't do this!"

_"Laxus stop!"_

"L-levy?..."

"Levy?"

"You idiot! What are you doing here?!"

"You gotta see the Master he doesn't have much time!"

"Master Makarov..I mean your grandfather..is close to death!"

_"W-what? Master Makarov..is going to die? No! No, that's not true!"_

"Stop this now! Go see him one last time! Please, hurry before it's too late!"

"No..it can't be. Gramps is going to die? No way.."

"Please Laxus!"

"This is working out perfectly for me. Now that the old man is at deaths door I have an even better chance of becoming Fairy Tail's Master."

_"BASTARD! HOW COULD HE SAY THAT?!"_

"Damn you.."

"This will be the dawn of a new era for Fairy Tail. I'll rebuild everything from the ground up! I'll form the ultimate guild, one so powerful all will trouble at our name!"

"No Laxus.."

"You can't do this! Don't you even care about Gramps at all?!"

"Fairy Law!"

"LAXUS NO!"


	34. Fantasia

_This will be the dawn of a new era for Fairy Tail. I'll rebuild everything from the ground up! I'll form the ultimate guild, one so powerful all will trouble at our name!"_

_"No Laxus.."_

_"You can't do this! Don't you even care about Gramps at all?!"_

_"Fairy Law!"_

_"LAXUS NO!"_

* * *

I waited for the end but the end never came. With the help of Natsu I was able to get into a crouching position, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yea, I'm good."

"Levy are you alright?"

"Mm but what about Natsu and Noell? Are they ok?"

"I'm..fine Levy." I wheezed "Just.a little banged up."

"Looks just fine to me."

"I hit them with so much magic energy.."

_"The other guild members and the citizens of Magnolia remain unharmed."_

"Freed."

"Looks like your spell didn't work, not a single person was killed."

"But that's impossible. I cast the Fairy Law spell perfectly!"

"Maybe so but your true feelings have betrayed you."

_"His true feelings? Does that mean that deep down, Laxus really does care about Fairy Tail?"_

"You've inherited more than strength from your grandfather. Deep down you also have the Masters heart, whether you admit it or not it's evident that you care for your comrades. The Fairy Law spell only affects those the caster see's as there enemy, since no one was hurt we know how you truly feel."

"His magic could see into his heart...and that's why we're still here."

"You can try to hide your feelings Laxus but your magic, will always reveal the truth within your heart."

"No that's ridiculous..the truth is anyone that would ever dare stand in my way..is my enemy!"

"This has gone on long enough! You need to go see the Master before he's gone."

_"Crap, he's charging up again." _ I winced getting to my feet, "Let the old man die for all I care! He's nothing to me! He may be family but I'M STRONGER!" As lightning whipped around everywhere I quickly moved to protect Freed with my Ice Dragon Crystal Shield. The greened haired man gave me a nod of thanks and I gave him a weak smile. The shield was already beginning to break, I wouldn't be able to hold it much longer, I've exhausted way to much of my magic already.

"Such power.."

"Who do you think you are?! Your not stronger then Gramps! You couldn't even pull of Fairy Law!" Natsu yelled, begging for death apparently. "You may be his grandson but you're no better than the rest of us!" Natsu ripped his vest away and his flames wrapped around him in an embrace. "Don't you know blood types don't matter?! Because everyone in the guild is supposed to be considered family!"

"Natsu.." I whispered as my shield gave away

"Noell!" Freed yelled as I collapsed, catching me in his arms "You've exhausted all your magic energy."

"Natsu.."

"That's just a lie..blood types do matter!'

"You've been a member long enough to know better than that! If you think that makes you above everyone else in the guild!" Natsu's flames spread like a wild fire "THEN YOUR WRONG!"

"AND YOUR DEAD!"

Powerful clash of fists were met and the blast from the magical energy sent them into the sky, lightning and fire colliding like fireworks in the sky. My vision started to grow hazy and I could hardly keep track of the battle anymore. "How dare you challenge me!"

"I'm going to stop you Laxus! I won't let you get your hands on Fairy Tail! It's our home, there's no way I'm going to let you destroy it!" I listened to the sounds of their powerful attacks and their battle cries, a smile adorning my face. "I still...can't do it..."

"Do what Noell?" Levy asks

"I still can't...bring myself to hate him...I keep telling myself...that Laxus is a bad guy...but in my heart...I know I'm wrong." Even though my eyes were sealed shut I could feel Freed, Levy, and Gajeel all giving me incredulous looks. "Everyone deserves a second chance right?"

"Why won't you just die?! Face it already, it's over!"

"Natsu!"

"Have faith..in him Levy."

"You must refrain from speaking Noell. You cannot risk injuring your voice."

"Heh, sorry Freed was it? You aren't such a bad guy. Hey, I like your hair.." I chuckle probably out of my mind at this point.

"Why won't you just give up the fight? The guild doesn't belong to you. It never will!"

"Oh yea?! Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!"

I could feel the magic radiating form the attack as it struck Natsu but I could only smile. _"He won't go down that easy."_

"Didn't the old man ever teach you to respect your elders boy?"

"No way..he can still fight?"

"Natsu please...be careful."

"That was your last mistake kid! Now I'm going to obliterate you!"

"That spell! Don't do it! That much magic energy could kill him!"

"Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!"

"No!" Levy cried

"NATSU!"

_"Heh..Gajeel.." _I had had sensed what Gajeel was doing; He used his iron club as a lightning rod and took the the attack. _"Nice job metal head."_

"Gajeel!"

"Did he use himself..as a lightning rod?!"

"Get him!"

"End this..Natsu..please.."

"Damn..he's still alive?"

"Fire Dragon!"

"Iron Fists!"

"Talon!"

"Wing Attack!"

"Sword Horn!"

"Flame Elbow!"

"He really is amazing. His magic is powerful. It's almost like it can breaks trough a dragons scales and shatter it's spirits."

"Dragon Slayer Secret Arts.."

"Flame Lotsu Exploding FLAME BLADE!"

"He did it..he beat Laxus!"

"Laxus versus Natsu: Winner is Natsu. Game over." I grinned

* * *

"Thanks to Porlyusica's help the Master is going to be just fine. So don't worry, he'll be back to work in no time."

"YEA! WHOO!"

I laughed happily sitting at a table with Gray and Lucy. I was so relieved to see everyone back to there old selves. "Good to see hear Master is going to be ok."

"Thank goodness. I gotta admit I was getting a little worried."

"Aw come on it will take more than that to make Gramps kick the bucket."

"Well he isn't as young as he used to be, so any added stress to his heart could significantly affect his health so let's be on our best behavior ok?"

"Aye Sir!"

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to do the Fantasia parade after everything that's happened."

"But the Master wants us to do it, besides it's the perfect way to cheer everyone up after that mess."

"I can't wait to see what you all have in store for the parade!"

"Yea?"

"You're going to be in it with us little lady."

"You're a member right?"

"Well yea I am..but I'm so new I didn't think I'd be in the parade."

"I was expecting a little more excitement from her."

"She looks upset."

"Isn't she the cutest?"

"A lotta members were injured fighting each against each other so anyone who's not hurt has to participate!" Happy said with a mouthful of fish.

"Does that mean I'm going to be in it to?"

"Well yea we need all the people we can get. Especially since we're not going to be able to use those two." I chuckled as Gray jammed a thumb towards Natsu and Gajeel.

"Wait, does that mean I still have to be in it?"

"Yea!" Marlow cheered

"But I look like a freaking mummy!" I yelled pointing to my bandaged neck, and arms, and stomach. "Speaking of which these stupid things itch!" I growled ripping the bandage from my neck.

"Are those hand prints?" Gray asked darkly

"Huh? Oh yea, Laxus tried to choke me to death."

"He what?!"

"Relax, I'm alive aren't I?" I smirked rubbing my neck "Although..it was a close call. " I sighed. Gray gave a cold glare to nothing in particular and his fists tightened. I giggled scooting my chair closer to him and leaning on his shoulder, "Look at you getting all protective. It's pretty cute." Suddenly the liveliness of the room died down and the air grew cold. I felt Gray's muscles tense and looked in the direction he was face. Laxus. What was he doing here? "Calm down Gray." I whispered taking his hand in mine.

"Laxus?"

"What do you want?"

"Where's the old man?"

"We ain't tellin!"

"You think you can just waltz in here and ask to see the Master?!"

_"Get out of here!"_

_"Go back to where you came from!"_

"Guys stop it!"

"Quiet everyone!"

"Erza.."

"The Master is in the infirmary."

"Are you nuts?"

I held onto Gray tightly as Laxus past us, Juvia clung to his shoulder with a look of fear on her face, I couldn't blame her. Suddenly Natsu slid out in front of Laxus. "Natsu." The two had an intense stare off before Natsu pointed at him and shouted something nobody could understand do to the bandages over his mouth.

"What did he say? Could you interpret please?"

"He next time it ain't going to be three against one. It will just be you and me face to face and I swear I ain't going to lose to you again or something."

"Wait a second I thought you guys beat him?"

"No I'd say it was more like a draw."

"Huh?"

"Look what he did to us. If he had been around during the Phantom battle, I'd be six feet under right now."

"That strong huh?"

"Lucy," I said seriously, "He nearly killed me just using his bare hands. He's that strong." Again Gray's muscle tensed and I gently rubbed his arm assuring him I was fine. As Laxus walked away he gave one last message, he held up his hand, the Fairy Tail sign. I smiled leaning onto Gray. "He's not so bad.."

"Shows over guys. Let's get ready for the Fantasia Parade!"

"YEA!"

* * *

Fireworks of all colors crackled in the sky and people lined the streets for miles. Music and laughter filled the air and there were positive vibes everywhere. I was twirling flags with Bisca, Lucy, and Levy, though I was originally offered a spot as the ice princess but I decided to let Juvia have that part, Cana told me what she did for her, so I'd let her have this moment and I trusted Gray. Master Makarov had gotten in the spirit too; He was wearing a really funny cat outfit and dancing his heart away. As we the floats made there way trough the streets I caught sight of a certain blond haired wizard watching the parade. "Laxus," I smiled. After everything that happened he was exiled from Fairy Tail, I kinda felt bad for him.

Laxus was smiling as he turned to walk away but he stopped, as he turned around his mouth dropped in shock. Master Makarov held the Fairy Tail sing high in the air - Laxus was the one who created it. I smiled as threw my hand up along with everyone else in the guild. I was filled with shock as Laxus started crying, "Grandpa." he cried walking away.

"Lucy, cover for me ok?" I smiled jumping off the float unnoticed

"Where are you going?!"

'I'll be right back!"

* * *

"Laxus!"

"Huh? Oh, it's you. What the hell are you doing here kid? Get back to the parade."

"I heard that you were excommunicated..are you ok?"

Why do you care? You should be happy. I tried to choke you to death, remember?"

"Unfortunately," I chuckled running a hand over the bruises "But I'm willing to let the past be in the past. Where do you plan on going?"

"I don't know but the sooner I get out of here the better."

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"Since you're leaving Fairy Tail you have to swear to follow these three rules."

"What are you talking about? I didn't choo-"

"Number one! Never share sensitive information about Fairy Tail so long as you live. Number two! Never contact any clients you worked for while in the guild for your own person gain."

"Kid-"

"Number three!," I smiled, "Although our paths must stray you have to promise to live the rest of your life to the fullest! You have to treat everyday like it was your last in this world. Never forget the friends you made, you must cherish them for as long as you live!" I cried tearfully, "I don't care if you were excommunicated you'll always be part of my Fairy Tail family!"

"Why?! After everything I've done!"

"I don't care! Everyone in this world deserves a second chance! I can tell just by looking at you that you changed. You aren't that jerk I meant back then! I wish you nothing but the best with whatever you choose to do with you life, I hope you live a long and happy life but don't _ever _forget your family back at Fairy Tail! No matter what we'll always have your back and be there when you need us the most!" He didn't say anything just gave a silent smile and prepared to leave. "Wait!" I called out one more.

Laxus stopped and turned around only to have me smack into his chest, "Don't go getting into trouble ok? I'd hate to hunt you down and kick your ass." I sniffled hugging him. "And lay off the steroids."

"Yea, sure thing, Noell."

I pulled back throwing up the Fairy Tail sign, "I may not be able to see you, there may be hundreds of miles between us, but I'll always be looking your way. I'll be watch over you forever, I promise!"

"Take care kid."

"Goodbye, Laxus. I wish you nothing but the best."

* * *

_I SWEAR THIS IS A GRAY LOVE STORY! These last chapters just couldn't be helped though..I should make it clear that Noell only see's Laxus as a friend and nothing more, her hear belongs to Gray. On a different note as suggested by many of you I'll be doing a spin off story with Noell where Laxus is object of her eye. It'll be a little different but I think you guys will like it. If I do though there is going to be some serious Gray and Natsu shipping happening, because I refuse to pair Gray with Juvia! And I like the idea of those two together(I love me some NaLu though). I don't know, we'll see._


	35. Sorcerer Weekly

"I THOUGHT HE WAS PART OF OUR FAMILY!? We all know he's a jerk but come on!"

We were all the the guild when Master had dropped the bomb about Laxus, though I already knew, it was pretty obvious it was going to happen. I couldn't blame Natsu, I was upset too, I kinda missed the big jerk.

"That is quite enough!"

"But now that he's gone I may never get the chance to fight him again Gramps! I just know I'd be strong enough to beat him next time!"

"Is that the only reason you're upset?!" I yelled

"I said that's enough. Imagine how the Master must be feeling right now. You think he expelled Laxus because he wanted to?"

"No but.."

"I still can't believe he ended up being a Dragon Slayer just like you."

"No, Laxus was never a real Dragon Slayer."

"What?" I ask "But he was using Dragon Slayer magic."

"Let me explain."

* * *

I wasn't expecting any of that. Master has told us that growing up Laxus had always been a frail and sick child, so his father Ivan had a lacrima implanted into his body that gave him the ability to use Dragon Slayer magic. What kind of parent does that? That's such a jerk move! I guess that's where Laxus got it from.

"I'm sorry."

"Wow I didn't even know that existed. Dragon Slayer lacrima?"

"That's kinda an insult to us who were _actually_ trained by dragons." I huffed "I guess that's why I couldn't place together a lightning dragon in my head."

"Or it's because you're stupid."

"Marlow.."

"I have to agree with the cat."

'Of course you do Juvia.."

* * *

To atone for the trouble Laxus had caused us Master Makarov said he would relinquish his title as head of the guild. We all begged him to not to go but in the end it was Freed who convinced him to stay; He even cut his awesome hair to show his repentance, which I think was stupid and old fashioned but with that gesture and few words he was able to talk the Master into staying. The rest of the Thunder Legion started oepning up to the guild as well. Bickslow and Freed are pretty cool, Evergreen..she's going to take some time getting used to, but I accept them as my Fairy Tail family none the less.

It's weird without Laxus even though he wasn't around that much, I think I miss picking fights with him. Maybe I am as bad as Natsu? It must be a Dragon Slayer thing. What else? Oh yea, ever since the festival Erza hasn't been around much. I think seeing Mystogan or Jellal brought back some memories and the whole ordeal at the Tower of Heaven. I've been thinking about Mystogan too..when I seen him I got this awful pain in my head, I didn't get that when I met Jellal.

And who is Wendy? I keep thinking of whoever she is to. The name sounds familiar but I can't place a face to it but who knows, I could be over thinking all of this. There are times where I wish I had my memory back and there are times where I'm thankful I can't remember anything. It does make things harder though..but from what everyone's told me it's best I just forget about the past and focus on the future ahead of me.

"Jewel for your thoughts?"

"Huh? Oh hey Devin! When did you get back?"

"Earlier this morning." The brunette smiled taking a seat, "Emily and Roxi have also made a safe return."

"You, Emily, and Roxi all on the same team? That must have been rough."

"I think we worked well together. A strange team yes, but an effective one as well. I heard about what happened while we were away..are you alright?"

"Me? Yea I'm fine."

"But your neck."

"These?" I motioned to the bruises "There nothing, everything's been dealt with so don't worry about it ok?"

"Right, anyways I have some information about Jaxon for you."

There it was again, that recurrent feeling of fear whenever that name was mentioned. How could a name cause such a feeling? Why is that a man I can't even remember scares me so much? "And?" I ask with gritted teeth.

"One of my inside sources say he's on the move.."

"On the move? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Noell..he's looking for you."

"W-what? Why? Why is he looking for me? Who the hell is this guy Devin?!" My heart raced and goosebumps danced over my skin. The man who caused me so much fear was looking for me? If he was to ever find me, what would he do? Was he really this terrifying or was I just paranoid? I had so many questions and none of the answers.

"Thank you for letting me know Devin..I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. What are your plans?"

"I'll cross that bridge when the time comes."

"I see. So, have you remembered anything about me yet?..just curious."

"No I haven't, sorry."

"It isn't your fault. I'm sure you'll have your memory back eventually."

"I'm not sure I want it back."

I sighed watching Erza run by dressed in her purple dress and her hair done, she was saying something about having to put make up on, Gajeel was also acting weird, which wasn't totally strange for him but still, "What's with everyone?"

"You haven't heard? A reporter from Sorcerer Weakly is coming to the guild later to do an interview." Mirajane said

"That really popular magazine?"

"Yea! Fairy Tail's going to be the next cover story."

"That's pretty cool I guess."

"Yea he'll probably be taking a lot of pictures and that's why everyone's trying to look their best."

"Oh yea? What do you think Devin? Devin? Where did he..you gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

"Everyone's so worked up over this stupid cover story. I don't see what's the big deal."

"Oh yea? Then why are you all dressed up?"

"I'm not!" I pouted. After Mira's news I had gone home to change, not because I cared about being interviewed, I just didn't want to look like a bum while everyone else was all dressed up. "Does it look ok?" I ask. I was wearing a sweetheart yellow sundress, a denim long sleeved jackets, beige flats, and a brown sunhat. I had slipped on a brown beaded bracelet and matching necklace.

"You look good!" Marlow smiled "You should probably do something with your hair though."

"Yea? Like what?"

"Mmm one of those twisty braids!"

I smiled, "That would look kinda cute. Since when are you a little fashion expert?""

"When you forget me at home I go trough your stuff! I seen it in a magazine."

"You..go trough my stuff?"

* * *

"Whoa! You look incredible, never expected to see you all worked up about this."

I smiled, "Thank you Gray but the only reason I bothered to dress up was so that I didn't look like a bum. "

"Come on you can't tell me you aren't a little excited."

"Ok maybe just a little." I laughed

_"Whoa! Is that Titania?! I can't believe it's really you...this is so cool! I am such a fan! Wow, coooooool!, coooooooool!"_

"Who the hell is that?"

"That's Jason, he's from Sorcerer Weakly."

"Him? That's guys a total loser!"

I watched with a sweat drop as Jason snapped pictures of Erza going on about how "cool" this was. It seemed to me he was more of a fanboy than an interviewer. I laughed seeing how desperately Lucy tried to get his attention, she probably believed he could get her a modeling gig.

"Whoa! He's interviewing that blue furball?! I have to get in on that!" Marlow yelled flying over and intruding on Happy's spotlight. Jason started freaking out about cats with wings. "Is this guy for real? Like seriously?"

"He's the real deal."

Suddenly Jason stared blankly ahead and for a minute I thought he had finally spotted Lucy but I was wrong, "How's the amazing ice wizard Gray?!"

"Yea? what do you want?"

"And I'm in luck he's with Noell! Coooooool! So Gray why do you take your clothes off all the time?"

"That's not true! I never do that!"

"Gray you're in your underwear!" I giggled

"CRAP!"

"Oh man! You're Noell! I can't believe I'm sitting face to face with the ice princess! Where you really trained by a dragon?!"

"Um..yea, Aneria was her name.."

"Is it true you and Gray are dating because that is so coool!"

"Yep!" I stated rather proudly

"Oh man, oh man, oh MAN! Can I get some pictures of you two together? Please?! You guys are like the couple of the year, everyones talking about you!"

"We haven't even been together a year."

Gray and I were forced into lovely dovey poses and I had to admit I was very uncomfortable, especially since everyone was staring at us, though it did bring me joy to see Juvia looking so devastated, hopefully she'd get the point now. "OK! Now let's finish with a kiss!"

"A k-kiss? In front of everyone?! I don't think I'm-" Gray grabbed me by the chin with a shit eating grin on his face, "The sooner we do what he says the sooner he'll leave." I could only nod as he leaned in. _"Here goes.."_ Our lips smashed together and a shock like never before over came me. Jason squealed snapping pictures left and right, when he was done I quickly pulled back throwing my hands over my face. I heard the cheering of the guild and felt the envious eyes of Juvia. "Oh my God!" I laughed "Shut up!"

"No way the Dragon Slayer of Ice is shy?! Too coool!" Jason yelled snapping pictures

"No I'm not!"

"Jason darling give the girl a break will you? Find someone else to interview."

"Yes ma'am! So cool!"

"Thank you." I sighed turning to the woman. She was a tall. curvy woman with strawberry blond locks and brilliant blue eyes. "Um..who are you?"

"Oh how silly of me! My name is Leslie Lawson and I work at Sorcerer Weakly. Every now and then I like to tag along with Jason on his interviews to look for our next cover girl and I think you might be the one."

"Me?!"

"Yea you've got the look, the personality, the body, you're perfect!"

"I-I don't think so! I'm nothing special, really."

"Don't be so modest doll. How does tomorrow sound? Around tenish? Here's the address." She smiled jotting something down on a piece of paper. "See you then doll!"

"But!" I groaned loudly as the woman waltzed away. "WHY ME?!"

"What's wrong? Every girl here would kill to be in your shoes."

"I don't want to be the cover girl!"

"Why not? You look great, I'm looking forward to it."

"Shut up you pervert!"

_"So your the reporter huh?!"_

"Uh-oh," I smirked seeing a fire up Natsu "Things are about to get interesting."

"Oh yea."

"Yea! This is unbelievable! Natsu the Salamander is the person I wanted to meet most of all! This way to coooool!"

"You jerk! Your the ones who's always writing that bad stuff about me!"

"Oh yea!"

"All you ever write about is how I blow up this thing or demolish that thing!"

_"So the truth?"_

"This is so cool! Natsu, in the flesh! The Salamander! C-can I shake your hand Sir?!"

"NO WAY!"

I smirked watching Natsu punch the weirdo in the face, "He kinda deserved that."

"I agree with you there."

* * *

After such an eventful day at the guild I had to go home and lay down to process everything that had happened. "I can't believe that lady wants me to be the cover girl. She must be out of her mind."

"Why? You're really pretty Noell."

"I'm ok looking..I'm no Mira of Erza."

"No you're Noell."

"You don't get it Marlow.."

"Maybe this will be a good thing for you? It will helps boost you confidence!"

"Or lower it.."

"You're going to do great!"

"Can we talk about something else? I got other things on my mind to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Devin said that Jaxon was looking for me.."

"Who's Jaxon?"

"Truthfully Marlow? I don't even know myself but he scares me. He scares me a lot."

* * *

_I am going to break Noell in the next chapter._


	36. -Short Update-

This is going to be short and brief but I feel I owe you guys an explanation for my absence. Remember when i said I was sick? And then I said I was feeling better? Well, it seems this cold isn't done with me yet. I'm not going to lie to you it's really kicking my ass to hell and back. I'll most likely be taking a trip back to the E.R. or going to see my doctor which I really, really, don't want to do. It's nothing too serious just one hell of a cough that refuses to go away. So that's basically why I'm slower than usual, so please forgive me.

ALSO!

I know in the last chapter I said I was going to break Noell but I've changed my mind. I was originally going to write her doing the cover for Sorcerer Weekly and put her trough one of hell of a mental battle because if you haven't noticed Noell has serious self-esteem issues. It was going to be a small dose of character development but I got bored writing it and nothing seemed to come together the way I wanted in to unfortunately. So I'll be continued on with the story.

She will be broken though! But anyways there's that. I appreciate everyone's patience with me and I'll start writing the next chapter either tomorror or the following day since today is my birthday(which I won't be able to enjoy thanks to this stupid fucking cold.)

-Brittany 3


	37. Dinner Date

**WARNING: Major Grell loving**

* * *

"Tomatoes, lemon juice, avocado..what is all this stuff for Noell?"

"I'm making avocado pasta for dinner tonight. Don't tell me you already forgot?" I smiled grabbing some garlic and tossing it into my shopping basket, "Gray and I have a dinner date tonight."

"Oh I remember now."

"Mm can you grab some dry noodles and some green onion, please?"

"Yea Ma'am!"

I gave Marlow a nod of thanks as he flew off to grab the ingredients. I hummed looking around for the next thing on my list, "Strawberries, strawberries, ah!" I grinned finding them. "I'll pick up two pints, that way I can make some for the others too." I gently place the strawberries in my basket and move on.

Carrying on with my list I grab a box of sugar and two packages of cream cheese and a orange. "OK! Desserts covered now for the drinks. Hmm..maybe some sweet tea? That's always nice."

"Are these what you wanted Noell?"

"Perfect! Thanks Marlow. You've been a great helper, I owe you a big salmon!"

"My tummy can't wait!"

"Now all I need to do is get a box of black tea, mint, and some ice."

"Let's go!"

* * *

"OK I've got the salted water boiling stove and the noodles are in. Watch them carefully Marlow. I really want this night to go well so I'm counting on you."

"Yes Ma'am!" Marlow saluted

Placing my trust in my feline companion I slipped into the bathroom and took a relaxing cold shower. When I was finished I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and grabbed my toothbrush from the cabinet, dabbed on some toothpaste, and brushed my teeth. I washed my mouth out and scurried into the living room where I quickly grabbed my outfit.

"Are the noodles done Marlow?"

"Yep!"

"Good, turn off the stove and drain them for me please."

"You got it."

"Thanks bud."

I ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door. I dropped the towel from my body and quickly dried off. When I was dry I grabbed my dress from the towel rack; It was wine colored halter dress, it was short in the front and longer in the black. I slipped it on and smiled as it hugged my body and it looked really good with my skin. "Not to bad," I smiled. With my dress on I quickly did my hair in a fancy up do and put on some eye liner and mascara, and a light shade of pink gloss. Happy with my appearance I left the bathroom and slipped on a pair of black heels. As I walked back into the living room soft music was playing, nice one Marlow.

"How do I look Marlow?"

"You look beautiful! Gray's going to be speechless when he see's you."

"You think so?"

"Anyone would be happy to have you on their arm Noell."

"Thank you Marlow. I can take over now."

Marlow giggled shaking his head, "It's all done!"

"What?!"

"I made the pasta! It's all done, see? And I set the table too."

"Holy crap! Marlow you're incredible!" I grinned seeing the perfectly made pasta. "Now I just need to make the dessert and tea." As I begin laying out the ingredients there's a knock at the door. "That must be Gray..I hope so anyway. Please, don't let it be the others. Mar-"

"Already on it!"

I smiled hearing Gray's voice as Marlow let him in. With my mind a little more at ease I grabbed a cutting board and a bowl and laid them out on the counter. I grabbed a package of the softened cream cheese and emptied it into the bowl. I then added in the sugar and orange zest and began to stir the mixture.

When the filling was done I pushed the bowl aside and grabbed the cutting board and pint of strawberries. Carefully I cut off the tip of each one and tossing them in the trash. Once again I grabbed the bowl and a spoon and began to fill each strawberry, when I finished I slipped them in the freezer.

"Phew! Cooking is exhausting. What else? Oh right, the tea!"

The tea was finished within fifteen minutes, I sighed wiping sweat from my brow. I hope Gray didn't think I was avoiding him - I just wanted this night to be perfect. Just as I had grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and was preparing to pour Gray and I some tea a pair of arms wrapped around me and gentle kisses were pressed to my neck.

I almost dropped the whole pitcher.

"You look beautiful." He purred against my ear. I shivered taking in his intoxicating smell of mint; Dear God, my body was littered with goosebumps and the butterflies were going crazy in my tummy. Gray's hands locked around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder and I felt complete.

"T-thank you." I say calming my breathing, "The food is going to get cold. Marlow will be upset if we let his hard work to waste."

"That furball can cook?"

"Surprised? Don't feel bad I was too. The little guys full of surprises."

* * *

"I have to hand it to you Marlow that was pretty tasty."

I nodded, "Good job little guy."

"Remember you said you'd cook me salmon!"

"I know, I know," I playfully roll my eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get dessert." I say heading into the kitchen and I can hear Gray on my heels. I grabbed the strawberries from the freezer and smiled seeing they were nice and chilled. Again arms were around my waist and kisses were pressed to my neck.

This guy..

"What are you doing weirdo?"

"You said there was dessert and you look pretty sweet to me."

"You're such a dork!" I laugh, a blush spreading across my cheeks. With a bit of confidence I pluck a strawberry from the pan and twirl around, "Open." I say. Gray quirks a brow but opens his mouth anyway. I smile pressing the strawberry to his lips, "Well?" I asks as he takes a bite.

"Pretty good, but I'm in the mood for something sweeter."

"Sweeter? I made some tea if you-"

I was silenced by the ice mage's lips on mine. I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck, why fight it? I smiled at the taste of strawberries on his lips. I felt my back being pressed into the counter and Gray's hands tightening on my waist. There was a feeling inside of me like never before, almost a rush! I never wanted it to end. A soft gasp bubbles from my throat and I feel something enter my mouth; Warm and wet. My heartbeat increases and my eyes widen, but I don't push him away. I had heard about this type of kissing before but never, ever imagined myself being on the receiving end.

"T-t-hat was um strangely..pleasant. Oh God, wow um."

"I gotta say seeing you all flustered is a real turn on."

"Oh my God what is wrong with you?!" I laugh pushing him away "It's like you embraced your inner pervert." Giggling I grabbed a glass of tea and hopped up onto the counter. "I need a drink after all that." I mumble letting the cool liquid run down my throat; Gray watched me with hungry eyes.

"What?"

"I think..I'm in the mood for seconds."

_This guy_

* * *

_It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to. Oh wait, I already did. This day sucks. Anyways Noell got her first french kiss! My little OC is growing up so fast! :') I'm not going to lie this almost spiraled into a lemon. Hmm..maybe I'll save that for another story.._

_I have no shame.  
_


	38. Allied Forces, Gather Up!

THIS CHAPTER WAS WAY OVER DUE AND I AM SORRY!

Please forgive all the spelling errors. It's late, and I'm tired.

* * *

"Wait! What am I doing? Waitressing?!"

"Lucy.."

"Yea, what?"

"You're working a job for crying out loud."

"Since when does waiting tables qualify as legitimate wizard work? And why do I have to wear this horrible outfit?"

I sighed, "A job is a job Lucy but I agree, these outfits are tacky." I looked down at the orange dress in disgust, it barely covered anything and left little to the imagination. We were currently working a job in Hargeon Town in a restaurant known as 8-Island.

"You look good in it though!"

"Thanks Mar."

"Not my idea."

"I mean I know I can rock this uniform but still."

"Whatever."

"This chef here at 8-Island uses magic to cook all of his tasty dishes, so he thought it would be kinda cool if the wait staff were magic users as well."

"Jeez Lucy we agreed to take this job for you, remember?" Natsu asked with a turkey leg in his mouth. "You shouldn't be eating the customers food!" Lucy yelled throwing a plate at his face.

"But throwing trays is ok?!"

"Lighten up. Uniforms aren't all that bad if you ask me."

"Oh wow.." I nearly choked on my own drool staring at Gray. He was wearing nothing but his underwear and a red bow tie. If I kept staring I would know doubt have a nose bleed.

"Hey," he smirked, "My eyes are up here."

"Shut up!"

"How would you like if I stared?" He grinned checking me out

"O-OK! Point taken sheesh.."

"What do you know!? You're barely even wearing one."

"Watch it, don't you forget were doing this to pay _your_ rent."

"Yea I know.."

"Eh it's cool. Hey, look there."

Again my mouth dropped but this time it was caused by Erza. She looked amazing in this stupid ass uniform! Everyone stared as she walked by with a sway in her step. "Wow! Doesn't Erza look great Noell? Noell? What are you doing?.." Marlow sweat dropped seeing me slumped against the wall with a defeated look in my face.

"Erza brings out all my insecurities.."

"Oh Noell.."

"I know you want something. Isn't that true? Now, tell me."

"Yea I uh..."

"We'll have uh..."

"Just give us..."

"YES WE'LL TAKE ONE OF EVERYTHING!"

"Well now that's the spirit. I am truly grateful."

"Our pleasure ma'am!"

"Ah yes, the thrill of a new challenge."

* * *

"That's one way to do it I guess.."

"Seems tow work pretty well.."

"Guys never stare at me like that.." I pouted

"And they better not start!"

"Lover boys getting jealous!"

"Shut up cat!"

* * *

"Top notch job today kids. Gotta say, I am most pleasantly surprised by all your hard work. You're welcome here anytime." Yajima the owner of the store thanked us.

"Thank you. We've learned much from this experience."

_"Like how much I hate this place.."_

"And what was that? You love clothes?"

"Now I know how tired Mira must be after work."

"Emily too."

"And how stuffed her belly must be."

"She doesn't gorge herself on food, Natsu." I smirk poking him in his expanded belly.

"Yea she serves the food instead of eating it all!"

"Well that's her loss."

"And you weight gain."

"If I may ask you Sir..what is the state of the Magic Council these days?"

"Well course I stepped down some time ago.."

"The Magic Council?!" Gray, Natsu, and I all said shocked

"What the hecks gotten into you three? Did you dunces forget was a member?"

I chuckled, "It might..have slipped my mind."

"After Zig..wait, was his name Zelong?"

"You mean Jellal?"

"Ah yes. After he and that other he and that other interloper Ultear threw everything into disarray I parted ways with the organization. I'm not usually one for gossip, but there have been rumors going around lately that a plan to reestablish the Magic Council is in the works. Our ignorance and misguided actions caused you a great deal of trouble. I am truly sorry."

"It's fine. They say you stood your ground in opposition to firing the Etherion until the very end. Your conviction is admirable."

"Yea old man don't beat yourself up."

"Politics just isn't my thing but cooking, that was what I was born to do! By the way you boys listen very carefully." Yajima said staring at them with angry eyes, "Now I expect this new Council to be quite different. I will no longer be there, I took a lax attitude towards Fairy Tail's hijinks. Do you understand?! Don't test their patience with your careless destruction!"

"Yes Sir we promise we won't Sir!"

"Idiots." I chuckle

* * *

"Say hello to Maky for me will you huh?!"

"We certainly will Sir and thanks again for the work!"

I sighed leaning backing the in the carriage seats and propping my feet up on a knocked out Natsu. Casually I leaned on my arm and stared out the window watching the buildings roll by. As we were leaving the town I felt something strange - I felt like I was being watched. In order to confirm my suspisions I side glanced out the window and from the corner of my eye caught sight of a fleeting sand colored robe.

Someone had been watching us.

I shivered running my hands over my arms, was this nervousness I was feeling? I barely even seen the person and my stomach felt like it was it knots.

"Hey you cold?"

"Me? Oh um yea..I'm cold.."

"Here," Gray slipped his orange jacket off, "Take it." I nodded thanks and slipped the jacket on. The scent of Gray filled my nose and I instantly felt myself relaxing. Whoever that was gave me and odd feeling and I didn't like it. The only other person who came even close to making me fell that way was Jax.

But he couldn't be here..

Could he?

* * *

"What's all this?" Lucy ask referring to the magic drawn diagram in the air. "It's a chart listing out the dark guilds." Mirajane answered.

"Oui, she had me draw it up for her."

"Troubling sight, there are far more than I realized."

"What brought this on?"

Mirajane's face grew serious, "Unfortunately they've been more active as of late. That means we need to strengthen relationships with our fellow guilds."

"Oh."

"What's the big circle in the middle supposed to be?"

"I know exactly what it is." Juvia said, "It's Balam alliance of dark guilds. The three major players in that alliance are the Oracion Seis, Tartaros, Grimoire Heart. All powerful in their own right but combined, there the strongest force in the shadowy guild underworld. Each controls lesser guilds that carry out the dirty work they don't wish to do themselves. However, there is one guild the remains independent, Raven Tail."

"Oh man..I recognize the name Eisenwald.."

"I'm sure. That's the guild Erigor belonged to."

"That seems so far away now." I whispered

"So Eisenwald was just kinda a sub guild that worked under this Oracion Seis?"

"I've seen a lot of these names before."

"Some of them even used to be legit."

"There was one more; Ghoul Spirit, which the Thunder Legion took out."

_"Laxus' team? They must be pretty strong. I wonder how Laxus is doing? Hope he's ok.."_

"Most of the guilds that Gajeel and I destroyed when we were bored were under Oracion Seis! Except for Fairy Tail but were all greats friend now, right?"

"Oh Juvia.." I sighed

"I wouldn't remind them of that if I were you."

"So these Oracion Seis...do you think they'll take it out on us?"

"Aw relax! Don't worry your pretty little head about them. From what I hear they've only got six members in the guild anyway."

"Yea they sound like small potatoes if you ask me."

"Don't underestimate them." Said Mira, "Those six wizards make up one of the most powerful guilds out there."

_"Speaking of the Oracion Seis.."_

"Master!" I gasped

"Word has come down, we must destroy them."

"WHAT?!"

"Welcome back Master! I hope that you had a good time at the conference."

"Ehh I'm sure."

"But Master what do you mean by that?"

"Oracion Seis recent activity was the focus of much discussion at the conference. They pose and urgent threat and can no longer be ignored, therefore they must be dealt with immediately. We will take them down before they can harm any of our fellow guilds we are sworn to protect."

"And we gotta do all the heavy lifting, right? Typical." Gray scoffed

"Fairy Tail will be taking them on by ourselves?"

"No this enemy is far more powerful than any other we have faced before. To fight them alone would be too dangerous our attack would surely incure the wrath of the entire Balam alliance in no time. Which is why, Fairy Tail will join a collision of magical guilds!"

"A collision?!"

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. These four guilds will select members to represent them in the allied force and together we will work to bring down the enemy!"

"But we can handle it ourselves Gramps!" Natsu grinned, "In fact, I could probably even do it alone."

"Don't be a fool! The Master is wise to consider the long time consequences."

"Whoa! Just hold on a second you guys. We're only talking about six people aren't we? I mean are they seriously all that scary?!"

* * *

"Hey wait a minute," Macao said with his hand on his chin, "Who are these guys all the way in the corner?" I followed Macao's stare and stiffened. Mirajane was about to answer but I cut her off, "They," I say venomously, "Are the Blood Reapers. There one of the cruelest guilds to ever walk the soil. These aren't wizards, these are murderers. They have no conscious, no remorse, no heart. They lust for blood and feed of the screams of their victims. They are the definition of pure evil." An eerie silence filled the room. I was shaking, anger evident on my face.

"Are they the ones...who killed your parents?" Lucy asked timidly

I nod, "They're the ones who robbed me of my parents, the reason Nicholai and I became separated, and undoubtedly the reason I was imprisoned. The Blood Reapers - are the reason my life is one big twisted fucking game." There were gasps, it was rare to hear me curse so openly.

"Don't forget you aren't the only one who's life has been damaged by them." Devin sighed coming to stand next to me. "These are the men who murdered my mother in cold blood before my eyes, not to mention I was sold on the black market like some kind of animal."

"And then forced into slavery." I finished bitterly.

_"They're so much worse than that.."_

I gave Roxi a funny look; She had a distant look in her eyes and her energy just wasn't there. Her gaze was low to the ground and it almost looked like..she was crying. "Much like you two my village was attacked by the Blood Reapers. You see, the Elder had been in debt to them and when he couldn't repay them..they attacked. The men of our village, including the children, were mercilessly killed."

It was then that I seen the tears fall.

"At first we didn't understand why they left the woman alive..but their actions would soon become clear. With the Elder dead they took over the village." She took a shaky breath, "We were treated like personal slaves; We were starved, beaten, belittled..but it was nothing compared to _that_."

"Go on Roxi." Master Makarov said encouragingly giving her a pat on the back

"We were so weak..and they took advantage of that. We were..they..they.."

"They raped you." My breath was hitched and my fists were shaking

Roxi nodded, her tears were in full bloom and she rocked herself back and forth of her feet. "You don't understand..you don't know what it was like to go to bed at night worrying about who you were going to find on top of you! You don't know what's it's like to be a child and have your innocence stolen from you! And that's why I ran, I ran faster than I've ever run in my fucking life! And it's because of me that the last of my village was slaughtered. They paid for my betrayal."

No one said anything. What could you say to that? Nothing we said or did, would take away her pain. Mirajane cradled Roxi like a baby and cooed soothingly. I was mad, I was angry, I was furious, I was _enraged_. To think that such cold blooded people could exist. I took a shaky breath walking to Roxi and taking her hands in mine, her gold eyes filled with tears and pain.

"I promise, for all the pain they've caused us, I'll double it. They'll regret the day they ever crossed paths with us."

"Noell.."

* * *

"I know I've said this before..but I got a really bad feeling about this mission..and why am I here? I'm not all that strong! It's not like I'm going to be able to help you guys anyways!"

"How can you even say that Lucy? You're totally strong! You need to stop doubting yourself so much." I say rolling my eyes towards the blond. Master Makarov decided that Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and I would represent Fairy Tail. It's the very reason I find myself stuffed in the back of a carriage between Lucy and Gray with a passed out Natsu across from me and an irritated Erza next to him.

"Look this ain't no picnic for me either. So quit pouting would ya?"

"I'd much rather be taking a cat nap." Marlow pouted

"We're here for one reason, because Master put his faith in us so let's not disappoint him."

"I know..you're right..but Gajeel and Juvia are better fighters."

"They can't go because Master sent them on another missions."

"And besides," I scoff, "I doubt Juvia would be any help to any of us."

'I don't care...I...just...wanna...get...there..."

"It just seems like we're always picked for this stuff."

"You should consider it an honor and today will be our first joint operation involving any other allied guilds. It's important we all focus our efforts on trying to build a positive rapport."

"There it is! The rendezvous spot!"

* * *

I stared at the big pink building with a heart shaped window; Utter disgust an horror in my eyes. Was this supposed to be a guild hall? It looked like a little girls dollhouse brought to life.

"This place is tacky, creepy, and far too weird for my taste."

"Greaaat another creepy old mansion."

"It's the second home of Blue Pegasus' Master, Bob."

I shudder, "The fat cross dresser? I should have known."

"He..makes me feel funny." Gray shuddered looking sick in the face

"Oh?" I grin walking my fingers up is arm "Maybe...you like him!"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Gray be nice. Master Bob may be a little..eccentric but he does deserve our utmost respect."

"Yea _eccentric_."

"Just tell me when were there guys."

"Ok we're there!"

_"Yes! They're here at last!"_

_"At last!"_

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hello!"_

_"Hello!"_

_"Fairy!"_

_"Fairy!"_

_"Tail Wizards!"_

_"We're so glad you came!"_

"We are.."

"The Blue Pegasus.."

"Elite Crew."

"The Trimens."

My face was mixed with horror as I stared at the three boys standing in a spotlight that had seemingly come from nowhere. One of them was short and looked like a little kid almost with short blond hair and dark green eyes. "Holy Knight Eve." he introduced. The next one was slightly taller with longer, shaggier dark blond hair and black eyes. "Hundred Knight, Hibiki." he introduced with a wink. He was strangely cute, but nowhere near Gray's level. The last was the tallest of them with dark skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. "Still Knight, Ren." He seemed more serious that the others.

"Are these guys for real?.." I asked with a sweat drop.

"The Trimes for Blue Pegasus? Wow! That is so cool. Those guys are like the hottest wizards around now! Hibiki Lates is always near the top of Sorcerer Weekly's most eligible wizard bachelors list! He's been in the top three for the last three months!"

"Would you look at those guys! I feel totally under dressed!"

"Gray these guys don't hold a candle to you." I smirked "Though," I blushed, "Hibiki is pretty attractive.."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"Sorry!"

"And those guys are not on the list."

* * *

"I've heard tales of your beauty, and they're true."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Titania."

"Please, come with me."

Much like the spotlights Eve and Ren pulled a brown couch from nowhere. On the back of it was a big white and pink heart with multicolored lights. Hibiki guided Erza to the couch and sat her down, she looked..uncomfortable, I was rooting for her to kick or punch him or something.

'Would you like to freshen up?" Hibiki asked with a washcloth

"Or maybe something to eat?" Eve asked sweetly while sliding over a coffee table complete with a bucket of ice and a bottle of champagne.

"No."

"Ahh but there's cake. Want some?"

"No thank you."

I snorted, "Poor Erza. It sucks to be her."

"I've heard tales of your beauty Miss Winters but I must say you're even more breath taking in person!' The voice of Eve rang behind me. I groaned turning to glare at him. "Thanks? But I-"

"I can't understand while they call you the Ice Princess..the title of Queen suites you much better." Ren purred.

"Um thanks but I-"

"Noell, such an exotic name. Please, won't you join us?" Hibiki asked.

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I Yelled pushing them away from me. "What's with you creeps?! I'm not Lucy alright? I'm not going to fall victim to your pretty boy charms so just back off! I happen to have an incredibly attractive boyfriend so I'd appreciate if you would quit harassing me." I smiled stiffly and walked over to Gray, locking my fingers in his.

"Incredibly attractive huh?"

"Shut up. Those guys are creeps."

"No joke. What is it with these cornballs?"

"Well," I sighed, "They got Lucy now."

"Wait a second..who are they?"

"You're telling me your missed their dramatic entrance?!" I yelled annoyed.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet a future ally. I look forward to working together."

"You're so beautiful. It's almost unreal. Is this a dream? I hope not because, I've always admired you." Eve blushed bowing on one knee to Erza. Ren on the other hand played it cool sliding a wine glass to Lucy filled with some kind of orange drink. "Here. You can have it if you want but it's not like I made it for you."

"Now he's being coy?!"

"Well you ladies must be exhausted! Feel free to spend the night. That goes for you as well, Princess." Hibiki winked. "We don't mind."

"Not on your life!" I yelled.

"Chill out." Gray chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist "I won't let those cheeseballs anywhere near you."

"Thank you."

_"Calm down men. Give these ladies, some breathing room.'_

"Yes Ichiya Sir!"

"It's him..oh dear.."

_"It's been far too long Miss Garnet."_

"A long time, yes. I never expected to see you here." Erza said with horror in her voice. Who could blame her? I stared at the stumpy ginger haired man the same way. His face was all lumpy and he was wearing a white suite with a blue rose attached to it.

"What is that thing?!" I whispered/screamed "It's freaking me out!"

"I've missed you my sweet honey but don't cry, I'm here." Ichiya suavely said doing a ridiculous pose.

"MY SWEET HONEY?!" Lucy, Happy, Marlow, and I all yelled

"She's shaking!"

"Erza's totally freaked out!" I said slightly panicked

"A surprise!"

"A surprise!"

"A reunion!"

"A reunion!"

"Oh yes!"

"Oh yes!"

"OH YES!"

_"I wanna go home.."_

"We didn't know she was your girlfriend Mr. Ichiya! Please forgive our rudeness."

"You know that is not true!"

"You idiots! We have work to do!" Ichiya yelled sending the Trimen running off.

"Right boss!"

"Boss huh? I think that's like the third thing they've called him."

"They're a bunch of mixed nuts."

"It seems that destiny has brought us together. Miss Erza, Miss Lucy, Miss Noell, you two not so much."

I chuckled at Gray's face. Where these losers actually getting under his skin? "Don't let them get to you Gray. These guys just don't understand what a real man looks like." I winked bumping his hip.

"Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff. Sweet parfume!"

" . ."

"He's creeping me out!"

"Yea me too. I would never choose to be in his company. However, he is a gifted wizard."

"Listen up you Blue Pegasus playboy wannabe's."

_"Is it bad if I seeing him mad? Man I have serious issues.."_

"You'd be wise to keep your hands of these ladies, especially mine. We clear?!"

"So possessive..that's..kinda attractive.."

"Noell your face looks like a tomato!"

"Shut up Marlow!"

"Clear as crystal. Now take your leave."

"Thanks for dropping by."

"Thanks for dropping by."

"He isn't going anywhere you morons!" I yelled massaging my temples

"We're here on some serious business you know. Can you pretty boys even fight?"

"You wanna find out?"

"Yea, we're real tough pal."

I smirked, "Oh yea? You ever tangoed with a dragon pretty boy?"

"Fight?! I wanna fight! Count me in!" Natsu yelled

"Everybody needs to calm down this insta-"

"My honey. You sweet parfume..it still drives me crazy! Mmm.."

"Get away from her!" I yelled watching Ichiya sniff Erza like a dog.

"You stay far away from me!' Erza yelled punching him the face. I grinned and pumped a fist, "Finally! You should have done that a lot sooner Erza!"

_"Maaan!"_

"Nice right hook!?"

Ichiya soared across the room and straight into a familiar face. My face twisted with anger as I seen Ichiya's body start freeze over but not because of him, I couldn't give a damn less about that pig.

"You dare greet us with this flying baboon? Lamia Scale deserves more respect. We insist on it."

"Lyon." I growled

"It's you!"

"It's you!"

"Hey! So you went and joined a guild after all?"

_"Maaaaan! Don't hurt the faaace!"_

"Oh God get it away!" I shrieked as Lyon tossed Ichiya aside. "Don't ever do that again! I want that _thing_ nowhere near me!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"He was the one who attacked me, Gray."

"Watch it. That's our leader you're messing with pal."

"How dare you!"

"You and your men should just turn around and go home."

_"I suppose that means women can stay and fight?"_

"Hold on I recognize that magic! Sherry?! No way! You joined the guild too?!"

"Hmhm I was hoping you fairies hadn't forgotten who I am but please, do try to forget who I was ok?"

"Still crazy.."

"I have been born anew by the power of love!"

"Oh great..this crap again."

_"I must say defeating you fools would be a __**breeze**_."

"No way..it's you!"

"It's nice to see you again, Noell. How have you been?" I smiled seeing the greenette walk trough the doors. Breeze was wearing a dark green tank top with a brown leather jacket over it, black shorts, and black combat boots. "Breeze!" I yelled running and hugging her "I've been fine! What about you?"

"Much better since joining Lamia Scale. There's something about joining a guild that makes you feel alive. I'm happy to see you again but I think we should play catch up later." Breeze chuckled pointing to the chaos behind us. "We should stop our comrades from killing one another."

_"Enough! We're here to work together as a group to destroy the Orcaion Seis. This is not the time for us to fight amongst ourselves."_

"Yes Jura."

"That's Jura?.."

"So that's really him."

"Lamia Scale's top man. Iron Rock Jura."

"Who?" Natsu asked

"That guy is one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Happy whispered

"Yea which means he's kinda a big deal."

"It seems we have representatives from three guilds." Jura said "The members from Cait Shelter have yet to arrive."

"Yes and about that guild..I hear they're only sending one member."

"Just one member?"

"That's insane! We're supposed to be up against a power group here!"

_"What is this feeling? It's like an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia. It's not a bad feeling, not at all. It feels..familiar? Yea, but why? Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden?"_

"One? If that's true how crazy intense is this guy going to be?!"

_"Gaah!"_

Everyone turned at the sound of the scream to see a little girl with long blue hair lying on the floor. She was wearing an adorable yellow and blue dress with white wings on her elbows and ankles. "Oww.." she whined standing up and dusting herself off. As soon as I looked into her big brown eyes I was hit with that feeling.

This girl...

I know her!

"Hi...uh I'm sorry I got here so late...I've come from the Cait Shelter guild. My names Wendy..it's nice to meet all of you."

"She's a kid?!"

"A little girl?"

"Wendy huh?"

"Wendy.." I say breathlessly "Look at you..you're all grown up.."

* * *

_I love Wendy! I think she's absolutely adorable. Oh! What do you guys think of the Blood Reapers now? I wanted to make them more a threat, more serious. _


	39. Important Authors Note

:Authors Note:

I've seriously been thinking about re-doing the story. Now don't panic! I don't mean like scrapping everything, just revising it? Maybe. The more I read over the story the more I think of what I could have and should have done. I just feel I'm not reaching the stories full potential, ya know? For now the story will be the same and I'll continue writing it but on the side I'll be working on the edited version, which will be posted as a separate story, if that makes any sense.

The characters will all be there - but they'll be improved. I also want to work on the way I write the story so it isn't so confusing in dialogue and such. I hate to say and I really do mean hate but I also want to draw Noell and Gray's relationship out more. Like I said reading back on the story there's a LOT of things I want to change with Noell's past and future.

ALSO! I'm going to be re-doing my Naruto story if that peaks anyone's interested(Don't even get me started on that epilogue!) so there's something to look forward to. What else? Oh yea, I'll also be working on a spin off of this story set in a modern world that will focus on Noell and Laxus, but that's all I can say for now.

Back to the main point! You maybe be asking yourselves "Brittany, this is stupid idea. What do we gain out of this?"

And the answer is simple; You'll gain more and longer chapters, better character development, and a all around better story. This story is my pride and I want to make it the best it can be and right now I don't feel a spark of that. I really, really, really, need your support on this guys! I mean I like The Dragon Slayer of Ice but I don't love it. In all honestly it's really sloppy and some of the chapters of rushed and complete trash. I KNOW I can do better! I know I can make this story into something great but I need you guys to believe in me.

Is it a bad idea or should I go for it?

I really value your opinions and I don't want to do anything to upset you. Your feedback in this situation is very much appreciated. The story as it is now won't be deleted, but it most likely wouldn't be updated as I work on the improved version.

I don't know..it's all up to you guys.

-Brittany


	40. -Finale Update-

OK! This is the last update I swear! So I've decided that for now I'll continue writing this story while writing the re-write on the side. Sound good? I'll do it this way because a lot of people like the story as it is right now. I would like to know what you guys would like to see more of in the re-write.

What do you want me to improve with Noell? Are there any OC'S you'd like to see more or less of? One of the changes I'm set on his making revoking Emily of her Dragon Slayer title and giving Devin more of a back story, I'm not sure about Viola and Roxi yet though. I also really want to improve Noell and Natsu's relationship because I don't have them interact that much.

SO MANY CHANGES TO BE MADE!

So tell me what you want to see and I'll do my best! Any input right now is really helpful. For now I'll just continue the story and work on the re-write in my spare time.

Sound good? If so, the next chapter should be up later today sometime.


	41. The Oracion Seis Appears! Pt1

"I've come from the Cait Shelter guild. My names Wendy Marvel, It's nice to meet you all."

My eyes dilated and my mouth dropped. Wendy, it was really her, how long has it been? Years. She's gotten so big but I'd recognize that blue hair and those brown eyes anywhere. "A girl?" Both Lyon and Gray questioned, amusement coating their voices. "She's a kid?" Lucy and Sherry both voiced. I didn't understand why that was such a big deal, it's not like she's the only kid who's a wizard and besides, Wendy's a tough kid. "She's not handsome." Ichiya mumbled and I felt the urge to slap him. That guy really got under my skin - so creepy.

"Nor is she a man." Erza said, "Why should it matter?" She asked.

"It doesn't." I shrugged.

And then the Trimen of the Triple Perverts as I'm going to start calling them. Their comments bugged me the most.

"Wendy~" Ren purred. "Marv-a-lous!" Eve said blushing. "Cute." Hibiki winked. It took all my power not to reach over and bitch slap them; This was a child, not a piece of meat. "Hey perverts! If you don't want to be strung up on the wall I suggest you back the hell off!" They seemed shocked by the outburst but they did as they were told.

I sighed putting my anger aside and focusing on Wendy. "Wendy.." I whispered "Look at you, you're all grown up." My voice was barely above a whisper. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." It was then that Wendy noticed me staring at her. Her brown eyes dilated and a mixed look crossed her face that I couldn't piece together. I felt my heart drop into my stomach - did she not remember me? Figures, the first time I actually remember someone and they have no clue who I am.

"NOELL!"

I gasp as I am tackled to the floor. "Noell! I never thought I'd see you again! I've missed you so much.." The bluette sobbed into my chest. "Wendy," I cooed, patting down her beautiful blue hair, "Your hair has gotten so much longer and you're almost as tall as me now!"

"You've changed too, Noell." She sniffled. "I hardly even recognized you..but I could smell it and I knew it ws you!" I smiled helping Wendy and myself to our feet. "Now then since all guilds are present we can begin." Jura said with authority in his voice. "He's not even fazed by this?!" Gray yelled. "Doesn't look like it." I laughed.

"Obviously not." Lyon added with a roll of the eyes.

"What in the world is Cait Shelter thinking? Sending a little girl on this kind of mission. They must be really hurting for members if they sent her here on her own." Sherry said snootily. I was about to to say something to the pink bimbo when Breeze vut in. "I don't think so. There's something about that kid.." she whispered. I spared a glance as Wendy and smiled; They'd find out soon enough.

_"She isn't alone. You shouldn't jump to conclusions goddy trollop."_

All at once we all turned to the sound of the voice and found a small white cat with her arms crossed over her chest. She was pure white with brown eyes and she wore a yellow and pink dress with a big pink bow on the collar and her tail. Happy and Marlow gasped, hearts in their eyes.

"What is this?" Gray asked

"A cat?" Lyon mirrored

"Whoa! She's just like Happy." Natsu said in shock.

"She can talk too?" Lucy asked

Sherry didn't seem as impressed as the others. "Stupid cat. I'm not goddy."

"That's your beef?!" Lucy yelled in astonishment

"Oh Carla..you followed me here?" Wendy asked the snooty cat.

"Of course I did. You're far too young to be traveling unaccompanied child."

"Pretty kitty." The Triple Perverts said at once.

"You flirt with cats to?!" Lucy yelled

I sighed, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

I found myself looking down as I felt a tug at my jeans. "Marlow? What's wrong?" I asked seeing him sweating up a storm. "I think I'm sick Noell..my heart feels like it's going to explode and I have a funny feeling in my tummy.." I couldn't help but coo at him. It was adorable seeing him all worked up. "I think someones come down with a case of the love bug~" I sang poking him in the cheek. "What?! Y-your crazy!" He yelled hiding his face in his paws. "Aww! Your very first crush, it's too cute!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Sorry..I'm probably not what you expected. I know I'm much smaller than most of you and I may not be much of a fighter but I can use all kinds of support magic. So please, let me join the group I'd be so embarrassed if you sent me home!"

I smiled gently at her, "Wendy," I laughed, "You're staying right here with us and if anyone has a problem with that I'll turn them into a pop sickle and smash them into a billion pieces. Got that?" I threw a glare at the Triple Perverts who nodded their heads vigorously.

"You'll never gain their respect if you can't gain confidence child." Carla said folding her arms over her chest. She was a lot different that Happy and Marlow - much more mature.

"I'm sorry Carla!"

"I swear you'll drive me to an early cat nap."

"I can't help it!"

"Hnn."

"Forgive me," Erza smiled "I was caught off guard but rest assure no offense was met. We are glad to have you aboard Wendy."

"Oh wow you're Erza right? I can't believe it's really you!"

"Your not quite the monster I pictured."

"Surely you've heard of Happy the cat mander? Brace yourself, because he's right here." Happy said proudly. "Hmph." Carla huffed turning her back to him. "She loves me! This must be destiny!" Happy yelled with a love struck gaze. I chuckled, my eyes watching as Marlow nervously danced his way to the snooty cat. "M-my name is Marlow! Might I just say that your fur is as beautiful as freshly fallen snow?" He smiled awkwardly to which the Carla rolled her eyes.

I rolled my eyes as the two felines tried to get Carla's attention. When I noticed Wendy missing I started to panic and frantically look around the room..and that's when I spotted her, trapped on the brown couch between Ren and Eve. I felt myself become angry - why? Why did I feel so protective of Wendy?

"What's happening?" She nervously asked.

"We are pampering a princess." Eve said as if it was obvious

"Your the cutest girl I've seen all day." Ren said

"Would you like to freshen up?" Asked Hibiki

"Please help me.." she pleaded to Carla looking nervous and uncomfortable. "Just what do you expect me to do?" She asked with her back turned. Way to be a friend.

"Do you like your men brash of proper?"

"Brash right?"

"You are just the cut-" Before Ren could finish his sentence a furry of icicle flew towards him and the Triple Perverts. They all moved quickly out of the way and gasped seeing large icicles stuck in the wall. "Did you think I was kidding?! You're on thin ice perverts. If I see any of you talk or so much as look at her I'll turn you into a frozen statue! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"You have ten seconds to get the hell away from her and not a second more."

"Y-yes Sir!"

"Move!"

I have to say it was quite pleasing watching them run around like chickens with their heads cut off. "You okay?" I asked Wendy. She smiled and gave me a small nod, "Thanks sis."

My eyes widened, "Sis?.."

* * *

_"Noell do you have any siblings?" _

_"Uh-huh..I have a brother, he's my twin but, we got separated. I haven't seen him in a long time." Noelle sighed. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a puffy blue jacket and jeans. "I really miss him. We fought a lot but I'd do anything to see him again, to know that's he ok."_

_Wendy smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I'm sure he's fine and he's probably looking for you."_

_"What about you? Do you have any siblings Wendy?"_

_The blunette shook her head sadly. "No, I always wanted one though..sometimes I was really lonely even though I had Grandeeney." _

_Noell frowned, "I know what you mean. I love Aneria so much and her company meant the world to me but, sometimes I really missed having someone my age around, someone to play with."_

_"If you wanted...I...never mind."_

_"Don't bite your tongue, Wendy." Noell smiled gently "Come on, what were you going to say?"_

_"Well it's just...I could be kinda like your sister...if you wanted me to. I know we aren't related but I really look up to you."_

_"Yea? Huh, I always wanted a little sister, Nicholai could be so annoying." She grinned toothily._

_"R-really?"_

_"Uh-huh! Boys are jerks." She smiled, "I'd love to have you as a sister Wendy!"_

_"It is ok if I call you sister?.."_

_"Sister? No, that's lame. How about sis? Short and sweet and it gets to the point. Yea, I like that! What do you think Wen?"_

_"I like it..sis!"_

_Noell grinned and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Aw man you're making me blush! Hey, did you hear that? I think JeJe's back with the grub!"_

* * *

"Noell!"

"Huh?!" I yelled snapping myself from my thoughts. I cock a brown when I notice Lucy staring at me as if I've grown a second head. "What's up Lu?"

"Didn't you hear me? I asked how you and Wendy know each other."

"Oh." I blush "Wendy and I go way back. It's a long story."

"Wait," Lucy put a finger to her head, "So you remember her? I though you didn't remember anything?"

I sighed, "It's different with Wendy..I can't explain it but we have a connection."

"A connection?"

"Yea." I shrug not wanting to say anything else. I felt bad but I figured they would figure it out sooner or later. As I headed back tot he group I let out a heavy sigh seeing Ichiya standing on a tacky square rug with a spotlight at each point. "What is wrong with this guild?.." I mumbled.

"Ok now that all the involved parties are present I think it's about time to get the mission briefing under way." He said while doing ridiculous poses. Was I really supposed to trust my life in this guys hands? "You going to brief us through interpretive dance?" Lucy asked and I snickered. "Our first order of business," pose "Is determining the location of the Oracion Seis!" pose. "Right after I make a letter of the alphabet.." and with that his stumpy little body scurried away.

"Freak." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly felt a chill sliver down my spine and I shivered, wrapping my arms tightly around me. Odd, it's very rare that I get cold. I was going over what could make me feel this way when something hit me like a ton of bricks. Fear. My palms started sweating and my heart kicked into over drive, goosebumps rolled over my skin and sweat dripped down my neck. I started shaking. I don't understand..what could be making me feel this way? My eyes suddenly darted towards the entrance and dilated as I caught sight of a fleeting figure wearing a sand colored robe.

No. No that's impossible. Them again? Who is that person and why are they following me? Could it be one of Jaxon's minions? No that couldn't be..does he really know where I am? If so, what will happen to me? What will happen to Fairy Tail? My knees knocked against each other and I felt like I could faint at any moment. _"Pull yourself together Noell! There's nothing to be afraid of, this is all in your head."_ I told myself over and over again but it wasn't making me feel any better.

"Noell are you ok? You don't look so good." Lucy asked, worry evident in her voice. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, not wanting to say anything in fear of my voice breaking. "Are you sure? You're shaking.." Why did Lucy have to ask so many questions?! Now everyone was staring at me. I gulped, "I'm just cold? Yea, that's it. Um is there a bathroom anywhere?" I asked a little too quickly. Ichiya narrowed his eyes but pointed towards the back of the guild. I bowed in thanks and speedily walked towards it. Everything in the bathroom was pink - but I could care less about that right now.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" I growled slamming my fists on the counter top. "What am I so afraid of?!" I growled. This Jaxon(I really hate his name..but it's too far in the story to change it. One more thing to fix in the re-write, I guess.) this man..why do is it I fear him so much? I know nothing about him and yet the very mention of his name has my stomach in knots. This person, could it be him? No..it couldn't be, Devin said he was looking for me but I doubt he'd come on his own. "This is so frustrating!" I yelled not even caring if anyone outside hear me.

"OK what do I know so far? Jaxon is looking for me, that much is obvious. But why? Why is this lunatic so obsessed with me?" I shake my head and sigh, "I'm really losing it..but I need to try to keep it together, the others..I can't let my problems become theirs. I would never forgive myself if something happened to them. Right now the only thing I need to concern myself with is the Oracion Seis, they're the top priority..but even so, I can't shake this feeling away.."

"I'm so pathetic."

* * *

_"I'm so pathetic."_

Lucy frowned stepping away from the door and making her way back towards the group. "Well? She ok?" Gray asked coolly, though she could hear the worry in his voice. "She's really freaked out about something. She kept mumbling about someone coming after her. I'm really worried you guys."

"Coming after her?" Erza questioned "Did she by chance mention a name?"

"Jaxon, I think."

"Jaxon? I've never heard of anyone with that name." Gray said

Wendy was about to say something just as Noell walked out. Everyone immediately stopped talking and acted as the conversation never happened. Gray eyed Noell wearily - She was pale, paler than usual and her face was mixed with agitation and bitterness. Her brows were knitted together and her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth, Gray didn't miss the way they quivered - it was like she was fighting back the urge to cry.

This wasn't his Noell.

He didn't like seeing her look so upset. It bugged the hell out of him. Her eyes flickered to his; Her clear orbs were clouded by confusion, sadness, and pain. It was like she was silently pleading for him to take her pain away. He didn't give a second thought as he marched over to her and took her in his arms. "You're going to tell me everything you know later." He whispered placing a kiss on top her head.

* * *

Everyone was staring at me; There was so much worry in their eyes. I hated - I hated that I couldn't control this feeling of fear. I hated that a man that I remembered little to nothing about was controlling my life. Now wasn't the time to be feeling sorry for myself, I needed to be strong, this was a mission that required my undivided attention. Yet, I stood there like and idiot on the verge of tears. Without thinking I flicked my eyes to Gray, he always seemed to make me feel better.

Gray's mouth was a tight line as he walked over and gathered me in his arms. I whimpered burring my face in his chest. I was never comfortable with public displays of affection but right now I couldn't have give a damn less. "You're going to tell me everything you know later." Gray whispered kissing the top of my head. I made a small smile as the fear began to seep away and the feeling of love filled me.

"Okay."

* * *

_This chapters over due so I'm going to split it into two parts. I started working on the re-write! And it's sooo much better. So be sure to leave your suggestions!_


	42. Important Update:

:Update:

Hey! How's everyone been? For all those who celebrate did you have a good thanksgiving? Mine was okay. I know it's been a while since I've updated the story and you're probably wondering, "Brittany! What the heck?!" and I know, I know, but I assure you that the next chapter will be up soon. I'm halfway done with it.

Please have patience.

I've also been having some personal issues(I won't go into those) and that's kinda been hindering my motivation a little. I apologize to you all; I am not trying to let you down. This arc is probably going to take some time and I'm trying to figure out the plot line as there's a lot of things I want to change, like the whole Jaxon thing..

Oh! The first chapter of the re-write is done so if you want I can always upload that too. The choice is yours; I can wait until the story is finished or upload it now, and work off that. You guys have been doing and amazing job with your suggestions! And that brings me to my next question..

When it comes to making attacks or spells or moves, whatever you want to call them, I'm not really that creative. This is where you guys come in! Any ideas for some Dragon Slayer magic? I can't really think of any interesting. Lame, I know. You guys are pretty creative so I know you have some ideas turning in those beautiful brains of yours!

Onto Sparks: For all of you who read the first chapter what did you think? Any suggestions?

OK final update! I really want to get you guys involved in the story and what better way to do than than an OC contest type things?!..these OC's will take part in the re-write.

Form:

Name(First, Last):

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Appearance(You can link a picture of describe):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Love Interest(Obviously can't be Gray):

Affiliation(Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Etc..):

Role(Neutral, Good, Bad?):

Magic(Yes, they can be Dragon Slayer. Be detailed.):

Life Story(Please be detailed! It will help me understand your character better):

Parent(s):

Sibling(s):

Companion(Exceed, Etc.):

Friends:

Rivals:

Enemies:

Dream(s):

Fears:

Extra(Can be whatever.):

I think I got a little carried away but I can't wait to see the characters you guys come up with! I'm really pumped up about the re-write! And I'm so thankful that you guys have been patient and understanding.

You're the best!

One more thing: xMisaka, I see you see, GrayBlueEyedBelle, and KnightWriterRLK, your OC'S will automatically be accepted because you guys have been very helpful with the stories. A BIG, BIG, thank your to you guys especially.

* * *

OK so I'm really happy you guys are submitting your OC'S, but I'm going to need more than just Dragon Slayers, Lol. I need more bad roles and it would be nice not to have everyone in Fairy Tail, you know? I'm not forcing you to change your OC'S or anything, I just want a little diversity in the story.


	43. The Oracion Seis Appears! Pt2

"Much better, now please pay close attention." Pose "To the north lies the North Woodsea where the ancients once sealed a powerful force. A magic called Nirvana!" Pose. "Those poses are getting really old.." Gray said with annoyance and I nodded my head in complete agreement.

"Nirvana?" Natsu and Lucy asked.

"Never heard of it before." Lyon said

"Do you know what it is?" Sherry asked Jura.

"No, I do not." Jura said with a straight face. He was such an intimidating man - definitely worthy of a Saint's title. "We don't know about Nirvana other than it's name and that it is destructive in nature." Ren said, actually being useful for once. "And that the Oracion Seis wants it badly." Eve finished. "Destruction Magic?" Natsu asked but it was more to himself.

"Ok bad feeling confirmed.."

"Calm down Lucy." I smiled but I wasn't exactly calm myself.

"We assume that why they traveled to the North Woodsea. They're desperate to get their hands on such a powerful magic."

"To prevent that from happening.."

"We must destroy the Oracion Seis!" Pose.

"I'm so over the posing." Lucy said looking annoyed. "I think they're starting to grow on me." I looked at Gray like had grown a second head.

"Y-your joking..right?" I asked in disbelief. The thought of anyone getting used to these creeps was crazy but then again, Fairy Tail isn't exactly normal is it? Maybe it's some unspoken rule that all guilds have to be filled with weirdos and unstable people? I guess that makes me and unstable weirdo then..

"We may have the advantage in numbers," Ren spoke drawing me from my thoughts.

"But we cannot underestimate them." Said Eve.

Hibiki spoke next, "They're incredibly strong, we may well be over our heads," With a snap of his fingers a holographic screen and keyboard appeared in the air.

_"So he uses Archive Magic? So, pretty boy must have a brain, Archive Magic isn't the easiest to understand."_

"That's Archive.." Jura whispered amused.

"I don't think I've seen it in use before." Lyon said."And it does what exactly?" Sherry asked - still sounding snooty as ever. "Storing information such as these photographs of our enemy, don't ask how we got them." I let out a "ooh" sound as three pictures appeared before us all.

"First us is the snake wizard, Cobra." Hibiki said. My eyes narrowed on the maroon haired man with black eyes - a cocky smirk on his face, a purple snake with green eyes was draped around his shoulders. There was something about him; Something that unsettled me and Natsu seemed to pick up on it. "Beady eyes and mischievous smirks. He looks like trouble to me."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Both Gray and Lyon said. "Next is a wizard who judging by his name likely uses speed magic, Racer."

This guy -Racer- had black hair with a blond spiky mowhawk, crazy long eyebrows, and a long, pointed nose. He looked like something straight out of a fun house. _"Speed Magic huh? I've never seen anyone use it before.."_

"I don't know what it is...but I don't like the looks of this guy." Gray said

"I don't either." Lyon nodded in agreement.

"The next is a wizard who's willing to wipe out an entire military unit is the price is right. He's called Divine Eyes Hoteye." The hoteye guy was huge with long ginger hair and weird face full of sharp angles - he also looked a bit, feminine. "He kills for money?" Sherry asked, disgusted by the idea. "Turns my stomach." Jura said with narrowed eyes.

"She's gorgeous but just as vicious," Hibiki said announcing the next Oracion member; A girl with short silvery hair. She wore a a feathery white dress with a long v-neck slit down the middle and strapped to her back were white wings. "This is Angel."

"She's the beautiful silent but deadly type huh? Is this chick for real?"

Hibiki ignored Lucy's comment and went onto the next member, a boy with black hair was sat on a flying red carpet. "This member is such a mystery all we know is his name, Midnight."

"That's an odd name. Does it correlate to his power?" Erza asked.

"Finally the Commander of the Oracion Seis, Brain." Hibiki said pulling up the last picture of a powerful looking man with dark skin and white hair; Strange black marking covered his face and chest. "There you have it, alone they can wipe out entire guilds and together they're unstoppable. We have fourteen to their six but that's our only advantage."

"Question! Can I volunteer to stay behind and not die today?"

"I don't want to either so may I please go home?!"

"You may not! We have a job to do child!"

I smiled, "Don't worry Wendy," I patted her hair, "I'll protect you. I promise, okay?" I couldn't help the blush that crept up my neck as Wendy looked up at me with her big brown eyes. I just want to protect her; I can't explain it. I guess even after all this time I still see her as art of my family - a little sister of sorts.

"Yea! I trust you Noell."

I smiled and ruffled her hair and reluctantly listened to what Ichiya had to say. "Calm your fear my friends. There is more to our operation than mortal combat. With your help perhaps we can find the enemies stronghold."

"Strong hold?" Natsu and I asked simultaneously.

"Yea, you heard the man." Ren replied "We've looked everywhere but have had no luck."

"Here's the deal; They've got to have a temporary base in the North Woodsea." Eve said with a confident smile. "And once we find it our plan is to gather the Oracion Seis inside." Ichiya said doing an annoying pose.

"And how do we do that?" Gray asked

"We beat them up and drag their buts there!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically.

I sighed, "Natsu all you ever think about is fighting."

"He's a little too excited about this." Lucy sighed

"What's the next part of the plan?" Erza asked quizzically

"Then," Ichiya pointed a finger in the air, "We'll give them a one way ticket to oblivion! Courteous of Christina, the majestic pride of the Blue Pegasus guild."

"I've heard about the Magic Bomber but I thought it was just a myth." Sherry said sounding confused

"Whoa! Is that necessary? There's only six of them." Lucy asked

"That's the type of enemy we face." Jura said so sternly it made me cringe

"Sir yes sir!"

"Remember, under no circumstance, should you ever engage the enemy is solo combat. Our best bet is to separate them and then devote two or three wizards to each fight."

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"This is a total nightmare!"

"I can't take the pressure!"

I sighed towards Wendy and Lucy, "Come on, stop crying! Everything's going to be just fine."

"Let's go!" Natsu grinned and smacked a flaming fist into his hand "I'm all fired up!"

"This can't be good.."

* * *

_"Read to hunt me some demons! Ready or not here I coooommeee!"_

"How did I know?" I sighed watching Natsu run off, leaving the rest of behind in his dust. "Idiot!" I yelled furiously. "It's like he's trying to get himself killed!" I groaned giving chased to the pink haired idiot.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled "Where are you two going?!"

* * *

"Natsu! We need to stick together! Slow down!"

"No way! You're just afraid I'm going to steal all the action!"

I groaned, "That's not even close you idiot!"

"There it is!" Natsu grinned as he spotted the North Woodesea.

"Slow down Natsu! You're going to get yourself killed!" I pleaded but it went in one ear and out the other

_"Wait up numbskull!"_

"Yea in your dreams!"

"Gray. Erza!" I yelled, relief flooding my voice, "Can you guys talk some sense into him!?"

"That's an order! You can't rush into this one alone!" Erza barked

"What's the matter? Are you afraid I might actually show you up this time?"

"Say what?! Stop moving your feet right NOW!"

I gulped and stood rooted in spot, I didn't know if Erza was talking to me or Natsu, but I sure as hell wasn't taking any chances. I groaned as Natsu slipped off the cliff and into the forest below. "You think he's alive?"

"Well he stopped moving his feet."

"If he's not dead I'll kill him."

I chuckled, "Mind if I get a hit or two in?"

"I see he hasn't changed at all." Sherry said peering over the cliff

"Are all Dragon Slayers like this? Breeze asked with a smirk which earned a glare in return form me. "No," I pouted, "Some of us actually have a brain."

"To think..I once crossed fists with that fool..it's kind of embarrassing now."

"It's another form of _love."_

"Yeaaa not quite.."

* * *

As we ran through the woods looking for Natsu I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Something didn't feel right, like the smell of the forest. "This forest doesn't smell right..and that bothers me. Keep your guard up everyone, I don't like this one bit."

"Something not right here.." Erza mimicked my concern

"No kidding, it's like the deeper we go into it the spookier it gets.."

"Keep your guard up. Understand?" Lyon said to Sherry

"Yea!"

* * *

"So you finally caught up?"

"Your one sturdy freak, you know that?"

I sighed preparing to break up the fight that was sure happen but a shadow in the sky caught my attention. "What is that?" I asked in total awe. It looked like a giant horse ship - adorned in tacky jewels and markings, definitely belonging to the Blue Pegasus guild.

"Lyon!"

"I see it.."

"That's the Magic Bomber, Christina." Erza answered

"I want one!"

"It definitely lives up to the hype."

From the corner of my eye I spotted Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and The Triple Perverts, Jura and Ichiya were nowhere in sight and that bothered me. In fact, something just felt off, but I couldn't explain. "I don't like this feeling.."

"You feel it as well?"

I nodded at Breeze, "You too?" I asked

Breeze nods, her lips are in a tight line, "I haven't a clue as to what though.."

Suddenly Christina began to burst and explode, falling to the ground in a fiery explosion, confirming my suspicions and fears. My eyes narrowed, "This has got the Oracion Seis written all over it."

"This doesn't bode well!" Lyon yelled. A growl crept up my throat as the enemies scents filled my nose. I stepped in front of ready and prepared myself for the fight ahead of us. "I can't do this!" Wendy yelled/whispered and ran behind a rock. "Don't hide!" Carla scolded - chasing after her.

"Yea it's gotta be them...the Oracion Seis..."

* * *

Brain was the first to address us; His eyes narrowed at us, he didn't seem impressed. "Lowly maggots, swarming together." he spoke. "I'm afraid shot stuff isn't going to make it to the party." Angel winked. "And neither is that big, bald, wizard saint." One of the two blue spirits floating by her taunted. "We took him down!" The other one cheered.

"They're defeated?!" Lyon asked in shock

"Impossible!"

"There's terror in their voices." Cobra grinned. "I can hear it."

"The quicker we wrap this up the better." Racer said sounding rather impatient, "I'll run you over so fast it will make your head spin!"

"Money determines strength in this world - oh yea! If you save but a penny today, it shall become a vast fortune in the future, further more-"

"Enough with the preach HotEye." Cobra and Racer said in unison. I waited for the last member of the Oracion Seis -Midnight- to speak but he was fast asleep, and that bothered me.

"I have to admit I didn't expect you to show yourselves." Erza said

Natsu grinned, "Ready?" He asked Gray an cracking his knuckles

"You bet." He nodded

_"This isn't right..their magics are so powerful, can we really beat them? This isn't like the time we faced Eisenwald, those guys look like a bunch of newborn kittens compared to the Oracion Seis. We need a strategy..if all of us work together than maybe.."_ My thoughts were cut short as everyone raced into battle, the Oracion Seis quickly gaining the upper hand.

"Idiots!" I hissed, "They never think! I need to keep my guard up.."

_"Too slow!"_

"Wha- AHH!" I screamed as I was met with a kick tot he face. "Racer..you're fast." I grunted, getting to a shaky knee, "But that won't keep...no..." My eyes widened as I seen my comrades sprawled out on the ground. _"They were beaten...so easily...even Erza...what hope do we have of beating these guys?!"_

"How pathetic." Brain snarled "Prepare for oblivion's embrace!" Brain raised his staff in the air and dark magic began to slither out and form the ground. _"That magic is so powerful! If he uses that then ever body will die!" _ My fists were shaking and my eyes were in slits _"I won't let that happen!" _But as I going over my plan of attack Brain suddenly stopped with a look of astonishment on his face. Reluctantly, I followed his gaze, my eyes widened seeing his target.

Wendy.

"What's the matter Brain?" Racer asked

"Are you going to cast that thing or what?" Cobra too asked

"...Wendy..." Brain spoke as if she was a friend he had known for years. "Do you know her?" Cobra asked. Brain's narrowed his gaze on Wendy, "There's no doubt about it. That's Wendy, The Maiden of the sky."

So he knows then. "Stay back Wendy." I ordered and summoned a ice sword. "I won't let him hurt you, that's a promise." From the corner of my eye I could see Wendy crouch behind the rock - I could feel her fear. I had no idea what this guy wanted with Wendy but there's was no way I was going to let him get his hands on her.

"To think we simply stumbled upon her here. We've made quite a find my friends. Grab her!" Brain shouted holding his staff up; A stream of dark green magic shot out, forming a hand that launched behind the rock and grabbed hold of Wendy.

"WENDY!" Carla and Happy shouted

"Help me!"

Something inside of me snapped. "Let her go!" charging at Brain with my sword drawn. "I don't think so!" Racer yelled, slamming a kick into my gut. "Damn you!" I hissed. Distracted by Racer I didn't even notice HotEye attacking until the ground below me shifted and I was thrown back into the air.

_"NOELL!"_

"WENDY!" I yelled watching as she disappeared into nothingness. "Wendy.." I whispered "I'm so sorry.."

"I have no use for the rest of you. BE GONE!"

I didn't bother trying to avoid the stream of green magic. Why bother? I promised Wendy that I would protect her and I failed. What do they want with her anyway? It's true that Wendy isn't an ordinary little girl but still, it's no adding up. Reluctantly I looked up to see Jura create a domed wall over us, protecting us from Brain's attack.

"That was awesome!" Sherry cheered

"Your the best wizard ever!"

"I'll second that." Hibiki nodded to Eve "We owe you one."

Lucy nodded, "Yea we were almost goners. Thanks a million!"

"Alright, let's take them down!"

"They're long gone by now.."

"WHAT?! WE LET THEM GET AWAY?!

I ignored Natsu and Gray and walked over to Carla who was staring out in the distance. "Oh Wendy.." She said with heartbreak. "Carla, was it? I know you're upset..but we're going to get her back."

"How? You were no match against the Oracion Seis. What hopes do you have of saving her?!"

"I give you my word, we are going to get her back. I won't stop at nothing! Even if it kills me I'll bring back Wendy unharmed. That's a promise and this time, I'm keeping it. I'm going to save her!"

"Noell.."

* * *

_"I give you my word, we are going to get her back. I won't stop at nothing! Even if it kills me I'll bring back Wendy unharmed. That's a promise and this time, I'm keeping it."_

Carla could only stare at the white haired girls. Tears ran down her face and her fists shook with face was coated in pain and anger. This girl, she cared for Wendy deeply. "Noell.." Carla whispered not knowing what else to say. For now she would place her trust in this girl.

She didn't have any other choice.

_SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! _ I

_I love/hate this arc. I love it because it's introduces us to Wendy and because of Jellal's change of heart but I hate it because there's too many characters to write and Ichiya. I hate Ichiya. I hate him so much, but if he ever got killed or something in the anime I'd probably be sad. I think in the next chapter I'm going to go back to third person, if that's ok with everyone. In other news the re-write is coming along nicely, I've made a lot of changes._

_If you read my update then you'll know I'm looking for OC'S to cameo in the re-write and if I like them enough they may get a bigger part. I've gotten quite a few Dragon Slayer submissions but I really need more bad roles and male characters. I'm looking for unique characters - something that sticks our from everybody else's._

_I don't know what else to say really except to thank everyone for being so patient with me. I greatly appreciate it!_

_IMPORTANT NOTE: _

_Emily, you remember Emily yea? The girl who hardly appears anymore(This changes in the re-write) is no longer a Dragon Slayer. When I first wrote her character I was like, "She'll be the sweet and kind with a scary secret." but since she's more of a supportive character I don't think it's fair so from now on she's just a Water mage. I originally had a little backstory planned for Emily where we found out why she chooses to hide the fact she's A Dragon Slayer, and the fact her real name was Marina and she has chosen Emily as a cover up name but that all i really had planned for her._

_One last thing before I go: The first chapter of the re-write is done. So, if you really want it I can can upload it or just hold off. It really doesn't matter to me. Sparks is in progression, trying to works out some kinks here and there. You know those OTP prompts you always see flying around? Well I'll be posting a story on here where basically I write little one shots based on Noell/Gray or Noell/Laxus. I don't know what I'll call it but I'll figure out something._

_AGAIN THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I'M SO SORRY I'M A SCUMBAG!_


	44. -Tumblr-

You are probably wondering why this update is titled Tumblr? Well I'll tell you!

I made an ask blog. Yep, you heard right. I've seen a lot of people of DeviantArt and others sites doing this with their stories so I thought what the hell!

The name of the blog is you-ask-noell.

Here you can ask Noell and all my other OC'S questions and make them really uncomfortable! You can also ask me questions if you want. I think it will be an interesting way to connect with you guys outside of . I'm actually really, really, excited to do this! And once I get the money to buy a new drawing tablet I'll be posting drawings(Not very good ones).

Annnnnd speaking of drawings! I have a picture on the blog of Noell that I made in Sai. It's not very good but you'll finally get to see what Noell looks like! I also included an option for fan art if that's something some fo you want to do. I honestly don't expect you to but I seen other ask blogs doing it so I added it in.

If you so send as ask leave your FanFiction username so I know who you are! I decided that I'll be posting my OTP prompts on there, so you also had those to look forward to. So what do you guys think? I hope you like it because I'm looking forward to it. Oh and one more thing before I go! I'll be posting the first chapter of the re-write. I know I said I was going to wait but I'm a very indecisive person. Plus, you guys can help me out by telling me what I should change and add.

Thanks for taking the time to read this!

-Brittany


	45. Unfortunate News

Alright listen up everyone! Back in December I said that I was going to keep working on this story and the next update would be in January. As you can see it's January and there's no new update. Why? I'll tell you. If you didn't know I have a RE-WRITE of this story called Dragon of Ice. It's the same story but it's better written with a slightly different plot and new characters but it's a lot better. I just have no motivation to keep working on this one. It seems so pointless to me. I'm wasting my time on two stories that are essentially the same thing. There's so much I want to do with Dragon of Ice. I know that so many of you love this story but Dragon of Ice IS THE SAME THING. It's the same story!

I've tried several times now to work on the next chapter of this but I can't force myself to do it. Honestly, the whole thing with Jaxon, I don't even remember what I was doing. What most of you probably don't realize is I was working on the story as I went. Whatever came to mind I wrote down. With Dragon of Ice I actually have planned out what's going to happen. I have so many things planned out for Noell; So many new things. I appreciate each and everyone one of you who's followed this story and I know you all love it..

**But I don't.**

I hate this story. I hate the way it's written, I hate the plot, and I hate myself for ever thinking this was good. I mean for the first forty chapters you can't even tell who's say what! It's awful. I want my stories to be their best but I can't do that if the story I'm writing I can't stand. You know? It may seem selfish and it probably is but I'm working my tail off to give you a better story; Dragon of Ice. I'm working really hard on it and I know it's not the best but it's a lot better than this. The characters are flawed, the plot is all over the place, and the dialogue is horrid.

**I can do better than this.**

I need you guys to trust me! I promise that in no time the Dragon of Ice will be a thousands time better than this! Call me whatever you want but ultimately this is my decision, and I hope you can respect it. I'll leave the story up but I'm not working on it anymore. Again, Dragon of Ice is the same story, only better written with an improved plot. Like I said, I have zero motivation to continue working on this anymore. It's dead. Gone. Done. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry.

Even though I hate it I still appreciate it. The Dragon Slayer of Ice has done many good things for me: I've met so many amazing friends through this story! You all have been so kind. I have never published a story that had over ten chapters before! Even though it's terrible it's done a lot of good :) And I appreciate each and every one of you. I'm very, very, very, sorry if you're give the re-write a chance, please. Go read it! It's the same story! I can't stress this enough! By the end of this month I could have Dragon of Ice caught up with this story.

**I'm sorry.**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Thank you to everyone who's followed me and made their favorite! Thank you! Without all of you Dragon of Ice wouldn't even exist. You don't know how happy I get when I see I have a new review or somebody had favorited or followed the story. It brightens my day, and some days I really need it. So please, for me, understand my decision. I'm not doing this to be mean, I'm only being honest.

The Dragon Slayer of Ice is officially discontinued. If you really loved this story than read Dragon of Ice. I promise I won't disappoint you. I hate disappointing people(And I do that a lot..) but as a writer(An amateur one) it' my obligation to make my stories the best they can be and this isn't. Thank you everyone who's take time out their day to read this and if it's brought you a little joy - I'm glad. I'll see you in Dragon of Ice.

**...Please don't hate me...**

-Brittany


End file.
